After Paris
by Tingalayo
Summary: Jane is leaving Paris. Maura stays behind. Apart they begin to figure it all out. Eventual Rizzles. Rating change.
1. Chapter 1

Maura walked out onto the balcony. Cognac in hand. She found Jane staring out at the city lights. Paris was beautiful at night. Most cities were and this one was no different. She would miss sharing these evenings with her friend. Maura gently nudged Jane with her shoulder and drew her from her thoughts. She extended the snifter towards her. Jane looked at her. Her beautiful, brown, expressive eyes refusing to lie and hide the pain she was feeling. Jane smiled a tentative smile. Maura noted the tinge of sadness as Jane took the glass. This was her last night here. Her last night with Maura. In the morning, she would board a plane leaving her best friend behind for a new life she wasn't sure she wanted.

"Thank you," her voice soft.

"I'm going to miss you," Maura stated as a matter of fact.

"Don't Maura," Jane warned.

"Don't what Jane? Don't tell my best friend I am going to miss seeing her every day? Or that I am going to miss talking with her? Having coffee with her? Ending the day with her?"

"We said we weren't going to do this," Jane whispered as she breathed deeply trying to control the emotion within.

"No, you said we weren't. I never agreed. Jane, we are going to be 3,855 miles apart. Across an ocean. That will be a huge change."

"I don't like change." Jane sighed heavily. This was so much easier before it became real.

Maura took a seat and waited for Jane to join her but she remained where she was. This change had been inevitable despite the month reprieve. Maura enjoyed being here with Jane. It reminded her more of their early years together. They embraced life. Lived it as if they were running out of time and needed to pack as many memories in that they could. Prior to this past month, they hadn't done much living and it had slowly been destroying them.

"Come sit Jane." She obeyed after downing the cognac and shivering away the burn.

"Thanks for this month Maura. It's been the best." Maura nodded. She agreed. They had regained some of the closeness that seemed to be missing in the last months. Jane was the Jane she loved. Fun. Loud. Sarcastic. She definitely provided a new spin on Paris that Maura had never experienced. It was Paris the _Jane Rizzoli way_ which suited the pair.

"I am going with you in the morning," Maura said taking Jane's hand in hers and interlacing their fingers.

"No," Jane responded adamantly.

"Yes," Maura replied firmly as she nodded.

"No." Maura gave her that look. The one that asked _we can do this the easy way or the hard wa_ y. Jane always chose the hard way which eventually morphed into the Maura way. She never understood the control Maura seemed to have over her with that one look. Frost would say she was so whipped and he would be right. That look didn't allow her to deny Maura anything.

"Fine," Jane unhappily agreed.

"This is happening Jane. As much as we don't want it, the last few years have been leading us here."

"Leading us where Maura? You 38,000 miles away from me?" Maura shook her head and laughed.

"Yes Jane. 38,000 miles." Jane rolled her eyes at her then smirked before biting her lip. She frowned. Jane had avoided asking this question for 30 days. She had alluded to it. Skirted around it. Never directly until now.

"Maur, you aren't going back to BPD are you?"

"I don't believe so."

"Boston?"

"Boston will always be my home Jane. My nutball family lives there."

"Doesn't answer the question Maura." Jane stared at her. Eyes piercing. Waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Jane was upset. Her whole world was crumbling and all that she knew was being stripped away. She felt out of control and she always hated that feeling.

"BPD is not the same," Maura explained. "Frost is gone. It is still hard to believe sometimes. My heart aches when I think of his absence from our lives. Korsak is retired. You are with the FBI. My team doesn't exist anymore."

"Frankie is there."

"No offense to Frankie but he is the other Rizzoli. Other Rizzoli and Isles doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

"They need you. You helped us have the best clearance rate in the nation."

"The nation is an exaggeration Jane," Maura replied smiling.

"Maura, no one does what you can do."

"They will do fine with Kent."

"And Pike and Popov," she said disgusted by the idea of Frankie being stuck with those two idiots.

"I fired Pike and Popov."

"What?" Jane asked shocked but pleasantly surprised.

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and I fired them. It was long overdue. I am not sure why I tolerated their behavior for so long. It is ridiculous when you think about it."

"Damn straight, Dr. Isles. I'm proud of you." Maura swatted at Jane, which pulled a small smile from her friend. Pike and Popov were imbeciles. Jane never quite understood how they stayed employed. One was passive aggressive. The other was a drunk. Both were incompetent.

"Why didn't you say you weren't going back?" Jane asked. "People are expecting you to return." Maura shrugged as she tucked her leg under her and shifted in the chair.

"This month played a part in my decision," she answered honestly. "We, you and I, seem to have become caricatures of who we once were. I look back on the _us_ we were when we first met. I was more confident. You were fierce. Life has left me feeling somewhat fragmented. You cannot conquer the world when you don't feel whole. We aren't bad-ass anymore Jane."

"Hey, I'm bad-ass," Jane interjected attempting to be offended but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Well, I haven't felt like a bad-ass since Frost died. Our lives seem so sad at times. We do things we really don't want to because we don't want to disappoint but we end up disappointing ourselves. Case in point. You really don't want to go to the FBI but you allowed your mother to bully you."

"Maura," Jane's voice cautioning Maura to think before continuing.

"It is true and you know it. I adore your mother. You know that too. She is wonderful but she finally has what she wanted and you sacrificed yourself so she could have it. You lost your fight Jane. I lost mine too.

Being here in Paris with you, I feel I am finding some of my pieces and I can begin to put me back together again."

"You could still go back," Jane challenged.

"Without you, BPD is just a place I would go to every day with a fancy title on the door."

"What about speaking for the dead?" Jane asked attempting to use her words against her.

"What about it?" Maura countered. "You spoke for them as well. Why is it acceptable for you to walk away and not me?" Jane rubbed her forehead. They both knew the answer to that question. It wasn't.

"What happened to us?" Jane asked curious.

"A life full of serial killers, lost loves and lost friends. Time after time of putting others before ourselves. Shootings. Hematomas. I could continue." Jane shook her head. There was no need. "It is time for us to find ourselves. Become reacquainted with the people we were and still hope to be."

Jane rubbed her palms. "Without each other?" Jane asked afraid of the answer.

"Never. With each other Jane. I am not going anywhere. I love you. You are stuck with me forever." Maura yawned then took the last swig of her cognac.

"We'd better get to bed. Tomorrow will be here before we know it." _Before we were ready Jane thought._

"Can I please go to the airport by myself?" Jane pleaded. Maura stood deciding not to correct her and kissed Jane's forehead.

"See you in the morning detective."

"I'm not a detective anymore Maur," Jane answered dejectedly. The realization of that truth hurt.

"You will always be my detective Jane. Now go get some sleep."

Maura left Jane sitting on the balcony. She sat there and wished she could turn back time. She wished she could save Frost. Not allow him to go on that trip. Like Maura, she missed him still. She knew she always would. He was good people and good people were hard to come by in this world.

She wished she could have saved Tasha without losing her baby. She wondered what type of mother she would have been if she had had the opportunity. Hopefully not as overbearing or over protective as her own.

She wished she had never met Charles Hoyt. She wished Korsak wouldn't have retired, that she never shot Maura's father. She wished she hadn't realized how much she would miss it all until it was too late. She wished many things her last evening in Paris that would never come true.

The cab pulled to a stop in the drop off zone. Jane had refused to look directly at Maura throughout the ride. She would steal glances and her eyes would water as the lump in her throat would grow. Maura simply took her hand in hers and caressed the scar that was there. This always soothe Jane.

"Don't get out, Maur," Jane requested. Maura drew Jane's hand to her lips and kissed her.

"I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. A phone call or a plane ride away. Nothing will ever be too far for me to get to you if you need me."

"Thank you, Maura."

Jane pulled her into a fierce hug and jumped out. She grabbed her bag and tapped the top of the cab. The driver began pulling away. She hadn't planned on looking up but she did. She wanted one more glimpse of Dr. Isles. Her eyes were met by hazel ones and a hand brushing away tears. She nodded. Maura smiled her _I don't believe it but I am trying to be reassuring_ smile. There was no more Rizzoli and Isles. Rizzoli watched as Isles drove away and left her to face her own fears alone. Jane swallowed hard and headed towards her plane.


	2. Chapter 2

First fanfiction. Forgot the legal stuff. The characters aren't mine. Thank you very much for the kind reviews.

Jane and Maura talked daily. It became their routine and the best moments of Jane's day. Jane would call when she woke, excited about the time she would spend with Maura before work. They would talk while she got ready. Simply hearing her made everything about Quantico better. She was pleased to hear Maura was enjoying her stay in Paris. It had been a month since Jane left and Maura was nearing the completion of the first half of her book. Paris was her muse. Her writing was fulfilling her life with a contentment she really hadn't expected but thoroughly enjoyed. When not writing, she walked or cycled around Paris. One of her favorite routes was along the Seine.

There was wine in the afternoon at bistros, early morning coffee at one of the local cafés, nightcaps in the Latin Quarter. She enjoyed running and yoga. Constance and Arthur flew in unexpectedly and stayed for a week before Arthur needed to return to his research. Maura was like a child at Christmas finding that toy she so desperately wanted under the tree. Her parents were finally getting it right. They finally understood that benign neglect wasn't something that had to be continued once started. It was never too late to change. It was never too late for them to show Maura how much they loved her. The relationship they were cultivating was reaching a level Maura wouldn't have imagined just months ago while she was in Boston. Jane noted how satisfied she sounded.

Jane pretended she was as happy. She didn't want Maura to worry about her. She told Maura about her students. She talked up her day to day. She told her about Cameron though there wasn't much to tell. She liked him in Boston. She found she didn't like him nearly as much at Quantico. She realized perhaps their involvement happened too quickly.

Jane told her about Frankie and Nina. There was BPD and wedding plans. She mentioned Angela who was still with Ron and Korsak and Kiki. She told her how well Tommy was doing and how good it was for him to be back in Boston so TJ could be with family.

Jane discussed getting another dog. She missed Jo Friday and she had time now. She went to the academy, taught and came home so there were no call outs. There was also no danger with the exception of the paper cuts. She was safe. She told Maura how thankful she was she didn't have a gun on her hip when the copier refused to give her copies of the class assignment.

"Why didn't you just email or post it, Jane?" Maura asked the solution obvious.

"Because I didn't think of it," she whined. Maura chuckled.

Two months passed. Maura still loved Paris and Jane still lied about loving Quantico. Not so much a lie she reasoned. She simply omitted a few facts then implied she loved it. Maura's book was three quarters finished and she had taken time out from writing to consult on a case. It was a fascinating cold case. Maura shared what details she could.

"It was so nice to be back in the lab," Maura said as she explained her part.

"Did you miss it?" Jane asked.

"More than I thought I would," she answered truthfully.

"How is your book?"

"Oh, Jane, the editor really loved it," Maura gushed. "She loved the changes and the direction." Jane could hear the excitement in her voice. She brushed a tear away.

"That's great Maur," she replied proud of her friend.

By the third month, Jane and Maura weren't talking every day. They would go a day or two before a text or email. Nothing had changed on Jane's end so it had to be Maura. With her writing, consulting and just living, Jane was lucky when there was a phone call. FaceTime where she actually could see her friend's face had become a luxury. Her mornings were no longer the best moments of her day. She was hard pressed to find any best moments lately. The absence of Maura in Jane's life was making her extremely distressed. Jane missed her friend, however, she wasn't sure her friend missed her.

"Sweetie, I am sorry I can't talk," Maura said as she rushed around trying to gather her purse and shawl. "Philip and Eleanor will be here any moment."

Four months into Jane's self-imposed exile at Quantico, the calls had dwindled to once a week. Jane was fast become the most popular instructor at Quantico and Maura finished the draft of her book.

"You coming home, Maur?" Jane asked encouraged that Maura would be coming home soon and Jane would have a reprieve of the feelings of loneliness.

"Not yet Jane. I am meeting mother in Italy then father will join us in Greece." Jane could hear the happiness seeping through. She imagined the sparkle in those hazel eyes and the deepness of those dimples as she smiled knowing she would be spending time with her parents. She imagined how thrilled Maura was that she was being included. Jane felt sick and ashamed. She wanted Maura to be happy but she wanted to be happy too. It appeared those two things had become mutually exclusive.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Cameron asked. For the last month, Jane had turned him down repeatedly. They would sit in her apartment or his, eat take out and watch the evening turn to night. He couldn't understand what happened between the move and now. She engaged with everyone but him. His very presence irritated her. She didn't appear to be happy to see him. She withdrew from his touch. She seemed to have lost interest and had checked out of whatever it was he thought they were trying to build together. She no longer shared details of her life before Quantico. She rarely spoke of Frankie or Tommy. He noticed that she never mentioned Maura anymore or BPD. In the beginning, she would become so animated when telling stories of her childhood with her brothers or cases she solved in Boston with the great Dr. Isles. Her stories drew him in, leaving him wanting to hear more.

Davies rubbed his eyes. He believed he was trying. He would admit he couldn't say that about all of his relationships but he could about this one. He liked Jane. He wanted to make it work with her. He thought he could love her but he was tired of being the only one in the relationship that cared. Jane wasn't invested in him or her new life. He looked around her apartment. He wasn't sure she had emptied one box or even moved one from the spot it was initially placed down in months ago.

"It has been a long day. I'm really not in the mood," Jane answered as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. She pointed at him. He shook his head. Sitting and drinking with Jane wasn't how he wanted to spend his night.

"Jane, you could try. You could make an effort," he pleaded.

"I am," she answered defensively well aware of what he meant and well aware that she wasn't trying.

"Are you really? We don't go out. We don't do anything," he countered. His voice was on edge showing his frustration.

"I have had a long day. What about that is hard to understand?" she asked agitated. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"I work where you work Jane. Nothing there makes a day that long or hard. Is it wrong to want you to want to be with me?" he asked stepping towards her. She backed away.

"We're together right now."

"We don't do anything anymore," he stated exasperated. Jane was exhausting.

"What you really mean is we don't have sex anymore," she replied calmly. She had been waiting for this moment. Cameron was right. There was no effort on her part. She just wanted him to go away. End it so she wouldn't have to do it. He shook his head irritated.

"I didn't say that."

"You thought it," she said.

"Fine. It's true we don't. Is it so wrong of me to want to go out with my girlfriend or have sex with her?" Jane cringed at the word girlfriend. Was that what he thought she was to him? She hadn't put a label on it or what they were doing. Maybe that was why she could so easily walk away. This didn't mean to her what it meant to him.

"Hey yeah let's go have sex. In fact, you should just go get started without me," she said then guzzled her beer. Jane was aware she was being an ass but was unable to contain it.

"God you are…"

"I'm what Cam? Annoying? Frustrating? A bitch?" Jane knew she was baiting him. She was asking for a fight. She wanted to yell, scream. Maybe then she'd feel something other than the emptiness she was feeling.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he said grabbing his coat. She looked at him and took a long draw on the beer.

"Let's just make that a permanent arrangement shall we?" He sighed. He let himself out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Jane flung her remote control into the wall. She couldn't keep doing this. Davies wasn't a bad guy. He was nice enough. He deserved better than what she gave but she was over nice enough. She didn't give up everything she loved for nice enough. She had nice enough in Boston. This move was about change, about making different choices. Maura was gallivanting around Paris, making new friends, and having new experiences.

Why did she feel stuck? Why did she feel she wasn't making any progress? She wanted new friends and new experiences. She had tried to make them but they all seemed less somehow. She had traded down. She wanted to shout. Hit something. She wanted the phone to ring telling her there was a homicide. She wanted to say Rizzoli and hear Isles. She slid down the wall and allowed the tears to come. This was too much.

She wiped her face then picked up her phone. It was 11 o'clock her time which meant Maura should be thinking about waking up or was already up doing some yoga pose. She dialed. Optimistic. She needed her friend.

The smiling face of Maura Isles filled the screen. Jane smiled at her. Relieved. Seeing this woman calmed her.

"Hey you," Jane said softly as her voice betrayed her attempt at lightheartedness.

"Jane." Maura frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately concerned. "You've been crying."

"It's nothing Maura. Just tired."

"Jane Rizzoli. Do not lie to me. What is going on?" she demanded in her official Dr. Isles no nonsense voice. Jane chuckled. It was good to hear that again. It amazed her how easily her annoyance left because of this woman.

"Just checking in. We haven't talked much lately." Jane heard rustling.

"Maura, do you have company?" she whispered.

"Yes Jane. It's fine though. We were heading out to the café."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was making a habit of catching her on her way somewhere.

"A phone call away remember? Talk to me." Jane rubbed her eyes.

"I broke up with Davies," she said her voice flat.

"Oh Jane, I am sorry." Jane waved the sentiment away. She wasn't sure she had lost anything.

"Not a problem. I think we had reached our limit anyway."

"That doesn't make it feel any better," she offered.

"I hate it here Maura," Jane blurted. Her frustration was evident.

"But you told me you were doing so well," she said confused.

"Yeah, about that." Jane dipped her head so Maura couldn't read her facial expressions.

"I don't know that I actually said that."

"Jane, you've been lying to me." Maura was disappointed. Jane heard it and felt terrible.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to worry."

"Honey don't you realize I worry about you anyway?" she asked.

"I don't love it Maura. I miss my life. I miss my family. My job. I really, really, really miss you."

"Oh honey." Maura looked at her friend. Jane looked defeated. Her eyes were dull and lacked any hint of happy. She had been so caught up in her new life she hadn't seen how Jane was hurting.

"Maura?" Jane heard a voice ask for her.

"A moment please," Maura called over her shoulder.

"Go Maura. Your friend is waiting."

"Jane, do me a favor?"

"Sure," she answered noncommittally. Maura shook her head. Jane was pacifying her.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"Maura."

"Promise me."

"Why?" Jane asked sure that Maura wouldn't let this go.

"Because Jane Clementine Rizzoli has never failed to keep her promise to me."

"Fine," she snapped annoyed.

"Not a promise," Maura replied waiting not given in to her antics.

"I promise," she answered rolling her eyes and scrunching up her nose at her friend.

"Call Lt Cavanaugh."

"Why?" Jane asked. What could Cavanaugh do for her? She was no longer his problem.

"You promised," Maura reminded her.

"Alright. Fine," Jane whined. "Talk to you later Maura."

"Oh Jane. You remember the question you asked about French women?" she inquired, the tone of her voice playful. Jane smiled at the memory. Nothing seemed off limits for conversations with Maura.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," she said biting her lower lip. "I can answer that question for you now. The answer is yes and no." Maura smirked. Jane's mouth fell open.

"Maura Dorthea Isles! You've been warding off colds!" Maura laughed deeply as she watched Jane blush. The woman could examine dead bodies, watch full autopsies but not talk about sex like an adult.

"I didn't say that. I said I could answer the question," Maura teased.

"Maura! Oh…my...God!" Jane exclaimed.

"Call Cavanaugh." The line disconnected. Wow. Maura was with a woman or women. Yes and no. She pondered that fact. She always knew there was fluidity with Maura's sexuality. She had never been privy to it in Boston and wasn't sure Maura had ever entertained female guests there. But Paris was apparently different and Jane wasn't sure she liked it and couldn't put her finger on why.

Jane kept her promise and called Cavanaugh between classes the next morning.

"Cavanaugh," he answered that Boston accent thick.

"Hey Lieu. Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli! How have you been? How's the academy?" he asked.

"It's okay. No complaints." Two lies.

"Then why are you calling me?" he asked amused. Jane wasn't a good liar. Her tone gave her away.

"Sir?"

"Come on Rizzoli. You're not calling me because you miss me," he said. Jane scratched her head and sighed.

"Not exactly what I thought it would be," she answered honestly.

"So when can I expect you back?" he asked as he signed some documents in a stack on his desk.

"Sir?" Jane didn't understand.

"Your leave of absence was good for 6 months," he continued. "You are running out of time."

"My leave of absence? I resigned." Sean leaned back in his chair when he realized Jane had no clue why she was calling.

"Why did you call me?" he asked.

"Maur…Dr. Isles told me to call," she responded.

"You've basically been on loan," he explained. "Dr. Isles brokered a deal for you. Your academy stint was like a 6-month test run."

"I'm…not following."

"She delayed your paperwork Rizzoli. So you're still on the books here. The woman knows people. Had it converted to a leave of absence. Governor made it a personal favor that we keep your position. Chief agreed then she offered something up to the Feds." Jane was shocked. She wasn't sure if she should be upset with Maura for going behind her back or glad she knew her so well that she just saved her life.

"This is a one-time deal Jane," his tone serious. "You either want to be here or you don't. We've been down a detective waiting on you. You leave again. Nothing saves you. I don't care who you know."

"Understood."

"Dr. Isles said you were good for about four months before I would hear from you." Jane chuckled. Maura did know her.

"Thank you, sir," Jane answered her grin so big it hurt. "I can wrap things up in a month. We are at the end of the current academy."

"Make it three weeks."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Thank Dr. Isles. It'll be good to have you back Jane."

Jane sent a text to Maura.

 _Thank you_. The response was immediate _._

 _Anytime Jane._ Jane smiled. She was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura began packing her suitcase. She was heading back to Boston. She smiled. Paris had been truly amazing. Definitely not what she expected when she decided to come for a month and it turned into five. Her time here was fantastic. There was no denying that. She finished her book. She traveled. Made new friends and became closer with her parents. She even purchased an apartment not far from the one her parents owned. This piece of information she had not shared with Jane. Her friend had the tendency to react before fully understanding the situation at times. She shook her head. She knew Jane would assume she was never returning to Boston, which wasn't true. She was returning. She just wasn't sure how long she would stay. Much of that depended on Jane.

Paris had provided an awakening for her just has she had hoped it would. The writing of the book was the catalyst that allowed her to remove herself from Boston. She recognized it was never the end result. A nice outcome but the end result was clarifying and understanding her relationship with one Jane Rizzoli. She now understood what she needed. She needed that safe place. She needed home. She knew that home was where her heart was and her heart was in Boston. More specifically her heart was with Jane. She found it astonishing that she had never realized the depth of her relationship with Jane and how it permeated every aspect of her life. There had been little in Maura's life to compare what she and Jane had until now. Now she understood this was extraordinary.

Maura knew she loved Jane. What she became conscious of during the times she longed to be with her friend was that she was in love with her as well. Jane was this wonderful being who had walked into her life and showed her what unconditional love meant. Without complaint, Jane accepted her quirkiness and awkwardness. Jane didn't judge her. She listened to her hopes, calmed her fears. She defended her and dared anyone to disrespect her. Jane saw all that was good in her even when she doubted herself and her DNA. When she hurt and broke apart, it was Jane holding her together until the pieces mended.

Her presence in her life centered her, comforted her. Jane battled demons for her. There was this smile reserved just for Maura. In that smile, all was right in the world. There was a way that she would say Maura's name that made her feel that Jane would move heaven and earth to keep her safe and make her happy. When Maura looked into her eyes – dark and beautiful, the person reflected back was a much better person than Maura believed she could ever be. Understanding these truths meant it was time to go home, to claim what she wanted.

Maura had fulfilling careers. She was well respected. She possessed wealth. She had followed her dreams and was proud of all she had accomplished but she wasn't ashamed to say she wanted more. She wanted Jane Rizzoli.

She had love with Ian. It was intensely passionate and extremely sexual although in hindsight it wasn't the great love she believed it to be. With that type of love, you would move the world to keep it. She had not. She would have left Boston with him and returned to Africa. She didn't. She stayed in Boston with Jane.

She had love with Jack as well. She remembered it to be a sweet, considerate love that she found gratifying but again it wasn't that great love. She had encouraged him to follow his ex-wife for his daughter's sake but Maura didn't follow Jack. She was willing to let him go while she stayed in Boston with Jane.

"So, you are going back to the states?" Eleanor asked her as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes. It is time." Maura continued folding items into her bag.

"I could come," Eleanor offered. Maura smiled.

She walked to Eleanor and kissed her gently. She had enjoyed her time with the French woman. She found her alluring and passionate. They shared many of the same interests. The walks and visits to museums fueled her curiosity of all thing French. Eleanor brought fun to her life, even a bit of romance. She enjoyed her sexual escapades with her. But she missed the whiny, pouty, protect you to the end Jane Rizzoli. She missed the sarcasm and wit. She missed the complaints about doing anything cultured although she did them every single time. She missed the wild brunette mane and the deep, meaningful brown eyes that would stare back at her at the end of a particularly rough day and make her feel everything would be fine. She missed what she had come to realize was her heart.

Eleanor sighed understanding the meaning of the kiss. She knew this wasn't to be and it surprised her that she wanted it. When they started, their intentions were clear. Both wanted fun and no commitment. Eleanor was more than happy to oblige the great Dr. Isles but she wasn't expecting to fall for her. That was never her style until Maura. She wasn't quite sure how anyone could not fall in love with her.

"Eleanor," she replied with another smile.

"I know," she said waving her away. "Finish packing. You are going to your Jane." Maura dropped her head. She had never lied or misled Eleanor.

"I never…" Eleanor stopped her.

"No you never did. We are adults you and I. We went into this with our eyes wide open. Never promising anything." Eleanor reached out and caressed Maura's cheek. "But you are an astonishing creature. Lovely. Passionate. You cannot blame me."

Maura touched Eleanor's face then kissed her again. Eleanor sighed happy to have had the opportunity to love her, sadden she would never know that happiness again.

The phone rang. Frankie recognized the ringtone.

"Janie!" he answered.

"Hey Bud. How's Nina?" she asked.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to ask about me first?" he inquired. "I am your brother."

"Nah. I figured if Nina is good, you're good." He chuckled. That was true.

"She's good sis. Amazing." She could hear the happiness in his voice.

"That's great Frankie."

"Your mother on the other hand is driving me insane. I'm so glad Tommy and TJ are here. It gives her something to focus on besides me and Nina."

"The wedding?" Jane asked.

"That. Babies. We aren't even married yet." He huffed. Jane laughed shaking her head.

"You know how she is Frankie."

"Yeah," he groaned, "I wish she wasn't so much how she is. She's getting worse Jane." _You haven't seen anything yet little brother Jane thought._

"You got out Jane," Frankie stated envious that he was here and she wasn't.

"I'm jumping back in Frankie," she replied casually.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm coming back to BPD." She let her words sink in. There was silence. Frankie thought about all the conversations he could have today but this wasn't one he imagined. Life hadn't been the same since she quit. His sister was coming home. He would be working with her again. Nina knew how upset he had been that she, Korsak and Maura all left at the same time. He felt deserted and alone. Without Jane there, he was still the other Rizzoli. Only now he was being compared to the original Rizzoli. Jane left big shoes to fill. But she was coming home. Coming back to BPD. Shit.

"Frankie?" she called out worried. She hoped her brother would be happy for her but his silence was scaring her.

"First, wow!" If she were here he would kiss her. "I think that's great. Hell, I didn't want you to go anyway Janie. It just seemed like something you thought you should do so I didn't want to get in your way. Second, shit. Ma is going to die." Jane released the breath she was holding. He was thrilled for her. That was good and yes their mother was going to die.

"Don't tell ma. You can tell Nina because I know you can't keep anything from her." He laughed. She knew him too well. "I'll tell ma, Frankie. I don't want you caught between ma and me because of this."

"This is going to be great Janie. I've missed you," his voice wavered a bit.

"Don't go acting like my sister," she said teasing him.

"Fu…"

"Language Francesco."

"You aren't Maura." He paused. "She had something to do with this, didn't she?"

"Of course she did."

"That's great sis."

"I'll see you in a couple of days."

Jane closed the phone and knocked on Cameron's door. She needed to make things right with Davies. She needed to apologize. He deserved that much. He looked up from his desk. They had seen each other around but he had honored her request. All of their interactions were professional. Cameron hadn't continued to pursue her for which she was thankful. He wasn't the one. Jane felt bad about what happened between them but she didn't want to settle anymore.

"Come in," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks." He motioned for her to sit. She shook her head. This wouldn't take long.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass," she offered with a smirk.

"I'm sorry you were too," he replied seriously before smiling. She deserved that. "I hear you are heading back to BPD."

"Yeah. Wanted to thank you for the opportunity Cam," she said stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"You are good Jane," Cameron replied disappointed. Her classes had the highest evaluations of the academy. Students enjoyed learning from her. "If you ever change your mind."

"Thanks," she said knowing that was doubtful. "Take it easy Agent Davies. If you are ever in Boston, stop by."

Jane stepped outside the building and was greeted by a beautiful October day. The sun was bright, a slight chill in the air. She pulled her sunglasses on, got into her car heading towards Boston and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat on the balcony of her apartment bundled up sipping a glass of wine. This was her last night in Paris. She said her good-byes to friends, to Eleanor. She would head out in the morning. Eleanor offered to be her chauffer but she declined. No pretense. Their relationship had not been built on it so the ending should not be either. Constance walked out on the balcony to join her daughter.

"It's cold out darling. You should come in."

"I will mother. Soon." Constance sat beside her and tenderly rubbed her knee. Maura was still pleasantly surprised by the physical affection both of her parents had been showing her. She did not grow up with the hugs and touches. As a child, she longed for them. As an adult, she relished them. She covered her mother's hand with her own and gently squeezed.

"So you are going to see your Jane?" her mother asked settling back in the chair and gathering the throw around her.

"She isn't mine, mother."

"Hmm. I am not so sure about that dear. I think she has been yours a long time." Maura shrugged.

"What about Eleanor?" her mother asked. She had liked the woman. She thought she was good for Maura.

"We said our good-byes this afternoon," Maura answered.

"Dear?" Constance called quietly.

"Yes?" she answered turning her attention towards her mother.

"Darling, do you believe returning to Boston is the correct thing to do?" Constance asked concerned that her daughter would be hurt and her heart broken.

"Yes," she answered quickly and definitively. She had given this much thought. "This is my life mother. I need to resolve this with Jane. I need her to see me as I am and either accept what is between us or not."

"What possible resolution can you reach? You are in love with Jane Maura and dear, I believe she is rigidly heterosexual," Constance said dismayed. Maura laughed at the description. Yes, she thought, quite accurate.

"What's funny darling?" Constance asked wondering what amused her daughter.

"Apt description mother." Constance paused for a moment before continuing.

"Maura, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am in love with Jane. It took leaving Boston for that to become clear to me."

"Really?" Constance asked surprised at this news. "When I first met Jane, I thought perhaps she was your lover and you just hadn't shared that information with me. She didn't take too kindly to my treatment or raising of you." Maura laughed again. That was indeed Jane. Fiercely protective.

"I was a bit scared that she would do me bodily harm," Constance said shaking her head.

"Mother." Maura rolled her eyes channeling Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane is kind and gentle. She is sweet and considerate. A little rough around the edges but her heart is beautiful and well intentioned."

"Only if she likes you," her mother interjected. Maura nodded. This was true.

"What if she remains…"

"Rigidly heterosexual?" Maura filled in. Constance nodded.

"This is for me mother. I am in love with her. I believe she is in love with me. My hope is that she opened up to the possibility of it. If it is to be then I must know. If it is not to be I must know. We have lived these poorly scripted lives for the last few years. I desire to live a more authentic one. I would love that to be with Jane as my lover or my friend or both. If none of those works, then I will know and not waste anymore time waiting for something that will never be," Maura said with conviction.

"That sounds good darling but the heart might not comply with that reasoning."

"I am not saying this will be easy if Jane rejects me but I will know. I will take the time to get over her and move on."

Constance considered what her daughter said and wasn't convinced. Whether Jane or Maura realized it, they had been in a long-term relationship for over seven years, which was longer than some marriages. One didn't simply walk away and move on. If Jane rejected her daughter, she may know the truth but Maura would be devastated. Extracting someone from your life that was as ingrained as Jane was in Maura and Maura was in Jane would leave deep wounds.

Constance agreed with her daughter. She believed that Jane Rizzoli was in love with her daughter as much as Maura was in love with her. She watched her mannerisms around Maura. The way that she protected her, comforted her, teased her. But it was the way Jane looked at Maura when she thought no one was watching that gave her away.

When she met Jane she truly was uncertain whether Jane would kill her if she hurt Maura again. She smiled now at the memory. She found Jane to be contrary with everyone and everything but Maura. With her daughter, she was all the good that Maura described but Jane was guided by the conventions of the world she was raised and Constance could not imagine her stepping so easily away from it to embrace the fluidity of hers and Maura's evolved sexuality.

Although she was hopeful, Constance would book a flight to Boston when she returned to the apartment. If her daughter was going to be in pieces she would be there to pick them all up and help put her back together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane let herself into Maura's house. The drive had been peaceful. She hadn't stop grinning as she headed towards home. Boston. She missed it. So what if everyone else was changing. She had changed too. But that change didn't mean she had to let go of everything she worked so hard to achieve. She loved being a detective. She loved working homicide. She loved BPD. She had allowed others to make her feel less because of it. Maura was right. She had lost her way. It took uprooting her life to help her see that it was okay to be this Jane Rizzoli.

Uprooting her life had also helped her realize that she needed one Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles in her life daily. She recognized after an alcohol infused night following Maura's confession that she was in love with her best friend. This fact scared her. There was a rule in the guide to having a best friend that simply states: Do not under any circumstances fall in love with your best friend. Jane broke the rule.

She did in fact fall in love with her best friend. She tried to determine the exact point in time that she violated this rule. She recalled the first time Maura was taken by Paddy. She remembered how frightened she was and how she promised to get anything they wanted. She would have done anything to keep Maura safe. She would have violated her oath. Was she in love with her then?

Could it have been when Hoyt held them both captive and threatened Maura's life? The thought of that monster touching her forced Jane to summon strength she didn't know she possessed to save her. Was that when she fell in love?

Was it before Dean and Casey or the baby? Maybe it was at the reservoir when she thought she was going to lose her again or when Maura opened her home and life to her crazy dysfunctional family without ever questioning it.

No, Jane thought, it was quite possibly when she first introduced her to Bass and she realized how wonderful this quirky woman was. She thought it was every day when Maura was Maura – selfless, courageous, patient. It was all the moments she showed her love through her actions and words. It was the days and nights she made her feel safe. It was every time Maura allowed her to just be Jane without judgment. Jane knew she must be falling in love with her over and over again.

She wanted to tell Maura how she felt but there was risk in revealing this information. Jane wasn't above risking life or limb but her emotional well-being was another thing. She knew Maura wouldn't shun her because she was a woman. France, Jane knew, had provided the answer to whether French women shaved or not. No, Maura was fine with same sex relationships and was rather proud when she was hit on by women while wearing Jane's clothes.

Jane was worried that she would alienate the truest friend she had ever had in her life by crossing a line that would violate yet another rule in the guide to having a best friend: if you fall in love with your best friend, do not under any circumstances tell them. You run the risk of losing them. Jane did not want to lose Maura Isles.

Jane went to the refrigerator and found it stock with her beer. She saw food as well. Some of her favorites. Since her mother didn't know she was coming, Maura had this done just for her. She smiled. Maura was considerate and kind and loving and brilliant and beautiful. How could you not fall in love with her and why had she been such an idiot that it took losing her to realize this?

Jane's phone buzzed.

 _Hope you found the food and beer?_

 _Yes. You shouldn't have._

 _Jane, you need something to eat and I know Angela doesn't know you are home._

 _How did you know I was here?_

 _I sense a disturbance in the force…_ Jane smiled _._

 _Look at you going all Star Wars on me._

 _Did I do it right?_

 _Yeah Maur. You did great. How is Paris?_

 _Good. Would you do me a favor?_

 _Of course, anything._

 _Careful Rizzoli. I may take you up on that._

 _Seriously Maur. Anything._ There was a pause.

 _My plane will land at 12:35 pm tomorrow. Pick me up?_ Jane stared at the text. Maura was coming?

 _You're coming home?_

 _Yes. Figured it was time. I miss my best friend. So…?_

 _I'm there. I'll be the one with the biggest smile you've ever seen._

 _Can't wait._

Jane sighed. Maura was coming home.

"This is a real nice spot, Barry," Jane said as she tidied around the headstone. She sat down and sighed.

"Sorry I haven't been here. It's really hard you know? Missing you. Knowing you're here. Knowing how unfair life is.

How did you know Barold?" Jane knew he would hate the use of his given name. "Even then? I wish you were here now and could tell me why it took me so long to understand it all and hear what you were telling me that night. So much wasted time."

 _Frost eased back in the booth and loosened his tie. This had been a tough case, hard fought but they won. Cases with kids were the hardest. At least for him and Jane. The children were so innocent and she took it personally. He sipped the beer and looked intently at her. She was tired. He could see her sleepless nights etched in her face._

" _How are you?" he asked drinking some more. She had started without him and he could tell she was already a little buzzed. With a few more, she would be feeling no pain and probably sleep through the night._

" _Better. We got the fucking ass wipe." She raised her bottle and he clinked his with hers._

" _Language Jane," he said mimicking Dr. Isles. Jane threw a peanut at him. He smiled and rolled up his sleeves sighing heavily._

" _Where is Dr. Isles?" he inquired._

" _Date," was the quick reply. Now he understood the drinking. Maura was on a date and wouldn't be there to pull her out of her nightmares. The alcohol would numb her so she would hopefully sleep through the night. She didn't think he knew about the nightmares but he did. Amazing the things she would tell him but this topic was off limits._

" _You believe in soul mates Jane?" Barry asked._

" _Something you want to tell me Barold?" she asked as she sipped her beer teasing him._

" _I know Tommy told you," he replied shaking his head at what he wanted to call his near-death confession. She nodded with a smirk. Of course, Tommy told her. He, for some reason, thought it was funny that Frost would have a crush on her. Maura he could understand but Jane? She remembered smacking him._

" _How long?" she asked signaling for another beer. She was being bold by asking. They had never talked about it._

" _It lasted long enough. I was always afraid you'd figure it out and kick my ass," Barry said laughing._

" _Damn straight I would have. What changed?"_

" _Us," he answered with a shrug. "Time." She nodded. Frost was like Frankie and Tommy. Her brother. Eww. Just eww. She cringed at the thought._

" _Frost, you are a brother from another mother," she said finishing off the beer. Frost grinned. That was a compliment he would gladly accept. He had been sucked into the craziness that was the Rizzoli family and wouldn't trade it for the world._

 _When he started in homicide, he wasn't sure he would survive. Barf Bag Kid. BBK as Korsak nicknamed him. But he did. Jane helped him. Nurtured him. Guided him. She included him and he became part of a family. He and Dr. Isles had become friends outside of Jane. Jane referred to them as girlfriends. He didn't mind. It was much better than Barf Bag Kid. Even he and Korsak had moved beyond Korsak's hurt to become friends and sit at the Rizzoli family dinners held at Maura's house._

" _Just wouldn't have worked out," she added. "Besides being plain gross, we are partners. Been there, done that and it was a huge mistake."_

" _Martinez," he guessed._

" _Yeah. Was young and stupid."_

" _But we'd make beautiful babies together, Jane," he said teasing._

" _Ugh. Seriously?" Barry chuckled. He knew she hated that._

" _Frankie really likes Dr. Isles," Barry said ready for her stare. She looked up and didn't disappoint. It was intense but he held it. She wasn't glaring which meant she wouldn't shoot him. She was just considering him._

 _Barry was sweet and kindhearted. He had a wonderful sense of humor and was quite giving. He and Frankie had become best friends, best bros whatever the term was they used. Bromance. The term popped into her head. They were having a bromance. Now she understood the soul mate question. She had shut Frankie down in his quest to pursue Maura. Frost was going to make a plea for his friend._

" _This another one of those man rules things?" He shook his head._

" _Frankie is a good guy," he said._

" _Yeah Frost I know he is. I don't want him to get his heart broken."_

" _Dr. Isles, Maura wouldn't break his heart."_

" _Not intentionally. Besides they work together. Remember me?" she asked as she pointed to herself. "Been there, done that."_

" _He doesn't really work that directly with her, Jane."_

" _Directly enough and she's my friend Barry. First Tommy. Now Frankie."_

" _Kind of your fault you have a sizzling, hot friend," he interjected. She threw another peanut at him but he was right. Maura Isles exceeded all standards for sizzling hot._

" _Anyway, do you really want your boyfriend dating your girlfriend?" she asked winking at him. "I mean where would that leave you?" He shook his head and laughed._

" _What is it with the Rizzolis and Dr. Isles? You guys have it bad for her."_

" _Yeah we do," she answered not realizing what she had admitted._

 _Frost lowered his head and smiled. She confirmed what he believed. First it was Jane, then Tommy, now Frankie but really always just Jane. Jane was the only one that truly had a chance with Maura. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that yet and neither had Maura. They could be happy together he thought. Maura centered Jane and Jane understood the doctor better than anyone. They fit. He was convinced that Maura Isles was Jane Rizzoli's soul mate. They just needed a little nudge. He sent a text to Frankie to come get his sister then he finished his beer._

 _He stood and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Frankie is coming to get you."_

" _I'm good Frost," she replied offended. She was responsible. She wouldn't drive intoxicated. Frost knew what she was thinking. He wasn't concerned about Jane driving. He knew she would take a cab. He was concerned about her demons if left on her own. Her sentinel was on a date tonight. He knew Frankie would stay with her or text Maura to see if she could come. It was an agreement he and Frankie had, bad case, no Maura, one of them went with Jane. It was Francesco's turn. Another thing that would cause her to kick their asses if she knew._

" _Frankie is coming," he said sternly, his words emphasizing his unspoken command for her to wait for her brother. He leaned over and very un-Barold like kissed Jane's temple. She frowned then glared at him. He laughed. So Jane like._

" _What the hell was that for? I think that is some sort of sexual harassment."_

" _Not when it comes from your brother." He started to walk away then turned around. Jane looked up and frowned at him again. Something was up with him tonight._

" _What Frost?" she demanded. Attitude written all over her. "Go or stay but make up your damn mind. You're making me dizzy." He shook his head. As surly as she was at times, he wouldn't change a thing about her._

" _It would be worth it Jane, being with your soul mate. She would be worth every risk. You just have to open your mind and heart to it." What the hell? Frankie wasn't Maura's soul mate._

" _See you in a few weeks Jane."_

" _Enjoy your vacation Frost. Say hi to your family and stop being so weird." He smiled that trademark smile. Warm. Kind. Distinctly Barry Frost._

Jane sighed heavily. She hated this feeling. She hated that she missed him so much and she hated he was gone. She was sure she'd never get use to his absence in her life.

She had meant what she said in his eulogy about celebrating what they loved about him. She meant it when she said that he was so many things to so many people because he was so many things to her. He was her friend, her partner, and she ached at his loss. She was still waiting for the good news. She wasn't sure it was ever going to come. She felt the tears welling in her eyes. She breathed deeply to keep them at bay but failed.

"Korsak retired," she said as she started filling him in on everyone. "Frankie is happily engaged to a real, really," she corrected herself, "nice girl. You would like her. She is a geek nerd like you." Jane wanted to smile but couldn't. As happy as she was for Frankie, she had a hard time separating Nina from the lost of Frost at times.

"I quit BPD. You rolling over?" she asked then chuckled. "I'm back now though thanks to Maura. She had my back Barry. No one has my back like she does.

I always thought you were telling me it would be worth it for Frankie but you meant those words for me, didn't you?

I love her Frost. I am in love with Dr. Maura Isles. This is the first time I've said those words out loud. Just need to be brave enough to say them to her and I will. No more wasted time. You were right about her being worth the risk." Jane stood and patted the headstone.

"See you around Frost."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the kind reviews.

Jane strolled into the Dirty Robber. The place was more or less the same. There were a few minor changes but Korsak continued to preserve the integrity of their hangout. She wasn't quite sure what she expected. She hadn't been gone that long. It just felt like a lifetime. She saw Korsak behind the counter serving up bad jokes and beer. He was relaxed and seemed happy. Retirement looked good on him. He saw her and rushed around the bar with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Janie!" He grabbed her in a hug, squeezing.

"Hey old man," she said softly. "Don't call me that."

"Angela didn't say you were coming. Come over here. Beer?" She nodded and followed him to the bar where she pulled up a stool.

"She didn't know Vince. She here?" she asked looking around the room.

"Yeah in back. Angela!" he yelled near her ear.

"Damn Korsak," Jane complained.

"Sorry Jane," he said raising his hands in apology. She shook her head.

"When did you get into town?" he asked pushing a beer towards her. Angela came through the door wiping her hands on a towel.

"Why all the yelling Vince?" she asked annoyed. He nodded towards Jane. Angela turned, her eyes became big, and her mouth fell open. It was rare to see Angela Rizzoli speechless.

"Hey, Ma," Jane said quietly.

"Oh, Janie." Angela ran around the bar and pulled her only daughter into her chest and rocked her. She hadn't seen her since she headed to Quantico. She thought she would come home more. The flight was a short one but Jane had chosen to keep the distance between herself and her family. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Enough already, Ma," she said squirming away. Angela swatted at her daughter. She never understood why Jane shied away from her hugs.

"When did you get in?" her mother asked.

"This morning. Staying at Maura's."

"I didn't see you," her mother replied. Jane shrugged.

"You said you couldn't come until Thanksgiving. That's why I was coming to see you and your new place next month," Angela whined.

"Yeah Jane. We didn't expect to see you until Thanksgiving," Vince echoed.

"Plans can and do change." Angela stared at her daughter. There was something else in that statement that Jane wasn't saying. Angela made a mental note. She would find out what it was later.

"I'll still come though," Angela said pinching her daughter's cheek.

"Ma!"

Tommy walked into the Dirty Robber with his son. He had an emergency job tonight and Angela was taking TJ home. He'd pick him up when he was done. He was hoping it wouldn't take all night. It had been a long week.

Tommy saw Jane. Frankie told him she was coming home and going back to BPD. He was excited for her. Jane outside of Boston didn't make sense to him. He had no idea she was going to be here though. He frowned as he looked between Jane and their mother standing next to her. Jane saw and acknowledged him. Tommy's eyes asked – have you told her? Jane shook her head slightly. He rubbed his neck. There was two ways to play this he thought. One – stay and back his sister. Two – drop TJ off and run like hell.

"TJ, look! Auntie Jane." The little boy looked in the direction his dad was pointing the excitement evident on his face at the mere mention of Jane's name. Jane next to Maura was his favorite. He couldn't believe she was here. He took off running to his aunt. She stood, braced herself then caught him in a hug spinning him around while he giggled. She loved his laugh.

"Gee little man. You've gotten big," she said putting him down.

"I'm not little," he replied offended. She chuckled.

"No, you're not," she acknowledged ruffling his hair. He looked so much like Tommy.

"I heard daddy say you were back for good and a detective again like Uncle Frankie." Tommy cringed. TJ must have heard him on the phone talking with Lydia.

"Is Aunt Maura here too? Can we go to a Red Sox game like you promised? I'm gonna play hockey. Will you come to my game?" the youngest Rizzoli rattled off question after question.

"I'm sorry," Tommy mouthed.

"Slow down TJ," his dad said, "Give her a chance to answer."

"What?" Angela asked her mind registering what her grandson said. _Back for good_. _Detective like Uncle Frankie_.

"Yeah TJ. I'm back and we'll go see that Red Sox game as soon as I get settled. Promise. I think we can get one in before the season is over and of course I'll come see you."

"Awesome," he said grinning.

"TJ," his dad addressed him, "Auntie Jane is one of the best hockey players in Southie."

"Really?" he asked amazed.

"Really," Angela answered. "Sweetheart, go over to the corner for grandma and get started on your work. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye daddy." TJ hugged his father who then hugged Jane and whispered, "Sorry Janie."

"No worries little brother," she said. This wasn't the way she planned to tell their mother but it would have to do.

"It's good to see you sis."

"You too Tommy. You're looking good," she told him. He beamed at the compliment. She was proud of Tommy. No one expected him to become the man standing before her. Tommy had been a classic underachiever but becoming a dad changed him. Having someone depend on him to be a better person actually caused him to be just that. He always had a good heart. He was kind and fun but irresponsible. This Tommy was still kind and fun but he was taking care of his life. He was a plumber with his own business raising his son.

"You headed to a job?" Jane asked finishing her beer. Korsak removed the bottle and handed her another one.

"Yeah. Emergency. Interested in helping your brother out tonight?" he asked with a grin hoping to get Jane away from their mother and get home early. She shook her head. That face. She couldn't resist that face.

"Sure. It'll keep me out of trouble," she replied.

"Cool. I can get done earlier and get TJ into bed."

"Hey Rizzoli," a uniformed officer called. Jane turned. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Sanchez."

"Why is he welcoming you back Jane?" Angela asked frowning as she was slowly beginning to put it all together.

Tommy was aware that his mother was on the verge of going full Angela Rizzoli. He could see it developing. He still had two options. He could send the address to Jane and run or still have her back. It wasn't a hard decision. Jane had his back his whole life even when he didn't deserve it. Now it was his turn. He positioned himself between Jane and his mother. He knew there would be nothing physical. That wasn't the Rizzoli way. Yelling. Yelling was the Rizzoli way. Maybe he would be able to help contain it.

"Starting back at BPD," Jane answered calmly. She found it amazing how relaxed she was. There was no anxiousness, no worry. She wasn't gearing up for a huge over the top fight with her mother. Whatever happened she was ready for in its entirety. While her mother was the negative, the love she had for Maura was the positive. The fact she would see her tomorrow and hopefully every day after that was enough to make this situation with her mother easier to handle.

Korsak looked at Angela then at Jane. He looked back at Angela and waited. If history was any indication, this would not go well.

"That's great Janie!" Tommy said. "Isn't that great, Ma?"

"That's fantastic," Korsak said a little too enthusiastically. Jane smirked. She gave them both an A for effort.

"Thanks guys. Starting back next week." She took another swig of her beer.

Angela had put the pieces together. She understood what was happening, why Jane was home and how the plans had changed.

"No," Angela said finally speaking.

"What's that, Ma?" Jane asked completely aware of what her mother said.

"I forbid it," Angela responded, her anger evident. She had worked too hard to save Jane. There was too much sacrifice for her to throw it away. She couldn't believe her daughter had given up the FBI. That's what all this meant. She thought she finally had Jane settled. She wasn't on the street anymore. She wasn't putting herself in danger. She was dating an agent. She could be happy.

"Ma, you can't forbid it. She's a grown ass woman," Tommy offered.

"Stay out of this Tommy," his mother said bitterly.

"It's okay Bud," Jane said as she rubbed his arm. She appreciated what he was trying to do but this was her problem and she would handle it.

"He's right, Ma. You can't forbid me to do anything. Last I checked I get to make my own decisions."

"Your decisions almost kill you, Jane and they almost killed me with worry and fear," she hissed.

"I am going back to BPD, Ma. I will be in danger because it is part of the job but I will do everything I can to come home safely," she replied her voice still relaxed. Both Tommy and Korsak recognized this wasn't typical Jane Rizzoli.

"You don't have to like it," she continued. "You don't have to approve of it. You don't even have to talk to me although I hope you will. I was unhappy at Quantico. I thought I could go there and give up everything. Even seeing you every day, Ma as annoying as you can be." Angela gasped. "You would be happy I was safe. But one of us isn't going to be happy."

"Don't you care what your job does to me?" Angela asked raising her voice. "I'm scared every day something else bad will happen to you, Jane. I worry."

"I care how you feel, Ma but it took me a long time to care how I feel too." Jane stood. She kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you but this is my decision and I'm choosing to be happy."

Jane started towards the door. "Settle up with you later Korsak?" He waved her off. "Ready little brother?"

Tommy went to his mother but she pushed him away. "Ma, let her be happy. Don't you think she deserves it?" He kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll be back in about two hours. Be good for grandma TJ," he called to his son.

Tommy looked at Jane while he drove. He suggested she ride with him. It would give them some time together. He was glad she was home. It felt right. He never understood why she left.

The conversation between Jane and their mother had gone as well as anyone could expect but he knew it wasn't over. Angela Rizzoli was taking this personally. He hoped Jane was strong enough to withstand Hurricane Angela. He loved his mother and he knew she meant well but sometimes she took it too far. He sent Frankie a text when they got in the car warning him to stay clear. Their mother needed time.

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring," he answered defensively.

"Okay. Stop doing whatever it is you're doing in my direction." Tommy smiled. Same old Jane.

"It's going to be okay, Janie. Ma'll come around."

"It's okay if she doesn't. I love her but this makes me happy and if she can't handle it, that's on her. I'm not playing this game with her anymore. I'm not going to let her make me feel bad." Tommy nodded. He understood. Angela Rizzoli was an expert in guilt.

"Why did you leave Jane?" he asked. "You never quit anything before."

"I resigned," she replied as she stared out the window. He rolled his eyes.

"Same thing. Different word." The old Jane would have avoided this conversation. She would have deflected or simply refused to answer. She sighed.

"Got caught up, Tommy. I lost my way," she answered honestly. "There was a lot I didn't understand when I made that decision. Now I do. Luckily, I can make it right."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know that feeling."

"But look at you now little brother!" She punched his arm. He gave her his best Tommy Rizzoli grin. "You're rocking the dad thing and business seems to be really good."

"Yes," he said proudly. "For so long, I lived up to what everyone thought I was. I finally started living up to what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a good person like you and Frankie."

"Ah, Tommy. You were always a good person," she said interrupting him.

"Who did stupid ass things." She had to agree.

"I want to be a good person who doesn't do…stupid things. It was good to go away and come back home. Makes you grow up and see things differently."

"That's great."

"I know Ma is overbearing at times but she means well and she has been a great help with TJ. Frankie and Nina help out too."

"I'll help now that I'm back," she offered. He nodded. TJ would like that. There was something about Jane that caused people especially kids to gravitate towards her. His son wasn't any different and now that he knew she played hockey he may never see him again.

"I envied you, Jane," Tommy said truthfully.

"Why?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"You had a great job. Great friends. Maura and the guys. I always felt like an outsider."

"You know that the Maura ship has sailed, right?" she teased. He gave her that side smile.

"It's not like that. Well not anymore. I wanted what you had and when you left, I didn't understand why you gave it up."

"I'm sorry you felt like an outsider," she apologized.

"That's on me. I put myself on the outside," he said taking responsibility. This was definitely a new and improved version of Thomas Rizzoli.

"So, Maura is coming home too," he said changing the subject. Jane frowned. She hadn't mentioned that to anyone.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"She was on FaceTime with TJ." Jane smiled. Of course, she was. It shouldn't surprise her that Maura kept in contact with Tommy and TJ. She loved that kid.

"Yeah she's coming home." Tommy noticed the smile still softening her face.

"By the way, you two are taking him to Disney World."

"No. Nope."

"Maura said," he cautioned.

"Tommy," she whined. He chuckled. Maura said and that meant Jane would be walking around Disney World wearing mouse ears. He pulled into the parking space. Jane started to get out. Tommy grabbed her arm gently causing her to glare at him.

"What?"

"You know I love you right Janie? And Frankie and even if it doesn't feel like it, Ma too. And Nina and Kor…"

"Hold up. Why are you naming all the people who love me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because it's okay," he offered sincerely.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired confused.

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen." He held his hand up to stop her protest. "It took me leaving to see and I think it's what you understand now." He took a deep breath. "It's okay that you love Maura because Maura loves you."

"Tommy," her tone warning him to watch the direction he was taking. While what he was saying was true, she wasn't sure she wanted to discuss it with her little brother before discussing it with Maura.

"Just listen Jane. It's always been you two. Me and Frankie we lusted after her but you have always loved her. You're my sister and I'm partial but you deserve to have the best Janie. The best for you is Maura." She turned from her brother trying to contain her emotion. She wasn't sure when he became so smart.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan International was bustling. Cars pulling in and out. Dropping off and picking up. People were walking or running to gates that would take them to places Jane had no desire to go. She was where she wanted to be. As she continued to her destination, there were a myriad of faces with varying expressions and emotions weaving through the crowds. Among those crowds, there was no face more ecstatic than hers. Maura was coming home.

She watched as a young girl with a head full of red curls, bow tied to the side, Wonder Woman cape on full display and a huge grin twirled in her pink tutu while her mother pleaded with her to hurry. The little girl stopped, took inventory of her mother, blew her a kiss and ran in the opposite direction. Her laugh maniacal as her mother gave chase. Jane shook her head as she made her way to baggage claim to wait. She loved the little girl's spirit. She wondered if she had ever been as carefree. She knew she had been as defiant. She checked her watch. Maura had landed.

Jane leaned against the wall near the carousel. She wanted a clear view of Maura's arrival. Jane took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself and regulate her breathing. She was going to see Maura. The thought brought a smile to her face. She hadn't slept well last night anticipating this. From the moment, she got into the car heading to Logan, she had been absolutely giddy. Who would ever use the word giddy to describe bad-ass Jane Rizzoli? But that was the word. Even the fact that her mother was refusing to speak with her did nothing to diminish this feeling. Angela Rizzoli was not going to rob her of this glorious mood as rare as it was. She was excited and rapturous. Rapturous? She shook her head. Frost would be proud of her vocabulary.

So much had changed in the last month. Like everyone who experienced epiphanies, Jane wished she had experienced hers years ago. Again with the wishing she thought, but yes she wished she had realized that you can fall in love with your best friend and the world wouldn't stop turning. She wished she had understood that all the reasons her relationships failed had nothing to do with the men involved but everything to do with this one extraordinary woman who held her heart. She knew she would need to speak with Maura eventually. She would need to explain things but for now, today, she would relish the thought of just being near her again and being in love even if it was in secret.

Maura's eyes locked onto Jane. She saw the raven-haired beauty leaning against the wall dressed in the black leather jacket she loved. She wore a tight black tee and skinny black jeans, which highlighted all the right curves. She had one knee bent, foot braced against the wall behind her looking striking. Her hands were tucked in her front pockets and her hair untamed framed the face of a Greek goddess. Maura's heart rate increased. Her breathing hitched. She was sure her pupils were dilated. She told Jane numerous times she was gorgeous and she indeed was. She was a beautiful specimen of woman. Today, however, she was incredibly sexy.

Maura watched her beautiful brown eyes scanning the crowd then fall on her. She watched the smile start slowly then break into a huge grin. She couldn't help but grin too. Seeing Jane soothe her soul.

Jane walked towards Maura with her usual swagger. God was she beautiful.

Jane's arms opened. Maura walked right in and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura engulfing her. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and inhaled. She had missed this scent that was purely Jane Rizzoli. Maura closed her eyes and listened to Jane's heart. The beat was rapid. Maura smiled. Jane was happy to see her.

They collected the bags and headed towards the car. Jane couldn't stop smiling. Maura bumped her shoulder then looped her arm through Jane's arm. Jane pulled her closer. Her heart happy. Maura was home.

"How about lunch?" Jane asked. "There is a new place that has a killer kale salad," she said as she rolled her eyes. Maura scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Dirty Robber. Burger and sweet potato fries?" she asked knowing it wouldn't take much to sway Jane away from Kale.

"Dr. Isles, what happened to you?" Jane teased. "An artery clogging burger and fries?" Maura giggled.

"Yes. I just feel like watching you drink a beer and devour a greasy burger while I share…"

"Steal?" Jane offered.

"Share," Maura corrected, "your fries."

"So that's what they call it when you steal someone else's food off their plate? Sharing?"

"I don't steal Jane," Maura admonished.

"I don't know Maur," Jane said with a little twinkle in her eye. "You do have a little of that bad girl in you with that whole tagging incident and your mob boss sperm donor genes." Maura laughed. She had missed her.

Jane opened the door and helped the medical examiner into the passenger's seat. She closed the door gently then placed the suitcase in her trunk. Sliding into the driver's seat she took in the view of the doctor.

Maura was a stunning woman. Jane had always known this to be true and there was no one who would deny the fact. If they did, they would be lying. She was rarely less than faultlessly dressed. The honey brown hair, the captivating hazel eyes, the dimples that accentuated a beautiful smile, the finely sculpted calves from years of yoga and Manolo Blahniks, all accessorized a perfectly proportioned body that caused grown men to cry. Even though she was this smoldering beauty who turned heads and conjured up all sorts of dreams, there was a depth to Maura Isles. She wasn't superficial. There was a certain way the doctor carried herself that allowed her to exude the beauty within without restraint. She glowed with all of the best there was in the world. Jane shook her head and buckled up.

"Dirty Robber it is. Korsak will be happy to see you. Fair warning though. Ma isn't talking to me."

"Oh Jane. I am sorry. We don't need to go there."

"We are going there. Your first day back should be at the Dirty Robber if that is what you want," she said adamantly. "Besides I am not running from Ma anymore, Maura. She either accepts me or she doesn't," Jane added then shrugged.

"Does she know…" Maura began to ask.

Jane stopped her. "She doesn't know. She won't know. Ever."

"It is not fair for you to shoulder the responsibility of this."

"There is nothing to shoulder. This is my life. The life I want. Speaking of which. How?"

"A favor," Maura answered understanding her question related to Jane still being an employee of the Boston Police Department. "You weren't happy. I could see it. You took too long to decide this was what you wanted. It was another case of settling and sacrificing yourself for everyone else. You can't keep us safe Jane or keep awful things from happening by punishing yourself. The things that happened weren't your fault."

"Some of them were." Maura collected Jane's hand in hers and traced her scar.

"No, they weren't." Jane turned back towards the road.

"You said you supported my decision," Jane challenged. Not really feeling the desire to push back. She was thrilled with what Maura had done but she wanted to understand better.

"I did. I do."

"You pulled my paperwork, Maura. I am not sure that is support." Maura sighed.

"I did support you. I supported your right to make a decision even if it was the wrong one for you. I also wanted to protect you."

"From who?" Jane asked as she maneuvered through the traffic.

"You," she answered. Jane raised Maura's hands to her lips and kissed them.

"Thank you," she said with genuine gratitude.

They rode in silence simply enjoying being together. Maura would steal glances of Jane and Jane would sneak peeks of Maura as she insisted on driving around Boston before going to the Dirty Robber. Being in the car, holding her hand, Maura wanted to go home. She didn't want to share Jane. Not yet. She didn't want to sit across from her in a booth while her mother shot daggers at her. She wanted to snuggle with her on the couch under the blanket. She wanted to sit close enough to inhale the unique blending of pepperoni, beer and Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane, let's just get a pizza and go home," Maura suggested. Jane looked at her.

"You sure?" she asked. Maura nodded. She wanted to eat her half of a mushroom pepperoni pizza sitting next to this woman she loved. There would be plenty of time to see Korsak and Angela. Right now, she only wanted Jane.

Jane felt her heart flutter with the suggestion. She didn't want to go to the Dirty Robber. She wanted to go home with Maura. She wanted to stare at her and lust after her while eating pizza and drinking beer. She wanted to hear about Paris and her book. She could listen to Maura speak about anything and be mesmerized by her. She wanted to cuddle with her on the couch. She wanted to fall asleep there with Maura's head on her shoulder. She wanted to wake up in the morning with this beautiful woman next to her.

"Call it in," she told Maura.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane placed Maura's bag in her bedroom. She entered the kitchen and watched Maura moving gracefully around the room. She had placed two slices of pizza on the plates she set out. There was a beer opened and waiting for Jane while Maura's wine was on the counter breathing.

"What?" Maura asked innocently when she looked up and found Jane staring at her with the beginnings of a smile forming.

"Just happy you're home." Maura tilted her head and smiled. She was happy too.

Jane took a seat at the island. It wasn't late but she knew Maura must be tired from the flight and time change. She also knew she needed to talk with her and she wasn't sure she could wait until tomorrow. She was not a very patient person. She never had been and these emotions coursing through her was making it extremely difficult to start honing her patience skills now. The ride home only incited her more. She wasn't sure she could wait much longer. She felt like she might explode.

"Grab a plate," Maura instructed.

Jane followed her. They ate pizza on the couch. They paid homage to Bass and watched a documentary on tortoises. Maura cuddled with Jane resting her head on her shoulder. Jane closed her eyes and breathe in the scent of her shampoo. Maura traced figures on Jane's thigh as Jane bit her lip. Maura had no idea what she was doing to her. Sitting this close to Maura as she caressed her leg was becoming too painful for Jane. She couldn't trust herself not to reach out and touch her in ways that were inappropriate for best friends without the proper context. She wanted to tell her how she felt, how much she loved her. She wanted her to know this was real and she wasn't running from this either.

"We need to talk Maura," Jane said her voice low. Maura turned to look at Jane her hazel eyes probing brown ones which had darkened with emotion. Jane's body was tense and she seemed in distress.

"Okay," Maura agreed. Maura was tired but she wouldn't deny her. Jane Rizzoli didn't voluntarily want to talk. Maura could cajole her or threaten her into sharing but it was rarely initiated by Jane. Maura knew something was bothering her friend. She had teased her about their sightseeing adventure before they picked up the pizza.

" _We've only been gone for a few months Jane," she laughed. "What has changed?"_

" _A lot Maur," her reply whispered._ Maura had heard the catch in her voice.

"Why don't you let me get a shower and meet you back here on the couch?" Maura suggested. Jane nodded.

Maura opened her bathroom door and was startled to find Jane sitting on the edge of her bed in her t-shirt and sweatpants. She expected Jane to be waiting for her on the couch, beer in hand with another glass of wine for her. She expected her to be yelling at some sports related event believing that would change the outcome somehow.

She never expected to see her rubbing her hands something she did when she was nervous. She never expected the penetrating intensity of her stare when their eyes locked. She never expected Jane to lay herself open – so exposed and vulnerable. She never expected to feel so overwhelmed with love for her that her eyes filled with tears and rolled down her cheeks.

Jane had looked up when she heard Maura. Maura stared at her with her lips slightly pushed out in a pout which Jane thought was adorable. Maura Isles was a lot of things. But at this moment, she was the most beautiful person Jane had ever seen and her heart swelled.

Maura was wrapped in a towel that reached mid-thigh exposing shapely legs. Jane could see a few of her freckles. Her hair was pulled back so Jane could see her eyes clearly. In those eyes glistening with tears that matched her own, Jane found the answer to her question. Those eyes told her there was no reason to be nervous. Maura had her back. Those eyes told her that this wasn't a risk, that she loved her more than life itself.

Maura walked over to Jane who took her hands in hers and gently caressed them before resting her forehead on Maura's taut stomach. Maura placed her hand on Jane's head and gently massaged her scalp with her fingertips. She heard Jane sigh. She wanted to gather her up into a hug, tell her that everything was okay, that they were okay. She wanted to let her know that she wanted this as much as she did but she waited. This moment needed to be defined by Jane.

Jane stood. She cradled Maura's face in her hands. Maura wet her lips. She could see the moistness in her detective's eyes. Jane gave her a timid smile, her eyes asking Maura for permission. Maura consented. She trusted her. She trusted her with her life and would follow her wherever this led.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it was now or never and never was not an option. She wasn't afraid which surprised her. She was in love with this woman and she wanted this. She wanted Maura more than she had ever wanted anything.

When Jane opened her eyes, she pushed an errant strand of hair from Maura's face tucking it behind her ear then leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was tender, her lips warm, such contentment. Jane brushed the seam of Maura's lips with her tongue and Maura allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her heart fluttered and her body begged for more. Maura was surprised. This was unexpected but welcomed. She loved Jane. She wanted to know what loving this woman would feel like and if this start was any indication Maura was going to be very satisfied.

Jane ran her eyes over Maura's body stopping where the towel came together. Again eyes asked permission and again Maura consented. Jane reached up and opened the towel. The towel fell to the floor.

Jane smiled again. She bit her lip and swallowed hard. Maura watched as Jane admired her body. She watched as her eyes roamed over every inch appreciating her assets. Jane was not bashful and Maura was pleasantly surprised. The Jane who shied away from anything sexual was not the Jane in this room at this moment. Jane cupped her face and kissed her again. This one harder, deeper than the first. This one took Maura's breath away.

Jane allowed Maura to remove her t-shirt and sweatpants. Maura wanted to see her.

Jane could feel the heat coming from Maura as she ran her thumb over Maura's nipple then gently rolled it between her fingers, which caused a hitch in her breathing. Maura closed her eyes as Jane continued to tease her. Jane palmed her breast and was fascinated by the response when she took it into her mouth. Maura's breathing increased. Releasing the breast, Jane leaned over capturing the other in her mouth and swirling her tongue around the nipple gently nibbling making Maura shiver.

She eased Maura onto the bed. She began telling Maura everything she wanted to say with each kiss delicately placed, each taste savored, each caress. She placed soft kisses along her jawline and down her neck as she inhaled the scent of her arousal. She sucked her pulse point while her hands explored the softness that was Maura Isles.

She cataloged each response, from each touch. She learned the difference between her moans and her whimpers. She ran her hands over every curve lingering as she took pleasure in the wonder of Maura's body. Jane traced her name down her spine before she cupped Maura's rear pulling her into her and enjoying the sensation as their bodies merged and she could feel her desire.

Jane fell in love with the soft purring sounds Maura made when she ran her hand down her inner thigh or as she sucked on her nipple and brushed against her womanhood. She savored the opportunity she was given to watch her reach the edge then fall over. She was hypnotized by the sound of her name tumbling from her mouth – _Jane, Jane, oh Jane_. She chased the feeling of contentment that she found when Maura's body trembled beneath her over and over again and she knew nothing on this earth would ever be better or taste as sweet.

She held onto Maura as her body calmed. She let the weight of her own body reassure her that she was still there and helped her ride through to the end. They laid still until Maura let out a deep satisfying sigh and their breathing returned to normal. Maura opened her eyes to find Jane watching her. She flipped Jane onto her back and straddled her.

"Maura it's late." She leaned over and kissed Jane passionately. Jane shuddered.

"Detective, you had your say. Now I will have mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for still reading and the reviews**. 

Jane descended the stairs. Last night was amazing. Her body still hummed from the feeling of contentment. She had never experienced anything quite like being loved by Maura Isles. She remembered how wonderful Maura felt moving against her, how perfectly their bodies fit. She remembered how Maura so deftly explored her, entered her, released her.

Maura Isles was her first and would surely be her last. Jane didn't know if she was gay or bi-sexual. She didn't know that it mattered. What she knew was that in this situation she was very much in love with this particular woman and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

Maura made her feel things that she had never felt before with anyone. She took her to heights she never dreamed of reaching because she never knew they existed. She couldn't describe how much happiness she felt from being with Maura. Loving Maura made her happy. That was as simple as it gets. Holding, touching, kissing. Making love to her, with her. Yes, she finally truly understood what that meant. It all made her so very happy.

She found Maura placing two coffee mugs on a tray. She looked up and frowned.

"You ruined the surprise, Jane," she pouted. Jane knew that pout would be the death of her at some point.

"You ruined the best morning ever, Dr. Isles," she chastised her playfully. "You left me. Alone. In bed. Naked."

"You poor baby," Maura teased. Jane rushed her and lifted her onto the island in one quick motion.

"Oh, my what are we doing here?" she asked surprised. Jane wiggled herself between Maura's legs and laid her head on Maura's chest then moaned as she exhaled.

"Best place ever."

Maura laughed as she hugged Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist snuggling as close as she could. _Happy_. Maura kissed her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Without a doubt, she loved this woman, was in love with her. She knew she would go to the end of the earth for her.

Loving Jane proved to be easy. It was one of the easiest things in fact she had ever done. There was no struggle. There was no fight. From the moment Jane kissed her, Maura let go of peer-reviewed studies, empirical data and lab results. Making love to Jane Rizzoli made her believe in soul mates.

The evening with Jane was better than she had ever imagined it could be. At some point, Maura couldn't separate where she began and Jane ended. Their bodies blended and meshed together in ways that left her wanting more. She knew there was no one who would ever be able to match the emotion and intensity she felt with Jane. She found Jane to be intoxicating. The feeling of her hands on her body surveying every inch of her was euphoric. The way Jane caused Maura's body to respond to her touch and bend to her will was incredible.

"Do you plan on staying here all day?" Maura asked. Jane simply nodded.

"Best pillow ever."

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Those things you did last night," Jane mumbled into Maura's chest. "Good place to start." Maura laughed. She enjoyed sexual Jane a lot. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite Janes.

"Let me finish preparing breakfast," she suggested.

"No," Jane whined. "Here. Stay."

"Let me finish breakfast. We'll eat and I'll show you a few other things I know," Maura offered seductively. Jane lifted her head as a smile crossed her face and her eyes filled with mischief. She turned, lifted Maura off the island onto her back.

"New things now," she said as she carried her upstairs. Maura chuckled and held on.

Jane woke to find herself entangled with Maura and bedsheets. She looked over at her doctor and was instantly filled with joy.

"Hey," Jane said softly when she saw Maura's eyes open. "You're awake."

"Yes. A few minutes. I was enjoying laying here listening to your heart beat." Jane kissed her forehead. Maura pushed herself up on her elbows to see Jane better.

"Shower then talk?" Jane asked. She still owed Maura an explanation.

"I think I fell for that one last night," Maura replied as she smirked.

"Shower was your idea doctor," Jane responded.

"I don't remember any complaints detective."

The memory brought a smile to Jane's face. "There weren't any," she said shyly.

"While I have enjoyed your nonverbal communication many times over," Maura said as she winked at Jane, "I agree we need to talk."

"This time I'll use my words," Jane promised. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane passionately. Jane moaned. Maura couldn't or didn't want to get enough of her.

"Thank you," Jane said. "That is one of my new favorite activities."

"Kissing?" Maura asked.

"Kissing you specifically." Maura smiled. Yes, hers too.

"I'm starving," Jane said after her stomach growled. Maura nodded. Breakfast had been interrupted.

"Shower. Food. Talk," Jane suggested. Maura had a much better idea. Jane saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Sex in the shower. Shower. Food. Talk," Maura countered. Jane smiled.

"I don't know, doctor," she said contemplating the offer. "That seems like an awful lot of time in the shower when we could be verbally communicating." Maura grinned and upped the ante.

"Sex in the shower to include but not limited to two orgasms. Shower. Food. Talk," Maura bargained. Jane cocked her eyebrow.

"Two apiece?" she confirmed. Maura nodded quickly.

"But not limited to?"

"Correct." Jane sighed a contented sigh. This was a woman after her heart. No, this was a woman who already had her heart.

"Deal."

Jane finished dressing before Maura. She ventured downstairs to wait. She found that although patience wasn't her virtue she didn't mind waiting on Maura. She was never disappointed by the appearance of the ME. She wasn't disappointed today either. She looked up as Maura was walking down the stairs looking gorgeous and radiant. She felt a catch in her throat.

"You're beautiful," Jane said as she watched her. Her eyes watering. How many times had she watched her walk down those very stairs and think she was beautiful but not understand?

"Thank you." Maura blushed. She still needed to get use to this change.

"I did say Jane casual not Maura casual," Jane said as she moved towards her.

"I wanted to look nice for you."

"You always look nice for me, Maur." Jane held out Maura's coat so she could slide it on then wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and nuzzled her neck. She smelled her shampoo and perfume. She smelled like home.

Maura leaned back into Jane relishing the warmth and comfort. They stayed wrapped in each other, neither wanting to break it, both knowing they needed to do so. Finally, Maura turned in Jane's arms, kissed her and let her go.

"Dirty Robber?" Jane asked. She had decided talking at home was not going to work. Being here and having free access to Maura Isles was enough to derail any conversation.

"Yes, Jane. That sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

Jane helped Maura out of the car and took her hand in hers. Jane continued to surprise her by the affection she showed. Maura never thought she would be so open.

"What?" Jane asked wondering why the ME was looking at her so intently.

"I like this," she said raising their interlaced fingers and kissing Jane's hand.

"And I like this," Jane replied kissing Maura. Jane felt Maura smile against her lips.

They entered the bar to find Vince in the same place he was when Jane was last here.

"Dr. Isles!" Vince called out. "Welcome home!" Angela looked up to see Maura and Jane. She smiled at Maura and went to her, kissing her cheek then hugging her. It was good to see her. She missed her girls even Jane although she still wasn't talking to her.

"How long you here Doc?" Vince asked. "Janie didn't say you were coming in."

"Janie didn't say a lot of things," Angela interjected.

"I will be here for a while," she answered ignoring Angela. Vince hugged her.

"Grab a table," he said. "I'll get menus."

"Come on Korsak," Jane complained. "When have we ever needed menus?" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led them to their table. Maura watched as Angela scowled at Jane who seemed oblivious to her mother's antics.

"Jane, I want to tell Angela about my part in this."

"No, Maura. No good comes of that. Just let her be mad at me."

Maura sighed. "Jane no good can come from lying either."

"We aren't lying," Jane said disagreeing with Maura's assessment.

"Omission Jane. I have realized how drastically our lives would be different if we didn't omit or deflect the truth. There were many misunderstandings that could have been avoided and many nights like last night that could have been enjoyed. And you would never have spent five months doing something you hated."

"The time was good for me, Maura. I learned some things about myself I don't think I would have otherwise." Maura understood. She knew one of those things Jane learned was that she was in love with her.

"But I know that the road would have been easier with openness." Jane nodded. She couldn't disagree with that fact.

"I wish you wouldn't but I respect your need to do it."

"Thank you." Maura stood and straightened her blouse, easing the wrinkles. She walked towards Angela with purpose. She knew this wasn't going to end well but it was necessary. Jane was not going to be in exile alone.

"Angela, do you have a moment?" she asked. Jane leaned back to observe them. Vince slid into the booth.

"Doc is about to do something really crazy, isn't she?" he asked handing her the beer. Jane nodded.

"Sure honey. Vince taking a minute," she called out. He nodded.

"I'm sure glad you're home," Angela said sitting down across from Maura. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Janie. She tell you what she did?"

"That's why I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh, Jane send you over here to plead her case?" she asked loudly. Jane drank her beer. This was Maura's circus. She wasn't going to get roped into it.

"Jane does not need me to fight her battles though I gladly would. No. I came because I wanted you to know I am the one you should be upset with not your daughter." Angela shifted in the chair.

"Why?" Maura looked at her directly. "What did you do?"

"I arranged for Jane's position to be held for her."

"Why would you do that?" Angela asked doubting Maura would betray her. "You knew how much I wanted her to be safe."

"Yes," Maura answered her voice strong and undaunted. "I want Jane to be safe as well. I can only imagine as her mother how it felt every time she was hurt or in danger."

"That's right. You can only imagine because you aren't a mother. She's my baby, Maura. You had no right," she said bitterness in her voice.

"But I do understand the fear of losing her. That fear isn't yours alone Angela. It never has been. We all face it but Jane is someone special. She is gifted. The work she does brings closure to so many."

"I don't care about many. I care about one. My one. She's my one, Maura."

"Doesn't it make you proud Angela all that she has accomplished? All that she has done for this community?"

"But she is always, always in danger. That job caused her to lose her baby, _my grandbaby_." Jane tensed. Vince placed his hand on her forearm.

"How dare you?" Maura asked with such controlled anger she caused Angela to sit up and take notice. She had never seen Maura get worked up so quickly. "How dare you use that against her in an attempt to control her? You know how much that devastated Jane and for you to bring it up like this is appalling."

"I wasn't using it against her," she stuttered. "I was just saying."

"What Angela? What were you saying? She saved a life that day to her own detriment."

"Exactly. At Quantico, she was safe."

"Would you like to know how safe she was?" Jane chuckled. Never get into a pissing match with Maura Isles where she can recite statistics. You never ever win. Angela shook her head. Apparently, she remembered that fact.

"But she met a nice guy. She could've had another baby. You took that away," she said pointing at Maura.

"Those are all things you want, Angela. Did you ever take the time to truly listen to Jane and understand what she wants or needs?" Angela didn't answer. She wasn't use to Maura being Jane.

"In all the years I have known you, you have tried to force this lifestyle on her and take whatever joy she found in her job away. No more Angela. I love you. I do," Maura said her voice softening. "So please do not believe I don't and I know you love Jane. I have never doubted that for one moment but you are wrong. You have to stop this and let Jane be Jane." Angela stood wiping her face and walked out of the Dirty Robber.

"Oh boy," Vince said scrambling to follow her.

"Sorry Korsak," Jane called after him. Maura walked over frowning.

"That was not good," she said her hazel eyes watering.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. That was better than good. Someone just got their bad-ass label back." Maura sniffed. Jane sipped her beer and pushed Maura's towards her.

"It just felt so harsh. I didn't have to be so harsh."

"You weren't," Jane replied biting her lip trying not to smile. She was just so cute.

"It definitely was mean, Jane. The words kept coming. I feel terrible." The tears starting to fall. Jane covered her hand.

"Honey, it was fu- freaking awesome."

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Oh, hell yeah. You are officially my hero." Jane raised her beer to Maura.

Maura brushed her tears away. She would apologize to Angela later. Right now, she was Jane's hero. Jane stared at her.

"You'd better not apologize either Maur," she said pointing her finger at her. Maura frowned. How did she know?

"What do you mean?" Maura asked attempting to avoid Jane's accusatory glare.

"Yep. I knew it. Maur, I mean it. No apologizing." The waitress walked over.

"Two cheeseburgers with a side salad and an order of sweet potato fries." The waitress placed the fries in front of Jane. Maura grabbed one quickly, took a bite and smiled that smile she had just for Jane and Jane fell in love all over again forgetting about everything else.

Vince found Angela crying. He touched her shoulder and she turned into him. He hugged her and patted her back.

"Are you here to gang up on me too?" she asked pulling away. He shook his head and handed her a handkerchief. He had been married four times. The fourth being the charm and he knew when to speak and when not to speak.

"Why does Janie hate me? She's turned everyone against me." Angela had undergone many changes in the years since Frank left. She had re-imagined herself but one thing that never changed was how overly dramatic she could be. She knew Jane didn't hate her and she knew Jane hadn't turned anyone against her.

"She doesn't hate you. No one does," he offered in soothing tones.

"Why did Maura do what she did Vince? She knows how I feel."

"Because she loves her and wants what's best for her," he answered preparing himself for the backlash but he was tired. Both Jane Rizzoli and her mother were stubborn women. Good hearts but stubborn. If left to their own devices, this could go on until he retired a second time. No. Time to pull off the Band-Aid.

"Are you saying I don't love my daughter and want the best for her Vince Korsak?" she asked accusing him of that very thing.

"No. I know you love her. I know you believe you want the best for her but Angela think about it. When is she the happiest?" Angela didn't have to think about it.

"When she is working a case or with Maura," she answered dejectedly.

"Yeah. When she is doing the job she has always wanted to do. When she is getting justice for those who can't do it for themselves," he replied leaving any connection to Maura out. That was a topic for a different day.

"She's good Angela. Very good but you know that."

"Vince, she is my baby."

"She's your daughter, yes. But she is a grown ass woman I think is what Tommy said. I love her like a daughter and I worry too. I get scared for her but I also get damn proud."

"I never said I wasn't proud but the things she has done. Shooting herself. Hoyt. Jumping off a bridge. Vince? She jumped off a bridge." Angela said as she placed her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

"She is reckless without a doubt. She acts first more times than she should. Impulsive? No one would dispute that but if I need someone to be in the trenches I want Jane. We were partners for years. I trusted her to have my back. I trusted her to get me home every night. You don't just give that trust to anyone, Angela."

"When is enough enough?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"You want a PTA mom from Southie?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with that but that is not Jane Rizzoli. It never has been." He took her hands in his and forced her to look at him.

"What you have is a damn fine woman with a beautiful heart who would sacrifice herself for others. You raised that. You instill that goodness in her Angela. You and your crazy overprotectiveness. Why would you keep it from the world by asking her to deny who she is?" he asked seriously. Angela's mouth opened then closed.

"Angela, you are trying to force her to make a sacrifice that is hurting her." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to lose your family over this," he said gently as he took the handkerchief and wiped her face. "You need to respect her enough to let her do what she needs to do."

Angela sniffed. Vince was right. Jane had Maura. Jane had Tommy and she knew without asking that Jane had Frankie. Angela sighed. Jane always had their respect. They loved Angela but she knew both boys adored Jane. Frankie followed her in everything. Tommy wished he was Frankie so he could follow her too.

"Thanks, Vince." He nodded.

"Need to get back inside," he said.

Korsak left her standing in front of the Dirty Robber wondering how it had come to this and contemplating how to make this right. Angela found it hard to admit she was wrong but she was wrong here. She just hoped Janie would forgive her.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at the Boston Commons after leaving the Dirty Robber. Jane knew Maura enjoyed this place and thought it would be a good location to have the talk. Maura continued to allow Jane the latitude to set the pace and define how this would go. This was new to Jane and Maura wanted her to be comfortable. She didn't want to rush her or spook her. Maura took her hand in hers as they began to walk and caressed it.

"You don't have to treat me so gently, Maura. I'm not going to run."

"Jane…," Maura began to deny it.

"I know you Maura Isles. You think you will spook me and I will run." Maura lowered her head caught. Jane stopped, lifted her chin and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Not this time," Jane guaranteed and wiped her tear away. Maura nodded.

"I'm not sure where to start," Jane shrugged as they started walking again.

"The beginning is always good."

"I don't know when the beginning was, Maur."

"When did you know?" she asked prompting her to continue talking.

"Maybe I've always known on some level. But when I truly realized it was the day you made me the happiest and saddest I had been since leaving Boston."

"The day I told you about El-"

"Don't need to know her name, Maur," Jane said keeping her from finishing the name.

"Eleanor, Jane. Her name is Eleanor. No secrets. No omissions." Maura was setting the ground rules.

"You were with her," Jane replied sadly.

"You were with Cameron."

"I didn't love him," Jane said.

"And I wasn't in love with her." Jane looked at Maura. She knew this to be true. Maura and her interesting phrasing.

"But you loved her."

"Yes." Maura loved Eleanor but she wasn't in love with her and that distinction was important.

"When you told me about her, Eleanor. Knowing you were with her hurt so much and it became painfully clear to me that I was jealous. Once I realized I was, I figured out why then I got drunk off my ass."

"Why painful?"

"So much wasted time," she answered visibly upset.

"We are both guilty of that, Jane," Maura said her voice apologizing for her part.

"I started thinking about all the things in my life. Who was there. Who I wanted to be there. All the moments – big and little, good and bad. Every time I was injured or hurt or in need. _Every_ thought always brought me back to you. You, Maur, you were always there for me. Taking care of me. Loving me. And I wondered how could I not see it."

"Jane."

"I am paid to see things but I missed this and that hurts more than you know because it means that I marginalized you. And I would never do that on purpose." Maura led Jane to a bench.

"Jane, this isn't all on you. I knew there was something different about us," Maura stated. "I just didn't understand. I didn't know enough about having a best friend to know that what we had went beyond what people regard as normal.

I realize I denied the truth because I never had anyone to count on until you. I was tired of hurting and searching to belong. You Jane Rizzoli took the hurt and gave me somewhere to belong. I was afraid I would lose that if I did something that was inappropriate."

"You wouldn't have lost me, Maura."

"But I didn't know that." Jane nodded and looked out at the people walking by. They sat quietly holding hands.

Jane began again, "All those pieces that I thought would make up this perfect life don't fit without you. No matter how I try to arrange and rearrange them they won't come together. You are the only piece that matters. Everything good in my life has your handprint all over it.

I love you Maura Isles. I am in love with you. You are everything good. And last night, oh my God…I never knew such love could exist before last night." Maura leaned over and kissed Jane. She didn't care where they were. She simply needed, wanted to feel her lips against hers.

"Jane, I love you. I came home to find out if this – you and I – was possible. I honestly never expected any of this but I am grateful for it. You surprised me. I was prepared to tell you how I felt and live by whatever you decided. I was prepared to try to live without-."

"You don't have to live without me. I am here and if you'll have me, I am not going anywhere," Jane interjected. Her face sincere. She wasn't going anywhere. She was all in with this. She couldn't be or live without Maura.

"I know that now, Jane," she replied confident.

"I just want you to know I don't need an out."

"I know sweetheart. I gave you my heart last night. I entrusted you to take care of it and you did a magnificent job. Thank you for that. And thank you for loving me the way you did. I cannot describe how that felt. No one has ever made me feel the things you did. And yes, I want you. I want this. All of it. With you."

"Even my crazy mother," Jane asked still quietly crying.

"Yes, even your mother. Your brothers. Your job. I want you Jane Rizzoli. Every bit of you."

"I do love you Maura Dorthea Isles."

"Good. You placed your mark on me now you are stuck with me." Jane laughed as she wiped her face.

"Can we go home?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

Jane followed Maura into the house and promptly found herself pressed against the front door. Jane had never been taken against a door before but that would change today. Maura was intent. She wasted no time. She kissed her forcefully capturing her lower lip between hers. Maura's tongue playfully battled Jane's as she unbuckled Jane's pants. Jane didn't protest. Maura slid her hand beneath the band of Jane's underwear eliciting a moan. Maura Isles' delicate hands found such want waiting for her. The feel of Jane's desire was humbling. Maura brought her to the precipice quickly. Jane had never before reached this height so fast. The intensity was unlike anything Jane had known. Maura didn't tease her. She didn't make her wait. She pushed Jane over watching as she shattered into pieces before she caught her and put her back together again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Maura slipped on her robe and walked down the stairs in search of Jane. She felt Jane leave her and was surprised she hadn't returned yet. It had been over an hour. Maura's body missed her immediately when she left and desperately craved her return. Their bed was cold and lonely without Jane in it. Maura smiled – _their bed_. She enjoyed how that sounded.

Jane had eased from between the sheets hoping not to wake Maura. Sleep had evaded her and she didn't want her restlessness to draw the doctor from her slumber. It had only been a few days since her declaration to Maura and Jane had never been as happy as she was now but tonight she was anxious. Tonight the worry came crashing in on her. She knew she was in love with Maura and Maura was in love with her. Beyond that, this new normal wasn't clear and that scared her.

Maura found her sitting on the couch with a fire blazing in the fireplace. She stopped to observe Jane. From the glow of the fire, she could see her friend staring absently at the flames as she ran her fingers over her scars. Maura knew something was worrying her. This was one of Jane's tells. She tended to unconsciously rub her hands when she was troubled. Maura entered the living room and sat as close to Jane as she could without sitting on her. She then captured her in her arms bringing her into a tight hug. Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder. Happy she came to find her. Sorry she failed not to wake her.

"Hey," Maura said.

"Hey," Jane repeated continuing to watch the fire.

"Talk to me, Jane," she requested as she reached over and gently began to massage her lover's hand. Jane sighed shaking her head. She didn't want her insecurity tainting what they were experiencing together. She would work this out. She just needed a little time.

"It's nothing Maura," she answered. Maura kissed the top of her head.

"Wrong answer, detective." Jane lifted her head and stared at the hazel orbs looking at her with great concern.

"No secrets. No omissions," Maura replied careful not to sound as if she were nagging. Jane knew she would have to answer. This was their agreement.

"Maura, I love you. I do," she started. Maura bit her lip as her brow creased and she leaned back into the couch.

"But?" she asked uncertain of what would come next.

"There is no _but_ with that, Maur. I love you. I am just having trouble with the rest."

"The rest?" Maura asked unsure if Jane was attempting to end things with her before they truly began.

"Jane, a lot has happened between us in a few days. I can understand if you need time. You simply need to tell me." Jane leaned forward away from Maura and rubbed her face. She could tell from the change in Maura's voice that she wasn't explaining this correctly. She ran her hands through her unruly curls then got up and sat directly in front of Maura on the coffee table.

"Maur, I don't need time to know I want to be with you," Jane said hoping to clear up that misunderstanding. "It's all the other crap that is in my head right now."

"What other crap?" Maura asked wanting to understand.

"I'm scared," she replied opting to just say it. Fear wasn't something she readily admitted to having and she only seemed to admit it to Maura but now was the right time to do both.

"Sweetheart, why?"

"It took so long, you and I. And I love you so much. I don't want to mess it up now."

"Jane-"

"I don't want you to regret going down this road with me, Maura. I'm not an easy person. I have baggage and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to fail you. You deserve so much that I'm not sure I can give you what you need and that worries me. It worries me that you'll wake up one day and wonder – _what the hell was I thinking_."

"Jane-"

"That would kill me, Maur," she said honestly. "Add starting back at BPD. Finding a place to live. This thing with Ma. She's not talking to me. I'm not sure she ever will. Then there is you and your job. And I don't know what your plans are. I don't know how I fit into your plans. If I fit into your plans. What about your book? And people? How do we tell them? Do we tell them? What do we tell them? Will they be okay? Will people make it hard for…"

Maura captured Jane's face in her hands. Staring into her eyes, she could see the doubt and uncertainty. She leaned in pressing her lips against Jane's. She needed Jane to feel connected to her. She needed to calm her. Maura was greeted by soft, full, inviting lips which felt amazing moving slowly against her own.

The kiss was unhurried and sensual. It was tender and gentle and absolutely delicious. Maura could feel Jane's desire. Jane could feel Maura's love. She felt Jane relax. Heard her sigh. Maura pulled back and looked at her. She received a small smile in return.

"I've never liked being shushed until now," Jane said quietly.

"I'll remember that for future shushings," she said smiling hoping to continue to alleviate some of the emotion charging the room.

"Thank you," Jane replied. Maura nodded taking her hand in hers.

"Either of us could mess this up, Jane," Maura offered. "But neither of us will."

"How do you know?" she asked not as confident as Maura was in their ability to succeed at this.

"You and I understand how long it took to get here. That won't be lost on us. We won't take each other for granted or underestimate us. We won't let us down."

"I do stupid stuff," Jane admitted.

"Yes, you do," Maura agreed, "but when have I ever not forgiven you? When have you not forgiven me?"

"I'm not the best at-"

"Communicating?" Jane nodded. "Yes, I know but you are trying, Jane. We wouldn't be here right now if you weren't communicating. That's all I ask is that you continue to try as will I."

"I can do that," she replied confidently.

"There won't be a 'what the hell' moment on my part. There won't be a time that you will not be able to give me what I need. As long as I have you, I have what I need, Jane." Maura saw doubt on her face as she looked down.

"You are more than enough sweetheart," she said as she lifting her chin. Jane nodded.

"You're more than enough for me too, Maur."

"Good. I worry too. I worry if you'll have that moment as well. And I am not sure I will be all that you need."

"How can you even think that?" Jane asked incredulously.

"How can you?" Maura questioned.

They sat quietly for a moment. Reflective. Jane realized they both had doubts and insecurities. She wasn't in this alone. Maura was in this with her.

"BPD is BPD," Maura said interrupting the silence. "You will be fine. You know them. This is not the same as going to Quantico. You don't have to prove yourself. They know what you can do."

"You mean my whole gumshoe thing?" Jane asked shaking her head. Maura glared at her. Jane was never going to let her forget that one.

"Yes, your whole gumshoe thing. It will be different without Sergeant Korsak but you have worked with Frankie and Nina. And it will not matter who they partner you with because you are up for the challenge detective. You have created good partnerships which have produced great results. You will again."

"But you won't be there," Jane replied whining. She knew it was selfish but she still wanted Maura with her every day.

"Kent is good," Maura stated.

"Kent is weird and he still isn't you," she pouted. Maura chuckled and shook her head.

"You will have me sometimes," Maura offered.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked suddenly excited.

"I plan to maintain the position of Chief Medical Examiner for a little while longer."

"You're coming back?" she asked.

"No, not like before. When I took the leave of absence, I didn't believe I was returning to this job. But that changed when I wanted to find out about you and I. When I decided to return to Boston, there were two options left for me. If I was wrong and you weren't interested, I was tendering my resignation effective immediately."

"You were leaving me for good?" she asked her excitement gone.

"No. Just until I could deal with how I felt. There was an enormous amount of emotion surrounding how I feel about you. You and I still would be you and I but from a distance for a while. I would concentrate on my writing. Concentrate on moving on."

"In Paris." Maura gave her a slight smile. She understood the implication.

"Yes, and here eventually. And anywhere else I felt I could pursue my other passions."

"And if you were right?"

"You are my passion Jane. I would pursue a life with you. I would remain the Chief Medical Examiner," she responded. Jane tried not to break out into a huge grin. She doubted she had ever been anyone's passion before now. It felt nice.

"Then why are we stuck with Kent?" she asked still upset with that reality.

"Because he will be the primary at BPD. I will provide more oversight at all the other offices. Increase the training and procurement of equipment. Oversee continued education to make sure all the assistant examiners are on par with my standards." Jane nodded. It made sense. She knew Maura often catered to BPD. She also knew other chief MEs didn't spend as much time working directly with detectives at the level Maura did.

"There is plenty to do outside of the Boston Police Department. I will need to hire replacements for Pike and Popov," she continued.

"Hopefully a million times better," Jane interjected.

"Better, yes. This will also enable us to still discuss your cases." Maura received another smile for the last statement.

"You will still be in Boston," she said happy.

"With you. And with no regrets and no _what the hell was I thinking_." Jane leaned forward and gently kissed her. Jane knew she could get lost in kissing this woman but she leaned back licking her lips.

"Your book?" Jane asked feeling less overwhelmed.

"I believe this will leave me more time for my book."

"Good. You're a great writer, Maura."

"Aren't you obligated to say that now?" Maura questioned. Jane chuckled and shook her head.

"I told you that before I played connect the dots with your freckles." Maura chuckled then closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the back of Jane's hand.

"Move in with me?" Maura asked when she opened her eyes.

"What?" Jane asked surprised.

"Move in here. Let this be our home. I left what felt like our bed to come down to find you. I want to wake up with you. I want to see you at the end of the day. I want your arms around me when we go to sleep."

"Are you sure, Maura?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I am in love with you. I want you here if you want to be here."

"Of course, I want to be here with you," she answered tears in her eyes. "It's not too soon?"

"No Jane. Some would argue we've dated for years." They both nodded.

"Your mother will talk to you again. You know how she gets. You have to give her time to work it out."

"I hate fighting with her though," Jane said.

"I know, sweetheart. But you must be patient." Jane knew this to be true. Angela Rizzoli had to go through her process.

"As far as announcements go, people will find out when they find out." She straddled her and kissed her deeply.

"Is that everything?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"You feel better?" She nodded again. Maura made her feel better. It didn't seem so daunting anymore. Maura stood. She extended her hand to Jane and led her up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane was sitting with Maura at the dining room table sipping coffee. She had prepared breakfast and Maura cleaned up the kitchen. She was in her sweats and tank top while Maura was in one of her satin robes. She smiled at how domestic it all seemed. She spent a lot of time in relationships avoiding this very appearance of domesticity. Somehow with Maura, it felt like everything she ever wanted.

She was attempting to read the paper when Maura ran her foot up her leg. The touch distracted Jane. She peered over the paper and watched her.

Maura was a striking woman. She was even more beautiful without makeup than with it. Her head was tilted down and her hair framed her face. Maura tucked a strand behind her ear as she read her medical journal. The tilt of her head and hair kept Jane from seeing her gorgeous eyes.

She loved Maura's eyes. They were eyes that looked at her with adoration, eyes that told her over and over that she loved her, eyes that made everything seem right in her world when it wasn't. When Maura looked at her, nothing seemed impossible. Jane could see a smile forming on her doctor's face.

"I feel you staring at me," she said without looking up from her journal.

"You are beautiful," Jane responded as she went back to trying to read.

"Thank you."

A tentative knock was heard at the side door. Jane lowered the paper.

"When did Ma start knocking?" she asked Maura who shook her head.

"I don't know. This is new."

"Maybe she should stay mad at us," Jane joked.

"You are awful." Jane chuckled and went back to reading. The Red Sox won.

"Come in Angela," Maura called out. The door opened with a contrite Angela Rizzoli standing in the doorway.

"Good morning girls." Jane lowered the paper again.

"You talking to me now, Ma?" she asked.

"I was hoping I could," Angela replied. Maura stood to excuse herself.

"No honey, I need you to stay. Sit down please." Maura eased back into her chair.

Angela rubbed her hands together and sat at the table. Jane folded the paper and waited. Maura sat hoping this would be the reconciliation that Jane wanted. As much as she complained about Angela, Jane needed her mother.

"I need to apologize to both of you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Angela," Maura replied. "I am sorry too. I was rather harsh with you." Jane glared at Maura who avoided looking at her. She wasn't supposed to apologize.

"I deserved it. Sometimes I am just too much of me as Frankie says."

"Janie?" Angela called softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Jane asked. Angela didn't know how to answer. She had behaved badly. This wasn't the first time but hopefully the last. But she wasn't sure what Jane needed to hear from her.

"For everything," she replied.

"Define everything," Jane challenged.

"Jane," Maura cautioned.

"No Maura. She can't just say sorry because she does that every time and we still find ourselves here in these situations."

"I know you don't want to be me Jane," Angela began, "but I realize when I try to set you up or put pressure on you to do what I want that I'm still trying to make you a little bit me. Carla brags about her daughter and grandkids. I figured if I could get you to settle down. Maybe get married and have a baby then-"

"Then what Ma? You could brag about me finally?" Jane asked disappointed.

"No Jane. I brag on you now. I'm proud of you."

"Doesn't feel like it." Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh to calm her.

"I get scare Jane because of the work you do. I admit that. I worry but I have always been proud of you and Frankie."

"Why doesn't it feel like it, Ma?" Angela wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry. I thought if you were like me just a little bit too, it would mean that I was okay. That my choices were okay." Jane softened a bit. She had never heard this from her mother. "So, I pushed when I shouldn't. It doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. Because I am. I really am."

"Ma, you don't need to be validated." Angela shrugged.

"It feels like I do. You are so brave, Janie and fearless. You go after what you want and people respect you."

"You are a great mother, Ma," Jane said sincerely. Angela loved her children. She took care of them. They grew up healthy and happy. They grew up in a good family and knew they were loved. "You don't need someone else's life giving yours meaning, Ma. You've done so many things that are brave."

"She's right Angela. You started over, built a life and studied to obtain your GED. None of that was easy. And Jane is like you," Maura offered taking Angela's hand in hers. "Some of the best parts of you are in Jane. She is kind and loyal. Fiercely protective-"

"You make me sound like a dog, Maura. A dog," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Jane," Maura chastised. Jane frowned at her.

"Ma, you always said you wanted us to be happy and healthy. I'm happy and healthy. Why isn't that enough?" Angela wanted safe too.

"I thought it would keep you safe," she answered.

"Maura could quote you some statistics on safe," Jane offered.

"You make that sound like a threat, Jane," Maura said offended. Jane smiled.

"Maura is right. Even though she made me sound like Jo Friday, I am like you," Jane said. Maura elbowed her in the arm.

"Some of the best things that make me great at my job I got from you. Without them, I wouldn't be nearly as successful. So thank you."

"I do love you Janie."

"I know, Ma. I love you too. I just need you to understand that this is what I want to do and I want you to love me for me like I love you for you."

"Can you give an old lady a chance to get it right?" Angela asked.

The doorbell rang. "What is this today?" Jane asked. Maura went to open the door and was surprised to find her parents on the other side.

"Mother! Father!" She found herself engulfed in a big hug. Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Darling you are looking beautiful." Maura blushed.

"Hello pumpkin." She smiled at her father as he kissed her.

Jane mouthed to her mother, "Pumpkin?"

"Come in. I didn't know you were coming," she stepped aside and ushered her parents into her home.

"I needed to check on things here," Constance replied, "and your father was free and decided he would come with me."

"I hope that is alright," her father inserted.

"Of course."

Constance and Arthur followed her into the dining room. Jane was still seated with Angela. She stood to greet Constance and was immediately hugged. She was startled. Constance wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. At least she wasn't until now. Jane returned the hug. The look on Maura's face was one of pure happiness. She would hug Maura's mother every day for that look. Constance hugged Angela. Arthur shook Jane's hand and was finally introduced to her mother.

"Something wrong with the gallery or the foundation?" Maura asked unaware of any issues with either.

"No, simply checking on things," Constance replied noncommittal.

"How long will you be here?" Maura asked. Her parents looked at each other.

"Darling, that depends," her mother stated but didn't expound. "We thought we would stay with you though if that would be alright." The grin on her face was priceless. Jane smiled. She knew how much this meant to Maura.

"It is more than alright," she responded before turning to Jane.

"Jane, honey would you help me?" she asked. Jane nodded and grabbed the suitcases.

"We'll get the room ready so you can freshen up. We just need to move Jane's things to our room." Arthur and Constance exchanged glances. Angela frowned and open her mouth to speak. Constance placed her hand on Angela's shoulder and shook her head as the girls disappeared up the stairs.

Jane and Maura readied the room. They worked well together. Jane moved her bags into Maura's room. Maura vacuumed the floor. The bed was still freshly made. Jane found it difficult to sleep upstairs without Maura home so she had slept on the couch. Since Maura's return, Jane had been in her bed. Jane smiled. _Their bed_. It still amazed her that a woman like Maura was in love with her. Jane finished up the bathroom.

"How does it look, Pumpkin?" Jane asked smirking.

"Really Jane?" Maura asked rolling her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Jane inquired her curiosity getting the best of her. "Arthur doesn't seem like the pumpkin nickname kind of guy." Maura laughed. No, he didn't.

"He's trying. When we were in Paris, he started that." Jane took her in her arms.

"I love you Dr. Isles."

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"You do realize you outed us to our parents."

"Yes. I know. I was hoping you would be okay with that."

"Of course." She walked Maura backwards until her back was against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked her breathing becoming labored as Jane pressed her body into hers and kissed her. She began gently grinding against her causing Maura to moan. Jane grabbed her earlobe between her teeth then sucked it as her hand slid beneath her robe making contact with her breast then her nipple.

"We cannot do this now," she said panting. "Our parents are waiting downstairs."

"I know." Jane continued to trail kisses down her neck. "Wanted you to have something to look forward to all day long."

"I think I hate you right now." Jane laughed as she stepped back. "Cool. Angry sex."

Maura and Jane found Arthur making tea.

"Where are the mothers?" Jane asked concerned. She had expected to be attacked by Angela when they returned. Angela Rizzoli leaving on her own wasn't a good thing.

"Sit," Arthur said, "tea." They sat.

"I don't understand," Angela said. "When did this happen?"

"Since they have been home. Maura told me in Paris that she was in love with your daughter which is why she returned. It would seem that your daughter is in love with mine as well."

"Maura talked to you about this?" Angela asked. Jane had never mentioned any attraction to Maura. Actually Jane never mentioned anything about any of her relationships. Angela envied Constance in this moment. Maura was apparently unafraid to share her life with her mother.

"Yes. She loves Jane very much. Both Arthur and I thought they were together when we each first met Jane. We were surprised when Maura told us it wasn't so."

"How did I miss this?" Angela asked dumbfounded.

"We see what we want to see, Angela. Much like Jane and Maura saw what they wanted until it couldn't be denied anymore," Constance offered as explanation.

"They're in love," Angela replied.

"My guess would be very much." Angela smiled. It made sense. All of it. Her baby was in love.

Constance followed Angela back to the house.

"Ma?" Jane stood and walked to her mother who grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Janie, you come home to her every night. You hear?" she whispered in her daughter's ear before kissing her cheek. Jane hugged her mother harder.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane opened the door to the unexpected, boisterous sound of family filling the house. She spent much of the afternoon at the police department and apparently, the afternoon had given way to family dinner. Her mother, Maura and Arthur who was in one of her mother's aprons were in the kitchen. Amazing smells were coming from that room. Jane's stomach growled. She had missed lunch. Maura with a huge grin was leaning on her father as she stirred something in a pot. Angela was explaining or bossing. Jane wasn't sure.

Constance was making wild gestures in a conversation with Nina and Kiki. Kiki fell backwards laughing as Nina hung her head shaking it. Frankie was with Korsak at the island pointing at the television. The Red Sox were on. TJ was at the table with two children Jane didn't know but guessed they were with the woman sitting with Tommy who looked at her, wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a thumb's up sign.

This was her family by birth, by love.

She walked into the kitchen and kissed Maura hello.

"Hey."

"Hey love."

"Should I even ask?"

"Your mother. She wanted to celebrate your return to BPD and my parents being here." Jane nodded. Maura may believe that but Jane knew Angela Rizzoli wanted to celebrate her daughter bagging a doctor.

"Everything go alright?" Maura asked as she slipped her arm around Jane's waist.

"Yes. The lieutenant is happy I'm back. Have my service weapon and phone. Start tomorrow."

"Maura, you should be stirring," Arthur reprimanded taking his job as second in command seriously.

"He's worse than Ma," Jane whispered. Maura nodded and returned to her stirring.

"Janie if you are not going to help, get out of the kitchen," her mother barked at her. She didn't have to be asked twice. Tommy waved her over. She tousled TJ's hair when she passed by her nephew. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hi Aunt Jane."

"Hey bud."

Tommy stood with a big cheesy grin on his face. She hugged him.

"Great about you and Maura, Jane." Yes, if Angela Rizzoli knew. The world knew. Jane wasn't sure why she was worried how and when people would find out. She had forgotten about Angela Rizzoli.

"Thanks, little brother." He motioned for the woman to stand.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Veronica. Ronnie this is my big sister Jane." Jane extended her hand to the woman who promptly pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, my okay. You're a hugger."

"Tommy has told me so much about you. I am glad to finally meet you," she said excitedly.

"You too," Jane replied unsure what else to say considering this was the first she had heard of Ronnie.

"How did you two meet?" Jane asked as she extracted herself from Veronica.

"School. My two," she said pointing at the table, "are in the same class with TJ. They hit it off then so did we. Tommy is a nice guy and a great dad. A rare combination." Jane looked at Tommy looking at Ronnie. He had it bad. Jane smiled. She looked forward to getting to know Veronica. She had to be an improvement over Lydia and Tommy deserved a nice girl. She had one and so did Frankie.

"That's great. What do you-" Frankie grabbed her from behind lifting her off the ground.

"Frankie, what the hell?" she shrieked.

"Stop it you two before someone gets hurt," Angela yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Frankie's fault, Ma."

"I don't care just stop it."

Jane turned, hit him in the arm then pulled her brother into a hug. He kissed her cheek. "Glad you're back sis."

"Thanks Frankie."

Jane worked her way around the room – Kiki, Nina, Constance, Korsak and Ronnie's children – before heading up to put her gun away. She chuckled as she walked up. She was somehow now taking three boys to a Red Sox game. She wasn't sure exactly how that happened but she was certain she may regret it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out as she locked the gun in the safe. Constance let herself in the room.

"Hello Jane," Constance grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"Constance." Jane was surprised again by her display of affection.

"Can we sit?" she asked. Jane nodded and followed Constance to the bed.

"My daughter is very happy," she said. Jane smiled. She sensed Constance was going to attempt to give her 'the talk'.

"I am too," she replied.

"I may not have any right to do this Jane. We both know I wasn't the best mother and Arthur-"

"You've been trying to make up for that," Jane interrupted. "Being here. Like this."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have to make up for it," her voice faltered. "Maura deserved better."

"Which you are trying to give her now. Constance, you and Arthur have made her extremely happy."

"It is mutual, Jane. She makes us happy. We missed so much."

"Don't dwell on that," Jane said. "Just keep doing what you are doing now."

"You know I believed you and my daughter were involved when I first met you. She says no but it was definitely more than friends."

"I would agree," Jane replied.

"When she told me she was coming back to Boston, I didn't want her to return. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"You thought I would hurt her?" Jane asked. Constance nodded.

"I thought it was a possibility."

"If I wasn't receptive." She nodded again.

"That's why you are here. There is nothing wrong with the gallery or foundation," Jane surmised.

"No. Please don't break her heart Jane," she pleaded. Her eyes watering.

"I could never hurt her. At least not intentionally. I was born to love Maura, Constance. She is everything to me," Jane responded swallowing hard trying to hold her tears back.

"Jane?" Maura called out. Both women looked towards the door as it opened. Maura surveyed the room.

"Everything alright?" she asked after seeing her mother brush away tears and Jane sigh heavily.

"Yes darling," her mother answered rising. "You need Jane?"

"Both of you actually. Dinner is ready. What's going on?" Jane stood and hugged Constance then grabbed Maura's hand.

"Your mother was giving me the talk."

"The talk?"

"The one where she tells me she knows people who can make me disappear if I hurt her baby girl."

"Jane!" Constance exclaimed. "I did not say that."

"It was implied. The talk always implies disappearance and/or bodily harm. And given that you are the biological daughter of a mob boss who Constance knows on a first name basis I have to take these threats seriously." Jane winked at Constance.

"She threatened you?" Maura asked disbelieving Jane's assertion.

"Yes, and made me promise not to hurt you or…"

"Or what?" Maura asked.

"Or she would have to kill me." Maura shook her head. That didn't sound like her mother.

"That's a credible threat as well, Maur," Jane responded.

"Yes, darling. I told her I had access to the means to make it all happen," Constance offered joining in on teasing her daughter.

"See." Jane shrugged her tone playful. "Your mother has access to the means."

"You're both messing with me," Maura said glaring at Jane as she pulled her out the room. Constance chuckled and followed them. She doubted she had ever seen Maura as happy as she was now. She knew that was directly related to Jane Rizzoli and for that she was thankful.

Jane rolled away from Maura her body slick with sweat. Maura turned into her placing her arm across her abdomen and her head on her shoulder. Jane was totally convinced now that she had been doing this wrong for years. There was nothing as satisfying as making love with Maura Isles.

"God, I can't believe we weren't doing this sooner," Jane said kissing Maura's forehead her breathing returning to normal.

"I am glad you are happy with my skill set, detective."

"Never been happier Maur." Maura kissed her.

"Time to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Jane sighed. First day jitters.

"You'll be fine Jane," Maura said sensing her anxiousness.

"Hope so. Think I'll go downstairs. I'm not sure I can sleep. I don't want to keep you up."

"You leaving is not an option. Roll over on your stomach," Maura said climbing out of bed. "I'll be back."

"Why?" She gave her that look. Jane rolled over.

She felt the warmth from the heated oil on her back and Maura begin to massage her. God she loved this woman. She closed her eyes and groaned as Maura worked each muscle. Kneading them. Manipulating them. Her anxiety melting away. Her hands glided over her buttocks and hamstrings. She allowed her hand to slide between her legs. Jane moaned. Maura removed her hand and continued to massage down her calves. Again she slid her hand between her thighs and again she teased her before returning to the massage. She leaned across Jane and allowed her breasts to drag along Jane's back. Jane's breathing changed.

"Roll over," she whispered in her ear. Jane obeyed.

Maura climbed on top of Jane and continued to massage her. Her chest. Her breasts. Her shoulders. She leaned over and kissed her. Their tongues dueling. She gently rocked into Jane as their centers came together. Her movement was slow and the direction varied. Jane grabbed Maura's hips and held on. Maura pressed harder into Jane. Her pace changing. Maura loved when their release occurred at the same time. She fell forward onto Jane who wrapped her up in a hug.

"Still anxious?" Maura asked. Jane shook her head and kissed her. Sleep came quickly.

A mug of coffee was waiting on the counter when Jane came down the stairs. She took a sip. Maura did make great coffee.

"Your parents still in bed?" she asked.

"Yes." Jane went to her and placed a peck on her cheek.

"Thank you," she said raising the cup, "and good morning."

"Good Morning and you're welcome. And thank you for last night."

"I think I should be giving out the thank yous, Maur."

Jane's cell phone rang followed by Maura's.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

"Text me the address Frankie. I'll meet you there."

"Yes I will be in Worcester today," Maura replied. Jane smiled. Wasn't quite the same but it was good enough for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane entered the house quietly. Everyone should be sleeping by now and she didn't want to wake them. Her first case back had been successful from an investigation stand point. It had taken longer than she hoped but she did obtain a full confession. The squad had insisted on a drink at the Dirty Robber to celebrate her return and closing the case. She sent Maura a text letting her know she'd be late, drank a beer then excused herself. Maura was at home and home was where she wanted to be.

A smile crossed her face when she spotted her asleep on the couch. She slid her boots off so she wouldn't wake her and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. Returning to the living room, she took a seat directly across from Maura. She sipped the drink slowly and watched her girlfriend sleep. She knew she should wake her but she was so peaceful.

"She has always been a peaceful sleeper." Jane looked up to see Arthur standing next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he answered nodding. "I would on occasion get up in the night and simply stare at her resting in her crib. She was this beautiful creature that baffled Constance and I. She didn't cry much, if at all. She always seemed so self-sufficient."

"That sounds like her," Jane replied aware that part of Maura's self-sufficiency was born out of her inability to ask for what she needed. Apparently, it was true even as a baby.

"Thank you, Jane," Arthur said still looking at his daughter.

"For what?" she asked.

"Helping us find our way to her," he said softly. She nodded. He continued on to the kitchen. She could hear him attempting to make tea without waking Maura who hadn't stirred. She watched the care he took to gently place the cups on the counter and remove the kettle before the whistle blew. Jane knew that he and Constance were really trying with Maura which delighted her. He walked towards Jane with two cups, putting one down he gently placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Dr. Isles."

"Arthur, please," he requested.

"Good night Arthur," she said. He retrieved the cup and headed towards the bedroom.

Jane drained the beer and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and the bed was calling.

"How long have you been home?" the sleepy voice asked. Jane peered through her fingers to see Maura stretching and staring at her.

"A bit," she answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked hoping Jane would have when she arrived home.

"You were so cute I couldn't do it. I thought I'd drink a beer. Unwind then wake you. Thank you for waiting up for me."

"I fell asleep, Jane," she said dismissing the thank you.

"Yes but downstairs. It was still sweet."

"So you got your suspect?"

"Captured. Arrested. Confession. Korsak always said criminals can be stupid. Thankfully this guy was as stupid as they come."

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Just one case, Maur." Jane shrugged.

"Yes but you creamed it," Maura replied. Her voice enthusiastic. Jane raised her eyebrow. Maura was nothing if not supportive.

"Crushed it, sweetie," Jane corrected.

"Crushed it," Maura repeated to herself hoping to make sure she would have it right next time.

"Did you enjoy being back?" she asked.

"Yes."

Jane was excited to be working homicide again but it was different. It was going to require some acclimating on her part. She had never known homicide without Korsak. But it was something she would work through eventually. There were a few new faces all of whom seem to know about her. She would learn about them in time. She was sure Frankie would help with that.

"Was partnered with Riley Cooper. Cavanaugh brought her back from the drug unit."

"How was Frankie with that? Was that awkward?" Maura asked. Riley Cooper was the reason Frankie wasn't promoted to detective sooner than he was.

"Don't think he even noticed her. Frankie has eyes for Nina. I think Riley and I will be good together though. She definitely isn't Korsak or Frost but I think I can work with her. She's still green by homicide standards but we all were at one time."

"That's great Jane." Maura thought it sounded promising.

"How was your day?"

"There is a lot of work ahead of me," she said shaking her head. Maura continued to explain and outline all that needed to be done. She expressed her desire that each office be interchangeable. That an examiner could flow from one location to another without needing to adapt to the idiosyncrasies of each office. Her eyes communicated her excitement at the possibilities. She was clearly passionate about the current state of the Office of the Medical Examiner and equally enthusiastic about how much she could improve it. Jane smiled. She was convinced Maura could go on about this for hours and she would gladly listen.

"If anyone can make it happen Maura, it's you," Jane said absolute in her conviction.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura smiled nearly blushing. Jane had so much faith in her.

Jane went to Maura and bent down onto her knees in front of her. She wedged herself between her legs kissing her deeply before resting her head on her chest as she hugged her. This was one of her favorite places.

"I love you Maura Isles," she said. She had never been able to utter those words to anyone else as confidently as she said them to Maura.

"I love you," Maura replied. Jane pulled away biting her lip as she sat back on her feet. She rubbed her hands and Maura frowned. One of her tells showing again.

"You deserve grand romantic gestures, Maura," Jane said. "You are a magnificent woman who deserves to be wined and dined at the finest restaurants Boston has to offer. You deserve for this moment to be planned, to be special, to be memorable." Jane looked down and took a deep breath. She tucked her hair behind her ears. Another tell. She was collecting herself.

"I failed you at that," Jane said continuing her voice apologetic. "I think today was the first time I wanted to catch the bad guy not just for the victim but for me. Catching him would get me home to you. When Riley and I chased him, there was a time I would have jumped across that opening to that next building but today I didn't. Today I thought of us. While I was at the Robber, all I wanted was to leave so I could come home. I wanted to kiss you and snuggle with you." Jane wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"This wasn't going to happen today but when I came through the door and saw you sleeping on that couch, I thought this woman loves me. I immediately felt this calmness. Staring at you, I realize that I'd follow you anywhere Maur. Absolutely anywhere. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I do love you, Jane," Maura responded.

"Those two words there – I do. I'm hoping you are willing to say that in front of our family and friends."

"Jane?" Maura asked believing she understood but unsure she did.

Jane pulled the ring box from her jacket pocket and opened it. Her heart ached for this woman. She was her now and forever love. That fact would not change no matter how long she waited. Jane smiled as Maura's hands covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, I have no grand romantic gestures. I'm sorry for that. I'm just a simple girl who wants to know – will you marry me?"

Maura was caught off guard. She hadn't expected this but this last week proved that Jane had a way of surprising her. She hadn't even thought about marriage. Days ago she was only hoping Jane would be open to possibly dating her. Now she was asking her to marry her. Maura's tears flowed unabated. This was more than she could have ever hoped or dreamed. She captured Jane's lips with hers. She could taste the mixture of their tears.

"Of course I'll marry you." Jane wrapped her up and rocked her. She took the ring from the box and slid it on Maura's finger. Perfect. Jane kissed her and laughed. It didn't seem right that she should be this happy.

"It's beautiful." Maura knew that trademark box and recognized the Lucida diamond cut. "Jane-"

"No, Maura," Jane stopped her. Her voice firm. She wasn't going to discuss this. Maura nodded understanding. Jane knew she was going to tell her it was too much. There were many who would agree but she didn't care. To Jane, Maura was worth it and more. There wasn't much Jane would be able to give Maura that Maura couldn't give herself but an engagement ring that represented her love for her is something she could give. She wouldn't allow anyone not even Maura to question it.

Maura held her hand up. The biggest smile engulfed her face.

"We're getting married!" she said trying to be quiet.

"Yes."

"I'm your fiancée!"

"Yes."

"I love you Jane so much." Jane stood pulling Maura up with her. She hugged her.

"Bed?" Maura asked. Jane yawned and nodded.

"I need a shower," she replied.

"That is so romantic," Maura teased. Jane chuckled. She really needed to have planned this better.

"Go," Maura said releasing her. "I'll close down the house."

The water was hot as it cascaded over Jane. Her head was pressed against the tile while the water ran over her body. She couldn't seem to control this crazy grin on her face. She had asked Maura to marry her and she said yes. No hemming and hawing. No seeing if it fit into their lives. No concern about careers. She simply wanted to be with Maura. Wherever she was, Jane wanted to be.

She sensed her before she felt her press against her back. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane sighed as she leaned back into her. She would never get too much of this feeling. Jane wanted and needed Maura. She was her safe zone.

Maura turned her so they could face each other. She wanted to appreciate Jane. She loved to look at her. Jane appealed to Maura's senses. She was responsive to her touch and sweet to the taste. Her smell was tantalizing. Her beauty enticing and her body was exquisite. It was long, lean and more feminine than her swagger acknowledged. The sound of her voice – deep, raspy – was erotic.

She pushed Jane's hair out of her face and passionately kissed her. This was her lover. Her fiancée. She wanted nothing but Jane. She didn't believe she deserved her but she would try every day to prove that she did. Maura retreated slightly then brushed her lips against Jane's before seizing them in another searing kiss.

Jane knelt. Every nerve in her body was aware of this woman standing above her. Her body tingled with the desire she had for Maura. She focused in on her. Pleasing her. Teasing her. Consuming her. The first orgasm came like a flood. Maura had surrendered her body to Jane and was rewarded with such a feeling of ecstasy.

The second came when Jane had turned her around, pressed her against the tile and with her strong arm held her up as her body gave way to the sensation pulsing through her. The third when Jane had carried her from the shower to their bed and reminded her what a lethal combination her mouth and hands could be. The fourth when she had taken control, topped Jane and held on while Jane experienced her second. Maura had waved the flag after Jane's third.

"Good night sweetie," Jane said spooning Maura.

"Thank you, Jane," she said settling in Jane's arms.

"For what Maur?"

"Wanting to marry me. For making me feel wanted and loved."

"You are wanted and loved Maura," she replied the sleep heavy on her, "by me. You're my heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Maura was awakened for the second time by the sun streaming in through a small opening in the curtains. And for the second time she was disappointed. Jane's side of the bed was empty. An early morning homicide pulled Jane from the comfort of their bed. She had kissed her and left as quietly as she could. The loneliness set in quickly. Maura had become spoiled. She missed sleeping and waking with the raven-haired detective.

She groaned when she stretched. Her body was sore but in the best way possible. Last night much like previous nights had been wonderful. She and Jane were quite fond of each other physically. That fondness expressed itself in hours of pleasure which limited the hours spent sleeping. Although they would both suffer today – Jane more so than Maura – it was well worth it.

As Maura descended the stairs dressed for the day, she could smell the coffee permeating downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she found her mother reading something to her father who was listening attentively. Both were seated at the table and looked up to greet their daughter.

"Good Morning," she said walking to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup. She smiled. There was a Post It with a smiley face stuck to the machine. Jane had taken the time to struggle with the appliance which she often referred to as her nemesis and set it so there would be coffee. Maura wondered how many profane words accompanied the loving gesture.

"Good morning, darling," her mother responded.

"Sleep well, Pumpkin?" her father asked.

"Arthur, really with that?" her mother asked sighing heavily. She like everyone else with the exception perhaps of Maura wondered when he would get enough of the nickname.

"What?" he asked honestly unsure what she was referring to. Constance simply shook her head at him. Maura smiled again. She enjoyed watching their interaction.

"Good morning to you both. Yes, I slept well," she answered reliving the night in her mind. She had never had a lover whose sexual appetite rivaled hers. Maura knew the depth of their love for each other was the difference. She also had never had a lover as attentive and giving as Jane. An uncharacteristic squeal of delight came from her mother drawing her from the thoughts of last night. She looked up to find Constance approaching her. Her mother lifted her hand then pulled her into a hug.

"Last night?" her mother asked looking again at the ring. Maura nodded then described the proposal – unexpected, simple, perfect, completely Jane.

"She has phenomenal taste, darling," her mother said completely happy with this outcome.

"Yes, the ring is beautiful," Maura responded.

"No, sweetheart. I mean you."

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she entered the kitchen. Constance held Maura's hand up so Angela could see the ring.

"Janie proposed?" she asked stunned. Jane wasn't wasting any time. Good for her. Maura nodded and retold the story. There was more squealing, hugs, and tears. Angela and Constance were beside themselves. Arthur sat pleased. Maura's phone buzzed.

 _Good morning Sweetie._ She saw the text was from Jane and excused herself.

 _Good morning Jane._ She typed back _._

 _Hope you were able to go back to sleep._

 _Yes, but it was better with you there._

 _I miss you._

 _Me too. I love waking up in your arms. The parents know._

 _Wasn't a secret Maur._

 _Just wanted to let you know to be on the look out for your mother._

 _Oh, God. Forgot about her. Appreciate the heads up. I'll avoid the Robber. What time is your meeting?_

 _Leaving now. Lunching with Cailin afterwards._

 _Good luck with the Governor and enjoy your lunch._

 _See you tonight?_

 _I hope so._

 _I love you Jane._

 _Love you back._

Frankie had a stupid grin plastered on his face when Jane entered BRIC. Nina was smiling an equally stupid grin. Both were looking at her. She eyed them suspiciously.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jane asked annoyed. She had been up since 3am because of this homicide. Now she was trying to run down a suspect. She was tired, cranky and wanted to go home.

"Come here," Frankie requested walking towards her with his arms open.

"No," she replied harshly.

"Come on," he encouraged her.

"Quit being an idiot, Frankie." He bear hugged her despite her protests and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations on the engagement, sis." Jane softened and punched him lightly – Angela Rizzoli information pipeline.

"Thanks, Bud," she replied smiling not trying to contain how happy she was. Nina walked over and hugged her as well.

"Yeah, Jane. Congratulations. Maura is a lucky lady."

"I'd argue that I was the lucky one," Jane said trying not to display too much emotion.

"You'd be right. She's too good for you," Frankie interjected playfully. Jane punched him again harder.

"Ow. Damn," he said rubbing his arm.

"You deserved that," Jane said walking over to the monitor.

"When I started working here, I really thought you were a couple," Nina said pulling up the records she located.

"Yeah, you and everyone else," Jane replied rolling her eyes. "Show me what you found."

Maura sat across from Cailin who looked shocked then frowned. She had asked her sister what was new and was greeted by the story of her _new_ relationship with Jane. It baffled her. She honestly thought they were involved from the moment she met them and that Maura hadn't wanted to share that information yet.

"Is this a problem?" Maura asked concerned. She hadn't thought that Cailin would have an issue with her choice in a mate when she decided to share but maybe she was wrong.

"Oh, no Maura. I'm sorry," she said sensing the change in Maura's demeanor and realizing what she must be thinking. She touched her hand gently to reassure her.

"It's just, well, I would have sworn you two had already hooked up. It surprised me that you told me this just happened," Cailin explained.

"Quite a few people seemed to think that," Maura replied sighing relieved her sister wasn't judging her. She would have been disappointed. She wanted Cailin in her life. She wanted to continue to build a relationship with her.

"Seriously Maura? You don't know why they would?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes, I know now," she answered becoming more aware this development was long overdue for some. Cailin was amused. Unbelievable the genius and the detective were so oblivious.

"Congratulations. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you. Jane makes me very happy," Maura responded smiling. Looking in her sister's eyes, Cailin could tell that this was true.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been over two weeks since Jane had spent any quality time or any quantity of time with Maura. Between the homicides and Maura's work schedule, they saw each other in passing and Jane hated it. She enjoyed her time with Maura. She needed her. Maura was like a drug for her and she was hopelessly addicted. It may not help her bad-ass rating but it did help with her feeling of contentment. She didn't feel content and she was becoming irritable. Riley and Frankie would insist that she wasn't becoming but was already there. Both had run-ins with Jane that weren't pleasant. Jane was unapologetic and unforgiving which was making working together difficult.

"You need to be more like your girlfriend. She's nice," Frankie said glaring at her. It was the third time in as many days she had torn him a new one over something inconsequential.

"Shut up, Frankie," she said seething.

"You shut up," he replied through clenched teeth.

"You both need to get a grip," Nina said intervening. Her voice firm.

"Why do you both need to get a grip?" All three turned towards the door to find Maura standing there looking as spectacular as ever. They had failed to hear the trademark sound of Maura in Jimmy Choos entering a room. She walked to Jane who leaned in and kissed her.

"Hi. I didn't know you were stopping by," Jane said happy to see her.

"I am making my rounds and Boston was next. I wanted to check in with Kent and if possible take my fiancée out to lunch."

"Thank God," Frankie interjected. Maura furrowed her brow. Nina shook her head. Jane turned to Frankie preparing to unload on him again. Maura placed her hand on her arm.

"So how about lunch?" she asked distracting her from unleashing on her brother. Jane nodded giving Frankie a look to let him know it wasn't over. She followed Maura out of the precinct.

It was a beautiful day which Jane hadn't noticed before now. She sighed when she walked out in to the sun. Maura interlaced her fingers with Jane's as they walked to her car. Jane was tired. Maura could see that along with the annoyance on her face when she entered BRIC. She knew Jane wasn't sleeping well and definitely not enough. There were too many nights she spent in their bed alone. Jane closed her eyes as Maura drove them to the park. Maura remained quiet and let her rest.

"Help me," Maura requested after finding a parking space. Jane grabbed the bag of food while Maura removed the blanket from the trunk. They found a spot with a little shade but mostly sun. The Vitamin D would be good for Jane.

"Who called you?" Jane asked after she helped her spread the blanket.

"Why would anyone need to call me?" Maura asked in return.

"Someone called you to handle me," Jane responded.

"Do you need handling, Jane?" She handed her a plate. Maura had stopped at the Thai restaurant and picked up a few of Jane's favorites. They ate in silence. Jane glanced at Maura who seemed to be content simply sitting with her.

"It has been hard," Jane said finally putting the plate down.

"Hard how?"

"I enjoy being back, Maura but it is so different," she replied. "Frankie and Riley…"

"Are doing the best they can?" Maura offered. "The best they know how to do?"

"I guess." Maura handed her a bottle of water.

"Drink."

"I'm not a child, Maura. I don't need to be handled."

"No one is trying to handle you, Jane. What is going on? Talk to me."

Jane remained quiet so Maura told her about her day. She would be heading home after lunch. She wanted to take her parents to the airport even though they said it was unnecessary. She was sad to see them go. It had been enjoyable having them and Angela moving around the house. Her mother would return to Paris and her father would head to South America. Her mom wanted to return when they started planning the wedding. She wanted to help if Maura would have her. When she thought of her wedding it had never been in terms of her parents truly participating yet here they were offering to be and do anything she needed.

Her agent contacted her and wanted to set up a time to meet with the publisher. She hoped Jane would have a couple of days off soon because it would be wonderful if she would be able to go to New York with her. She had spoken to Hope briefly who was excited for them. Cailin told her about the engagement.

"I think this was a mistake," Jane said deflated.

"Returning?" Maura asked. She nodded. Maura took Jane's hand in hers. "Why? You were so happy to be back."

"Things are taking longer than I thought they would. Riley isn't Frost. Nina isn't Frost. None of them are Korsak." Her frustration was clearly evident in her voice.

"Maybe there is a better way to approach this, Jane. Instead of all the ways that they aren't Frost or Korsak, find the ways they are better." Jane shook her head doubtful that they were.

"You worked with both Nina and Frankie without Frost," Maura pointed out.

"But there was Korsak," she said quickly.

"Yes, Jane but you were the common denominator. This will work because of you."

"There is no one to bounce things off of, Maura," she responded. Another excuse.

"Jane, this is really about Riley and not trusting her yet."

"I do," she replied hesitantly wondering how Maura had figured that out.

"No, honey, you don't," Maura said with conviction.

Maura was right. This really was more about Riley than Frankie but he was her brother and she unfortunately could treat him badly and expect him to forgive her.

"No I don't," she admitted. "And that scares me, Maur. We go out every day and should have each other's back."

"Jane, do you want another partner?" Maura questioned. She shrugged.

"You either do or you don't," she challenged.

"No, I don't think so. I just need to get more comfortable with her."

"It has just been a few weeks, Jane. You said that Riley was good. Capable."

"She is. She does things differently."

"That doesn't make them wrong," Maura offered. "I'm sure Korsak had his frustration with you and your brash ways when you started in Homicide."

"Yeah, he did," she confessed. Early in their partnership, there were many days Korsak wasn't thrilled with her.

"Sweetheart, it's just change and it's not always easy." Jane nodded then frowned.

"Brash ways? Really, Maur?" Maura laughed.

"That's what you key on?" she asked.

"I'm not brash," Jane replied disputing the accusation. "I'm passionate." Maura shook her head.

"Okay but perhaps while you are getting comfortable with her and she with you, you can try to contain some of that passion and not bite anyone's head off?" Maura suggested.

Jane rested her head in Maura's lap. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. It had been too long since she could just be with Maura. Maura gently caressed her head, smoothing her hair. She leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Maura Isles."

"I love you."

"I'll thank Nina for calling you when I get back," Jane said turning to look at her through one eye before laying her head back down. Maura chuckled and continued to run her fingers through her hair.

The report would read that Jane was shot at 12:45am. This was the time that Maura would remember that her eyes opened, she looked at the clock and she felt her heart break. She knew something was wrong. She felt it in her spirit. She got out of bed and dressed.

The doorbell rang at 1:15am. There were lights flashing outside her house which she could see as she walked down the stairs. Angela had run over in time to see Maura opening the door and Frankie on the other side. There was blood on his shirt. Angela was crying though she could only suspect why. Maura was stoic.

"She's alive, Maura," he says before saying anything else. He wanted her to know her fiancée wasn't dead. "She's in surgery. I came to get you."

"Oh, thank God." Maura heard Angela say behind her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We should go, Maura," he said. She could hear how frantic he was.

"What happened?" she repeated. She need to know. She needed to be able to process the possibilities and calculate the probabilities.

"We were ambushed," he started. "We got a call on the hotline. Jane wanted to wait but the caller said this person had information about our unsub but was packing to leave town. Riley and I both thought we should go. Jane said it didn't feel right but we pressed because we needed to follow the lead. It was the only one we had.

When we got out, someone opened fire. Took Riley down. Jane was on the other side of her car and fired back to protect Riley. I had been following behind in my own car because I was going home after we questioned the person. I called for backup while Jane was yelling at me to cover her. We needed to get Riley. Jane was shot pulling Riley behind the car. She lost a lot of blood, Maura."

"Oh, God. Not again," Angela cried.

"Where was she shot?" Maura asked.

"Shoulder. Riley was shot in the leg. She lost a lot of blood too."

"What hospital?"

"Mass General." She nodded.

"Let's go," she said grabbing her jacket.

"Ma, Tommy is coming to get you. Get dressed," Frankie instructed.

The drive was quiet. Maura was surprised to see Nina when she followed Frankie to the car though she should have known she would be with him.

Frankie let Nina and Maura out so he could park the car.

"I'll meet you inside," he said.

The hospital was full of officers and detectives waiting to hear any news about Jane and Riley. Cavanaugh met Maura and explained the situation as he understood it. Thankfully Jane had the foresight to request extra patrol to cover the area. Their quick response hopefully saved both Jane and Riley.

The waiting began. Angela arrived with Tommy. Her eyes red. TJ was with Veronica. Tommy sat between Angela and Maura attempting to comfort them both. Frankie and Nina were on the other side. Frankie was clearly upset. He had decided this was somehow his fault. Nina was doing her best to steady him. Korsak and Kiki had come as soon as Korsak heard. He was closing down the Robber when one of the officers told him. Maura was surrounded by family but it didn't make the wait any easier.

"Rizzoli?" the doctor called out. A young female doctor stood waiting for someone to respond.

"Go on Maura," Angela encouraged her. Angela would let Maura take the lead on this. She knew Jane would want it that way. Maura stood and went to meet the doctor.

"Yes," Maura answered.

"Are you with Detective Rizzoli?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Isles, Maura."

"Her fiancée," Tommy added. He had followed Maura to be with her.

"Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli was shot in the shoulder. Your fiancée is a very lucky woman. The bullet missed the brachial plexus. There was no major damage to the joint itself. We had to debride the shoulder. She did experience a lot of blood loss but she should be fine. She is in recovery."

"Thank you." She nodded. "When can we see her?"

"The nurse will come out and let you know."

"Thank you," Maura said again. She turned into Tommy. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried her first tears of the night.

Maura was allowed back in recovery. She watched the nurses care for Jane. Constantly checking on her. Jane slipped in and out of consciousness as the machines beeped registering her vitals. Jane was experiencing a fever which was prolonging her time in recovery. Maura had suggested everyone go home and she would keep them updated. Angela offered to stay but Maura told her she would be fine. Jane was going to be alright which meant she would be as well.

Jane was finally moved to a room and Maura followed. The nurses moved a recliner in for Maura and gave her a blanket and pillow. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a doctor or that Jane was a cop wounded in the line of duty but no one asked her to leave. She drifted off while holding Jane's hand to the sound of the beeping machine.

Jane woke to see Maura sleeping. Even in this setting she was beautiful. Maura stirred. She opened her eyes to see Jane smiling at her.

"Hi," Jane said still groggy.

"Hi back," Maura replied standing and brushing her hair from her face. She held the straw to Jane's lips. She took a sip. Her throat was dry and sore.

"Jane Rizzoli, you gave me a scare," she said then rubbed her nose against Jane's before kissing her.

"I'm really sorry, Maur," she said apologetically.

"This isn't your fault, Sweetheart." This was the part of the job that Maura hated but she would never share that with Jane. Despite how scared it made her feel, she would support her. She couldn't have Jane worrying about her feelings while she was trying to work. She knew that Jane's odds of risk increased with the nature of her job. Every day was a chance she could be hurt or killed and she needed her to remain focused and not concerned about Maura.

"How is Riley?" she asked. Her voice hoarse.

"She has been moved to a room. She is doing well thanks in part to a certain beautiful detective." The nurse had entered to check vitals.

"Detective Rizzoli, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Been better."

"I'm sure," she replied taking Jane's temperature. "You are quite the hero I hear."

"Not a hero," Jane responded. Maura gently rubbed her hand. Jane no matter the circumstance never wanted to be the hero.

"Well others would disagree," the nurse replied typing results into the computer. "Dr. Isles, there is someone who would like to talk with you in the hallway." Jane looked at Maura who shrugged. Everyone should be home.

"I'll be back Jane." She nodded and closed her eyes.

The lips that kissed her forehead weren't Maura's. She opened her eyes.

"How's my number one daughter?" Frank asked quietly as he stared down at his girl.

"I'm your only daughter, Pop," she replied as she had for years. She was surprised to see her father. He hadn't been back to Boston for a few years as far as she knew. He had survived his bout with cancer and continued to live his life in Florida. There were a few text messages. Nothing consistent. Tommy still kept in contact because of TJ though she didn't know how regular that was. And Frankie never mentioned him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked holding her hand. Her hand in his felt nice or maybe it was just the drugs.

"As well as you can after getting shot," she answered. "How did you know?"

"Tommy called me," Frank replied. He was thankful he did. He had chosen his fate when he left their mother and abandoned them. He had made poor choices repeatedly which didn't leave room for forgiveness. Now his children tolerated him. Well, Tommy more so than Jane. Frankie wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Thanks for coming, Daddy," she said her eyes getting heavy.

"Mind if I sit with you for a few minutes?" Frank asked hopeful, "Maura said it was okay if you were okay with it."

"Not good company, Pop."

"Don't need you to be," he responded squeezing her hand. She nodded then drifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

The unsub in the homicide case was captured and arrested by Frankie. The shooter was hunted, shot and killed in a stand-off. His identity and location uncovered by BRIC. BPD was hailed as heroes and saviors for the quick response to the homicide in spite of the ambush and injuries to two of their own. Frankie had been relentless in his pursuit of both but none of this helped him feel any better.

Jane and Riley were healing. Jane faster than Riley who required additional surgery. Jane found that she enjoyed being home because Maura's schedule meant she would be home with her in the evenings, at night and on the weekends. No call for either of them. She took advantage of the time. There was no lounging around for weeks before physical therapy. She accompanied Maura to New York, San Francisco then Paris for a few days.

With all of her other injuries, Jane would rush to get back to work. She didn't follow the doctor's orders. She pushed herself. She was an awful patient. This time she listened. She didn't push. She followed orders. She had a reason. Every morning when her eyes opened and she was blessed to see Maura sleeping next to her, on her, or in her arms she knew she would do everything she could to have one more day with her.

Jane's phone buzzed. _Hi love. What would you like for dinner today?_

She smiled. Tonight she was surprising Maura with dinner. Simple but homemade.

 _You. I have dinner. Just come home_.

Maura arrived to a dimly lit house. She could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She walked in to find Jane working and a glass of wine breathing on the counter for her. Jane smiled. Happy to see her. Maura walked over and kissed her then laid her head on Jane's chest as she hugged her. Coming home never felt as good as it did now.

"Dinner is ready in 20 if you want to go get comfortable," Jane said. Maura nodded and went upstairs. She returned after a quick shower to wash the day away.

"May I help?" Maura asked before taking a seat at the island.

"No, baby. I have it. Tell me about your day."

Maura launched into the details. Jane listened as she finished preparing. She could listen to Maura talk all day. She loved the sound and rhythm of her voice. It was soothing. She loved how excited she became when she shared something new. Her eyes got bright and her smile contagious. Being with Maura was the best.

Maura helped plate dinner and they ate by candlelight.

"That was delicious, Jane."

"Not bad for a one armed cook." Maura covered her hand.

"Not bad for anyone." Maura lifted Jane's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much." Jane smiled. Maura started to clear the dishes.

"I'll get that, Maur. Just relax," Jane said getting up.

"Together?" Maura offered. Jane nodded.

"I talked with Nina today," Maura said as she dried the pot.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"She is concerned about Frankie. He hasn't been himself since the shooting." Jane listened as she put the cup away. She hadn't seen much of Frankie since the ambush. She was recuperating and he was working. She felt guilty to find out her brother was struggling and she hadn't known.

"I haven't seen him much. We have texted back and forth. Didn't get the feeling anything was wrong."

"I believe your brother is attempting to be unaffected but it is damaging his relationship."

"Are they in trouble?" Jane asked concerned.

"No, not cancel the wedding trouble. Nina is frustrated though. Frankie isn't communicating and the wedding is in a few weeks."

"He isn't using his words," Jane said.

"It would seem that your brother is being a typical Rizzoli." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should talk with him," she offered.

"You will. He will be working on another motorcycle here tomorrow."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Well, there isn't space to do so at his apartment. I suggested the courtyard." Jane chuckled.

"What?" Maura asked with feigned innocence.

"You are amazing."

Jane returned from physical therapy to find Frankie working on the motorcycle. From the looks of it, he had been there a few hours. She brought two beers out and handed one to her brother.

"Thanks," he said opening the bottle as she opened the other one.

"Should you be drinking that?" Frankie asked. He was willing to bet Jane was still taking pain medication.

"I'm sure Maura knows how many beers are in the refrigerator." Jane smirked. Of course she did.

"I'll just tell Maura you drank it," she said taking a swig and smiling mischievously. He shook his head wondering how many times he had been blamed for something.

"What made you do this again?" she asked sitting down.

"Maura. She wants to keep this one."

"Really?" Jane asked surprised. Frankie nodded.

"That's what she said when she asked for my help." Jane shook her head. _She asked for his help_. That woman. She wondered where Maura found a motorcycle to restore so quickly.

"I told her we could get it started but I'm not sure we can get it done before the wedding."

Jane watched her brother. She noticed that he avoided looking at her directly when he spoke to her. He would look past her or keep his focus on the motorcycle. He seemed older. Worn. She could see that now that she laid eyes on him that he didn't appear to be doing well.

She would have to remember for future reference that phone calls and text messages weren't enough. Something about being up close and personal that allowed you to see the truth. She hadn't checked on him like she should. Leave it to Maura to fix that.

They had all been dealing with their own crap. Frankie had gone classic Rizzoli – shut down and try to handle it on your own. Jane recognized it and understood it. It was learned behavior and they had all learned it well.

Maura was helping her find new ways to deal with things. She was patient and allowed Jane the time to gather herself. And she was getting better. Jane sighed. She had to help Frankie. She knew he adored Nina and she needed him to get out of his own way.

"How you doing, Bud?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine," he answered too quickly.

"You talk to anyone about the shooting?"

"I didn't get shot, Janie. Why would I need to talk to anyone?" he asked exasperated. His sister wasn't the first to ask this question.

"Come sit," she requested. He wiped his hands and grabbed his beer.

"I'm okay Frankie," she said looking at him. "Riley will be okay."

"I know," he answered quietly.

"Do you?" she asked. "Frankie, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Janie, I insisted along with Riley that we go. I should have had your back and agreed with you."

"What if I was wrong?"

"But you weren't," he countered.

"What if that was our only shot and we didn't take it?"

"But it wasn't. It wasn't even related," he replied dejectedly.

"There is no crystal ball here, Frankie. We do the best we can with what we know. Sometimes we get it right. Sometimes we get it wrong."

"But you knew something was wrong, Jane. You had back up in the area before we even knew what we were facing. I didn't do that. I didn't know to do that. Leaving it to me we went in blind."

"Damn it Frankie this isn't on you. There is no leaving it to you. We are a team. I'm sorry little brother that I made that so hard for you and Riley to believe we were on the same side. It's on me that I didn't make it easier. I remember Korsak telling me the same thing after Hoyt – that he made it hard. I understand how difficult it was for you and Riley because I repeated the pattern and I am sorry."

"But I doubted you, Janie and you could have been killed."

"You doubted me because I didn't give you respect."

"Jane, what if you had died? What would I tell Ma? Maura? How could I look at them? It would kill me because I would know it was because I didn't have your back."

"Maura doesn't like what if sentences and I am beginning to agree. I didn't die little brother so you have to let that go. On any given day we are in danger and we face that possibility. It's the nature of the job."

"Bu-"

"I think part of the reason you and Riley wanted to go was because you wanted to prove something to me," she said interrupting him. Frankie looked down at his beer. He was sure his sister was right.

They sat in silence drinking. "You can't beat yourself up about this, Bud."

"I'm sorry, Janie."

"I know. Me too." Jane went to get two more beers.

"You're really pushing it, Sis. You think Maura is going to believe I drank four beers?"

"Of course," she said sipping, "after I tell her you cried like a big baby because you were so sorry." He laughed and it felt good.

"I should get back to the bike."

"Nope. You should go see your fiancée."

"Nina is working and she knows I'm here," he said dismissing Jane's idea.

"Somehow, I don't think she is supposed to be working today," Jane stated suspecting that Nina went to work to avoid spending time with him.

"We just needed a little time. I think the wedding…"

"Go home, Frankie. Invite your soon to be wife over and make her dinner which hopefully won't kill her. Apologize for being a Rizzoli and thank her for loving you."

"Nina knows I love her. It's just…"

"Nina is worried about your ass," she said stopping him. "You and I are the luckiest people on the planet. I have Maura and you have Nina. I don't know how we got so lucky. I don't understand it and I am not going to try to figure it out. But we can't screw it up, Bud." Jane took a deep breath. "You have to talk with her. Let her in."

"I normally do, Jane. This was hard. I felt so bad and couldn't get a handle on it," he admitted.

"Hard is when you really have to turn to her. That whole good and bad vow thing. Nina loves you, Frankie but I think she is a little concerned right now. You need to reassure her, okay?" Frankie smiled. He never thought he would receive relationship advice from Jane.

"Thanks Janie and thank Maura." Jane smiled and nodded.

The wedding was beautiful. Frankie was handsome in his black tux and Nina was gorgeous in her white A-line dress. Tommy and Jane stood with Frankie. Jane was his best person for the wedding. Tommy had taken on the other best man duties which Jane happily handed over to him. Maura was one of the bridesmaids. TJ was the ring bearer. Nina's best friend was her matron of honor and her best friend's daughter was the flower girl. Vince officiated. Angela wept as her son pledge his life and love. Every mother's dream was for her children to love and be loved. Frankie had found that. Ron handed her his handkerchief and held her hand.

The pictures were taken and the reception had started. Maura had greeted her parents and mingled with other BPD employees. Jane watched as Maura moved with ease through the reception. She watched as she smiled while Angela took her from Rizzoli to Rizzoli introducing her. Jane tracked Maura across the room, followed her into the ladies' room, locked the door and pressed her against it. She kissed her deeply and nuzzled her neck as she slid her hand slowly under Maura's dress. Maura sucked in her breath and pressed her body harder into Jane. All day Jane had wanted to devour this woman. When she watched Maura walk down the aisle, she imagined for the first time how lovely a bride Maura would be. As beautiful as Nina was, Maura was absolutely stunning and Jane desired her.

"Jane," Maura said trying to sound stern.

"Yes?" she answered her voice low and seductive.

"We can't. As much as I want to we can't. Not at your brother's wedding." Jane kissed her and continued caressing her. Maura's body betrayed her.

"We don't have enough time," she said stuttering. Jane took that as a challenged and proved her wrong. Maura was amazed at how quickly, intensely and neatly Jane had her way with her. Jane helped her freshen up.

"Have to keep that hair in place," she said tucking the strand of hair back in before unlocking the door.

"You're incorrigible," Maura said shaking her head.

"But you love me."

Tommy tapped his glass when Jane arrived back at the head table. That was her cue. Maura squeezed her hand as she stood. Jane gently smoothed her dress.

"I told my brother once that he was lucky to have Nina and don't screw it up." Frankie smiled. "What I am adding now is that I will kick his ass if he does." Nina and the guests laughed.

"Seriously, raise your glasses please. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Francesco Rizzoli. You are two of the finest people who through fate found each other. I hope that every day you can look at each other through the eyes of this day that celebrates your love, hopes and dreams. May your love endure forever and your happiness never end. May love comfort you and keep you. May you know joy and may you hold on to each other during the good and the bad always remembering that you are stronger together than apart. To you."

Frankie wiped his eyes then kissed his bride. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. One day this would be them and she couldn't wait.


	19. Chapter 19

Maura collapsed onto Jane.

"That was well worth waiting for," Jane said as she pulled the sheet over them. Jane had tried to entice Maura into joining the mile-high club with her but was met with a counter offer if she were patient. Jane kissed Maura's forehead. This patience thing really was all it was cracked up to be. An unencumbered Maura Isles in black lace, a garter and black stilettos was so much better.

"Thank you for coming with me," Maura said resting on Jane.

"I love being with you, Maur."

Dr. Isles had been requested by the FBI for a consult. They called she came. Jane believed this somehow was part of Maura's sentence for securing her job though Maura would never answer that question directly or indirectly. Jane felt the least she could do was to come with her when she could.

"You need to tell me which venue you like. Mother wants to secure the date."

"Maura, I told you whatever you and Constance wanted."

"I am not marrying my mother, Jane. I am marrying you." Jane recognized that tone. This wasn't the first time she had heard it since the planning began. Maura, Constance and Angela had definite ideas about what they wanted although only one of them was actually getting married. Jane didn't have definite ideas. It wasn't that she didn't care. She did. She cared that Maura was happy. She cared that all of the dreams Maura had about her wedding would come true.

Jane never had lavish thoughts about her own wedding. Fenway Park as a young girl. The Justice of the Peace as an adult. Beyond that, there weren't many details. Jane simply wanted to be married. Lately that simple thought was causing a bit of tension.

"I will have a decision for you this afternoon. I promise. Okay?" Maura nodded. Jane kissed her gently then more forcefully. She rolled over on top of Maura. She sucked Maura's neck being careful not to mark her. Maura arched her back as Jane moved to her breast grabbing the nipple between her teeth.

"As much as I hate leaving you right now, I need to shower."

"I'll stay out here," Jane offered rolling off of her disappointed.

"Thank you. I appreciate your sacrifice," Maura replied smirking.

"It is a sacrifice, Maur. Knowing you are in the shower, naked with water running over you and my hands could be doing the same." Jane reached for her.

"Don't," she said jumping out of the bed. "I can't. You will start again and I will be late. I am locking the door. What you do out here is up to you." Jane chuckled.

"Okay Dr. Isles, you lock the door. I hope you realize that lock will not keep me away from you." Maura knew this to be true.

"Please," she asked with a pout. Damn that pout. Jane rested her head on the pillow and reached for the remote.

"Go, Maur. I won't make you late." Maura kissed her quickly and ran into the bathroom. Jane sighed and watched her go.

While Maura attended to whatever the FBI needed, Jane roamed around the area. She had not missed Quantico. There was nothing here for her. Maura was home. Boston was home. She grabbed a beer then picked up their bag from the hotel desk. She promised she'd meet Maura so they could head to the airport.

"Jane?" She turned towards the calling of her name.

"Cam. Hi." She sighed. She hadn't missed Cameron Davies either. He gave her an awkward hug.

"Hi. Are you back at Quantico?" he asked noticing the bag.

"Just here for today."

"Are you here consulting?" he probed unsure why she hadn't contacted him since she was back in town.

"No. Dr. Isles, Maura, is here consulting. I came with her," she answered.

"Oh. That's nice. Do you have time for a drink?"

"I'm sorry, no. I'm headed over to Laboratory Services to meet her then we're going to the airport." He nodded.

"How are you?" he asked. "Heard about the ambush. Glad you got the guy."

"Doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"I am glad you're okay," he said smiling.

"Thank you. I should go. Nice to see you Cam," she said as she started walking away.

"Jane, could I call you?" he asked. Jane understood the question. It wasn't _could I call to see how you are doing_. It was _could I call so we could hook up again_. Apparently, Agent Davies thought a long-distance relationship could work.

"Cameron, I'm engaged," she said looking directly at him. His brow creased and his eyes clouded.

"Wow," he said shocked. "How is that possible? You haven't been back in Boston that long."

"No, I haven't. It is actually someone I've known for a long time."

"I don't understand. I had the impression there wasn't anyone."

"There wasn't but...it's Maura, Cam," she said deciding on the truth. He laughed then stopped when he realized Jane wasn't laughing with him.

"Seriously?" he asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm confused. Where you with her when you were with me?" he questioned. She could hear anger in his voice.

"No, absolutely not."

"Was I some game for you two?" he inquired trying to understand.

"No!" she said adamantly. She sighed. She hadn't given any thought to how her new relationship with Maura would be perceived by the people that they had dated especially someone as recent as Cameron. She could see now how they would question the validity of the relationships. There was always Maura at the center of her life. Maura was there to comfort her, to love her, to make her laugh, to help her. She was always there even when the men weren't.

"It was separate from you Cam. Maura and I got together after I went back to Boston. There was nothing before," she explained.

"Nothing? How do I believe that?" he said feeling used and upset.

"We weren't together. Whether you do or you don't believe it is on you." He rubbed his chin and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Jane said apologizing.

"Yeah." He turned and walked away.

Maura didn't press Jane. She was quiet in the Uber and as they waited for the plane. Maura chatted about the consult.

"I saw Davies," Jane stated.

"How is Agent Davies?" Maura asked buckling her seatbelt.

"He was angry when I told him about us. I didn't' expect that," Jane admitted.

"I am sorry, Jane," Maura said understanding why she had been quiet.

"He didn't believe we weren't' together when I was with him. I could hear it in his voice that he felt I used him like he was one last fling. I didn't use him, Maura."

"I know, sweetheart."

"He asked if he was some game for us. I wasn't playing a game." Maura took Jane's hand in hers and kissed it.

"Jane, you know that neither of us intentionally misled or hurt anyone. I am sorry that Agent Davies feels used and I can understand how he might get there but that is not your responsibility."

"Why does it feel like it is?"

"Because of the person you are. It is one of the reasons I love you. You are the love of my life and I will not let you feel guilty for falling in love with me." Jane laid her head on Maura's shoulder.

"You still want to marry me?" Jane asked.

"More than ever."

"Boston Public Library," Jane replied. Maura smiled. The venue – check.


	20. Chapter 20

Maura had been out for a run when she received the text message that found her sliding onto the stool next to Tommy. He looked up and smiled at her though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey, Maura," he said looking troubled.

"Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" she asked as she touched his shoulder. He shrugged.

"Sure. Might as well seeing as Korsak ratted me out and called you. Thanks, Korsak," he said loudly. Vince waved a towel at him.

"Does he think I'm that stupid to come to the one bar my ma works at and my brother and sisters drink at to fall off the wagon?" he asked incredulously.

"I think he was just concerned that you've been sitting here for a while and maybe needed someone to talk with," she said accepting the glass of water from Vince. Tommy glared at Korsak who appeared unfazed.

"I wasn't gonna drink, Maura," he said softening his tone.

"I know," she replied with certainty. Tommy nodded thankful. Maura always gave him the benefit when no one else would.

"Would you tell me what is bothering you?" Maura asked.

"I was just trying to figure out how to tell TJ that Ronnie and I broke up so he doesn't think it's his fault," Tommy admitted.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she said. Tommy had been dating Ronnie for six or seven months. Maura wasn't sure exactly how long. He started seeing her when she and Jane were away from Boston. Maura didn't think it would end this soon though because on the occasions they had all been together, he seemed happy with her and her children. Everyone made an effort to include Ronnie and the boys. Something that wasn't always the case with Lydia. They had been invited to family dinners. She and Jane had taken the boys and TJ to the Red Sox game. Angela and Nina had a spa day with Ronnie. Everything appeared to be going so well.

"What happened?" Maura asked. Tommy sighed heavily.

"TJ came home the other day asking what these words meant. I was surprised because he's a kid and shouldn't have ever heard them. He told me that Ryan and Robbie were calling some kid – a friend of his – these names. I told him they were bad words and he should never ever say them and I was proud of him for coming to me to ask." Maura smiled. This didn't surprise her. TJ was a good boy. He was extremely compassionate. He was definitely a quieter and gentler Rizzoli.

"I get a call from the school and have to go down there. TJ was in a fight with Ryan who has a bloody nose. I get there and Ronnie is mad. Yelling at me that I need to control my kid. Her ex is also there and starts in on me."

"TJ was fighting?" Maura asked shocked. TJ wasn't like Tommy or Jane. Growing up, Jane was known to beat the crap out of anyone that she thought was messing with her or hers. Tommy followed Jane in that regard. TJ's demeanor was more like Frankie. For him to be in a fight, Maura knew he was pushed too far.

"Right? So, I asked him what happened. Ronnie's ex is trying to talk over him. I tell him to shut the fu-, shut up and he gets up like he is going to hit me. I step up to him. Ronnie is yelling that TJ gets his temper from me."

"TJ doesn't have a temper," Maura interjected offended.

"Exactly. I turn away from him to listen to TJ. He tells me that Ryan and Robbie were saying those things about this same kid at recess. He said he told them they were mean and bad and they shouldn't say them. They say they can say what they wanted because their dad said so. They started in on the kid again making him cry so TJ pushes Ryan away from the kid. Ryan tries to hit TJ but he did what Jane taught him. He ducks then nails Ryan in the nose."

"Oh my goodness." Maura said.

"Ronnie was all concerned about TJ hitting her kid and me getting into it with the ex that she didn't even seem to realize what they said was wrong or maybe she didn't believe it was so I pointed it out and she wants to excuse it and say they don't understand what they are saying but TJ understands he shouldn't hit people." Tommy shook his head.

"I tell her she should teach her kids better so they don't go picking on people who can't defend themselves. She goes off on me again and throws stuff back in my face in front of the ex. Stuff I told her as my girlfriend. Then says some crap about you guys." Maura placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"How is TJ?" she asked.

"He's okay. He hit Ryan then Robbie jumped on him. A few scratches. I know TJ shouldn't fight, Maura. I do. But I'm proud of him for defending someone." She was proud of him too even though she did believe that violence never solved anything.

"I'll punish him for fighting but I can't be mad at him."

"Are you sure about you and Ronnie?" she asked hoping he was. She knew Tommy and TJ deserved better.

"Yeah. My family is my family, Maura. I can't be with anyone that would disrespect that."

"I understand."

"She isn't it. I thought she was but I want what Jane and Frankie have with you and Nina."

"I am sorry Tommy. I do believe it will happen for you. It took Jane and I a little bit to get there." He nodded.

"Tell TJ the truth," she continued. "Tell him it isn't his fault and that you can't be with anyone who condones disrespecting another human being and who doesn't respect your family."

"They all got expelled too. She went off about that. Needing to find someone to watch them."

Tommy was concerned as well. Finding someone to care for TJ all day was going to be hard. After school was not a problem. Between all of them, it was covered. During school, everyone worked.

"Jane is still off," Maura said interrupting his thoughts. "She can help watch TJ."

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded. Maura knew Jane wouldn't mind.

"I need to go pick him up from Nina," Tommy said with a smile as he slid off the stool. "Thanks, Korsak for butting in." Vince nodded at him. For better or worse, this was his family. He would always keep a watchful eye out for them.

"Thanks, Maura." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She watched him leave.

"See you Vince," Maura said waving, "and thank you."

"Doc."


	21. Chapter 21

The holiday season was invading Boston. Constance and Arthur purchased a home on Beacon Hill near Maura and were hosting Thanksgiving dinner. Arthur and Angela were in charge of cooking. Arthur seemed to have found a new passion – cooking with Angela. Maura knew she would be drafted to assist and looked forward to it. She enjoyed the time with her father. Jane was taking great effort to avoid her mother because Thanksgiving was football and football was not to be interrupted by cooking.

Constance had asked Maura for permission for she and Arthur to first buy a home in Boston and second to host Thanksgiving dinner for the Rizzolis. Maura cried as she nodded yes to both. Her parents continued to amaze her.

" _You can invite Hope and Cailin," Constance said. Constance had never met either and wasn't anxious to do so but they were a part of Maura's life. Maura kissed her mother._

Jane always loved Thanksgiving. She didn't understand how anyone could not love food, sweatpants and football. As the house filled with Rizzolis and friends, Jane found Constance and Arthur to be fantastic hosts. Constance definitely knew how to throw a party and her guests knew how to take the formality out of it. Maura watched her mother entertain with such effortlessness in this new setting of socked feet, jeans and football jerseys. She was relaxed and wasn't bothered by the loudness of the people filling her home. Constance seemed to draw energy from it.

"Look at your mom," Jane said as she bumped shoulders with Maura.

"I've never seen her like this," Maura replied. Jane could see both Isles women were happy.

"It is doubtful the Isles family has had such a motley crew invade their home," Jane observed.

"That's what makes it so wonderful, Jane."

Arthur had taken a moment from his cooking duties to sit with Tommy and Frankie. They all were yelling at the television during the Washington-Dallas football game. Maura didn't believe she had ever seen her father watch a football game and definitely not yell at the television while doing so. Tommy had drawn them all into a Fantasy Football league this season. Tommy and Arthur were playing each other this week. Her father was no match for the patented Rizzoli trash talking Tommy was throwing at him but he was giving it a valiant effort with help from Frankie.

Jane slid behind Maura. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she kissed her temple. Maura leaned back into her. They surveyed the Isles' great room. These were the people that created the landscape of their lives. Vince and Kiki brought his stepson Josh who was visiting for the holiday from college. He had completed his associate degree and was now attending UMass.

"Josh looks good," Maura commented.

"Yeah. Korsak says he's a junior now. Is that crazy?"

Camille, Robin and Cameron were also there. Since Barry's death, they were always invited. They normally declined. Jane assumed it was too hard for Camille. This year they came and she was pleased. Frankie and Nina were there with Nina's mom, Catherine. Tasha who was in her third year at BCU made it as did Kent. Though he was well intentioned, Jane still found him to be just odd enough to irritate her. Tommy and TJ who was scheduled to be with Lydia were there with Rondo. When Rondo walked through the door with his trademark _Vanilla_ , Jane laughed and hugged the man. It had been a while since she had seen him. She would admit only to Maura that she missed him a little.

"Didn't know Rondo was invited," Jane said.

"Tommy called asking if it was okay. He ran into him this morning while TJ was fulfilling his community service at the shelter."

 _Tommy had decided to make them all participate in TJ's punishment for fighting. It was a genius move because Jane wanted to pin a medal on the kid._

 _TJ chose Maura to defend him. Jane thought it was a smart choice. She'd choose her too. Angela was the prosecutor much to her chagrin. She wanted to be the judge. Nina had the coveted judge position and Jane, Constance and Frankie were the jury. Tommy set two options for punishment. Maura was able to get the reduced sentence of community service. Jane pointed out that it helped she was sleeping with one of the jurors and the prosecutor was incompetent._

" _I would like to think it was my skills," Maura said insulted._

" _Trust me dear. It was most definitely because of your skills," Jane replied her voice low and seductive._

Angela was there without Ron who was on call and would be coming later. Cavanaugh, Hope and Cailin rounded out the Rizzoli-Isles guest list. It was a full house.

 _When Cailin and Hope had arrived, Jane could feel Maura tense. She went and placed her hand in the small of her back and gently drew circles to calm her._

" _Mother this is Hope. Hope this is my mother Constance." Constance extended her hand and Hope took it. Constance could see the resemblance to her daughter and envied Hope._

" _Welcome to our home," Constance offered. Jane could hear the nervousness in her voice. Jane could only imagine the stress both Constance and Hope were feeling. Adopted mother. Biological mother. In most scenarios, the biological mother was involved in the decision to put their child up for adoption. Hope had Maura stripped from her. For years, she mourned her believing she was dead while someone else was given the opportunity to love her and watch her grow._

" _Thank you so much for the invitation," Hope replied. Constance smiled at her._

" _Mother." Maura directed Constance towards her sister. "This is Cailin my sister."_

" _Pleasure," Constance said extending her hand again._

" _Yes, thank you," Cailin said quietly as she shook it._

 _Jane kissed the side of Maura's head. "Not so bad," she whispered._

"Come with me," Maura said as she took Jane by the hand. Jane liked following Maura.

"Get that out of your mind right now," Maura commanded.

"What?" Jane asked innocently.

"I know you Jane Rizzoli. This is not that."

"What?" she asked again.

"Don't what me. I see it in your eyes. We were almost late today because of what you're thinking right now."

"I don't believe it is my fault that you are irresistible and beautiful." Maura laughed and shook her head at a pouting Jane.

"No," Maura stated firmly. Jane smirked.

"Can't blame a girl for trying when she is engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world who makes it so hard to keep my hands off her," Jane whined.

"Still no." Jane chuckled giving up. There was always tonight.

Maura led her to the balcony.

"It's cold out here, Maura."

"I'm so happy, Jane," Maura said.

"You deserve to be happy sweetie. But I think you could have told me that inside."

"You asked me to marry you," Maura stated.

"Yes," Jane agreed wondering where this was going.

"I agreed," Maura continued.

"Yes, you did."

"Will you marry me right now?" Maura asked excited. Jane stared at Maura shocked. This wasn't what she expected.

"Maur, I thought you wanted a fancy wedding?" she asked believing this was some sort of concession.

"I want to be married to you," Maura replied. "In that room right now, are the people most important to us."

"Rondo?" Jane questioned. Her eyebrow raised.

"He's Tommy's plus one," Maura offered with a smile. Jane laughed. She would concede Tommy had done worse. At least she liked Rondo.

"Maura, I would marry you any day but this isn't what you have talked or dreamed about for I don't know how long. You wanted a silk charmeuse empire waist dress with a 20-foot train. You wanted a volcano."

"You remember that?" Maura asked shocked.

"Yes, I remember. You wanted your father to walk you down the aisle. There are to be white roses and lilies. Candles and soft lights. Accents of midnight blue. There was the string quartet and the Boston Public Library."

"Wow."

"Maur, I know I have given you a hard time about some of it and sometimes it didn't seem like I was paying attention but I was."

"We were planning an event, Jane. Today, I want a wedding that makes me your wife."

"We don't have a license."

"Do you not want to marry me?" Maura asked wondering why Jane was stonewalling her.

"I do. You know that," she responded. "I don't want you to settle."

"How am I settling if I am marrying you?" Jane walked away from Maura rubbing her hands. She wanted to marry her but she wanted Maura to have everything she desired. She wasn't sure this was it. Maura and Constance had grand plans for the Rizzoli-Isles affair. Jane understood that some things were expected marrying into this society and for Maura she would abide by them.

"That's fine Jane," Maura said dejectedly. "We don't have to do this." Jane grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Is this what you want, Maur? Will you be happy with this?" she asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes, but I am not sure you will," Maura replied concerned she had misjudged Jane.

"I know it makes no sense but I thought Pop would be there when I married. Not to walk me down an aisle or anything but be there you know?" Maura nodded.

Frankie had not invited their father to his wedding. No one expected him to do so but Jane had mentioned inviting him more than once when they discussed the guest list. Maura didn't want Frank there. She knew that wasn't fair. Her father would be there. Frank was Jane's father and it was important to her but Maura didn't trust him. She didn't trust him not to hurt his family.

"Do you trust me?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"Of course, I do Maura."

"Will you marry me?" she asked. Jane nodded again. If Maura was sure, then she was sure.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

The room was suspiciously quiet when Jane and Maura entered. Everyone was staring at them.

"Well?" Constance asked. Maura broke out into a huge grin.

"She said yes." The room erupted. Jane looked at Maura. Angela walked over to her daughter.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed." Angela led her away dumbfounded.


	22. Chapter 22

Jane found the dress she had selected hanging in the bedroom.

"How?" Jane asked still trying to understand how this happened. Angela chuckled.

"Your fiancée."

Constance had arranged for people to be there to do hair and makeup. There were photographers capturing every moment. Jane couldn't believe Maura had surprised her like this and she really couldn't believe her mother was able to keep a secret.

Angela kissed her daughter. The dress she had chosen suited her well. It was simple but elegant. It surprised Angela that she had selected the shear lace overlay. She knew Jane would have married in sweatpants and a BPD t-shirt if Maura told her it was okay. But this was done for Maura. This gorgeous woman who happened to be her daughter, with her wild raven mane tamed in an up-do and her sweetheart bodice adorned with beads wanted her soon to be wife to be proud. And she would be.

"I need to go get dressed," she said. "You're beautiful Janie.

"Thanks, Ma." Jane hugged her mother.

There was a knock at the door before it slowly opened allowing Constance entry.

"You look absolutely lovely," she said her eyes watering. Jane blushed.

"Thank you, Constance."

"Well," Constance cleared her throat, "I told Angela I would take care of your old and borrowed." She opened the jewelry box she was carrying. The diamond earrings inside were stunning.

"I wore these on my wedding day."

"They are gorgeous but I can't wear them. Maura should," Jane said refusing Constance's offering. Constance took the earrings from the box and held them out to Jane.

"I'd be honored," she said. Jane relented and took them. Today was not the day to be difficult.

"When did you all do this?" Jane asked replacing the earrings she had on with the ones from Constance.

"My daughter wanted this and I was determined to give her what she wanted."

"But all the plans," Jane said still trying to understand what changed. Constance smiled and hugged her.

"She wants you, Jane. That to her is all that matters. We'll be starting soon."

* * *

Angela tapped on the door before opening it. She found Maura standing in the middle of the room in her dress with its lace bodice, illusion neckline, plunging back and sweeping train looking undeniably beautiful.

"You are gorgeous, Maura."

"Thank you, Angela. How is Jane doing?" she asked adjusting her dress.

"Trying to figure out how you pulled this off." Maura smiled. Proud.

"I'm here with your something old and borrowed."

"Excuse me?"

"Constance and I decided we'd do the old and borrowed part." Angela opened the box revealing the teardrop emerald earrings surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh my goodness. These are exquisite."

"They were my grandmother's," Angela said removing them from the box.

"I can't, Angela. Jane should wear these."

"She is wearing something else. Today, you wear these."

Maura put them on. They were lovely.

"Thank you." Angela nodded wiping her eyes. Her girls were actually getting married.

* * *

There was another knock on Jane's door. She wondered if it was time. She was getting antsy.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened. Jane started to cry. She Jane Rizzoli wasn't supposed to cry.

"Hey Janie." She stood.

"Daddy." Jane hugged her father. He held on tight.

"How's my sweet girl?" he asked pulling away careful not to hurt her dress.

"I'm getting married."

"Yes you are. Thanks for letting me be here." Frank didn't understand when or how Jane found herself marrying Maura. He knew they were best friends but he never imagined they would end up here. He didn't understand how this all worked. It went against what he had been taught but so did his whole life lately. He loved his daughter and that was what mattered whether he understood it or not. She was happy and he was allowed to be here and for that he was grateful.

"You need to thank Maura," she replied. He nodded. She had approached him like an assassin – quickly and efficiently.

" _Mr. Rizzoli," she said. Frank started to stand but Maura shook her head. He pointed towards the chair. She didn't sit. She didn't plan to stay._

" _Jane would like you at her wedding, our wedding. While it may not be my choice, this is important to Jane so I want it for her. If you do come, I expect you to respect us and your family. Frankie and Tommy will be there to make sure you do. Any signs that there will be an issue, you will be escorted out." She was gone as quickly as she arrived. Frank leaned back and sipped his coffee. The message was clear and crossing Maura Isles didn't appear to be an option if he wanted to be involved with his family again._

* * *

Arthur delivered Jane's something new and something blue when he placed the midnight blue sapphire necklace around her neck. He wiped Maura's tears after he secured the diamond around hers just before Camille entered Maura's room.

"Barry always said you were gorgeous," she said closing the door.

"That was very generous of Barry," Maura said remembering her friend. She and Jane would have fought over Frost if he were here. Each would have wanted him to stand with them. In the end, Maura was sure she would have won because Jane would have Frankie.

"No. I don't think so," she said smiling at Maura. "I believe he was correct in his assessment."

"Thank you," Maura replied humbled.

"You and Jane were great friends to my son. Thank you for inviting us to share this with you."

"You're family, Camille."

"Jane contacted me. She wanted to do something special for you for when you did get married."

"Really?" Maura was curious.

"Yes. When you put this together I thought she'd still want that for you. Your something blue." Camille produced a small perfectly formed navy rose.

"This is made from one of Barry's uniforms."

"Oh." Maura's hand covered her mouth as she sat down. Camille slid the rose into her bridal bouquet.

"The pin it is attached to is from Susie Chang. Frankie helped me get it from her family. It is very discreetly nestled between the other flowers." Maura hugged Barry Frost's mother. She held her tight. This was overwhelming for her.

"Thank you so much, Camille."

* * *

"Sis, you ready?" Tommy called through the door.

"Better go get my seat," her father said. "You look great, Janie."

"Thanks Pop." He opened the door and hugged his son.

Tommy smiled at his sister. She cleaned up good.

"You look real nice Jane. You ready?" She nodded.

"You all knew?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What if I had said no?" she questioned.

"We'd all think you were an idiot." Jane hit him.

"Seriously though Jane. When have you ever told Maura no? No one was betting against her." He held out his arm and she took it.

The living room had been transformed to the most intimate wedding setting Jane could imagine. She was blown away when she saw it. All the work to make this happen. White roses and calla lilies. Lights. Candles. String quartet. Nina was in a midnight blue dress. Frankie and Tommy in navy suits.

She stared across the room at Maura who was stunning on her father's arm. Jane could gaze at her forever and never get her fill.

"Daddy, she is beautiful," Maura whispered to her father. He kissed her head. The music began.

"Yes she is. Shall we?" She nodded.

"Tommy, I'm not sure I can move," Jane said panicked.

"Sure you can, sis. Just lean on me a little until you get steady. I've got you."

Jane had one request for their wedding that no matter the venue she didn't want either of them waiting for the other. They had waited too long. She wanted to walk towards Maura then they walk down the aisle together. She got her wish. Tommy and Arthur walked Jane and Maura to each other then they walked together hand in hand to Nina and Frankie waiting with Korsak.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. I will say it is my honor to be a part," Vince stated smiling.

Nina read Lord Byron. Frankie read e.e. cummings. Korsak talked about marriage. Nina sang _Because You Loved Me_. Maura cried. Jane brushed her tears. Arthur cried. Constance brushed his. Ron had made it in time and as he did at Frankie's wedding he held Angela's hand and gave her his handkerchief. There didn't seem to be a dry eye in the house.

"Jane and Maura have prepared something. Maura?"

"Jane," she sniffed, "you saved me. You saved me from a life I thought I was destined to live because I didn't know there could be more. I didn't know I would meet someone who would love me so unconditionally or defend me so fiercely. I never thought such love could exist but I know it does because I have it with you.

You are my best friend. You are my hope, my future. I want to spend my life with you. I want to fall deeper in love with you every day. I want to grow with you, to grow old with you, have a family with you. You know me better than anyone else yet you still love me. I promise to love you always. I promise to be there in all things, to support you, to encourage you. I promise to strive every day to be worthy of your love. I promise to remember we are friends as well as partners. I promise my life to you. I love you." Jane smiled. Her face tear stained.

"Jane?" Korsak prompted. Jane tried to gather herself but was failing.

"Maura, I love you so very much. You are my heart, my everything. I am flawed but you continue to love me. I fail but you are always there. I don't understand how someone as magnificent and extraordinary as you could love someone like me but you do. And I find that to be truly amazing.

You are one of God's rarest creatures. You are good, kind and generous. You are patient and caring. You opened your home and your heart to me and my family without question. I want to come home to you every day. I want to raise a family with you. I want to make you proud. You are my angel and I know I am not worthy of you. But I promise to try to continue to become worthy. I promise I will try every day of my life to make sure you never question how much you are loved. I promise that no one or nothing will ever come between us. I promise to love you with everything that is in me and to protect you with my life."

Korsak took the rings from Nina and Frankie. He handed Jane's to Maura and Maura's to Jane.

"We'll do this part together," he instructed. Maura and Jane repeated after Korsak.

"I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever." Jane slid Maura's ring on her finger then Maura did the same.

"You can kiss your bride."

The kiss was deep and passionate. Jane didn't care where they were or who was watching. She was overwhelmed with love for Maura. She wanted Maura to feel how much she loved her and how grateful she was.

"Okay you two," Korsak tapped Jane. "We have clothes to change and Thanksgiving dinner to eat." The audience laughed. Jane pulled back blushing.

"I now present to you Detective and Doctor Rizzoli-Isles." There were cheers and applause.

Jane hugged her wife. _Wife_. "Thank you, Maura."

"Thank you, Jane. Shall we, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?" Maura asked taking her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles," Jane replied grinning from ear to ear.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas was wrapped in snow and cold. The temperatures seemed unusually frigid. Jane opened the curtains slightly so she could see the snow falling. The streetlights created a soft glow as the light reflected off the newly fallen whiteness covering the ground. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman in her bed. Jane settled back into the warmth of Maura.

This Christmas was exceptionally wonderful. Jane knew it had everything to do with the ring on her finger and the woman lying next to her sleeping peacefully – her breathing even and relaxed. Jane smiled. Life was indeed good. She loved this woman and this woman loved her back.

Maura rolled over and caught Jane looking at her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, love," Maura said greeting Jane. Jane leaned over and kissed her wife.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Thank you for my present last night," she said remembering how attentive and giving Jane was when she made love to her.

"You don't need to thank me for loving you, Maur." Jane caressed Maura's cheek. Maura turned her head pressing her lips against Jane's hand.

"Do you know how much I love you, Jane Rizzoli?" Maura asked staring intently into her wife's eyes.

"I believe I have an idea," she replied leaning in to kiss her again. The kiss was passionate and wanting.

"Do you think it will always be this way?" Maura questioned. Jane bit her lip and breathed deeply as she pondered the question.

"Yes, I do," she answered with confidence. "I don't see myself ever not loving or wanting you, Maur."

Maura captured Jane's bottom lip with her teeth before covering her mouth in a smoldering kiss. Their tongues teasingly battled as the heat built between them. Jane quivered beneath her as her body began to tingle. Maura ran her hand down Jane's body, pausing at her nipple to caress it with her thumb until the nipple hardened then she continued to Jane's core. She wasn't disappointed when she arrived at her destination. She never was. She found that she and Jane were always ready and willing lovers who craved each other's touch and whose arousal was only enhanced by one another.

Maura continued to kiss Jane as she claimed her wife. She positioned her body in direct contact with Jane and followed as Jane's body guided her. Her movement was slow, the pressure firm and constant. Maura could feel the pleasure building in Jane. She felt Jane's body tremble as Jane grabbed the sheets. Maura's pace quickened as Jane moaned communicating her need for the warm, intense throbbing to be satisfied. Maura took her to the edge then brought her back. Refusing to release her just yet. Jane arched. Maura took Jane back to the edge as her mouth traveled down Jane's neck finally capturing her breast as her reward. This time Maura did release her and held on while Jane shook as her pleasure consumed and flooded her.

Maura smiled as she watched her wife's head fall back into the pillow, her body glistening from the light sheen of sweat while she struggled to even out her breathing.

"I don't see myself ever not wanting you either, Jane," she whispered in her ear then rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Maura."

"I love you too."

Jane closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. She wasn't sure how life could be any better than it was now. She was married to the love of her life. A woman who made her feel loved and secure. Maura meant the world to her and this – what they had – was better than anything.

"Can we open presents now?" Maura asked in a quiet voice.

"Seriously woman? Right now?" Jane asked in amazement. "How do you go from what just happened to opening Christmas presents?" Her wife shrugged innocently. Her hazel eyes looking up at her with a little coy smile. How could she say no?

"So much for basking in after glow. Of course we can," she answered kissing Maura's head.

Maura watched as Jane climbed out of bed and wrapped Maura's robe around her. "I'll be back. I'll go get the presents from under the tree."

"We could just go downstairs, Jane," Maura suggested.

"What? And miss opening presents naked?" Maura chuckled. Bed. Naked. Not as much got accomplished when those two things were in the mix.

"I've never opened presents naked," Maura said giggling as she sat up in the bed and straightened out the sheet and comforter.

"Me neither but it is definitely something I want to do with you, Dr. Isles." Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

"Go," Maura commanded.

Jane returned with presents.

"I didn't see any with my…hey, where were these?" Jane asked seeing Maura surrounded by presents of her own.

"Somewhere you couldn't find them, detective," Maura replied with a smirk.

"You hid them from me?" Jane asked offended.

"Yes. I did. And will again."

"I can't believe you don't trust me," Jane replied hurt.

"Please. I trust you with my life. I don't trust you with Christmas presents. Between the stories you told me about you, Frankie and Tommy and the ones your mother added, there is no way I was leaving anything out."

Jane laughed. She and her brothers were awful growing up when it came to Christmas. They drove their mother to tears on more than one occasion. Jane was an expert at wrapping and unwrapping presents. With that skill and a complicit father and brothers, Angela Rizzoli didn't stand a chance at surprising anyone for Christmas or birthdays.

"Smart move," Jane said winking at her wife as she climbed up on the bed.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Maura said handing Jane a box. "You first."

They exchanged gifts. There were clothes and shoes for both of them. Maura bought Jane a Burberry dress coat which meant somewhere was a dress with Jane's name on it. Jane groaned at the thought.

Jane found the Louis Vuitton bag Maura wanted. She had shaken her head when she found it and purchased it. She realized she had now become one of those people that would buy an obscenely priced handbag. She couldn't talk about them anymore.

Maura's eyes lit up when she opened a box to find two season tickets to the Boston Philharmonic.

"Jane, thank you," she said with such love as she kissed her wife. Maura had tried on multiple occasions to bribe Jane into going with her but she always came up with an excuse.

"The dates are marked on my calendar," Jane said squeezing Maura's hand.

Jane shrieked when she opened her box to find a new pair of Bauer hockey skates inside.

"Frankie said they were good."

"They are fantastic, Maura."

Maura handed Jane another box to open. Inside she found a copy of Maura's book. Jane's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, Maur! Your book." Jane removed it carefully. This was precious. This book was part of the reason Jane had this life now.

"You won't break it, Jane." Jane released a breath she didn't know she was holding then turned the book over. The picture she selected when they were in New York was on the back. Jane grinned. She thought the picture captured the beauty that was Maura Isles as well as a picture could.

"Open it," Maura requested.

Jane read the dedication. Tears formed in her eyes which Maura brushed away.

"Maur, this is wonderful."

"Thank you for encouraging me," Maura said.

"My turn," Maura said clapping.

"Who says there is anything else for you?" Jane asked. Maura simply grinned.

Jane relented and handed her the present. She started removing the paper slowly.

"Come on, Maur. Just rip the paper off."

"Jane, you open yours your way and I will open mine my way." Jane rolled her eyes. With each present, Jane had ripped off her paper only to be tormented by Maura systematically removing tape and folding already used wrapping paper.

"Next year no wrapping for you," Jane said pouting.

Maura removed the packet. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Santorini, Greece.

"Really, Jane?" Maura asked overjoyed.

"Really. You planned the most perfect wedding. I wanted you to have a perfect honeymoon. I want to take you there. Experience it with you."

"This will be wonderful," Maura said flipping through the brochure.

"I hoped you'd like it."

"I do. We will have a great time. I know it."

"I have another one." Jane handed Maura an envelope and smiled while she opened it.

"You took the sergeant's exam?" Maura asked surprised.

"I made use of my time off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maura questioned. Jane shrugged.

"Wasn't sure I was going through with it," Jane responded.

"What does it mean?"

"Well, it means I could be Korsak," Jane replied.

"Do you want to be Korsak?" Maura asked. Jane had never expressed any desire in moving up at BPD.

"I don't know but I've given myself options."

"Whatever you decide, I know you will be fantastic at it," Maura said. She knew that Jane would be good at anything.

"Thank you." Maura pulled out the last box and gave it to Jane.

"Last one." Jane opened the box to find an infant Boston Red Sox jumper. Jane looked at Maura confused. Unless something had changed, Jane was sure what she and Maura had been doing and doing quite well would not produce offspring.

"I want to have a baby with you," Maura said. "I want to try to have a baby."

Jane tackled Maura, straddled her, and pinned her arms down. Brown eyes searched hazel eyes. She found her answer then released Maura's arms and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane kissed her.

"I didn't think life could be any better, Maur but I was wrong."

"Is that yes?" Maura asked her wife.

"A definite yes," she replied beaming.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all again for the reviews. Greatly appreciated. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Jane was in hot pursuit. She had her gun drawn and was determined to catch or shoot this suspect. Jimmie Farmer, white male, five feet eleven inches, weighing 180 pounds had terrorized female students on BCU campus for the last thirty-six days. He was a serial rapist who had ramped up his activity and the violence he used to attack his victims. Before Special Assaults asked for help, Jane knew it was a matter of time before the unsub as he was known before the DNA match escalated to murder. She wasn't wrong. She had wanted to catch this guy before anyone else was hurt or killed. She had failed. That pissed her off and no one wanted a pissed off Jane Rizzoli.

She could see Frankie running parallel to her position and she could hear sirens heading their way. Riley was directly behind her brother. She hated chasing suspects and she really hated chasing them in the cold. She felt a burning sensation in her lungs as she pushed forward. The ground was frozen and hard which was killing her knees. It was worse than running on concrete.

Jane was counting on Jimmie Farmer to be like every other suspect they chased. She was counting on him slowing down and turning to take a shot in the direction of Riley and Frankie to give himself some time. She was counting on him not realizing her position and leaving himself open. Jimmie Farmer didn't disappoint.

As Frankie began speeding up so he could angle his approach and cut him off before they made it to the open field, Jimmie Farmer slowed to take a shot in his direction. Jane took aim and placed a bullet in Jimmie Farmer's left buttock. She was already late for dinner. Killing this bastard although he deserved it would only make her later and she wanted to be home. Frankie tackled him, driving him hard to the ground. His wounded butt cheek made contact first. He screamed in pain but no sympathy would be coming Jimmie Farmer's way.

Riley tossed Frankie her cuffs.

"Nice shot, Sarge," she said as Jane arrived on the scene.

"Yeah Janie. Great shot," Frankie agreed with a big grin on his face. She shook her head smiling. Two patrol cars rolled to a stop with the officers jumping out to assist Frankie.

"Call a bus," he instructed one of the officers who nodded then got on the radio to dispatch.

"We've got him, Detective Rizzoli," another officer said as he pulled the suspect roughly to his feet so he could apply pressure to the wound.

"I think we are getting too old for this little brother," Jane said still breathing a bit harder than she would have liked.

"Speak for yourself, sis," Frankie said as he hit her gently in the arm and turned to answer his phone.

"Thanks for not killing him although no one would have blamed you," Riley said checking her phone for messages. "I have a date tonight."

"Getting serious with Marcus?" Jane asked.

"Claire," Riley replied with a coy smile.

"Who the hell is Claire?" Jane questioned surprised that Riley would be dating someone other than Marcus. She wasn't exactly sure when she was drug into Riley Cooper's love life but she had listened to her gush about this man for thirty minutes while she tried to enjoy her lunch just two days ago. Now she was dating someone else.

"Girl I met yesterday. First date," she answered shrugging.

"What about Marcus?" Jane genuinely wanted to know. She somehow had become invested since Cooper had taken thirty minutes of her life she couldn't get back.

"Tomorrow night," Riley replied grinning. Jane sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Sarge. Variety is the spice of life," Riley offered as explanation.

Jane frowned. Everyone had been or still was where Riley is now. She was still searching. She hadn't met her Maura. She hadn't met the person that would save her life and make her feel like she won the lottery every day, who loved her despite or in spite of all of her imperfections and failings. Jane had. She smiled as she thought about her wife. She had married the one who made all others pale in comparison, the one who just the thought of her caused her heart to beat rapidly and whose touch both excited and soothe her. She had married that one, the only one who made Jane Rizzoli believe in the impossible. She wouldn't trade that for anything. Maura was her spice. She was all the variety Jane needed.

"I get that you don't understand, Jane," Riley said. Jane looked up making eye contact with Riley her eyes asking what she meant.

"You have Maura, Jane. I get it. Who wouldn't be satisfied with someone like Dr. Isles?" Jane nodded. Riley Cooper had a good point.

"Need to get calls into IAD and Cavanaugh," Jane said changing the subject. Shooting a suspect would require a response from both of them. She sighed. There was going to be paperwork. She hated paperwork but thankfully he wasn't dead.

"God, I hate paperwork," she said to no one in particular.

"Jane?" Frankie called.

"Because of this asswipe, I am going home late for the fifth night in a row," she said angry at the thought of standing her wife up again.

"Jane?"

"Thankfully I have an understanding wife."

"Jane?" her brother called more firmly.

"What, Frankie? Spit it out." He shook his head. He really wondered how Maura did it.

"Cavanaugh is going to have to talk with you later. I need you to come back to the cruiser with me. That was Nina. Maura is in labor," he said quietly. Jane frowned as the words registered. Maura. Labor. Maura is…in labor. Holy hell. Maura is in labor. Her eyes went wide.

"We've got to go, Frankie," she said grabbing his arm.

"Yes," he answered still quiet not wanting to startle her. "I need you to come back to the car with me so we can go."

"She's not due for another week, Frankie. Is something wrong?" she asked concerned. "Did Nina say anything?"

"I don't know, Janie. Nina just said to get you to the hospital," he answered his voice still calm. She nodded her mind on Maura.

"Sergeant Rizzoli?" a young officer called to her.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop but we're right here. We can get you to the hospital now if you want," she offered.

"Go Janie," Frankie encouraged. "I'll square this with Cavanaugh and IAD then meet you there." Jane nodded and handed Frankie her gun. IAD would need it.

She ran into the hospital. Nina was waiting in the lobby.

"Is Maura alright?" Jane asked worried.

"Baby is just early, Jane. She is fine. Waiting for you." Jane followed her sister-in-law to the birthing center. Angela and Arthur were sitting in the waiting area. Angela walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Constance is in with her." Jane nodded. "Go. She has been waiting for you." Angela spun Jane and aimed her towards the door.

"Jane," Nina called. She turned. "Why don't you leave that stuff with me. I think you need to go in there as mommy not Sergeant Rizzoli." Jane looked to where Nina was pointing and shook her head. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Thank you," she said as she removed her gear and handed it to Nina.

She opened the door slowly. Maura looked absolutely beautiful sitting in the bed. Her eyes were closed. Jane could see she was trying to control her breathing. A contraction. Constance was rubbing her hand as she held it. She smiled at her daughter-in-law who returned it with one of her own.

"You can come in the room, Jane," Maura said opening her eyes. Jane ran her hand through her hair, smiled at her wife then went to her and kissed her.

"Hey sweetie," she said pushing the wisp of hair from Maura's face.

"Hey yourself," Maura responded happy to see her wife. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"There is no way I would miss this, Maura. No way."

 _This was their fourth attempt with this one miscarriage. Jane had brushed the tears from Maura's face. She had never wanted Maura to know how devastating this could be. She wanted to protect her from this type of hurt but she had failed. She held her close to her and gently rubbed her back._

" _I'm so sorry, Jane," she apologized. "There must be something wrong with me."_

" _Honey, there is nothing to apologize for and there is nothing wrong with you. We'll try again."_

" _I don't think I can do this, Jane," she said her voice defeated._

" _Sweetie."_

" _This is the fourth time I won't be able to give you a child," she responded. The tone of her voice letting Jane know she didn't want to be coddled or appeased. Jane sighed. She understood. Maura Isles didn't fail at the things she wanted in life. She was viewing this as a fail and herself as a failure and that was unacceptable. Jane pulled back from her wife to stare into her eyes._

" _Do you know I love you?" she asked._

" _Jane." Maura didn't want to play this game where Jane told her what she needed to hear to make her feel better. She didn't want to feel better. She wanted to wallow._

" _Answer the question please. Do you know I love you?"_

" _Yes," she reluctantly answered._

" _Has my love for you ever been contingent on a baby?" Jane asked her voice demanding an answer._

" _No."_

" _Have I ever said to you I wouldn't love you if you didn't get pregnant?"_

" _Jane, I am not one of your suspects." Jane cocked her eyebrow._

" _No, you have never said that," Maura finally answered._

" _Have I ever given you the impression that I would walk away if this didn't work?"_

" _No."_

" _Have I ever blamed you or told you this was all on you?" Maura shook her head._

" _That's because it isn't, Maur. This is you and me. We are in this together. You are not responsible for giving me a baby. Together we will work to give us a baby. And baby or no baby, I will always love you. If you can't, then I will try. If I can't, we can adopt or try a surrogate. There are options. But not one of those options is you feeling guilty. Got it?" Maura laid her forehead on Jane's chest. Jane could feel her tears through her t-shirt. She kissed the top of her head._

" _Got it?" Jane asked again rubbing her back._

" _Got it," she replied quietly nodding._

"I'll be outside," Constance said standing. She kissed her daughter's cheek then kissed Jane's. Jane sat next to the bed taking Maura's hand in hers. She laced her fingers with Maura's and leaned in to kiss her again. This woman was amazing. She was having their baby.


	25. Chapter 25

_Jane had promised to be home early. She had tried but she wasn't going to be able to keep that promise. She and Maura were going to celebrate Maura's book. It was doing well. Her book had gained traction after the last case they worked together. Maura had been scheduled on a local talk show to promote it. She hadn't wanted to but Jane convinced her it was a good thing. Her wife was a rock star and people should know. She sent a text to Maura apologizing and as always Maura was understanding._

Jane, sweetheart, it's your job. Finish and come home safely to me. Wake me when you get here

Might be late

Wasn't a request

I see how it is. Big time author ordering people around now. _Jane liked teasing_ _her._

I want to see your face

It hasn't changed since this morning

SMH

SMH? Is this Dr. Isles?

Please wake me if I'm asleep

Fine. You were great on the show

You saw it?

Nina recorded it for me. Watched it after court. Got to go sweetie

Bye. Love you

 _Jane grabbed a beer and dropped onto the couch. The weight of the day heavy on her. She would go up to Maura when she finished. Today was a crappy day and she wanted to leave it downstairs._

" _Thought I heard you."_

" _Hey. Just wanted to wind down."_

" _I understand." Maura came and knelt in front of her wife. Jane leaned in and was greeted by a kiss._

" _Sorry about dinner. I never seem to make it where I should be lately. I thought being Korsak would make it easier to get home to you."_

" _It's okay. Did you catch her?" Maura asked._

" _Yeah. I don't get it Maura. I don't get how someone can do that to their own kid." Maura rubbed Jane's thighs. She knew this case bothered Jane. They were trying to have a child and there were people who seemed to take their ability to do so and their child for granted._

" _She's got the same background as me," Jane said staring off into the distance._

" _You are not her, Jane. You will not hurt our child. And because you don't understand how people do this sort of thing I know I never have to worry." Jane took a swig of her beer then guzzled the rest. Maura grabbed her hands, stood and pulled her up. She reluctantly followed._

" _We have a few things to celebrate," she said._

" _I don't know, Maura." Jane wasn't sure she was in the mood for celebrating after today. Maura studied her wife. She could see the day had taken its toll on Jane._

" _Come with me, Sergeant. I've been waiting for you all night. I want to spend some time with you. You'll shower then let me hold you for a while. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate another time." Jane smiled. Coming home to her every day made Jane's world better._

 _They were halfway up the stairs when Maura stopped. "Go on up. I forgot something in the kitchen."_

" _Cool Whip?" Jane asked. Maura laughed._

" _I thought you weren't in the mood for celebrating," Maura responded turning to go back to the kitchen._

" _That was three steps ago."_

" _Three steps?" Maura asked not surprised Jane was changing her mind._

" _A lot can change in three steps, Maur," she answered sincerely. Maura shook her head._

" _No Cool Whip. Now go."_

" _So, bossy."_

 _Jane opened the door. Baby balloons filled the bedroom._

" _Maura?" Jane called turning towards the stairs. Maura was standing behind her. "Something you want to tell me?"_

" _We're pregnant," Maura said biting her lip._

" _Wow," Jane replied wrapping her arms around Maura and holding her tightly. Maura closed her eyes. She loved the feel of Jane's arms around her._

" _You're happy?" Maura asked her wife._

" _I don't think happy is a big enough word."_

* * *

"So, this is happening?" Jane asked.

"Apparently, Sergeant. It seems your child has decided to come early."

"Oh, my child now?" she asked laughing.

"Yes. Patience is not a trait you or this little one seems to have and from these contractions, you appear to have the same temperament," Maura said smiling.

"Ha-ha. Fill me in, doctor," Jane requested as she removed her jacket.

"My water broke when I was at breakfast with my mother and yours." Maura shook her head remembering the panic that followed. She didn't expect that from either of them. Angela had given birth before and her own mother was always so collected yet when she uttered the words – my water broke – they both began to hyperventilate and seemed unable to communicate or move. Maura calmed them down by threatening to take an Uber to the hospital.

"An Uber, Jane," she said appalled at the thought.

"Sorry baby," Jane said truly feeling badly for Maura but finding it amusing.

"Let's agree that neither would be good in a crisis." Maura closed her eyes. Contraction.

"Breathe, sweetie," Jane said her voice soothing. She placed her hand on Maura's stomach and drew circles as she matched the breathing pattern of her wife.

"I am so glad you are here," Maura said relaxing.

"Me too. Should have called me sooner."

"I knew you were out today on a search warrant and I didn't think it was necessary to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been a _bother_. Besides you would have saved me some paperwork. I shot the suspect." Maura furrowed her brow.

"He's alive. Just needed to slow him down. Got tired of chasing him."

"Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"Me? I'm fine," Jane answered dismissing her concern. "Let's get back to you and the crazy grandmothers."

"I dilated to a seven quicker than I thought I would," Maura continued. "That's when Angela called Nina to get you here."

"What are you now?" Jane asked.

"An eight." Jane kissed Maura's stomach. Maura placed her hand on Jane's head.

"Hey little one. I see you are anxious to get out into the world. Your mommies are pretty anxious to meet you so don't make incubator mommy have to wait too long." Maura smiled as she listened to her wife – so loving. She got all the Janes that no one else got. They had tough, sarcastic Sergeant Jane Rizzoli. She had those as well but also sweet and caring Jane, gentle and compassionate Jane, kind and loving Jane, funny Jane, and horny Jane. She was quite partial to the last one.

"I don't know what to call you baby," she continued, "which incubator mommy will say is my fault because I begged her not to find out what sex you are. I wanted it to be a surprise. FYI, incubator mommy doesn't like these types of surprises so we won't be doing this again." Maura chuckled although she didn't want to encourage Jane.

"Please stop referring to me as incubator mommy." Jane ignored her wife.

"You'll know incubator mommy because she is the most beautiful person in the whole world. You'll see in just a little while and when she smiles at you, you'll know that everything is okay. She will always make you feel safe and loved. There's an added bonus too. She has the best breast to lay your head on. Trust me I know. We'll have to share them though." Jane felt Maura hit her. "Even though she is hitting me right now, she knows she does. You'll like them. They are perf- breathe, honey." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and helped her through her latest contraction.

"So, you've been here for about seven hours?" Jane asked Maura who nodded still breathing through the end of the contraction.

"My mother called father. Your mother called Tommy so he could get TJ then she called Vince to let him know she wouldn't be in. I told her she could go to work but…"

"Seriously Maur? You thought she'd leave?" Jane asked surprised Maura would even make such a suggestion.

"I wasn't thinking," Maura admitted.

"It's okay. You are doing everything for two. Maybe some of that big brain has been siphoned off to the baby."

"You are ridiculous," Maura said laughing. Jane loved to hear her laugh.

The doctor came in to check the progress.

"Hi Jane."

"Hey Dr. Bennett." Jane sat upright.

"I am thrilled you could join us. I believe your wife was refusing to have this baby without you here," she said signing into the computer. "If I remember correctly there was a _that Jane Clementine Rizzoli_ thrown around last time I was here. Interesting middle name Jane." Jane looked at Maura who smiled sheepishly at her. Jane shook her head. Dr. Bennett smiled. She liked these two. She enjoyed their easiness with each other.

"Refuse is a strong word," Maura replied embarrassed at being called out by their doctor. "I may have had a small meltdown."

"Really?" Jane inquired raising her eyebrow and staring at her wife.

"In fairness to Maura," Dr. Bennett explained, "her support at the time were two overwhelmed soon to be grandmothers. I would have used your middle name as a curse word too, Jane." Jane laughed and kissed Maura.

"I had to tell them to come in one at a time. Both of them together was much too overwhelming. They were agitating my patient. I don't think they care for me much after that," the doctor said washing her hands.

"They'll get over it," Jane said. "And if they don't so what. It was what was best for Maura." Dr. Bennett nodded.

"Let's take a look."

Baby Rizzoli-Isles was at a nine. The contractions were coming faster and harder. Jane had changed into hospital scrubs, been issued a birthing center ID and continued to hold, encourage and support her wife. There were horror stories from the guys at work but so far Maura wasn't screaming at her or telling her she hated her. She hadn't even called her by her full name. Jane thought this was a good sign.

"Breathe for me, baby," she said encouraging her. Maura simply nodded. "You've got this." Jane let down the rail of the bed to get behind Maura. She liked to be spooned. She continued to whisper in her ear and rub her back. Maura closed her eyes and found comfort in listening to Jane's voice.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Jane," Maura said exhausted.

"You are the strongest person I know, Maur. If anyone can do this, it's you," Jane said to her as she continued to hold her.

"Do you think everyone is still here?" Maura asked.

"Probably and a few more too," she replied. She hadn't left Maura's sight since she arrived.

"Maybe we should tell them to go home," Maura suggested. Jane chuckled.

"A. I am not leaving you and B. I am not telling them to leave. Remember crazy grandmothers? I would like to live to see our child." Maura smiled. Jane put a cool cloth on her forehead and neck then had her sip a little water.

"I am so tired."

"I know. Rest when you can."

The doctor returned. "You've dilated to a ten. Are you ready to get this show on the road and start pushing?" she asked.

"Yes," Maura said in obvious pain. Jane repositioned herself next to her wife. She took her hand in hers and kissed it.

"Jane, you can hold this leg," Dr. Bennett told her. She nodded and lifted Maura's leg.

"I love you, Maura Isles. And thank you."

"Push Maura," Dr. Bennett instructed." The tears were streaming down Maura's face. She was working hard but the baby as impatient as it was initially wasn't helping. Maura was fatigued. She hadn't slept well in the last few weeks and this was taking every bit of energy she had remaining. Jane could see her struggling and knew she was beginning to calculate the probabilities of every possible thing that could go wrong. She needed to bring her back. She motioned for the other nurse to take Maura's leg, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and climbed on the bed behind Maura. Maura leaned back into Jane. She knew she could draw strength from her. Jane reached around her wife until her hands were under her thighs.

"I've got you," Jane said kissing the side of Maura's head. "We'll do this together. You grab my arms and use them to push down."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Maura, you are having a baby. I can handle this. Now, we need to push. You and me. Ready?" Maura nodded.

"Push," Dr. Bennett commanded.

"Push Maura," Jane was whispering in her ear. "Push baby."

"Keep pushing," the doctor called out.

"You heard her Maura. Keep pushing. You've got this. I am so proud of you. Push."

"Last one Maura. Give me a good one."

"Come on Maur. Come on." With her final push, baby Rizzoli-Isles entered the world and was placed directly on Maura's bare chest. She held their child while Jane held her.

* * *

" _What the hell Maura?" Jane asked._

" _Jane," she whined._

" _No. If it's a boy, you want to name our child after a man you wanted to marry," Jane teased Maura._

" _I was twelve," she protested._

" _Still. I'm saying no to Antonio Burrito." Maura shook her head. Jane was unbelievable._

" _Antonio Benivieni, Jane." She shrugged undaunted by the correction._

" _Potato. Potato. Still no."_

" _Antonio is Latin and means worthy of praise, sweetheart. Isn't our baby worthy of praise?"_

" _Don't go using the meanings against me to get your way," Jane demanded playfully._

" _Jane," she whined. Jane chuckled._

" _Well what do you suggest?" she asked sighing. Jane smirked._

"Hey there Aiden Antonio Burrito Rizzoli-Isles." Jane said chuckling. "That's a lot of name for a little fellow."

"I did not agree to that." Jane looked up to see her wife smiling at her. Her eyes tired but her face radiant.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi. How is he doing?" Maura asked. She had drifted off to sleep when the nurse took him away for his bath. Jane had insisted on going with him to the nursery to _observe_. Maura knew observe meant protect and make sure no one did anything to their son that he didn't like. Maura was quite sure the nursery staff would be afraid of her wife before they left this hospital.

"He's perfect, Maur. Just perfect. You did great." Maura watched Jane staring closely at their son. The love on her face was unmistakable.

"How are you new mommy?" Jane asked still looking at Aiden. Maura was sure that Jane Rizzoli had fallen in love with someone else besides her.

"Not incubator mommy?" Maura asked repositioning herself in bed.

"You graduated. Congratulations."

"I'm good. Tired."

"You say that like you shouldn't be. Just a few hours ago this eight pound, ten-ounce human was inside you." Jane raised the head of the bed a little and stood. She placed Aiden in Maura's arms then kissed Maura's head. Maura didn't realize how empty her arms were until she held him again. Jane wasn't the only one who had fallen hard.

"Can I get you anything?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head.

"Thank you." Jane saw the tears before she heard the sniffling.

"Maur, honey?" Jane quickly pulled the chair near the bed and gently rubbed her leg.

"This is our baby," Maura said through tears. Jane nodded. This was their baby. Aiden Alexander Rizzoli-Isles.

"He's beautiful."

"Just like his mom," Jane replied as she reached up and wiped Maura's face. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I'm better than okay, Jane," she said to her wife as she pressed her lips to their son's forehead and inhaled his newness. There were so many emotions running through her. She was exhausted and relieved. She was scared and overjoyed. With all that, she knew her heart was full of love for Aiden and for Jane. And she was most certainly better than okay.


	26. Chapter 26

Maura walked into Aiden's room. She had been called in early to consult on a suspicious death in Springfield. That suspicious death turned into a homicide once she reviewed all the facts and analyzed the evidence. She was gone much longer than she had expected which physically pained her. She knew that Aiden was in good hands. He was with Jane. She knew Jane would die before she would let any harm come to their son. But this was the longest she had gone without being with Aiden since he was born and as irrational as it may seem she wanted to wake him just so she could rock him back to sleep nestled in her arms.

She found Jane sleeping with their son. Both were resting peacefully. Both were beautiful. Both were hers which truly still amazed her.

She stood there gazing at Aiden Alexander Rizzoli-Isles who was five months old and perfect. Maura smiled. He really was perfect. She was sure she'd have a dozen if they were like him. Aiden was happy. He was thriving. He was better than everything she had imagined.

She loved that he smiled when he heard her voice. She loved how he placed his little hand on her face or held her finger when she nursed him. She loved how he stared at her as he hung on every word she said. She loved that he tried to talk to her and she hoped he would continue to do so as he grew older. She loved how she could hold him just so and comfort him like no one else could.

"What is that big brain of yours thinking?" Jane asked having woken to find Maura misty eyed staring at them.

"He's perfect," she stated. Jane placed a kiss on his little forehead.

"Yes, he is," she replied patting the space next to her. Maura sat down and placed her hand on her wife's thigh.

"You solve the mystery?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"Maura, it's your job. No apologies."

"We should put him in his crib," Maura said reaching for him. Jane stopped her.

"Lay with us," she requested.

Jane scooted back making room for her next to Aiden. She wanted to hold them both and she knew that Maura needed to be near their son. Maura eased between them. She rested her head on Jane's arm as Jane draped her other arm across her midsection. Maura watched their son. His little arms raised above his head in surrender. His bottom lip slightly pushed out. She wasn't sure life got any better than being with those you loved most in this world.

"I missed him," she said.

"I know."

"Does it get easier?" she asked. Jane kissed the back of her head.

"Yes," Jane replied. "It does in time. The long hours away makes coming home to him that much sweeter."

Jane knew Maura was having a hard time. She had recently gone back to work. Jane watched the struggle she went through deciding what she wanted. While Jane couldn't make the decision for her, she did all she could to support her. There were lists of pros and cons.

" _Sweetie, we will make either work. You are a great mom whether you go to work or stay at home. Both help our family and Aiden wins either way. Lists are great but you have to factor what you need in this too."_

There was research.

" _Maura don't make our son a delinquent before he is on solid food. Those are just studies not absolutes. Your mother worked – I know not the best example but you are now the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. My mother stayed home. Tommy went to prison_. _Frankie and I became cops. It's a crapshoot."_

There was guilt and doubt.

" _Maura, if you decide to go back to work, do it because you want to not because you are afraid Aiden will miss out on something or that you are failing him somehow." Maura hung her head. Jane lifted her chin._

" _Sweetie, Aiden will not be neglected if you work. Just because someone will help us doesn't mean they will be doing the heavy lifting. That falls to us. You and me. We will give our son everything he needs and make it easy for him to ask for what he wants."_

Jane had never seen Maura so unsure about anything. Her indecisiveness was new but Jane understood why. Maura was afraid of making the wrong decision when it came to Aiden. She had her moments of asking what if she wasn't good enough. What if. Jane reminded her they didn't believe in what if.

Maura had decided for now to continue to work and they had fallen into a routine. Mornings fell to Jane. It took her less time to get ready and this afforded Maura a little time to herself before going in to work. Jane wasn't a morning person but she had transformed into one for Aiden. Maura loved this about her. There wasn't anything Jane wouldn't do for her or their son.

Jane was up, out for a run and in the shower before Aiden woke in the morning. She changed then fed him. Maura would sometimes listen through the baby monitor. She loved Jane's voice but there was something so special about it when she talked to Aiden.

For Maura, there was a quick session of yoga and showering before Jane would leave Aiden with her while she finished getting ready. She would meet Jane downstairs with their son where Angela would have breakfast ready and take Aiden for the morning. Maura would go in to her office then she would work from home in the afternoon. Most days worked like this unless there was a call out for Jane.

This was Maura's first call out since returning to work and from the tears wetting Jane's arm she knew Maura was feeling guilty. She hadn't been with their son in over twelve hours. Jane kissed Maura again and held her close. It did get better. She remembered her first homicide back to work after he was born. She was with her team for the twenty hours it took to find the bastard. She thought she would die which Maura assured her would literally not happen. But it was hard to balance it all – missing him, wanting to get home to him and trying to get the job done.

"I love you, Maur."

"I love you too, Jane."

Jane stayed with Maura and Aiden until Maura drifted off to sleep and Aiden woke. She removed him from the bed, changed his diaper and took him downstairs to feed him. Jane placed him in his Mamaroo which she would never admit to Maura was very cool. When Maura wanted to purchase it, she spouted off the statistics behind it and how over 300 hospitals used them. Jane argued it looked like an alien pod and was too expensive. She was pretty sure it cost more than her first car. Constance settled the argument by purchasing it as a baby gift for her grandson. Apparently, grandmothers can do what they want.

"Hey little man. Mama is making your lunch. That delicious breast milk with a little rice cereal and pureed apple. Yum. And as yummy as that sounds, I want you to know it gets better. Yes, it does. There is pepperoni pizza and cheeseburgers. There is pasta. Oh, and hotdogs. If I could get that in this Baby Bullet I would." Aiden kicked and smiled.

"I will get this warmed and ready for you. Mommy has everything for taking care of you. She has these insanely expensive milk warmers and all natural purees. I will say that they aren't quite pizza worthy but better than when Uncle Frankie and mama stole Uncle Tommy's baby food and ate it. Boy, did we get in trouble for that one. Nonna was pis- upset.

Just so you know. Mommy has all sorts of plans for you and this vegetable thing," Jane said rolling her eyes. "It's going to be awful. Don't worry. I'll help you out as much as I can bud. You know you can trust me. I told you those breasts were magnificent.

Your mommy is home. She is just taking a nap but she'll be down soon. You eat and be ready for her. Give her one of those patented Rizzoli-Isles smiles. Deal? She could use one right now." Aiden responded with a smile and more kicking. Jane enjoyed talking to him even though she knew he didn't understand a word.

"Little man, the Sox are looking good this year." She finished making his lunch. Seeing the bottle excited him. Aiden loved to eat. He latched onto the bottle. Jane had pulled a little stool next to the bouncing spaceship and fed him. She burped him, cleaned the kitchen and placed him in his carrier. She needed to get some things done and he was going to come along for the ride.

"I'll take him," Maura said as she entered the kitchen looking very casual and very beautiful.

"Hey," Jane replied happy to see her.

"You let me fall asleep."

"You must have needed it," Jane replied shrugging.

"You asked me to lay down on purpose," Maura said accusing her. Jane smirked.

"I plead the fifth." Maura walked over to her wife. She kissed her then deepened it. She heard the moan of satisfaction from Jane. It had been a long time since she had kissed Jane like that or since they had made love. There was no lack of intimacy. They kissed, touched, held each other but there definitely was a lack of sex. Jane never complained. Never pushed her. She loved her for that but it also made her wonder if Jane desired her anymore and the fact she didn't was the reason she was so accommodating. She had read where that could happen after giving birth.

"I do you know?" Jane asked pulling away and unstrapping the carrier.

"You do what?" Maura asked removing Aiden from the carrier.

"Desire you. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world. You still are able to do things to me with a look or touch that no one else can and I want you every day. Okay?" Maura swallowed hard and nodded. Jane always seemed to say the right thing at the right time.

"I think we should cancel our evening," Jane suggested aware Maura missed Aiden.

"No, Jane. You've been looking forward to this," Maura replied.

"Maura, this morning wasn't in the plan. Who knew there would be this crazy suspicious death that only you could figure out. I don't mind staying in with my wife and son. We can have dinner at home. Order something. Snuggle up."

"I'd like to go if that's okay?" she asked her voice small.

"You've got nothing to prove, sweetie." Maura sighed. Jane knew her too well. She had sworn to herself that nothing would change in their lives once she had the baby and went back to work. She was going to do it all. She was going to be the best mother, wife, boss, aunt, daughter, daughter-in-law, friend etc. No one would suffer because of her choices. So far there was only one suffering and that was Jane.

Aiden squealed.

"Someone is in need of mommy's attention," Jane said. Maura turned her focus to Aiden.

"Hello sweetie. How is mommy's boy doing today? I missed you." He greeted her with a huge smile. Jane winked at him. Maura leaned over and kissed him. She loved him.

"I've got my eyes on you and mama. There will be no pizza or cheeseburgers in the Baby Bullet." Jane laughed. Those damn baby monitors. Maura had this whole house wired.

"Busted little man," Jane said.

"I have a few hours to be with Aiden. I'd really like to go, Jane," Maura said as she checked his diaper.

"Okay, Maur." Jane would do anything she wanted her to do if it made Maura happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Maura descended the stairs to find her parents in the living room with Jane and Aiden. Jane had disappeared for "errands" this afternoon. Looking at her wife, she now understood why. Jane looked gorgeous in a navy blue dress with heels. She had her hair straightened and her makeup was subtly done.

"Jane, you are beautiful," Maura said approaching her then placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So are you, Maur," she replied licking her lips. She was indeed stunning. She wore an emerald colored dress that accentuated her eyes and hugged her body highlighting her womanly curves. Jane appreciated the view from all angles.

"Mother. Father. How are you? I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Hello darling. You both look lovely. Your father and I get the joy of watching our grandson." Maura nodded. Her parents hadn't watched Aiden by themselves. They visited but had never been the primary caregivers. Jane looked at her. Her eyes reassuring her this would be fine.

"I'll get my coat," Maura said as she headed towards the closet.

"Thanks for doing this," Jane said to her in-laws. She realized when she was looking for a babysitter that Constance and Arthur were never asked. It was only by default, they were the selected ones tonight. Arthur and Constance were never the first, second or even third choice. It was rare in these first few months of Aiden's life that they needed sitters other than the mornings with Angela but when they did it was Angela, Frankie and Nina or Tommy.

"Thank you for asking," Arthur said. "We weren't sure we would ever get the chance."

"I'm sorry," Jane offered.

"I know we aren't the first ones to come to mind," Constance said as she took Jane's hand and pressed a card into it. Jane looked down to see a hotel key. Her brow furrowed. She wasn't quite sure what this meant.

"Aiden will be fine. We can do this. Enjoy your dinner and some time together. Even if it is to rest without worry for a few hours," Maura's mother offered.

"Constance," Jane started her protest.

"Jane, Aiden is five months old. You two have never left him unless for work. I know your hours vary and time together is at a premium. Go, rest, just spend a few hours together." Jane smiled. This was something her mother would have tried and probably did suggest. She needed to keep Constance away from her.

Dinner was wonderful. L'Espalier. Jane had chosen well. The tasting journey had been superb. It had been months since she and Maura spent time alone or had an adult dinner. Jane did experience some guilt because she loved Aiden but this felt good. She enjoyed looking at her wife and putting all of her attention on Maura.

"Is it wrong to feel good to be here?" Jane asked taking Maura's hand in hers.

"I believe it is normal to feel guilty but I don't believe it is wrong to feel good about what we are doing," she replied squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you wanted to come tonight. I've enjoyed being here with you."

"Thank you for planning this. I was surprised my parents were the babysitters."

"Do you realize we have never asked them?" Maura hadn't realized it and she wasn't sure why they hadn't. Jane slid the hotel key across the table.

"My mother or yours?" Maura asked laughing.

"Yours. She has been spending too much time with mine." The waiter brought out the Raspberry Soufflé with Champagne Anglaise.

"This is delicious," Maura said tasting the dessert. Jane nodded. French cuisine was Maura's thing but she would admit this was good.

"Shall we?" Maura asked picking up the hotel key.

"We don't have to Maur. Dinner has been wonderful. We can go home. I know you only had a little time with Aiden today."

"I would like to, Jane. It feels like I've neglected us," she said dismayed.

"Maura, baby, you haven't neglected us. We are fine. We are more than fine."

"I need this, Jane," she replied somewhat distressed.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Jane took Maura's hands in hers and smiled at her. She had missed something when it came to her wife and that was upsetting.

"You haven't missed anything, Jane," Maura offered knowing her wife would take whatever she was feeling right now on herself. "I've felt out of sorts and that is a bit unfamiliar to me."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" Jane asked.

"There was nothing to say."

"No secrets. No omissions." Maura smiled. It had been a while since either of them had pulled that one out.

"I love you, Jane and I feel I haven't taken care of you like I should."

"Maura, you haven't neglected us or me. If anything, I am not upholding my end. I know you have to feel like a single mother sometimes with these crazy hours I work. But you handle it with grace, Maur. You take care of our family selflessly. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my child than you or a partner for me. You take the worry out because of who you are."

"Jane, I've missed you and I know that we cuddle and…I've missed us but I haven't known how to get us back to where we were."

"I didn't know you were ready for that. I would have jumped you every day."

"I know you were being respectful and I adore you for it. I am sorry I haven't been able to express how I've been feeling."

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetie."

"I just want to spend some more time with you. Is that okay?" Maura asked.

Jane woke with Maura laying on top of her. She smiled as she remembered how the blonde got there.

 _Jane opened the door for them. The room was beautiful. There were sweeping views of downtown and a bottle of champagne chilled and waiting for them. Maura opened it and filled the glasses. Jane took the glasses from her and placed them back on the table. She wasn't wasting any time. She and Maura had started this dance in the car, furthered it in the elevator and now was not the time to sip champagne._

 _She cupped Maura's face. Staring into her hazel eyes, she smiled. She leaned in until their noses touched. She could feel the warmth of Maura's breath. She captured her top lip between hers, followed by the bottom one then she pressed her lips hard against Maura's. The kiss wasn't gentle. It wasn't meant to be. Jane deepened it before invading her wife's mouth with her tongue. Maura fought back for dominance but Jane was not going to let her win. Maura's body began reacting to Jane as it always did. She knew if Jane touched her now she would see how excited this one kiss made her._

 _Jane turned her to unzip her dress. She slid the dress over Maura's shoulder and let it pool at her feet around her Manolo Blahnick shoes while she placed kisses along her exposed neck. Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Her hot breath causing her wife to shiver. She unhooked her wife's bra and gathered Maura's breasts in her hands and began to squeeze and massage them. Her thumbs and index fingers captured Maura's nipples between them and gently rubbed them causing them to become hard within seconds._

 _Maura leaned back into her wife. Jane kept her right hand on Maura's left breast as the other slowly ran down her stomach crossing her belly button. She continued to kiss Maura's neck and nibble her ear. Jane could feel the heat radiating from Maura and reached under the thin lace to feel the source of the warmth. Maura moaned at the touch and pushed into Jane's hand. It had been so long. She moved with Jane and was thankful her wife was strong enough to hold her up as the orgasm ripped through her._

" _I am sorry," Maura said upon catching her breath._

 _Jane chuckled. "Don't be. That was quite the compliment." Maura blushed. Jane handed her a glass._

" _To you, Maur. The best wife, mother, friend, lover. I will want you every day, in every way and love you always." She clinked her glass with Maura's. She would have to thank Constance._

" _I am going to need you to take that off, Jane," Maura said pointing at her dress. Jane caught the glint in Maura's eye. She began removing the dress seductively. Maura wanted to help her._

" _Patience, Dr. Isles," Jane said as she tortured her with the strip tease._

 _Jane stood before Maura in her nakedness. Maura was excited by the exquisite body standing before her. She ran her hands over the muscular frame and traced the scars that were a roadmap of her bravery. Maura led her to the bed. Although it had been longer than either had wanted, Maura knew this body. She loved this body. The desire building inside of her again helped her remember how she couldn't get enough of this body._

 _Maura wanted Jane to know how much she wanted her. She made love to her. She worshipped her. She kissed, nipped and sucked Jane. She stroked and caressed. She left trails of kisses along her thighs, across her breasts, from her mouth to her center. She pleaded for Jane to look at her so she could watch Jane in all her beauty accept her gifts of love over and over again. She rested her head against her wife's thigh and listened as her breathing calmed. She felt Jane's hand on her head._

" _I love you, Maur. Thank you." Maura smiled._

" _I'm not done with you sergeant." Jane chuckled._

" _You are for right now. Come up here. I want to hold you for a while."_

 _The truce lasted only for a short time. Long enough for Jane to renew her stamina. When they arrived, Jane wanted to relieve some of the tension. They both needed that. Now she wanted to make love to Maura and she did so slowly and gently. This wouldn't be rushed. She wanted Maura to feel loved and appreciated._

 _She placed Maura on her stomach and started with her feet. She massaged them paying close attention to her toes. She listened the day Maura told her all about erogenous zones. She kissed and licked her way to the back of her knees where she spent some time placing delicate kisses then she slid her tongue up her thigh. She could hear Maura moaning. She placed kisses in the small of her back as she ran her fingers along her inner thigh then kneaded her buttocks before running her tongue up her spine. Maura shuddered. She straddled her wife and Maura could feel Jane move slowly against her as she kissed the nape of her neck before turning her over and reversing direction down her body._

 _She gingerly nipped at her neck as she worked her way to her breasts. She spent some time there careful not to hurt her. Maura's breathing was becoming more labored. She continued to move her hand over Maura's body lingering between her legs. She gently pushed her legs apart and bent one knee so she could have complete access. She kissed over Maura's lacy underwear. Slowly running her tongue underneath making lazy circles._

" _God Jane." Jane settled in and pleasured her wife. She didn't intend to tease her but she wasn't going to release her quickly either. Maura pushed against her but Jane held steady in her pace. She was going to enjoy this. Maura squirmed and tried. Her body needed this release._

" _Please Jane." She wouldn't make her beg. She allowed Maura to quicken the pace. A final flick of Jane's tongue sent shockwaves through Maura._

Jane reached over for her phone careful not to wake her wife. She sent a text to Constance explaining they would be later than she thought but she would contact her mother to come and relieve them. Constance smiled. Maura needed this. She needed to just be with Jane. Jane centered her and she had noticed her daughter was listing.

She told Jane to stay until check out. She and Arthur were fine. She'd send Arthur home for pajamas and they would stay in the guest room. Jane thanked her but she knew they would come home before check out. Aiden had never been away from both of them at the same time for more than six hours. As much as she loved Maura and Maura loved her, she knew they would be home for the early morning feeding.

"Hey," Maura said lifting her head as she looked into Jane's eyes – kind, gentle, loving.

"Hi," Jane replied quietly.

"Thank you for tonight." Jane nodded. It had been a fantastic evening.

"Those eyes are holding sadness, Jane." She shook her head.

"Sweetheart," Maura asking her to tell her why.

"Promise me you'll tell me when you need something from me."

"Jane, you give me everything I need," Maura said sitting up. This was what she wanted to avoid. Jane feeling guilty when she shouldn't.

"Maur, promise me. I try to see but sometimes I lose sight. I don't want to lose sight. It would kill me if I lost sight of you. Your mother shouldn't have to reserve us a hotel room."

"No, she shouldn't," Maura agreed. "I promise. Do you promise?"

"Yeah."

"The words Rizzoli," Maura demanded.

"I promise," she said rolling her eyes.

"Good. Ready to go see our baby boy?" Maura asked feeling good.

"Think we should shower first," Jane said kicking the cover back.

"Shower?" Maura asked. Jane bit her lip and nodded.

"It's what I need." Maura chuckled and shook her head. She created this.

"Come on, Rizzoli. Race you to the shower."


	28. Chapter 28

Maura had a plan. The pregnancy plan was ambitious. They would both admit that it was. They would have three children in four years plus or minus two months on either side. Jane rolled her eyes at the plus or minus portion of the idea but signed on for the insanity of it anyway. She accepted the fact they weren't as young anymore and things needed to be ramped up but as she lay there with Maura helping her breathe through a contraction, Jane was certain that she wouldn't have agreed had she known how truly painful it was. Maura pressed her lips against Jane's forehead.

"You're doing wonderfully well sweetheart," Maura encouraged. Jane's head sank back into the pillow. These contractions were kicking her ass.

"This is worse than shooting myself," Jane said closing her eyes. "At least when I got shot, I got meds. The good feel no pain kind of meds."

"You know this will be so much better than getting shot, Jane," Maura replied.

"Ha," she responded her disbelief evident in her tone.

"Four words for you sergeant that prove it is so much better. Aiden Alexander Rizzoli-Isles." Before she could provide some sarcastic response, another contraction hit her which was just as well. She had no comeback.

Maura released Jane's hand and held the water for her to sip. She wanted to keep her hydrated. She watched her wife furrow her brow. This wasn't a contraction that had her wife frowning.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked concerned.

"Why couldn't they have their baby on another day?" Jane whined.

"Oh, Jane. I thought something was really wrong. Are you still upset about that? I don't believe it is a conspiracy. They didn't do this on purpose," Maura answered. She knew that Jane was grumbling about Frankie and Nina.

"Our kids shouldn't have to share the same birthday." Maura shook her head. Another contraction quieted Jane.

"Nina didn't pick this day to spite you. She was having contractions so she came in. She is already a week late, honey."

"What was wrong with being a week and a day late?"

"What am I to do with you?" Maura asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"How far has she dilated?" Jane asked curious about Nina.

"I don't know," Maura answered.

"Go find out," Jane prompted.

"No," Maura refused.

"Come on, Maur," her wife whined.

"This is not a competition, Jane," Maura stressed.

"Yes, it is. If I give birth first, we have birthday rights which gives us priority for birthday parties," she said excited at the possibility of throwing it in Frankie's face.

"You really are ridiculous."

"Yes, I am but you love me." Maura couldn't and wouldn't deny the remark.

Dr. Bennett laughed. She heard the exchange as she entered the room.

"How are two of my favorite ladies doing?" she asked washing her hands.

"My wife is refusing to comfort me to make sure I stay calm," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe harassing your sister-in-law is comfort for you Jane."

"It would be if you would just do it," she said glaring at Maura. "Doc, what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that you will be giving birth this evening," the doctor answered avoiding getting caught in this back and forth while she examined her patient.

"She got to you, didn't she?" Jane accused as she narrowed her eyes at Maura.

"Seriously, Jane," Maura said. Dr. Bennett shook her head. She had been around these two enough to know this banter was designed to keep Jane occupied and calm.

"Jane, you are at an eight. I will be back to check on you in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks doc."

Dr. Bennett caught Maura's attention as she left the room.

"Jane, although I am against this competition that exists only in your mind, I will be right back. I am going to check on Nina and Frankie."

"Yes," Jane replied pumping her fist.

"Will you be okay?" she asked. She really didn't want to leave her.

"Yeah, just hurry back."

Maura found Dr. Bennett waiting outside the door.

"Maura, we are watching her very closely," she said before Maura could speak. "As soon as there is any indication of distress, we will act. Right now, we wait. She is progressing on her own and vitals are stable."

Maura listened and was weighing possibilities. She knew that the maternal mortality rate involving mothers with high blood pressure had increased in the last few years. She knew that fetal distress was an issue that they were facing. She knew she loved Jane and she knew she didn't want to know life without her. Dr. Bennett had seen her do this before during her own pregnancy as well as Jane's. Jane was always there to bring her back from the reality of it all. It fell to her this time.

"Maura, I need you to not be Dr. Isles right now and trust me."

"I do Karen."

"I know you just love your wife and want her to be safe. I will not let anything happen to your family." Maura nodded. She wanted to believe her but she was a woman of science and data. The data collected for situations such as this one wasn't as positive as Dr. Bennett's resolve.

"Now, I need you to do something that apparently only you are capable of doing according to everyone I have spoken with today."

"Anything," Maura offered. She knew she would do anything for Jane.

"Keep your wife calm." Maura smiled and nodded her head. Her wife had quite the reputation. The nursery still remembered Jane from Aiden's birth.

"I believe they call you the Jane Whisperer around here." Dr. Bennett chuckled. "You'd better go check on your sister-in-law. You know she will grill you."

"Yes," Maura agreed, "she will. Thank you doctor."

"So?" Jane asked when she entered the room.

"You will own the day, Jane Rizzoli," she answered shaking her head not believing she had actually humored her wife in this.

"Yay baby Rizzoli-Isles we win," she yelled.

"Nina is scheduled to be induced on Friday unless she progresses on her own between now and then. They are heading home. Your brother is a basket."

"Case," Jane finished.

"What case?" Maura asked.

"Frankie?"

"I don't know of any case that Frankie has, Jane."

"No, sweetie. Frankie is a basket case." Maura laughed. Maybe she was one too.

"Did Lydia ever show up?" Jane asked shifting positions trying to get comfortable. Maura eyed the monitor suspiciously.

"Not yet. She is supposedly on her way."

"She's been on her way since yesterday," Jane responded disgusted.

"Father picked TJ up from school today and he is with my parents and Aiden," she answered keeping her focus on Jane and trying to move Jane's focus away from Lydia.

"Your dad is on the school pickup list?" Maura nodded adjusting Jane's pillow.

"Yes. Tommy apparently placed them both on there some time ago. They have watched him before when Tommy had an emergency job and needed someone. He showed up looking for your mother and found my parents."

"Ma's not back?"

"She is on...Sweetie, don't stop breathing. Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth." Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on Maura's voice. Maura spoke to her softly. Jane opened her eyes to see the most beautiful hazel eyes staring at her and that made everything better. Maura smiled.

"Good job, baby." Jane nodded.

"Did you know that TJ now calls my father papa and mother grandma?" Maura asked. Jane scowled and shook her head. She didn't know that and couldn't recall TJ ever referring to Arthur and Constance as anything. Maybe he didn't know what to call them until Aiden started calling them papa and gama.

"We can tell him to stop if they want," she offered.

"Oh, no, Jane. They love it," she said amazed. "Absolutely love it. I have no clue who they are at times. TJ and dad apparently are building a model of the Star Wars Imperial Destroyer."

"The one we saw at Christmas?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Father saw a catalog TJ was going through and wanted to buy him a present. He didn't have any idea TJ would ask him to help put it together. They work on it when Aiden is napping. And TJ and mom are currently waiting for the new exhibit at the museum." Jane wasn't sure how they didn't know any of this.

"Are you sure the DNA was right? He is a Rizzoli?" Jane asked partly joking.

"And a Sparks," Maura added.

"Nope. That only confuses the genetic issue more."

"Jane-" A contraction saved Jane from Maura's reprimand.

"How is my baby boy?" Jane asked when the pain lessened. She hadn't seen him since this morning and she missed him. Jane had been home with Aiden for the last three weeks and their son was amazing. He was sweet and cuddly. And Jane couldn't get enough of him.

Aiden had decided that he was in charge of her care since she was on bed rest. Every day he came to "read" to her before naptime. Although she couldn't understand a word, she was sure the stories were fascinating by the inflections in his voice. He would grab her face between his hands and kiss her forehead before leaving her to go night night.

She was fed mushy bananas and Honey Nut Cheerios by hand. One day he brought her water in one of his toy cups. Maura had shaken her head and Jane understanding not to drink it pretended to do so. Aiden's face lit up when she told him it was yummy. He looked exactly like his mother when he smiled. He owned her heart.

" _What was wrong?" Jane asked as he scurried out of the room to go get his book._

" _I don't know where that water came from." They both looked at each other and without words concluded it could have only come from one source._

" _Oh." Maura took the cup and switched the water before he returned._

Jane enjoyed his innocence. It helped ground her in good. She saw so much bad being one of Boston's finest. When he was sweet, Maura liked to claim credit for his behavior. When he had his moments as Maura referred to them, she blamed Jane. Jane chuckled. He definitely did have her personality at times. Maura pulled out her phone and found the picture.

"Oh, I love that kid," Jane said seeing her nephew with her son. Maura smiled. Her father had snapped a picture of TJ holding Aiden. Aiden was sleep with his face against TJ's chest and his thumb in his mouth. TJ was resting his chin on Aiden's head holding him closely.

"Not sure how Tommy got so lucky with that one," Jane said.

"I believe Tommy would tell you it took a village."

"I believe Dr. Isles would tell Tommy to say it took a village," Jane replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad we got the trip to Disney World in this year," Maura said not acknowledging her wife's comment.

Maura and Jane had taken TJ to Disney World every year for the last few. Maura had promised him when she was in Paris and it had become an annual event. TJ loved it. Maura loved it which totally baffled Jane and Jane loved it because they did. They spent six days a year riding everything, seeing everything, and eating a good portion of everything. Maura would still insist on vegetables which bother Jane much more than their nephew.

Each night TJ and Maura would quickly fall to sleep. Jane would shake her head and smile. It was like having two kids at Disney World. Both crashed at night and were up early the next morning ready to go again. TJ was still young enough to want to go and think they were cool enough to take him. Maura secretly hoped he'd never outgrow it.

* * *

 _Maura found TJ sitting on the balcony at the resort swinging his legs back and forth the second year they went._

" _What's going on?" she asked her nephew. He shrugged. She took his hand in hers._

" _Sweetheart, I know something is wrong," she said squeezing his hand. "You can tell me."_

" _This is our last time coming here," he replied. Maura was confused._

" _Why do you think that?" she asked._

" _Daddy said you are going to have a baby and maybe won't have as much time for me and we might not get to come here," he said not looking at her._

" _Oh, darling. We will always have time for you. We will always come here with you as long as you want to come." He looked up. He had Jane's sensitive, soulful eyes._

" _Really?" he asked._

" _I promise you." He launched himself at her and hugged her. She looked up to see Jane in the doorway and nodded at her when she mouthed, "I love you."_

* * *

"Yeah. He really had a great time. You are so good with him, Maur." Maura kissed her wife's hand as she watched the monitors. The situation was changing. Jane's blood pressure was high, higher than Maura was comfortable with based on what she knew. She looked at the fetal monitors but kept her face devoid of all emotion. Jane needed to believe everything was going according to plan. Dr. Bennett entered the room. Maura noticed the subtle change in the doctor's demeanor compared to her last visit. Jane noticed it too.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" she asked with her hands tucked into her jacket.

"The contractions hurt like a mother-"

"Jane." Maura's tone stopped her from finishing the sentence.

"You're killing me Maura. I'm giving birth. I'll be pushing a bowling ball out of me. I should be able to say whatever I want," she said pouting. Karen smiled. They did make delivering their children entertaining. She washed her hands.

"Let's see how things are progressing."

"It would be nice if they would progress out of me," Jane said leaning back. The contractions seemed relentless.

"What's up doc?" Jane asked letting both Maura and the doctor know she wasn't in the dark. "You've returned early and your face doesn't look happy." Dr. Bennett bit her lip. As she stared at the two women, she forgot sometimes that between the two of them nothing would get past them.

"Jane, you are fully dilated which is good. If your cervix wasn't fully dilated, we would be prepping you for a cesarean right now," she stated. "It still might be necessary but we will do all we can to assist you in a vaginal birth before we go there." Maura grabbed Jane's hand to reassure Jane and to reassure herself as well.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I'm concerned about your blood pressure and the fetal movement." Jane nodded and increased her grip on Maura's hand.

"Cesarean," Jane repeated quietly.

"Jane, sweetheart, this was a possibility.

"Yeah. I remember," she responded dejectedly.

"Dr. Bennett will wait as long as she can," Maura offered as comfort. "She will only perform the surgery if she believes it necessary."

"And you Maur? What do you believe?" Jane asked.

"I believe in Dr. Bennett to make the right call," she said kissing her temple.

"Maur?" her voice pleading for a different answer.

"I believe, Jane, if Dr. Bennett says you need the cesarean, it is the correct call." Jane nodded.

"Will you be there?" Jane asked Maura worried.

"Of course, darling. No place else I would be."

Jane was fully dilated and thankfully the baby's head was low. Dr. Bennett worked hard to avoid a C-section. Jane did everything she was instructed to do which was rare. Maura supported her every way she could.

Nicolas Vincent Rizzoli-Isles was delivered first. He came into the world screaming. His cry was strong and vigorous as Maura liked to describe it. He had a head full of dark unruly hair and Jane was sure he was not at all thrilled at being evicted from the womb.

His brother identical in look if not temperament required assistance to enter the world. Evan Frost Rizzoli-Isles was breech and he refused to participate even with coaxing. Dr. Bennett finally had to help him out by extracting the youngest Rizzoli-Isles. Jane watched as they worked on her son waiting for him to announce himself. When he finally did, both Maura and Jane exhaled the breath neither of them realized they were holding.

* * *

Arthur and Constance brought TJ and Aiden by to meet the newest members of the family. Aiden decided they could keep them until they started crying and TJ responded with cool when he realized people couldn't tell them apart. Arthur and Constance were overjoyed with their new grandchildren.

"Did you ever think this would be our lives?" Arthur asked his wife as they each held a newborn while Aiden cuddled with his mommy and TJ told a very tired Aunt Jane about his model.

* * *

Vince and Kiki made a quick stop to see the babies. When Korsak met Evan Frost and Nicolas Vincent, he cried like an overgrown baby.

"Get a grip old man," Jane said teasing.

"Vincent, really?" he asked touched by the gesture. She nodded squeezing his hand.

* * *

Angela knocked gently before entering to meet her new grandsons. She found Maura sleeping in the chair holding Jane's hand. The two of them were adorable. She loved the love her girls had for each other.

The babies were in a bassinet near the bed. Angela stared at them. They were beautiful.

"Ma, why are you crying?" Jane asked her voice tired.

"I'm just so proud of you and Maura, Janie," she answered as she kissed her head. "So, proud."


	29. Chapter 29

The release grounded Jane. She had been away from her wife, from her family and felt unsettled. Being with Maura always seemed to settle her. When Jane doubted, Maura had faith. When Jane faltered, Maura never swayed. She was steady. She was hope. She was love and Jane missed her when she was away from her.

She missed how Maura calmed her. She missed the feel of her body next to hers as she held her. She missed the smell of her hair, the softness of her lips, the firmness of her backside. She missed the perfection of her breasts, the feel of her tongue as it snaked across her body, the touch of her hands. She missed the creaminess of her skin, the taste of her, the love evident in her eyes. She missed her wife.

Maura slid up to greet Jane with a smoldering kiss taking what little breath she had away.

"Oh, my God, Maur." Maura had surprised Jane after she eased into bed. Jane expected her to still be sleep. Her plan was to slide in and cuddle with her, holding her close. Maura had other ideas. Jane liked her wife's better. She loved making love with Maura. Her hunger for her never waned.

Jane slipped her hand between them sliding her finger deftly through Maura's arousal catching her by surprise. Maura sucked in her breath at the unexpected but welcomed intrusion. Her body wasted no time matching the rhythm Jane set. This wasn't one of those times that was slow and methodical. The pace was fast though not hurried. The moans of pleasure escaping Maura was evidence that Jane knew how to satisfy her wife and this fueled Jane's desire to please her.

"I love you, Maur," Jane whispered in that sexy, raspy voice that sent shivers down Maura's spine.

"I love how much you want me," Jane continued as she pushed Maura higher.

"I do want you," Maura responded her breathing ragged.

"I love how you feel moving against me," Jane said decreasing the speed and increasing the depth.

"Jane, don't stop."

"I love how warm and wet you are."

"Oh God." Maura's breathing indicated she was close.

"I love how your body responds when I f-" Jane was well aware that Maura would admonish her for her use of profanity but she knew her wife well enough to know that how at this particular moment it would send her crashing over the edge. She was right. She didn't even need to finish saying it.

Maura didn't go alone. She took Jane with her. Jane tried to hold on to the rhythm as uncontrollable pleasure washed over her.

They laid entangled until they could breathe normally. Jane enjoyed the weight of her lover on her. She wrapped her arms around Maura who placed a kiss on her neck. Jane smiled. This was the way to come home.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"Good to know." Maura's hand brushed over Jane's center.

"Sensitive," she said placing her hand over Maura's.

"Glad you are home," Maura said as she straightened the sheets.

"Me too. That was wonderful," Jane replied her voice tired.

"Yes, it was." Maura had missed Jane too.

They laid together until Maura heard Jane's breathing even out. She eased off of her, tucked her into bed and turned off the baby monitor. Her sergeant needed some sleep.

Maura went into the twin's room and found Aiden trying to climb into the crib. She grabbed him, kissing his cheek as she settled him on her hip.

"Them crying," he said as way of explanation. She smiled. She placed Aiden in the corner of the crib while she changed Evan and Nicolas. She loved to watch her sons interact.

"Where mama?" Aiden asked holding Evan's hand and making faces at him like he had seen Jane do.

"Sleeping. Mama had a long night." He nodded. Morning ritual was normally all hands on deck. It took both Jane and Maura to change, feed and dress three little boys. Luckily Aiden was now potty trained thanks to Tommy.

" _Really Tommy?" Jane asked not believing what her brother had done._

" _What Jane?" he laughed. "I think you should be thanking me. He said he had to go. Thought that was more important than where."_

 _They had been trying to potty train their son but he had decided it wasn't quite for him until Uncle Tommy let him pee against a tree. Breaking him of that was worse than trying to potty train him._

Angela entered the room.

"Nonna!" He said reaching for her.

"My sweet boy," she responded placing kisses on his cheeks causing him to giggle.

"Thought you might need some help this morning," she said to her daughter-in-law. "Heard Janie had a late night." Maura smiled.

"Thank you, Angela." They would get the boys fed, bathe and dressed. It was Sunday. Family dinner Sunday.

* * *

Aiden was following TJ around which didn't seem to bother him. Aiden adored his older cousin who was extremely patient with all of his little cousins but especially Aiden. Maura and Nina were helping Angela who was single again with dinner. Maura had insisted she move back into the guesthouse when she and Ron stopped seeing each other.

" _Maura, we just got rid of her," Jane whined._

" _Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles." Maura had perfected the way she used her full name that caused the grown woman to stop whatever she was doing or saying._

" _Fine," she pouted. Maura shook her head, pointed towards the car and Jane went to help unload Angela's belongings._

Family dinner always made Angela feel better because she was cooking for those she loved and loved her. The family had grown over the years. Thankfully Nina and Maura both enjoyed cooking and helping which made it easier. Tommy and Frankie were being typical Rizzoli men and watching some game on television. Constance, Arthur, Vince, Kiki and Cailin would be over soon. Evan, Nicolas and Frankie's daughter Abigail were sleep in the nursery and Jane was still sleep upstairs as well.

Maura hadn't wanted to wake her after she drifted off to sleep. It had been another long night for the squad. Jane supervised four teams of detectives now and she went out with each team to see the scene first hand. This was her fifth call out in four days.

The doorbell rang.

"TJ, could you get the door," Tommy asked. Angela shook her head.

"Those boys never move to do anything," she said.

"Those boys never move to do anything when you're here, Angela. Frankie doesn't get away with this at home," Nina piped in.

Maura smiled. Nina was correct. Angela Rizzoli didn't expect anything from her boys on family dinner Sunday. She still bought into that old tradition she was raised with which relegated the woman to the kitchen. Jane however had anointed herself a member of the boy's club.

Despite Angela's best efforts, Jane never quite cooked a thing on family dinner Sunday. Maura found that amusing because Jane cooked for her family. Aiden loved her spaghetti and meatballs. Her pancakes were fluffy and Maura loved her French toast. When she had time, she made a delicious brown butter gnocchi with spinach and pine nuts. But when it came to Angela, Jane played this game with her mother that aggravated her and seemed to provide great pleasure for Jane.

"Hey I'm watching the baby," Frankie called out.

"The baby is sleep in another room, Francesco," Nina fired back.

"So, busted bro," Tommy laughed as he got up to go to the door after he saw Aiden following TJ. The fear of Jane possibly seeing her nephew answering the door by himself with her son close by was enough to pull Tommy out of his seat.

"Aunt Maura, there is a man at the door for you," TJ said entering the kitchen.

"Thank you, honey." Maura wiped her hands. Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Who would just drop in unannounced on a Sunday?" Angela asked. Nina smirked as she looked at Maura who chuckled. Their mother-in-law that's who.

"Maura, this guy says he knows you," Tommy said standing next to the door.

"Ian Faulkner," she said with a smile. He looked towards the voice that said his name. It had been years but she hadn't lost any of her beauty. If anything she was more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Ian swallowed hard. She still caused his body to respond strongly to her presence. She reached him, pulled him into a hug then kissed his cheek. A much different greeting than his last arrival he noted.

"Yes, he is an old friend." Tommy nodded, stepped aside and allowed Ian to enter before returning to the family room.

"Maura, how are you?" he asked reaching out and taking her hand in his. There was a time that a mere touch from Ian was enough to put her on edge. Things had changed. The ability to put her on edge by touch was now reserved for Jane.

"Wonderful," Maura answered happy to see him.

"You look good," he said taking her other hand in his.

"Thank you. How have you been?"

"Good. Still fighting what seems like a losing battle most days but succeeding some."

Jane woke and stretched. The memory of loving Maura was still fresh in her mind. She smiled. She loved that woman and the life they had together. Jane showered, dressed and headed downstairs. Today was family dinner.

Jane heard the familiar accent as she started towards the stairs. She stopped. Ian freaking Faulkner. _What the hell was he doing here?_

Aiden came galloping around the corner and stopped when he saw Ian. He walked over to his mother reaching up to her. Maura knelt down and picked him up while he kept his eyes on Ian.

"Ian, this is my son Aiden. Aiden would you like to meet Ian?" Aiden scrunched up his face. Ian knew Aiden was Maura's child when he laid eyes on him. He was her in miniature. He was a beautiful little boy.

"No." That's my boy Jane thought. "Mama say no hi to 'tranger. E is 'tranger. No hi."

"Aiden, sweetie, mommy knows Ian." Aiden struggled to be let down then he trotted away.

"Sorry about that but he does listen to his mama."

"His mama?" Ian asked stunned but attempting not to show it.

"Yes." Maura smiled. "My wife, Aiden's mother, Jane."

"Jane as in Jane Rizzoli?" he asked not able to control the surprise at this revelation.

"Yes," she answered proudly. Aiden returned pulling his cousin by the hand.

"Him?" he asked pointing at Ian. TJ shook his head. Aiden narrowed his gaze at Ian. Maura pressed her lips together to contain her smile. He was more like Jane every day.

"I. See. You," he said standing next to his mother. Jane recognized that tone and could imagine the look on her son's face and smiled. She started down the stairs. It was time to save Aiden or maybe Ian. Her son took his job as his mommy's protector seriously. He might just launch himself at the 'tranger. Jane realized they needed to work out the kinks on describing what constituted a stranger in the eyes of their toddler.

Ian noticed Jane not because he saw her first but because he followed Maura's eyes to her. Maura saw her wife descending the stairs in all black which brought a smile of appreciation to her face. She loved Jane in anything and adored her in nothing but one of her favorites was the tight black jeans and black t-shirt. Her raven hair was tamed just enough but still had a wildness about it. Her eyes were bright and beautiful. She was sexy walking and she still took Maura's breath away. Ian observed the feral look in her eyes. He watched as Jane's eyes made contact with Maura's. The look was an intense combination of love and desire.

Aiden saw his mother and scampered to her. Jane caught him as he leapt towards her and swung him onto her hip. She kissed his cheek. He hugged her tightly then draped his arm around her shoulder and glared at Ian.

Jane walked to her wife. Leaning in, she kissed her. Maura closed her eyes and relished the closeness of Jane. She felt the tiny hand of her son rest on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him whispering in Jane's ear with Jane nodding like she understood every word. She placed him in Maura's arms.

"You've been identified as a stranger," she addressed Ian. He nodded aware Jane was humoring her son.

"I need you to show me some ID, please," she requested in her official police voice.

"Jane really?" Maura asked. She cocked her eyebrow as she looked at Maura who shook her head. Ian pulled out his passport and handed it over to Jane. He smiled. She nodded then winked thanking him for his willingness to play a long. Jane showed it to Aiden.

"What do you think?" she asked her son.

"Him," he said nodding. Jane smiled and gave it back.

"Mommy, you said you know him?" Jane asked.

"Yes. He is a friend."

"Well A, mommy says he's a friend and he has ID. Mama knows him too. Even Nonna knows him. We good?" she asked Aiden. He twisted his mouth and sighed. Mommy, Mama and Nonna. He nodded and requested to be put down. He took the few steps to Ian and looked up at him. Ian smiled at the little boy.

"Hi E," he said then went off to find TJ who had gone back to watching the game with his dad and uncle.

"Thank you," Jane said as she shook Ian's hand.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"How are you Dr. Faulkner?" she asked as Maura interlaced her hand with Jane's.

"Good. Congratulations are in order I hear. You and Maura."

"Yes and little man and his brothers," Jane added.

"Brothers?" Ian asked.

"Twins," Maura answered pulling out her phone. "Evan and Nicolas. Seven months old."

"Wow," he replied. All so domestic. She continued to surprise him.

Aiden came running through the living room giggling loudly.

"Aiden Alexander Rizzoli-Isles I know you aren't running in this house," Jane said turning to face her son.

"No," he replied stopping.

"Are you telling the truth?" Jane asked her son. He hung his head and pushed out his bottom lip.

"No," he answered quietly.

"This is your last warning, young man," Jane said.

"I believe the last time was his last warning mama," Maura whispered. Jane chuckled. She was guilty. The last time and the last time before that were all his last warning.

"A, the next time, you're on time out," Jane warned her voice stern. Aiden frowned.

"Unka Ommy run too," he said tattling.

"Way to dime me out little dude," Tommy said smiling.

"Fine. Next time Aiden and Unka Ommy you both are on time out. Got it?" she asked. Aiden looked up at his uncle. They both nodded.

Ian smiled. If he had tried just a little, this could have been his life. His heart ached as it became increasingly aware of what he had missed. Gallivanting around Africa saving the world he miscalculated the love Maura had for him. He expected she'd be there every time he wanted her but he was wrong. She found someone who was there for her. Someone who gave her everything she wanted and needed. He realized watching her and seeing her family that even when he was with her he had never seen her so relaxed and at home. He got the sense she finally found where she belonged.

"Come on, Aiden. Let's go outside," TJ said to his cousin. He had promised they would play before dinner. Aiden took off running before quickly stopping and taking really slow steps. Jane and Ian hid their laughing while Maura scolded them. Tommy tried not to laugh.

"That kid is a riot," he said shaking his head as he followed them.

"Ian, today is family dinner why don't you stay?" Jane asked surprising Maura and herself with the suggestion.

"Thank you but I should go."

"You're more than welcomed to stay," Maura offered.

"Maura, sweetheart would you come here a moment?" Angela called out. She smiled at Ian.

"Don't leave yet," she requested touching his arm. He stood alone with the woman who had his life.

"Not what you expected when you came to see her," she said. He shook his head. He understood what that statement meant. He knew Jane understood he was here to sleep with her wife. He realized what a huge assumption he made arriving here; bag in hand, expecting Maura Isles to jump into his arms. He expected to satisfy his desire by feasting on her wife. For those who had never experienced Maura Isles, you couldn't possibly understand how no one else ever truly compared.

"No. She is happy."

"You didn't expect her to be happy?" she asked concerned. She was curious why he wouldn't have wanted that for Maura. Before their relationship, he was the love of her life. Jane had hoped she was more than a good release of immunoglobulin A for him.

"That wasn't what I meant. I am glad she is happy but she's…she's different happy. She has something more that she never had with me," he admitted.

"She's loved, adored and has people who would die for her," Jane offered.

"Yes," he replied. "She has the family she never had."

"Which is more than just the boys and myself," Jane stated.

"I believe Aiden was willing to have you throw me out of here," he said zipping his jacket relieved he had decided to leave his bag outside the door when Tommy answered it.

"His mommy means the world to him. No one messes with her. Not even me." Jane chuckled.

"He gets that from someone. Someone who has shown him she should be treated that way," he replied nodding at Jane. "Tell her goodbye."

"Shouldn't you tell her?" she asked. "She did ask you not to leave." He shook his head.

"Whether she realizes it or not, she's already said goodbye to me, Jane," he replied opening the door and stepping through it. She understood. Jane nodded as she closed the door behind him. She headed to the kitchen. Almost time for family dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for your patience. Didn't mean to be gone this long.**

* * *

The house was dark and quiet. The boys were with their grandparents. Arthur called to inform Jane he and Constance had the kids and would keep them through the night. She had thanked him and headed home to check on her wife.

Jane found Maura upstairs on their bed. There was a soft glow from a night light that provided enough illumination for Jane to see how small Maura seemed on the king sized mattress. Jane saw her body shake. Maura was crying. Jane clenched her teeth as she watched her wife dab her eyes and tuck her hair behind her ear. She hated to see Maura hurting.

Jane slid into the bed.

"Hey sweetie," Jane said her voice soft. Maura turned into her wife. She buried her face in Jane's chest and closed her eyes. This was comfort. Feeling Jane's arms around her helped her know everything would be alright.

"I'm a mess," Maura apologized. "And I am not sure why I'm so affected."

"Oh, Maura. He was your grandfather. As awful as he was, he was a connection to your past."

"Who wanted to kill me," Maura added. Jane nodded. This was true. Patrick Doyle Sr. was not a very nice man but Maura had tried with him. She did visit him when he would see her. She tried to provide for him the best way she could. The best way he would allow. Paddy would send letters thanking her while acknowledging how difficult his father could be.

Patrick Doyle Sr. was neither warm nor was he fuzzy. He was old and set in his ways. He longed for days that were gone and the person he was during those times. There were moments she could see good in him. Those moments were fleeting. But despite how overbearing he could be, Maura continued to care for him. She showed him the compassion he had difficulty showing her.

"You did right by him, Maur," she reassured her knowing where her wife's mind had wandered.

"I need to retrieve his belongings and clear out the room. Some of the equipment should be donated. I need to make arrangements to do so with the facility. I will need to contact Paddy to know what he wants for his father then meet with the funeral home," she said verbally listing what needed to be done.

"We," Jane said. "We need to do those things. This doesn't just fall on you. I'm here. I'll get Frankie and Tommy to go with me tomorrow morning and we will take care of the room. You and I can go to the funeral home in the afternoon."

"You hate funeral homes," Maura replied.

"True but I love my wife and I will always be there for her no matter what." Maura looked up at Jane appreciating how much Jane would sacrifice for her. No one had ever put her first like Jane did. Jane never hesitated to make her life easier or show her how much she loved her. More tears escaped and Jane kissed them away.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Maura asked. Jane acted as if she were pondering the question. Maura smiled.

"Well considering how bad-ass I am, how cute our kids are, how often I get you to call me oh God." Maura pinched her.

"Ow."

"You deserved that."

"I'm guessing you love me a lot," Jane answered looking cocky.

"More than you know." Jane kissed Maura who sighed, closed her eyes again and rested against Jane who held her tightly. Tonight she would simply hold her wife. There would be plenty to do tomorrow.

Patrick Doyle Sr. was laid to rest on a cold, wet winter's day in Boston. There were a few old timers in attendance who knew him. A few of Paddy's associates from the Doyle family which somehow still held some power were there. Despite Maura's request that no one take time off, the Rizzoli-Isles-Korsak-Martin family was there in force. Constance and Angela were watching the children while everyone else came to support Maura.

"Jane," she said looking from her wife to her father standing with Frankie, Nina, Tommy, Cailin, Vince and Kiki. Her voice asking why they hadn't listened.

"Family, Maur. You show up for family," Jane answered hugging her. "Besides they love you."

* * *

Maura stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. She was surprised to see her eldest son standing on the dining room chair in footed pajamas with his arms wrapped around his mama's neck and his chin on her shoulder. Jane was reading to him. She smiled as she watched his eyes light up and he hung on every word.

She wasn't sure how Aiden knew his mother had come home or how he had managed to sneak by her. She had tucked all the boys into bed after story time yet here he was with his favorite book hugging his mama from behind. Maura knew Jane was tired but she had pushed files to the side so his book was front and center. Maura listened as Jane read the book with enthusiasm despite her weariness. She read it with silly voices and sounds that entertained their son.

"Again?" he asked. "Please?"

"Aiden Alexander why are you out of bed?" Maura asked entering the kitchen to save Jane.

"Mama home," he said hugging Jane tightly.

"Well young man you are in trouble for being out of bed. Time to go back."

"No mommy," he whined. It would be so easy to give in to him. BPD had occupied much of Jane's time as of late. Maura understood why Aiden wanted to be with her. He missed her but rules were necessary.

"A, what did mommy say?" Jane asked him. She needed Maura to know she had her back on this. He was quiet. Jane knew he had bowed his head and pushed his bottom lip out which was something he did when he was in trouble or thought he was.

"Aiden?" Jane called his name.

"Bed," he answered as if he had been sentenced to life in prison. Jane closed his book. She felt his tears on her shoulder.

"Hold on," she said to him as she stood. He wrapped his legs around her.

"Jane, let me. You are tired," Maura said as she walked towards Aiden to take him. "I left some dinner for you. Eat then go to bed."

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles," Jane said stopping Maura from taking Aiden so she could kiss her.

"Hello Jane," Maura answered glad her wife was home safely.

"I got this, Maur. You don't always have to be the b-a-d guy."

"Thank you," she said appreciating her wife sparing her the sad eyes of their son as she ripped him from his mama.

Jane took Aiden to his room. Kissed him. Tickled him. Laid with him and listened to his day. Time. Her son had simply wanted a little of her time. She would never be too tired for that.

She looked in on Evan and Nicolas who were fast asleep and beautiful. They still slept in the same crib despite efforts of putting them in their own beds. Jane watched them for a few moments then kissed their little foreheads.

Maura straightened the table placing Jane's files back in her bag. She put away the food. She knew Jane wouldn't return. She turned out the lights then set the alarm. Heading up the stairs, she secured all of the gates. She smiled when she heard the shower.

Maura entered the bathroom with the baby monitor, stripped down and walked into the shower. Jane had her hands against the wall with her head under the water. Maura appreciated the view of her backside before wrapping her arms around Jane's waist and placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked weary.

"Good things come to those who wait, sergeant," Maura answered as she slid her hand down Jane's taut stomach.

Maura lathered the buff and washed Jane's body. She scrubbed her back then her front side. Jane watched as she took great care to bathe her. Maura took the shower head and rinsed Jane's body before pressing her back against the wall. She rested her head against Jane's chest and listened to her heart beat before kissing her so deeply it took her breath away. Jane felt dizzy from lack of oxygen but didn't want it to end.

Maura licked Jane's nipples then took each one in her mouth and sucked them gently until Jane began to moan. Jane enjoyed the feeling of her wife's mouth on her. Maura placed a trail of kisses from Jane's ear to her pubic bone while kneading her breast and rolling the nipple between her fingers. Kissing Jane again, she ran her hand between Jane's legs. Her fingers easily gained access while her thumb caressed Jane. Jane rested her forehead on Maura's shoulder while Maura chose a rhythm that Jane knew would get her to the edge sooner rather than later.

Maura was right. Good things did come.


	31. Chapter 31

Tommy paced back and forth rubbing his hand over his hair. Everyone was waiting on Jane. He was already nervous and Jane being late was not helping his anxiety. Frankie tried to calm both his brother and his mother but wasn't successful with either.

"She'll be here, Tommy," Frankie promised grabbing his shoulder and gently shaking him.

"Maura, where is she?" Angela questioned as she turned to her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sure she is on her way, Angela. Jane wouldn't miss this. She knows how important it is," Maura replied as she checked for a text message and found none.

"She should have been here by now," Angela said stressed by Jane's tardiness.

Lydia arrived with her mother, lawyer and her latest boyfriend. Tommy who was already on edge became angry when he saw her. He didn't understand why she was doing this. She had no problem with their son living with him when she was in Chicago and happy with someone else. She was fine when she was in Maine and New York. Now she was back in Boston wanting to finalize their divorce and gain sole legal custody of their son. If she had talked to him, he would have agreed to joint physical custody. No questions asked. She was TJ's mom. But now he was simply angry and he wasn't going to allow her to take his child who he had been raising with the help of his family without a fight.

"Tommy," Lydia greeted him.

"Lydia, sole legal custody? Really?" he asked.

"He's my son," she answered defensively.

"That didn't seem to matter before."

"That isn't fair," she countered.

"Fair? You want to talk about fair?" Tommy asked his voice getting louder. "How fair was it when you left? You didn't even say good-bye to him the last time, Lydia."

"He's her boy," Rene Lydia's mother interjected attempting to defend her daughter. "It don't matter what she did."

"It does matter. It matters to TJ and it shows what kind of mom she is," Tommy replied upset.

"She's trying to make it right now and she's his mother. That should count for something. You think pawning him off on your family makes you better?"

"I never pawned my kid off," Tommy said as he rushed towards the group. He stopped when he felt the pressure of a hand against his chest. It was strong, unyielding and familiar.

"Tommy." He looked into his big sister's eyes. She smiled at him.

"Janie, you're here," he said relieved.

"Wouldn't miss this bud. Sorry I'm late. Go over there with Ma and Frankie," she said nodding towards the door.

"Yeah, Tommy do what your sister says like you always do," Rene taunted. Tommy tried to step forward but Jane increased the pressure holding him firmly in place.

"It's not worth it little brother," she whispered. "Go over to Ma. I've got this."

She turned to Lydia. Jane's eyes were black, her brow furrowed, her body tense. She was tired. She was tired of Lydia and her antics. She was tired of how Lydia and Rene jerked Tommy around. He tried he really did but they didn't make it easy. She was tired and that tiredness had become anger. Lydia swallowed hard. She had always been afraid of Jane. Now she was scared to death.

Jane straightened and squared her shoulders. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck. When Jane opened her eyes, she looked directly at Lydia. Her stare was intense which caused Lydia to step back.

Jane didn't care for Lydia. She didn't hate her but she just didn't care for her either. She never had. What patience she had for the woman was because of TJ and Tommy and well, because Maura demanded it from her.

Lydia had this feigned innocence, which she used to her advantage and never seemed to take responsibility for anything. Somehow saying sorry for everything in Lydia's world fixed it. It didn't. Despite Maura's belief that she was not capable of being calculating, Jane found Lydia to be manipulative and she didn't trust her.

Maura walked over quickly to her wife as Jane rubbed her hands together. Lydia was about to experience a version of Jane Rizzoli that would leave her quaking and Maura couldn't allow that to happen right before this hearing. An unleashed Jane would not help her brother's cause.

Jane felt Maura's hand on the small of her back. She looked down at her wife who smiled at her then kissed her. No words where spoken between them but there was an understanding. Jane nodded. Maura would take care of this. It required a bit more diplomacy than Jane had. Maura turned to Lydia.

"He's my son too," she said defiantly anticipating an argument.

"Yes, he is," Maura agreed.

"I have a right to have my son with me."

"You do if you could be trusted. You flit in and out of his life at your choosing which is the difference between you and Tommy. He has been there and he has put TJ first time and time again."

"She's done right by him," Rene said.

"By your standards, yes but he deserves and has better," Maura stated.

"You can't talk to her like that. She told me about you people," the boyfriend said stepping towards Maura who didn't flinch.

"And who are you?" Maura asked directing her gaze towards him.

"Ed Walters," he answered. "Lydia and I are getting married."

"Well Mr. Walters, I am sure that Lydia and her mother have told you their perception of the truth."

"Are you saying she's lying?" he asked posturing.

"I am implying you are misinformed. And since you haven't been here and cannot speak to this, I would prefer you hold your opinion and step away from me."

"Listen, b-." Jane took a step forward placing herself between Ed Walters and her wife.

"Finish the statement," she said her voice low and cold. "Please. Finish. It." Ed looked at Lydia who slightly shook her head. She knew enough to know that Jane didn't really mean that in a good way and things would end poorly for Ed if he did.

"Lydia, TJ has a father who has changed his life and built a business to support him," Maura continued after Jane stepped back. "He has a Nonna who can not only tell you his favorite foods but she prepares them for him. He has a papa and grandma who enjoy taking him to museums and art galleries. His aunts and uncles are some of Boston PD's finest. I am the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts." Jane was proud as she listened to Maura.

"What you will face when you go into that courtroom is what I just told you. On Tommy's side, you will see all those people who have been there and taken care of your son because they love him not because of what they would receive to do so. You will see pictures of these same people at his hockey games, baseball games, and school fairs. There will be stories involving cousins, family dinners and holidays. You wanted him to be around family. With Tommy, he is around family."

"Tommy is an alcoholic. You think he's best for TJ?" Lydia asked.

"He's fallen off the wagon. Probably will again," Rene added.

"My nephew deserves a parent who understands that he should be the priority. So yes I believe that is Tommy. He is not perfect. None of us are. We all make mistakes. He has made plenty but maturity comes when we take responsibility and we learn from them. That is something you have not done Lydia but he has."

"You don't know nothing," Rene huffed.

"I know people have made excuses for both Lydia and Tommy. I was one of those people but at some point, you must realize there are consequences for your choices."

"I love my son," Lydia said quietly.

"I believe you love your son but you want him when it is most convenient."

"That's not true," Lydia argued.

"You've left him more than once," Maura continued undaunted.

"She left him with family," Rene defended.

"She left him. That is where the sentence ends. That is what will be made painstakingly clear. Tommy excused the first one. He assessed that you were scared. I even said you weren't evil. But what about the next time Lydia? And the time after that?"

"I tried with Tommy," she answered defeated.

"Being with Tommy has nothing to do with taking care of your son." Lydia hung her head.

"You have your own children. Why are you trying to take mine?" Lydia whined. Maura smiled.

"Yes, I do have my own children but TJ is my family. I learned long ago that you do what you have to do to protect family. And I will do whatever necessary to protect mine."

"You all think you are better than me," Lydia said tears running down her cheeks.

"No, we don't. I do believe that Tommy is a better parent for TJ than you but that is completely different."

"You made me feel that way," Lydia accused.

"Lydia, I am sorry if you felt that way. I truly am but you chose not to be a part of this family when you left. No one asked you to leave or made you unwelcomed," Maura said glancing towards the group – Tommy, TJ, Frankie, Nina, Vince, Angela, and her parents. Not many of the familial connections were made with DNA but they were family nonetheless.

"This family is comprised of people who love each other. You were shown that love and walked away. If I guessed or assumed, I would say that you would be welcomed back."

Lydia sighed. She had never wanted to sue for custody. What they had worked but her mother thought it was best. Tommy was doing well which meant consistent support if she had TJ. Her mom was sure this would work but Tommy had changed. He wasn't the same guy he was in Chicago. He normally backed down when her mother pushed him but he hadn't this time. This time he was fighting back.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I didn't mean to," Lydia said looking down. Jane shook her head. She never meant to cause any trouble but somehow she always did.

"I would say that this time you were misguided and you allowed yourself to be pulled into something you really didn't want to do by your mother."

Lydia looked at her mother. She sighed again. She knew she had messed up this time.

"We could share custody," Rene offered as compromise.

"It is too late for that," Maura said turning to head back to her family.

"Lydia, my wife once said that you'd made your grown-up choices. She is right. Today is your day of reckoning. I am sorry that you felt you needed to do this. You had people on your side who would have fought for you too." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led them back to the group. Jane hugged Maura. Her wife was amazing.

"I love you Dr. Isles," Jane said kissing her temple.

"Congratulations, little brother," Jane said hugging him after leaving the courtroom. Tommy gave that patented Rizzoli grin. He won. Jane wasn't sure he would but Maura was confident.

"Thanks Janie." Maura hugged him next.

"Hands up," Jane demanded.

"Geez Jane," he responded shaking his head. She hit him in his shoulder. She still liked to tease him.

Lydia walked out with her mother who was seething.

"Lydia?" Tommy called leaving his family to go to her.

"You won Tommy. What do you want?" she asked exhausted.

"Look, I never would have done this if you hadn't," he said touching her hand. "We were good the way it was. I'm not going to keep you from seeing him. Nothing changes. Okay?"

"Really?" she asked not sure she should believe him.

"Yeah Lydia. You're his ma," he answered smiling. "He loves and needs you."

"I doubt she would have been as gracious," Maura whispered to Jane.

"No. I don't believe she would," she replied not surprised by her brother as she watched their interaction. Tommy didn't seem to hold animosity for long. It was one of his more endearing traits.

Tommy walked back over. "That was good of you little brother."

He shrugged. "She's his ma."


	32. Chapter 32

Maura walked with purpose. She wanted to see her family. In reality, she needed to see her family. Although she was only gone a few days promoting her new book, she missed them terribly. She missed the constant chaos that three small children and one adult child could cause on a daily basis. Maura missed the kisses and hugs. She missed those little faces with love written all over them. She missed that big face too.

Maura knew she was lucky. She knew that people envied her relationship with Jane. She never thought she would be in a situation where someone would envy her. She after all was the _Queen of the Dead_ and _Maura the Bora_. She also never thought she would be married to a person as wonderful as Jane – a person who was kind and gentle, who had a vulnerability about her that was extremely sexy and who made her feel loved and safe.

Together they created three amazing children who filled her world with wonder and laughter. They were absolutely adorable and gave her more love than she ever thought was possible. She was truly happy. Jane made her happy. The boys made her happy. And there was nothing else she needed in life. She understood how rare that was and didn't take it for granted.

This life she had fashioned revolved around her family. She may have dreamed of a wedding but she had never dreamed of what she was trying so hard to get home to as she moved quickly through the airport. This was the longest she had been away from Jane or the boys since any of the children were born. She rarely left them if she could help it. She never wanted her children to experience any of the pain of loneliness she felt when she was a child. Jane had offered to come with her but Maura didn't want her to leave the boys. She wanted one of them to be there every night if possible.

" _You know we are going to go places without them," Jane said as she drove her to the airport._

" _For extended periods of time," she added interlacing her fingers with Maura's._

" _They are still so small, Jane."_

" _Maura," she replied her voice sympathetic._

" _I know," she conceded, "but not for this."_

" _This is important, Maur. What you have done is important. You've written another book while working and raising kids."_

" _And you," Maura added with a little chuckle._

" _Funny Isles." But Jane couldn't be mad at that. It was true._

Jane spotted her in the sea of people pushing through the arrival gates. She smiled when she saw her. Her appreciation for Dr. Maura Isles never waned. She loved the vision of this woman entering any space. She noticed others did too. Today her appreciation started at the four-inch black Louboutin pumps and travelled up well-defined calves where it paused at the hem of her skirt.

Maura wore a black leather skirt with a slit on the left. The contrast of the black against her creamy skin drew Jane's eye from the hem up to her mid-thigh where the slit stopped and teased her. Jane licked her lips at the thought of running her hand up that slit along Maura's inner thigh and finding the treasure waiting there.

"Hello sergeant," Maura greeted her.

"Doctor." Jane continued to give Maura the once over. Settling where the red print blouse plunged below her breast line revealing more of that creamy skin as well as that beautiful cleavage Jane loved and the top of a very expensive lacy black bra.

"Eyes up, sergeant," Maura teased as she recognized the predatory glint in her wife's eyes. Maura knew Jane would be pleased with this outfit when she decided to wear it home this morning.

Jane's eyes met Maura's. She loved this woman. Before kids, there was no telling where Jane would have taken Maura to satisfy this heat burning in her. She wasn't sure it could have waited until they got home. Jane kissed her passionately, inhaled her scent then pulled her against her tightly.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said breathing deeply.

"Welcome home baby." Maura nodded. It was good to be in these arms again.

"I told you I could order a car."

"You did," she replied smiling. "Me." Jane grabbed her hand, took Maura's carryon and headed towards the car.

"Good trip?" Jane asked.

"Yes. The book is getting good reviews," she answered.

"The book is getting excellent reviews, Maur," Jane said correcting her. She hated when Maura minimized her accomplishments.

Maura spotted their car in the no parking zone.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles, did you abuse your power?" she asked accusingly.

"When do I abuse my power Maura," she asked in return rolling her eyes. "Besides how could I deprive them and make them wait." The door opened to reveal three excited little boys screaming at the sight of their mommy. Maura's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Jane," she said sniffling.

"Not so worried about abuse of power now are you?" she questioned.

"I am not listening to you," she said as she ran to the car climbing in to receive the best hugs and kisses in the world.


	33. Chapter 33

Frankie helped Jane spread out the blanket. It was a beautiful autumn day in Boston and Abigail and the boys were having a play date in the park. Coats were removed as they ran wild and free. Jane and Frankie sat on the blanket so they could keep a watchful eye. Jane looked over to see her brother smiling at their children.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He shook his head. Only Jane would ask what was wrong when someone was smiling.

"Never imagined this," he answered pulling up a clump of grass and throwing it at his sister. Jane picked up a rock to throw at Frankie when she saw Nicolas take a hard fall. She waited to see if he would start to cry before moving. Frankie was impressed. Nina often told him not to rush to Abigail. She told him to let her try to pick herself up before he pounced but it was hard to watch. Abigail was his little girl and he didn't want her hurting.

Jane's patience was rewarded when Evan and Aiden both ran back to see if Nicolas was fine. Abigail followed moving the boys out of the way. She assessed the damage as she leaned down to look at his knee. Aiden had brushed it off while Evan sat next to him with his arm around him. Abigail squatted so she could kiss Nicolas' knee then kissed his forehead. Aiden and Evan did the same. Abigail had demanded it.

"She is my daughter but she is bossy like you," Frankie chuckled.

"Look what I had to work with?" Jane teased pointing at her brother. "Can you blame me for being bossy?"

"Funny Janie." She laughed.

"Are you saying Abigail doesn't have much to work with?" he asked smirking.

"Hey, you're talking about my kids and I will hurt you," she teasingly threatened. He raised his hands.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"Jerk."

With everyone on their feet, off they went. Abigail twirled in circles while Evan and Nicolas with heads full of floppy curls chased after Aiden. Jane knew it was time for haircuts but she loved their wild, curly manes.

"Not past the tree," Jane called out.

She smiled as she watched her eldest son playing what she thought was tag with his siblings and cousin. She wasn't quite sure but from what she could make out, it was tag and everyone was it. Jane shook her head. She wasn't sure who explained the rules on this one – probably Maura – but it didn't matter. They were having fun.

At times she couldn't believe this was her life. Hers. Jane Clementine Rizzoli. She was married to the most beautiful soul in the world and they had three precious little boys. When she thought too hard about it, she would get emotional. She discretely brushed a tear away and hoped her brother didn't notice.

She loved her family with every thing she had. People talked about putting the work into relationships so they would stay together. It never felt like work with Maura because Maura made it easy. With her, Jane learned about trust, intimacy, and communication. Maura taught her forgiveness and unconditional love. Being with her brought out the very best in Jane and in return, Jane simply wanted to make her happy. The family that was Rizzoli-Isles made Maura happy and Jane would protect it with her life.

She watched her sons run, fall, roll, laugh then get up to do it all over again. They were beautiful. Each one was uniquely different but also an odd combination of Jane and Maura. Aiden looked like Maura with the exception of his hair. He had her features and expressive hazel-green eyes but he had the same raven colored hair as his brothers. He also had Maura's smile complete with the dimples, which he used to his advantage. Aiden was mischievous like Jane and brilliant like Maura. They already had their hands full.

" _It's payback Janie," Angela laughed when her grandson bested his mother._

" _But what did I do, Angela?" Maura asked concerned their toddler would continue to outwit them._

" _You married Jane," she answered as she continued to laugh._

" _Not funny, Ma."_

" _Yeah it is," Angela replied as she headed to the guesthouse._

Nicolas was a miniature Maura with a sense of humor. He inherited his mother's quirkiness and google mouth. Lord help them when they could actually understand everything he said. Jane loved watching Maura pay attention to and talk with their son. She never showed any impatience. She hung on his every word and the way he looked at Maura while she listened to him touched Jane's heart. Nic had a wonderful imagination. Jane thought he would be their writer. He was also their cuddly one. He liked to snuggle in and lean against you. Jane never got tired of that.

Evan Frost was the quiet one in the bunch. She would call him that sometimes just to hear Barry's name roll off her tongue. Jane found it a bit eerie how much he seemed to channel him at times. Both Evan and Nicolas had deep brown eyes like hers. Evan's seemed more soulful and reflective. He was always watching and was fiercely protective of his brothers but especially Nicolas. Evan was gentle and kindhearted but no one messed with his brother. He was sweet and felt things deeply. Too deeply Jane thought for his age.

Her sons were special. She knew other parents thought their children were as well but Jane didn't think. She knew the Rizzoli-Isles boys were. She wasn't biased. She was a trained professional. She knew special when she saw it.

"What did you never imagine, little brother," she asked returning to their conversation.

"Us being at a park with our own kids. It's weird Janie."

"Yeah." She nodded agreeing.

"Abigail has been speaking something that sounds a lot like French," Frankie said looking accusingly at his sister. "Jane, I can barely understand the English she is trying to speak." Jane raised her hands.

"Not on me, bud. Maura read some study. Now the Isles School of Language is in full swing. Ma with her Italian. Constance speaks to them in French. Maura has been speaking Serbian and Arthur some language I swear he made up just to irritate me." Frankie laughed.

"A," Jane called. "You get your body back on this side of that tree." She watched her son as he walked slowly back across the imaginary line then stood right at the tree swinging his arm. Jane sighed as his arm went back and forth past the tree.

"Aiden Alexander, that arm is part of your body and unless…" Jane didn't finish the threat. Aiden ran towards his brothers abandoning his efforts to antagonize his mother.

"You do realize he is going to be in the principal's office a lot," Frankie said chuckling. Jane hit him.

"Ow. You are very violent," her brother said as he rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it."

"Doubtful."

Frankie took a swig of water. "Nina said you and Maura had dinner with Pop." She nodded.

"He asked and Maura agreed," Jane responded. She was surprised that Maura had agreed to go. Frank Rizzoli Sr. was not one of her favorites but Jane wanted her there and she would do anything for her wife.

"How is he?" Frankie asked. He hadn't seen his father since Jane's wedding.

"Doing good. Met the little woman."

"She legal?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. She's age appropriate."

"I just don't see me having dinner with him and his bimbo of the week." Jane stared at her brother. He was still hurt. She touched his arm. He looked at his daughter.

"I can't imagine hurting her or Nina like Pop did Ma and us."

"That's because you aren't that guy Frankie. Never have been. Never will be."

"I wanted to be him Jane," he said pained.

"The him you wanted to be were the good parts. But you are a better version of even that. You and Tommy are wonderful dads, Frankie. Know that and be proud."

"You forgive him?" her brother questioned. "I know Tommy does." Jane thought about the question.

"Mostly," she answered. "Doesn't mean I don't remember. It just doesn't hurt quite like it use to."

"How did you get there?" Frankie asked struggling with the emotion surrounding his father. Both of his siblings seemed to be moving on with their dad. He just couldn't.

Jane stared out at the kids playing. How had she gotten here? She and Frankie were of the same thought for a long time when it came to Frank Sr. and had the same hatred for what he had done to their family. Neither thought their parents should have stayed together but there was a kinder way to break their mother's heart none of which included Lydia or twenty-seven grand in back taxes.

"Maura," Jane answered finally. He looked at his sister.

"Maura?" Jane sighed.

"Dr. Isles has systematically reconditioned me," she said with a light chuckle. "And I just realized it."

"What did she do?"

"She exposed me to him. Gradually increasing the amount of time I spent with him. Allowing me to see him more as the man he was." Jane sighed remembering. "Started when she allowed him to sit with me in the hospital. Then she invited him to the wedding. She really didn't want him there."

"No, she really did not," Frankie interrupted. "Tommy and I had strict orders on how to handle him. I was worried we would fail. She scared me, Janie." His sister laughed. Her wife could be quite intimidating.

"When we took TJ to Disney World, Maura would insist that TJ get to see his grandfather since we were in Florida. I would whine, complain then take him to Pop. Went from dropping off to dinner or lunch or some activity courtesy of Maura. This last time it was spring training.

Now that I think about it, TJ would always FaceTime him when he was at our house and I would end up talking to him. When he came to Boston, I would be the one to drop TJ off to him and Tommy which makes our little brother complicit in this."

"She's sneaky," he said impressed.

"Yeah," she answered shaking her head. "Really sneaky." Maura knew Jane was stubborn and loyal maybe to a fault. She wouldn't do anything that would cause her mother additional pain. She also knew that Jane missed her Pop. She missed the man that she idolized as a girl and Maura believed that part of him was still there. Jane had helped Maura reconnect with Hope without judgment. It seems she had done the same thing for Jane.

"She is a good woman," Jane stated thankful. Frankie nodded.

"Don't think I'm ready, Janie."

"It has to be on your terms, bud. Maura knew I missed the old man and she also knew I was too stubborn or scared to admit it."

"Something wrong with me?" he asked. The kids had returned to the blanket for juice.

"Nah, Frankie. You had it harder. Growing up you weren't the oldest but the oldest boy with his name. There was a lot more pressure on you. I was the oldest and only girl. That gave me special rights. Tommy was the youngest and required way too much attention. You unfortunately were in that weird space."

Jane was without a doubt a Frank Rizzoli's favorite child. By the time Frankie was born, Jane's heart totally belonged to their father and their father was wrapped around her finger much to the chagrin of their mother. Angela wanted a mini Angela. She wanted pink and frills. Jane wanted whatever her dad was. She watched football, baseball and hockey. She learned plumbing. Frank protected her from her mother and she adored him for it.

When Frankie was born, Angela took it as her chance to smother one of her children. If Jane was a daddy's girl, Frankie was definitely a momma's boy, which didn't sit well with Frank Sr. Jane made sure Frankie knew everything she knew. She realized early on that her little brother had a sweetness about him and it became her mission to protect that in him and to protect him from her parents. She saw tears in Frankie's eyes. She wouldn't tease him. She understood this all still upset him.

Jane realized everyday how amazing children were. As if she could sense the need, Abigail ran to her daddy and jumped on him.

"Whoa little girl," he said with the biggest grin. Abigail grabbed her daddy's cheeks and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes and hugged her.

"Love daddy," she said. Jane whispered to the boys and they rushed Frankie toppling him over.

"Tickle monster," they screamed. Jane heard their laughter mixing with Frankie's, which was the best sound she had heard all day. Children just had a way of making life better.


	34. Chapter 34

Jane parked the car across from the clinic and waited. She knew it would be closing soon so she had taken a break at this time from the case to come here. She watched Shandra turn off the sign, say something then leave. Jane remained in her car until Hope's nurse had driven away then she exited the vehicle and walked towards the clinic. She had her usual swagger which if Maura were there she would find extremely sexy.

Cailin looked up when the door opened. "Hey Jane," she said continuing to file away the patient records.

"Hey Cailin," she answered. Her voice tired.

"Do I need to stay and pick my mother up off the floor?" her sister-in-law asked as she placed the last folder in the drawer.

"I am not going to hurt your mother," Jane answered frowning.

"Jane, the only time you come here is to explain to my mother what an effed up job she is doing as it pertains to your wife." Jane chuckled. That was true. This time wasn't any different.

"Maybe you should," Jane replied as she tapped on the door.

Jane wasn't the person Hope expected. Jane wasn't the person Hope wanted to see.

"Hope."

"Jane what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" she asked placing the paper down.

"What would bring me here Hope?" Jane asked quite certain Hope knew why she would be here. Hope swallowed hard.

"How is Maura?" Hope questioned as she squirmed in her chair. She wasn't exactly sure what she had done to Maura but she knew it had to be something for Jane to be here now.

"Maura hasn't seen much of you lately," she said getting directly to the point.

"No she hasn't. With all she has going on it has been difficult since she isn't volunteering at the clinic anymore," Hope offered as explanation. Jane shook her head. Somehow it was always Maura's fault that they didn't take the time to do what they should.

"You will be attending dinner tomorrow."

"Jane, I am sorry. As I told Maura, I made other commitments."

"Yes, you did tell my wife that but this isn't a request."

"I can't," she stated staring at Jane.

"You will," she replied. Hope looked away. She was no match for the Jane Rizzoli glare.

"Every week Hope. Every week she invites you. Every week you decline. You came to her and asked to be a part of her life. She gave you another chance. Since she and I got together you have been MIA. Yes you were at our wedding and baby showers but it is rare you are in our home. Is it me?" she asked not wanting to be the reason her wife was disappointed by this woman.

"No, Jane," she answered appalled Jane would even think that to be true.

"Your grandchild has rarely seen you."

Hope stood and paced. "I have three grandchildren, Jane."

"You don't have to say that because I'm here."

"I'm not simply saying it. I mean it," she replied sincerely.

"What is it then?"

"It's hard Jane. Can you understand that? It's hard being around Constance and Arthur. It's hard knowing they had what I didn't," she replied closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Don't you think it's hard for them? Constance has to look at you and see Maura in you. The features. The quirks. You are a reminder that she didn't give birth to their daughter. A reminder that you are more like Maura than they are." Hope sat back down in her chair.

"There is enough pain for everyone but they have worked hard to put Maura first. Don't you think it's time for you to do the same?"

"That isn't fair."

"Nothing about this situation is fair Hope. If it was fair, Paddy would have never done what he did and you would have raised Maura."

Jane stepped through the door. "She let you back in Hope. Don't make her regret it and don't make me regret encouraging it. Dinner tomorrow is at four."

* * *

Jane entered the home on Beacon Hill. She sighed heavily as she locked up her service weapon and slid her badge into the drawer. She had hoped to be home before now but Boston had lost its mind recently and homicides were coming at her squads fast and furious. Jane had taken on this latest homicide to allow her people to breathe. Even Maura had stepped in to autopsy a few of the victims to help Kent.

She removed her boots leaving them by the door. She knew her family was sleep or she hoped they would be. She knew Maura had tried to wait for her but the last message Jane sent pleaded with her to go to bed. Jane turned out the lights and walked quietly up the stairs.

She stopped at Aiden's room first. She chuckled. She wouldn't have to go to the twin's room. At some point, they all ended up in the same bed piled on one another. God she loved them. They were these magnificent little creatures that stole her heart every day and made her want to be a better person. Having children was one of the greatest accomplishments of her life. Loving and being loved by Maura was another. She kissed her children inhaling their scent. This life of hers still amazed her.

Jane quietly entered the master bedroom. Maura was sleeping in the middle of the bed looking as beautiful as ever. Maura she knew would argue with her that it wasn't possible for that to be true. But nothing could change Jane's mind because she honestly believed it. She showered before easing into bed. Maura opened her eyes to see Jane leaning on her elbow staring at her. Maura smiled. Jane was home and she was safe.

"Hey," she said barely awake. "You're home."

"Go back to sleep baby," Jane told her then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maur."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie now go back to sleep." Maura closed her eyes and drifted off. Jane watched her as she tried to wind down from her day. She moved the hair from Maura's face so she could see all of her. She traced her eyebrow then kissed her forehead. She ran her thumb across her cheek and gently brushed her lips. Every day. She was blessed with this woman every day. To be able to come home to someone like Maura, balanced her world. Jane settled in, wrapped herself around her wife and fell asleep.

Jane felt the bed move. Before she opened her eyes she knew three small bodies were climbing into their bed. Maura situated the boys between them, covering them with the blanket. She whispered for them to be quiet and not wake mama. But today was family day and they were too excited to be quiet for long.

Neither Jane nor Maura knew when it happened exactly that Jane stopped working Sundays unless it couldn't be avoided. She was thankful that the case she caught yesterday was solved. When the call came and she took the case, she wasn't sure she would be able to stamp it closed in time. She knew that she had twenty-seven hours to catch a killer and not disappoint her sons. Thankfully, the homicide was neither well planned nor well thought out. Jane did make it home. Riley had agreed to do the paperwork in exchange for Sunday leftovers.

" _Thanks Cooper. I owe you," Jane said pulling on her jacket._

" _You owe me Sunday dinner leftovers, sergeant."_

" _You could just come to dinner," Jane offered. Riley shook her head._

" _Thanks Jane but when I am done with this I am hitting the bed. Not coming up for air until Monday morning."_

" _Thanks again, Riley. I really appreciate it."_

" _You're welcome. Can't have my cutie pies missing their mama."_

Jane opened her eyes to find four beautiful faces smiling at her.

"Yay! Mama waked up," Nicolas squealed. All three boys jumped on her. She hugged and kissed them. Maura snuck her own kiss.

"I believe you woke mama, young man," Maura accused Nicolas.

"No mommy. She waked herself," he answered confident it wasn't him.

"Yes mommy. I waked myself," Jane said agreeing with her son.

"Who picks this week A?" Jane asked their oldest son as she pushed herself up in the bed. Every Sunday, the Rizzoli-Isles family hit the fine streets of Boston to have family time. This had been Maura's idea. She insisted on giving her children what she didn't have. She wanted them to have good family memories and be connected to their parents.

"Evan," their eldest son responded. He was the keeper of turns as he called it and he took his job seriously.

"Okay Evan. Where are we going today?" Jane asked watching Maura watch how happy their sons were.

"Skate." All three began jumping on the bed and screaming "Skate! Skate! Skate!"

"Well mommy I guess we are going skating." Maura shook her head. They each had their favorite thing. Aiden loved the aquarium and zoo. Nicolas loved the children's museum. And Evan loved to skate.

"I am not surprised," Maura replied crawling out of the bed.

Maura went to get ready while Jane brushed teeth, washed faces, combed hair and dressed the boys in the layers Maura had set out for them. Maura dressed then took the boys downstairs to make breakfast while Jane showered. She entered the kitchen in time to cut the fruit to go with the toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon, which Jane was sure was going to be made of turkey. Yuck.

Jane loaded the skates, equipment and blankets into the car while Maura put on hats, mittens and coats. Jane snapped a picture with her phone. They were so cute. Aiden with his tiger hat, Evan his frog hat and Nicolas his panda hat. Everyone was loaded into the car and the fun began. Aiden taught them all a new song from his pre-school class, which they sang all the way to the Boston Common Frog Pond. Maura absolutely loved Sundays.

Jane sat the boys down and changed their boots to skates while Maura snapped on their helmets. Jane shook her head watching her wife. She remembered the first time they took Aiden skating and Maura pulled out that helmet. Jane made the mistake of saying it wasn't needed. None of the Rizzoli children ever wore helmets and they turned out fine. Well, mostly fine. Twenty minutes later Aiden was wearing the helmet and Jane could recite the statistics about ice-skating head injuries in young children.

Evan took off once they hit the ice. Aiden and Nicolas tried to keep up with him. Evan's skill on the ice at his age was amazing. There was a natural easiness about his skating that Aiden and Nicolas didn't have yet. Jane took Maura's hand in hers keeping a close eye on her children.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"Good to be loved by you, Dr. Isles. I love you too."

"They are beautiful," Maura said watching with pride.

"So are you," Jane replied stealing a kiss then skating away to join Evan. She grabbed his hand. She skated with her son – backwards, forwards, spinning. His laughter melted her. He was happy.

Maura caught up with Aiden and Nicolas. Each held her hand and together they made their way around the rink. Jane would circle back and switch out one boy for another spending time with each. Like a well-choreographed dance, Maura would change places with Jane and spend one on one time with their sons as well. The interactions between parents and children were seamless. Maura hoped this would always be the case but Jane warned her they would turn into teenagers one day.

"Hey little ones how about some hot chocolate?" Jane asked their children. They nodded enthusiastically. Who would turn down hot chocolate? They sat, little legs swinging, drinking room temperature hot chocolate, which Maura had prepared especially for the boys. With the chocolate mustaches wiped off of tiny faces, the Rizzoli-Isles family hit the ice again.

"Jane, I think it is time to go," she said pointing to Evan who she could tell was tired. "I think if we get them home they will have time for a nap before dinner." Jane nodded. Tired children at a dinner table never went well.

Maura opened the house. Jane picked up Evan. Maura returned and placed Nicolas in her other arm then followed her in with Aiden. The ride home lulled them to sleep. Jane fell on the bed when she entered their bedroom after putting the twins to bed. She was tired. She didn't have much sleep last night. Maura climbed on top of her and kissed her. Jane smiled.

"Thank you," she told her wife.

"Today was fun," Maura said rolling off of Jane.

"Yeah. I love us Maura. I love everything about us. You are wonderful. The boys are wonderful."

"You are wonderful too, sweetie."

"You don't need to say that."

"I'm not just saying it, Jane. It is true. You must know that. I love everything about us too and you, my love, are the best."

"Thank you," she replied humbled. Maura kissed her gently and laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Maura on any other day with three sleeping kids I would devour you but I am so tired. Can we take a nap too?" Maura laughed.

"Oh honey, me too. I could use a nap." They both laughed.

"I think we are getting old, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles," Jane said snuggling in with her wife.

"Never," Maura replied.

Maura stretched. Something smelled delicious. She looked at the clock and sat up quickly shaking Jane.

"Honey, it's three thirty." Jane sat up as quickly as Maura had done rubbing her eyes.

"How?" she asked her voice raspier than normal.

"I don't know." Neither of them thought to set an alarm. If they didn't wake on their own surely the boys would have done so.

They checked for the boys but they were not in their beds. Jane followed Maura who was panicking a bit down the stairs. Angela was in the kitchen, which explained the delectable smells. The boys were with Arthur, Tommy and TJ in the family room.

"Hey girls," Angela called out as they entered.

"Ma," Jane answered.

"Hi Angela."

"I came over early to start dinner," she said. "The boys woke up so I called Tommy over to play with them so you two could sleep."

"Thank you," Maura said appreciating her mother-in-law. "How can I help with dinner?"

"Get yourself a glass of wine and sit. Dinner is ready. Arthur helped me. Now we're just waiting for everyone to get here."

Maura went to greet her father and was bombarded by hugs from her kids and TJ. She kissed her father and he hugged her too. The feeling of him hugging her never seemed to get old.

Jane went to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Ma. You're the best." As annoying as her mother could be at times, Jane loved her and truly appreciated her. Angela was loud and intrusive but she was kind, considerate and giving. She made Jane and Maura's lives so much easier as did Constance and Arthur. Jane understood how lucky she and her brothers were to have a mother like the one they had.

"You're welcome Janie. Get a beer. Sit," her mother said waving her away.

The house was filling quickly. All the usual suspects were going to be there – Frankie, Nina and Abigail, Tommy and TJ, Vince and Kiki, and Arthur. Constance was in Europe for another installation.

Vince and Kiki arrived and greeted everyone. Retirement still looked good on Vince. So did marriage. He disappeared under the hugs of the boys. All of them loved Vince. He was wonderful with them. Jane said it was because he had all that practice with animals that he couldn't help but be good with kids after all the only difference was these animals talk.

" _I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling my children animals," Maura told her._

" _Hey, they are my kids too."_

" _No, I don't think so," Maura replied indignant. "Not with that attitude Jane Clementine Rizzoli."_

Jane knew she was in deep when Maura called her by her name but left off Isles. That particular lapse in judgment required fudge clusters, the promise never to refer to their children as animals again and brunch and shopping on Newbury Street to get Jane out of trouble with her wife.

Angela told them they were waiting on Frankie. He was running a few minutes late. Jane was surprised they were coming. The BRIC was as slammed as homicide.

"Janie, I put some food away for Riley," Angela said pointing to some containers.

"Great. Thanks Ma."

"She stopped by the Dirty Robber earlier and said you promised her leftovers for doing your paperwork?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get home this morning so we could take the boys today," Jane replied.

"That was extremely nice of her," Maura said as she entered the kitchen. She made a mental note to thank Riley personally.

"Why didn't you just invite her over?" Angela asked thinking it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I did, Ma. She didn't want to be part of this crazy," Jane replied.

"Jane, really," her mother reprimanded.

"What? Like it's not true?" Jane asked.

"I'm glad she's your problem now Maura," Angela said shaking her head at her daughter. Jane chuckled.

"I'm glad she is too, Angela." Maura kissed her wife.

"Get a room already," Frankie said as he entered the house with his family.

The front doorbell rang. "Maura do you want to get that," Jane asked sipping her beer. Maura looked at her wife.

"Sure," she answered. Nicolas jumped out of Kiki's lap to go with his mother.

"Who it is, mommy?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and walked with her.

"I don't know sweetheart. We have to look."

"Me see, please?" he asked. She lifted him to look through the peephole.

"Cailin," he said with a smile. Maura put him down and opened the door. She watched her son hug his aunt and pull her in towards his brothers. Maura looked at Jane who continued to sip her beer aware her wife was looking at her but refusing to engage.

"Hello Maura. I hope it's okay I came too," Hope said greeting her daughter.

"Of course it is," she answered happy to see her standing there. "You are welcome here any time. Please come in."

"Thank you," Hope replied giving her daughter a hug.

"Come on everyone," Angela called out. "Dinner."

The Rizzolis, Isles, Rizzoli-Isles, Korsaks and Martins filed into the dining area. Jane directed Hope to a chair across from Maura then situated the kids at the kid table.

"Hey, shouldn't Cailin be sitting at the kid's table?" Tommy asked laughing.

"You're funny, Tommy," Cailin replied smiling.

"Good one, bro," Frankie said holding the chair for Nina.

"Stop horsing around Tommy before someone gets hurt," Angela yelled at her son.

"Seriously Ma? Who gets hurt from saying Cailin should sit at the kid's table?"

"I thought it was funny," Jane offered.

"Stop encouraging your brother, Janie."

"Frankie was encouraging him first," Jane said to her mother as she sat down next to Arthur who was smiling at the verbal exchange. He still found their interaction amusing.

Maura listened to the banter. She smiled. Tommy and Frankie had recently started picking on Cailin. She was happy they felt they could. They still didn't tease her though. Not really. She knew that she was off limits or they would have to deal with Jane. Neither seemed to want to deal with their sister.

Maura watched Hope enter the conversation. She knew Jane had everything to do with why she was here. She wasn't sure how she made it happen but she knew she was responsible. She watched her father be gracious and regale Hope with stories. And she watched Angela be Angela and put them both at ease.

"I love you," Maura mouthed to her wife across the table. Jane smiled.

"I love you too baby," she mouthed back as she put a slice of lasagna on her plate.


	35. Chapter 35

Casey entered the Dirty Robber. He was told that he would find _retired_ Sergeant Korsak here. It had been a long time since he had been back in Boston and was surprised to find that Vince had retired and that Jane was a sergeant in homicide.

When he entered, the place looked the same but different somehow. So many places he visited after being away so long looked the same but different. He'd gotten use to the feeling. Angela walked towards him her head down. Casey had hoped to avoid anyone but Korsak but apparently that wouldn't be how this played out for him.

"Excuse me," she said looking up after nearly bumping into him while fumbling for her keys.

"Not a problem," he replied stepping to the side. Angela stared at him as if she were trying to place him. When she did realize who was standing before her, she wished she hadn't. She could have gone the rest of her life without seeing this man.

"Charles."

"Mrs. Rizzoli. Yes it's me. How are you?" She shrugged. She had been better.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" she asked frowning.

"Looking for Sergeant Korsak." She nodded.

"He's in the office. Come wait by the bar."

Casey followed her. Neither of them said anything – Casey because he didn't know what to say and Angela because she was biting her tongue trying to avoid saying what she wanted to. There were many days when he first hurt Jane that she rehearsed what she would say to him when she saw him again. She wanted him to know what a pig he was.

"Wait here," she said stopping at the bar. "I'll get him." Casey nodded and took a seat.

Angela sighed and tapped on the door before opening it.

"Angela, I thought you were gone," Vince said when he looked up from the order sheet.

"You got a visitor," she said not at all happy about it.

Her tone made him cautious. "Who?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Charles." Vince frowned. "I don't know a Charles, Angela."

"Casey Jones. You remember him? The one that broke Janie's heart."

"Oh, that Charles," he answered with raised eyebrows. He knew how she felt about this particular person. He knew how they all felt. "Angela, I do believe that was for the best. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Janie is happy but he didn't have to be such an ass."

"Agreed. Tell him I'll be out in a second. You better get out of here. You're supposed to be trying to beat the traffic before it gets too heavy."

Vince found Casey sitting at the bar where Angela left him.

"Well, Colonel Jones or is it General Jones now?" he asked extending his hand to shake Casey's.

"General," he answered with a smile. He was proud to return here with that rank on his shoulder.

"How are you? Congratulations on the retirement."

"Thank you. I've enjoyed it so far. Congratulations to you as well." Vince sat on the bar stool next to the one Casey had occupied. Casey did the same.

"What can I do for you General?" Vince asked.

"Casey, please." Korsak nodded.

"Casey, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would be willing to give Elsie a forever home."

"Really?" Vince asked excited at the possibility.

"The old girl is tired of the traveling. She needs to retire and I thought of you."

"Wow, I love that dog."

"Is that a yes?" Casey asked.

"It's a maybe but I need to talk to my wife," Vince explained.

"You got married too?"

"Yeah. Fourth time is the charm. She's a special one," he answered nodding. He did love Kiki. He lucked out with her. She was everything he wanted and needed. She understood him and better yet accepted him and his crazy patchwork family.

"How long will you be in town?" Vince asked.

"A few more days. I'm here visiting my mother as well."

"I'll let you know," Vince said standing.

"Thank you Ser-"

"Vince," Korsak offered.

"Thank you Vince." Casey paused before leaving. "How is Jane?"

"She's good," Korsak replied. Casey nodded. Things didn't end well with them. They both held blame in that but Casey was sure Jane and her friends wouldn't see it that way. They were both too much in love with their careers to make it work. He was a general now and Jane was a sergeant. Seemed the decision was a good one.

"Does she still come in?"

"When she has time."

"Would you tell her I said hello?" Casey asked. Vince shook his head.

"That's for you to do." Vince was right. Casey sighed and left.

* * *

Jane entered their home. Normally she would be greeted by three, raven-haired munchkins when she arrived home before dinner. She frowned disappointed when she didn't hear little feet running towards her even though they knew they should not run.

"Hello?" she called out as she removed her jacket tossing it on the back of the chair.

"Jane?" She turned towards the hallway. Jane smiled at the vision of her wife walking towards her. Maura had her hair pulled back and she was dressed in yoga pants and a tank. Jane loved the way her yoga pants highlighted her backside, clinging to those curves and accenting those toned calves. The sight left Jane very hot and bothered.

"Hey sweetie," Jane said appreciating her wife.

"Hi," Maura replied before pressing into Jane and kissing her. "You are home early."

"Yeah. Wasn't much going on so I thought I would surprise you guys. Where are the boys?"

"Play date with Abigail. Nina took the afternoon off hoping she'd invite some friends from school."

"But she didn't," Jane guessed. The Rizzoli cousins were predictable.

"No. She didn't much to Nina's dismay. She wanted the boys. All of them."

"Poor TJ," Jane said retrieving a beer from the refrigerator. Her nephew was getting a little old for the Rizzoli cousin play dates but he was a good sport about it.

"They should be gone a few hours." Jane turned on her heel quickly, chin down, eyebrows up, mouth quirked.

"A few hours?" she asked. Maura started to laugh. Jane joined her. She loved to hear her wife laugh.

"Yes Jane. A few hours," Maura replied shaking her head.

"Where exactly is Ma?" Jane inquired.

"Well, Jane since I am here with you I don't know where she is _exactly_ but she should be on her way to visit her cousin."

"Hmm. And Tommy?" she asked setting the beer down.

"He is in Framingham working a job. He has an early start tomorrow so he will be staying there overnight which is why we have TJ tonight."

Jane walked over to Maura.

"Well then doctor. I think I might have an idea."

"Really?" she asked quite certain she knew what the idea was. Jane nodded taking Maura's hand in hers and slowly bringing it to her lips. Maura swallowed hard. It scared her sometimes how right this felt and the depth of her love for Jane. This love they had, they shared, was so intense it consumed her at times.

Jane leaned in and whispered, "I want to make love to you. Taste you. Feel you under me. Show you how much I love you." Hearing Jane's voice low, raspy dripping with want and desire caused Maura's center to tingle, which was accompanied by a surge of warmth. The breath hot in her ear caused her whole body to tremble. Jane hadn't even touched her sexually but she had a way of priming her so when she did the release was intense.

Jane led Maura upstairs.

Maura rolled over when she heard the phone. She looked at her wife sleeping next to her and sighed with contentment.

"Dr. Isles," she answered.

"Hey Maura, it's Nina."

"Hello. Is everything good with the children?" Maura asked.

"They are great and having a blast. If it is okay, I'll keep them for dinner?"

"Nina, are you sure?"

"It will be easier to go ahead and feed them. They have been playing and are tired. I think it will be early to bed for everyone tonight."

"Do you want me to come and get them?" she asked.

"No, we still have the Rizzoli Shuttle so I'll bring them home." Maura chuckled at the name Jane had given the Mercedes van she purchased and customized to fit the Rizzoli cousins.

" _Maur, really? Do we need all this?" she asked as she walked around the van._

" _Jane, we have to take multiple cars when any of us have all the kids. This makes it easier." Jane had to admit it made sense. She climbed into the driver's seat. The van was nice – all the bells and whistles, seven seat configuration, electric sliding side door._

" _How much is this?"_

" _Jane, it is something the whole family can use."_

" _Still doesn't tell me how much it is."_

" _Sweetie." Jane sighed. She knew it didn't matter how much it was. She knew it was best. She knew they would get the van._

" _Can we get Rizzoli Shuttle painted on the side in big white letters?" she asked making her wife laugh._

"Why don't you bring Abigail's overnight bag and she can spend the night?" Maura offered. "It will give you and Frankie a little time."

"You sure?" Nina asked delighted by the suggestion.

"Definitely. Jane came home early. It would be good to return the favor," Maura said smiling at the memory of their very adult play date.

"Oh," Nina said hearing the smile in her sister-in-law's voice. "Well in that case, I will call when we are on our way."

"Wonderful," she replied hanging up the phone.

"So five kids tonight?" Jane asked. Maura turned and locked eyes with her wife.

"Yes. I didn't think you'd mind giving Nina and Frankie some time together," Maura said.

"Ew. I don't want to talk about my brother and his wife having some time together," Jane said sitting up.

"Jane how do you say ew when we just…"

"Do not say it Maura. Do not explain what we did using any clinical terms or any terms whatsoever." Maura laughed. Despite how wonderful Jane was as a lover and she truly was or how much she enjoyed talking a little dirty during sex she had no desire to talk about sex when it wasn't happening between them.

Jane pulled Maura between her legs and wrapped her arms around her. Maura leaned her head back and rested on Jane. Jane kissed her cheek then her neck.

"It was nice of you to give them some time," Jane conceded.

"Thank you for saying so." Jane ran her hands up Maura's sides and cupped her breasts.

"You are so beautiful, Maur." She tenderly caressed her breasts, capturing her nipples between her finger and thumb. Maura's nipples harden quickly. Jane ran her hands down Maura's stomach. Jane could feel the benefits of yoga and Pilates as she moved towards her goal. She rested her hands on Maura's inner thighs and continued to plant kisses on the nape of Maura's neck. She began to stroke and massage her inner thighs coming closer and closer to where they both wanted and needed her to be. Maura's breathing quicken with the anticipation of Jane's touch.

Jane teased her taking her higher then backing off. She was relentless in her pursuit of building Maura up then bringing her down without letting her go completely. The things she could do with her hands showed a mastery that continued to amaze and satisfy Maura.

"Oh my God, Jane," she choked out her breathing labored. Maura tried to arch but she couldn't. Jane knew she was ready. The sudden entry caused Maura to cry out and give control of her body over to Jane. The pace was blistering then Jane slowed allowing Maura to catch her breath.

Jane's fingers were lethal. She increased then changed the rhythm at will finally allowing her thumb to press and circle Maura until her body stiffened and convulsed. Jane nibbled her earlobe and continued caressing her bringing her down slowly.

"You are amazing, Jane Rizzoli," she said when she was able to talk.

"Amazing?"

"Absolutely amazing." Maura slid her hand behind her back to get to Jane. She smiled at what she found there.

"We need to do something about that," she said getting on her knees and pulling Jane down towards her.

"You did something about it earlier, doctor."

"As did you sergeant but it seems you were very capable of doing so again."

Maura began kissing Jane. She loved kissing her wife. She never got enough of her taste or the softness of her lips or the warmth of her mouth. She never got enough of their tongues dueling or the dizzy way it made her feel. Maura pressed her weight into Jane and loved how she felt beneath her.

Maura kissed and nipped her way down Jane's body – the sensitive spot on her neck, her chest, her breasts. She lingered at her breasts enjoying sucking on her nipples and the way Jane writhed from the sensation of Maura's mouth on her. She made her way to Jane's sweet spot. The moans of her wife spurred her on in her efforts to please Jane. She felt Jane's hand on her head and she knew she was where Jane needed her to be.

Jane grabbed the sheet with her free hand as her eyes rolled to the back. Maura was experienced and skilled at so many things. This was one of the things Jane loved best – the way that Maura used her tongue to bring her to the edge over and over again.

It didn't take Jane long. She called out her wife's name and fell hard. Maura kissed her way back up to look her wife in the eye.

"I love you so much, Maura Isles."

"I love you too, sweetie." The phone buzzed. Maura reached over to read the message. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Nina is on her way."

"Shower?" Jane suggested.

"Separately," she answered smiling. Jane chuckled. Her wife knew her well.

"I'll take the guest room," Jane offered. "Meet you downstairs in fifteen?"

They both rolled out of bed. Jane picked up her phone. Walking towards the guest bathroom, Jane scrolled through her text messages stopping at one that she didn't expect.

 _Jane. Hi. It's Casey. I'm in town for a few days. Thought maybe we could get together for a drink._


	36. Chapter 36

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jane asked when she saw Maura turning a perfectly good squash that should have stayed at Whole Foods to begin with into something that had the appearance of noodles.

"The boys like pasta," she answered smiling proud of her new spiralizer courtesy of Crate and Barrel.

"Okay…but that isn't pasta," Jane said pointing at the vegetable. "Not even close to pasta."

"True but it resembles noodles and the boys like it. Father bought one and tried it. Jane, they loved it," she said hardly containing her excitement. "Besides it is good for them and it is healthy."

"What about me? It isn't good for me," she complained kissing Maura's cheek. Jane sighed. Leave it to Maura to ruin pasta by making not pasta. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"Water," Maura ordered. "You just completed your run. You need to hydrate."

Jane made faces at her wife but she exchanged the beer for a bottle of water then sat on the stool to watch her wife. She might give Maura grief about the food, the schedules and all the other ideas she seemed to have but she appreciated all the care she gave their family. Maura had doubts about her ability to be a good mother but every day even in spite of that crazy spiralizer contraption she proved she was so very wrong.

"Where are the little creatures that you are ruining the understanding of what perfectly good pasta is by serving them zucchini?" Jane asked smirking.

"You're bad and I am not ruining anything," Maura said laughing. "They are at your mother's until lunch is ready. I wanted to feed them a little something healthy because Cailin won't."

"It's a carnival, Maura. You aren't supposed to eat healthy at a carnival."

"But they can start with something nutritious," she stated.

"Are we sure Cailin can handle them?" Jane asked worried about her sister-in-law's ability to control five miniature Rizzolis outside of the confines of their home.

"The children are all very well behaved," Maura answered.

"Yes, they are but they are also a handful even when there is no crowd. I can't imagine them at a carnival – with Cailin."

"We've taken them to a carnival before. They were perfectly fine and she will not be alone," Maura stated.

"I know. James Whitmore Thomas, DOB: 04-15-1994, white male, 24 years old, pre-med. Sarah Clarice – almost as bad as Dorthea – Montago, DOB…"

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura should have known her wife would have run background checks on Cailin's friends but somehow it still surprised her.

"Maura Isles!"

"I can't believe you."

"Did you not think I would check them out?" Jane asked sitting up staring at her wife in disbelief.

"These are her friends. Friends we have met before. Friends who have eaten in our home and TJ will be there as well."

"Yes, we've met them and eaten with them but they haven't taken _my_ kids anywhere ever."

"Sweetheart, Cailin will take good care of them."

"Can't they stay home today? Their social calendar is fuller than ours. They just had a play date yesterday," she whined.

"Jane, Cailin asked to do this over a month ago," Maura replied wondering what brought this on. Jane had not expressed any problem with this prior to today. "The kids will be fine. I truly believe that. Cailin is great with them."

"I wish one of us was going with her."

"I don't think she would like that very much. She wanted to do this with them. She will think we don't trust her."

"These are our kids, Maur. I am not sure I do trust her."

"She is my sister," Maura replied slightly annoyed.

"Half-sister," Jane corrected.

"Well, you should be glad it is half because then she too would be the daughter of a mob boss and that would truly be something to be concerned about." Jane laughed. Maura joined her. They both knew Cailin would actually embrace being a mob bosses' daughter and be quite good at it.

Maura took the zucchini and did to it what she had done to the yellow squash. Jane would admit it was at least colorful. Maura finished making the lunch and held out a forkful for Jane who took the offering.

"Well?"

Jane groaned. Agreeing it was good would mean more fake noodles. More fake noodles would mean no real pasta. And no real pasta was just not the Rizzoli way. But there was a problem that Jane was facing right now. The problem was that it was good and she didn't want to encourage Maura on her quest to make everything under the sun healthy.

"It's okay," she mumbled not wanting to admit to her wife that she had succeeded in making something out of curly vegetables that was indeed delicious.

"Jane." The way Maura said her name forced it out of her.

"Fine. It's good," she conceded.

"Was that so hard?" she questioned amused.

"Yes, Maura it was, because you will take that as a license to make me eat curly vegetables all the time." Maura chuckled as she watched Jane take another forkful and slurp it into her mouth. This wasn't going to be difficult at all.

"Do you want to talk about what has been on your mind since last night?" Maura asked.

"You've been analyzing me, Maur," Jane replied placing the fork in the sink.

"Hard not to. You've made it easy sweetie." Jane rubbed her forehead. She took out her phone and pulled up the message. Maura read it then handed the phone back to her.

"Casey is in town," Maura stated wiping her hands and looking closely at her wife. Maura didn't care for Casey. She never had. When Jane was with him, she believed she was too good for him, that he didn't deserve her. His actions proved she was correct.

"Are you going to meet with him?" she asked keeping her tone even.

"I don't know, Maur." Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli," she answered. "Yeah. Text the address. Should be there in thirty." Jane stood. She reached out and tucked a hair behind Maura's ear. She cupped her face then kissed her deeply.

"I love you Maura Isles."

"I love you too."

"I'll say good-bye to the boys before I go." Maura nodded.

"Talk about this later?" Jane asked.

"Definitely."


	37. Chapter 37

"Ma, this is good," Tommy said taking a bite of the pork osso bucco.

"Thank you," she answered looking around the table. Angela smiled. She wished Janie could be here but she would take as much of her family as she could get and be happy.

"Suck up," Frankie said with a laugh.

"Leave him alone," Angela chastised Frankie who watched his brother cock his eyebrow and grin at him.

"Congratulations to both of you," Maura said changing the conversation and directing her comment to Nina and Frankie. "Jane told me about your promotions."

"Yeah, guys. Congrats!" Tommy added between bites.

"Are you excited?" Maura asked.

"Yes and no," Nina answered. Running the BRIC was a lot more responsibility than being a member of the team. She was worried about her ability to do so but Jane reassured her.

" _Nina, come on. Why would you have to think about it? You said you don't want to be back on the street as a detective or in patrol and I get that so this is perfect. When I envisioned this restructuring, I envisioned you because I think you would be fantastic at this. Frankie is good but this is more you."_

" _He likes running the BRIC, Jane."_

" _Yeah he does but he's going to be great running his own homicide team. All the work he's done in BRIC has gotten him ready for this."_

" _Homicide has been his dream," Nina said trying to convince herself._

" _This is good for everyone."_

" _I don't know Jane."_

" _Nina, you got this. I wouldn't be pushing for this change if I didn't believe in you and my brother. You just need to believe in yourself."_

"Jane is excited about it," Maura added.

"I don't want to let her down." Maura reached over and gently rubbed Nina's arm.

"You won't," she guaranteed.

Maura listened to the bantering back and forth that continued between the Rizzoli boys. She smiled at the sight around her table much like Angela had. Jane entered her life and brought with her this family.

She watched Nina rub her stomach. She looked ready to deliver but had two months to go. She, Frankie and Abigail were going to Chicago in a few days. This would be the last trip until after the baby was born. This pregnancy had been exhausting and Nina was looking forward to being pampered by her mother for a few days. Frankie not so much. None of the Rizzolis did well away from Boston but Abigail wanted him to go with them with encouragement from Nina's mother and as Jane said Abigail had her daddy wrapped around her finger. He would do what she wanted.

Tommy told them about meeting a new woman. He seemed encourage by the possibilities of this one. She was divorced, no children but had wanted some. The ex-husband had not which was one of the reasons they were no longer together.

Tommy met her on a job. She was coming out of a building. He was going in but wasn't paying attention and ran right into her. Maura noticed from his expression that Tommy was smitten with this woman. They were taking it slow. He told them no one was going to meet her. He didn't want to jinx it. Maura knew as did Frankie and Nina that no one didn't include Jane and that he really didn't want Angela anywhere near her.

Angela talked about expanding the menu at the Dirty Robber. Everyone listened and weighed in. Frankie wanted her to make sure it was still the Dirty Robber. They had to endure too many weird changes over the years. Angela scoffed at him.

" _Did you forget Vince Korsak owns the place?" she asked. "There will always be burgers and beer."_

Maura looked down at her phone when it buzzed and read the message.

"I'm sorry everyone but it seems I need to meet my wife."

"Janie not going to make it?" Frankie asked leaning back.

"Doesn't appear she will. Cailin is due back with the children within the hour. Angela would you mind taking care of the boys if I am not back by then?"

"Sure, honey. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Nina, Angela and I will pick you up tomorrow morning." She had asked Maura to go shopping which Angela overheard and was now accompanying them.

"Sounds good Maura," she answered as she watched her sister-in-law gather her coat and purse to leave.

"See you Maura," they called out as she closed the door.

"Casey is in town," Angela blurted out as soon as the door clicked. Everyone looked at her. She had been keeping that in since yesterday and she thought she would explode.

"Casey Jones?" Frankie asked surprised. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"Yeah. He came into the Robber yesterday looking for Vince. I asked Vince not to tell Jane."

"Who is Casey Jones?" Nina asked shifting to get comfortable.

"Nobody," Tommy answered continuing to eat.

"Janie's ex-fiancé," Frankie replied.

"Ex-fiancé?" she questioned. "That seems like somebody to me. How did I not know this?"

Frankie shrugged. Nina hadn't known that there was an ex. She knew Jane had been pregnant and lost the baby. But she was new to Boston PD when that happened so she hadn't asked and no one offered an explanation. She had incorrectly assumed the baby had been Maura's and Jane's but Maura's boyfriend which also surprised Nina when she found out he existed blew up that theory. Since her inclusion into the clan, no one talked about it and no one had mentioned Casey Jones.

"He was an asshole," Angela interjected.

"Ma!" Both Frankie and Tommy chastised their mother.

"He was," she stressed. "He broke Janie's heart."

"How is this the first time I am hearing about this guy?" Nina questioned.

"Janie doesn't talk about it so I guess we figured not our story to tell," Frankie replied.

"I never understood why she put up with his crap," Tommy said leaning back in the chair. "Ma is right he was an asshole."

"You both need to watch your language," Frankie said shaking his head.

"I think it was my fault," Angela confessed.

"How?" Nina asked.

"I think Janie was trying to make something fit that wasn't good for her to get me off her back. I wanted her settled with babies."

"I don't think so, Ma," Frankie offered hoping to make her feel better. "She's liked Casey since high school."

"Then why would she stay with him? Let him hurt her?" Angela asked.

"I don't think she was just staying or letting him hurt her. She loved him. She wanted to be patient. The guy was injured defending our country. You don't just walk away because it's hard. Janie wouldn't do that."

"Why are you defending him?" Tommy asked unhappy with his brother.

"I'm not," Frankie insisted. "I'm just saying that sometimes loving someone isn't always easy and there are different sides to the same story."

"Sounds like you are on his side," Tommy shot back.

"He made her sad," Angela stated remembering how hurt Jane was when Casey refused to see her when he was injured then after everything changed his mind about being with her in Boston.

"I don't think she saw it that way, Ma. She loved Casey and was trying to make it work. Be there for him."

"We do hurt the people who love us the most," Angela said thinking of her own relationships.

"Right or wrong we expect them to forgive us," Frankie added shrugging.

"That doesn't sound like Jane," Nina stated. The Jane Rizzoli she knew was fierce. She can't imagine Jane allowing someone to walk all over her.

"Love makes you not think so straight," Angela offered.

"Casey was a dick," Tommy interjected. "You can defend him all you want. But I should know. I've been one myself. Maybe it was _love_ for them. Maybe it was loyalty. I don't know but Jane never took shit from anybody before him and he took advantage of her. I'm glad she finally grew a pair."

"Tommy!" Frankie shook his head. "You kiss my daughter with that mouth."

"What? It's true. Besides it opened the door for what she has now."

"Hard to imagine Jane with anyone but Maura," Nina said. "Anyone else just seems wrong."

"I know right?" Tommy asked. "Frankie, you remember when you had a thing for Maura?" Nina furrowed her brow and eyed her husband suspiciously. Somehow that had never come up in conversation either.

"You had a thing for Maura?" she asked shifting in her seat so she could stare directly at her husband. Frankie clenched his teeth then smiled.

"Really Tommy?" Frankie asked wanting to pummel his brother.

"Hell, that was nothing Nina. Everyone early on had a thing at one time for the great Dr. Isles except maybe Frost he liked Jane." Tommy smirked very aware of what he was doing to his older brother. "I had a thing for her too. Real bad but nothing ever happened. I tried to kiss her. Frankie actually did." Frankie closed his eyes regretting ever telling his brother this.

"You kissed Maura?" Angela asked shocked wondering how she didn't know this.

"Ma." Frankie's voice pleading with her to let it go.

"Does Janie know?" she inquired.

"Good question, Ma," Tommy replied enjoying watching Frankie squirm. "Maybe we should ask her."

"Don't you dare," Frankie threatened.

"Anyway, Francesco you remember how I said for you to not go there because you didn't fit?"

"Yeah I remember."

"What Nina is saying is why. Maura fits with Jane. Jane fits with Maura. She never really fit with Casey. It was never going to work."

"You know you could have led with the last part, Tommy. You didn't need all the rest."

"I know," he replied laughing.

"We will talk about you kissing your sister-in-law later," Nina promised her husband. Frankie groaned while Nina smiled at his discomfort. This would definitely be worth a few extra foot rubs and back rubs.

"Thanks, little brother."

"My pleasure bro," he answered chuckling.

"And she wasn't my sister-in-law at the time," Frankie said trying to appeal to his wife who simply smiled at him while she thought about how much fun she was going to have at her husband's expense.

Frankie sighed. He knew that smile.


	38. Chapter 38

A chorus of hello Dr. Isles rang out when Maura entered the bar. She waved at the squad gathered on the opposite side of where Jane was sitting facing the door. Jane looked up at the mention of her wife's name and smiled. She watched her walk across the room towards her looking as gorgeous as ever. Jane stood when she reached the table. Maura kissed her gently before sliding into the booth across from where she had been sitting.

"You here to celebrate with us, doc?" a slightly inebriated Riley Cooper asked as she approached where they were seated.

"What are we celebrating?" Maura asked in return looking from Jane to Riley.

"The team solving the case and sarge here saving Kowalski's sorry ass and the kid the perp was holding. Your wife is a freaking hero."

"Coop," Jane interrupted, "get a uniform to take Kowalski home. I called his wife. She's waiting for him. It would be good for him to be home before the news tonight. That way she can see he's okay."

"Sergeant Rizzoli is trying to shut me up but she was fu-." Riley caught herself. Jane shook her head and smiled. Maura had control over all of them. She was the den mother to this motley crew. The language was much improved when she was around.

"She was quite amazing," she finished choosing to clean it up a bit.

"I often think that myself," Maura said biting her lip causing Jane to blush.

"Go," Jane commanded to Riley.

"Fine," Riley answered turning to leave but stopping to address Jane. "In all seriousness Sarge, I know you don't like the whole hero thing and yeah, we are just doing our jobs but Kowalski…as much of an idiot as he is, he's my idiot and I for one am glad he is still here. Henry still has a dad because of you." Jane nodded.

Maura gathered Jane's hand in hers. "It would seem that I have yet another reason to be proud of you but you didn't escape unscathed," she said rubbing the bandage.

"It's nothing, Maur." Maura unwrapped her hand to examine it.

"This should have stitches."

"You can do it when we get home. I am not going to the hospital."

"Nor would I suggest you do. Thank you for covering it. We'll clean it and I'll stitch you up when we get home."

"Thank you."

"Tell me about it," her wife requested.

"There is nothing to tell. Kowalski didn't follow protocol. He was so excited when he saw that kid was alive that he let his guard down. We went in and took care of business. We were able to bring them both out safely."

"A nice, clean abbreviated version." Jane shrugged.

"Were you in danger?" she asked well aware Jane had minimized this entire situation.

"I'm in danger every day, Maur." Maura rewrapped her hand but continued to hold on to her.

Jane stared at Maura. There was at least one thing she absolutely knew for sure sitting there. She knew she loved her wife. She loved every nuanced thing about her. She loved her eyes and delicate features. She loved the silkiness of her skin as her fingers glided over her body. She loved the taste that was uniquely her, her smile, the calmness of her voice when she whispered she loved her. She loved the way Maura made her feel and she loved the person she was inside.

"I love you, Maura," she said out loud.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Thank you for coming," Jane said grateful Maura had answered her text by arriving here.

"You know I'll never deny you," she replied honestly.

Vince brought over a glass of wine for Maura and another beer for Jane.

"Courtesy of Kowalski," he said.

"Send him home, Vince," Jane demanded.

"Cooper got him a ride. Think they are all heading out."

"Good. They have been here long enough." He nodded then walked away.

Jane took a long draw on her beer. They had been here before many times and would be again – Jane needing to say something and Maura waiting patiently for her to do it in her own time. She gently caressed Jane's hand. She needed her to understand there was no rush as much as she wanted to bulldoze through it. She would wait for her as long as she needed her to do so.

"We missed you at dinner," Maura said.

"The boys home?"

"Not yet. Cailin has been sending pictures all evening. They are safe and having a good time. Angela will be there for them if I'm not back." Jane nodded.

"I want to apologize to you, Maur for not telling you about the text when I got it."

"You don't need to tell me about every text you receive."

"I know," she replied sighing heavily. "But this isn't just some text."

"No, it isn't," Maura paused searching Jane's face. Her eyes gave her away.

"You weren't planning on telling me about this one though."

"No," Jane answered looking at her wife. She knew this would hurt Maura. She knew she deserved to feel like crap. She had been feeling that throughout the day when she thought about it. She never wanted to hurt her wife but somehow sometimes she did.

"Not initially," she continued, "but you knew that." Maura nodded. She had known.

"I was hopeful it wasn't true."

"I'm sorry Maura. I really am." Jane knew she would be saying that often during this conversation.

"I know you don't really like Casey," Jane said.

"No, I don't care for him. Is that why you weren't going to tell me?"

"No," she answered honestly. It would have been easy to lie to her but she wouldn't. She loved her wife and she deserved truth.

"Did you tell me because I asked what was wrong earlier today?" Maura asked trying to understand.

"No," Jane answered shaking her head. "I wanted you to know even before you asked. I had decided this morning on my run."

"If you thought not to tell me, why did you decide to do so?" she asked curious why her wife changed her mind.

"Because I love you," she answered simply.

"You love me," she repeated.

"Yes. I love you," she emphasized. "And I didn't want to keep it from you."

"But you did until you didn't," she stated.

"Yes. I just needed a little time," Jane replied attempting to explain.

"Jane, I know you have your way of processing things. I would not have interfered with that if you had told me."

"I know sweetie. I know," she replied rubbing her forehead.

"It felt like you didn't trust me enough for you to share this," Maura said.

"I trust you. I trust you with my life, Maur."

"But not with a text from your former fiancé?"

"I can see where it would feel that way but it isn't like that."

"No?" she asked.

"I just needed time. The text caught me by surprise."

"I would expect it did," Maura agreed.

"I haven't heard from him since I lost the baby," she continued. "And I didn't expect to now. I didn't want to."

"Do you know why he's here?"

"Korsak said he wants him to take Elsie."

"That will be nice for both of them. Vince loves that dog," Maura said smiling.

"Yeah he does. You know he wants to get the boys a dog."

"He has mentioned that. I keep avoiding the discussion."

"They would love a dog though," Jane admitted.

"So, would their mama I believe." Jane nodded in agreement. She would love to have another dog and for the boys to grow up with one. They had been asking since Vince mentioned it. Jane could have killed him because he knew what he was doing. He planted the seed and he knew how hard it was for her to say no to them. She actually was more of a pushover than Maura at times.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know Jane. Casey…There aren't many good memories surrounding him," she responded trying to choose her words carefully.

"Sadness surrounds him," she started again.

"That's understandable. You lost your baby."

"It was hard."

"I know honey but it wasn't your fault."

"It felt like my fault. Sometimes it still feels like my fault Maura even though I hear what you are saying."

"We don't talk about it." Jane shrugged.

"No," she said shaking her head, "we don't talk about the loss of our first baby either. It hurts to think about what could have been."

"I know," she answered tightening her grip on Jane's hand.

"That text brought the pain back and made me face up to what an idiot I was."

"You weren't an idiot. You were in love."

"Yeah I was in love but still an idiot. You tried to tell me I deserved more but somehow, I didn't get it or believe it or hear it. I'm not sure. I tried to keep something going that wasn't right for either of us.

I would miss him when he was gone pining for him. But want him to leave when he was here. But for all that love and pining, neither of us wanted to give up anything for the other. Not really. I never offered and when he did, he didn't mean it. You can't build on that." Tears had filled her eyes. "It was wasted time."

"Jane, you loved Casey. It wasn't wasted time."

"I did love him and I believe he loved me too but Maura, until you I didn't have a clue of what it meant to be in love with someone or have someone in love with me to the point that you would sacrifice for them."

"Now you do."

"Yes, because of you, now I do. Casey and I…I know I am in love with you and every day that grows. The family we have built, the life we have. I would die without it and would die protecting it. You are my best thing, Maur. You and our boys are my best thing. Casey was never my best thing."

"Oh, Jane."

"The more I thought about it last night the more that the baggage I thought I dealt with was still there." Jane took another sip of her beer.

"When I was faced with it again, I realized I had done what I have always done. I put it away. Just because you don't think about it doesn't mean you've dealt with it. You've told me that before.

When it started unpacking itself, it wasn't pretty. I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to think it was because I missed him or something."

"I need to see that Jane. I need to be there helping you unpack it and deal with it. You don't need to shield me from things like this."

"I was embarrassed."

"Then be embarrassed with me," she stressed. "Just like your squad sweetie we – you and I – go in and take care of business together." Jane nodded.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I know this must not be easy." Jane shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"It is what it is, Maur. Nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Still I am."

They drank silently for a few moments.

"I don't care that you received a text from Casey, Jane. I have no issue with that. It doesn't bother me that you needed time to process. I know that is your way. What I have a problem with is that you thought to keep it from me all together. I know you changed your mind but we can't have any more of that. Tell me what the problem is then take all the time you need but know that in the end we're in this together. We face it together. We solve it together. I am always on your side. I will always be there to help you."

"Thank you."

"There are no thank yous required. This is what we signed up for right?" Jane smiled.

"Damn straight."

"Do you want to see him?" Maura asked for the second time today.

"Yes."

"Alright."

"I won't go if you don't want me to," she offered. Maura shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I am not worried." And she wasn't. She trusted Jane. "You go."

"I love you so much, Maur."

"I know. It is one of the reasons I keep you around," she smirked, "that and because you really are _quite_ amazing."


	39. Chapter 39

Casey chose this bistro because it wasn't the Dirty Robber. Jane agreed to the location because it was close to the pre-school and she had been there before with Maura. She knew Casey was trying to level the playing field. Put them both on neutral ground. So, Casey didn't need to know that when she accepted this was familiar.

When he entered to wait for Jane, he saw she was already there sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee. Jane knew he would be impressed. Early wasn't really something she was known for.

She looked up and saw him as he walked towards her. God, she looked fantastic. The thought ran through his mind. She never really understood how beautiful she was. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't see it or just tried too hard to hide it because of her job. He smiled as he approached the table and she stood to greet him.

"Jane," he said engulfing her in a hug. "So good to see you."

"Casey. Korsak said you made general. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I heard you are a sergeant now."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Seems things worked out well for both of us," he said motioning for her to return to her seat.

"Definitely," she said sliding back into the booth. "Korsak said he was taking Elsie."

"Yes, I was extremely glad he decided he could. The old girl needs to settle down."

"He'll take great care of her."

"I know. He was my first choice. How have you been, Jane? You look great."

"I'm good Casey. Life couldn't have worked out better. How about you?"

"Army has been good to me."

"I'm glad to hear that. It still looks good on you."

They talked like old friends would. There was the familiarity of age and the ease that came with time. They traced their paths meandering through their lives. Casey spoke excitedly about his promotion and his campaign to provide better care for veterans suffering with PTSD and increasing the medical services available for all soldiers. Jane listened and nodded. She was proud of him. The work he was doing was noble.

She told him about leaving Boston and trying her hand with the FBI.

"I'm really surprised you left Boston," he said.

"I lost my mind for a few months but came to my senses. Boston is home. Where I need to be."

She told him about Frankie, Tommy and Angela. She talked about Frost. She mentioned the changes in homicide and what she hoped to do with an increase in their budget.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach out when you lost Frost," he apologized. He had meant to call when he heard but he couldn't get passed the awkward feeling when he picked up the phone.

"No worries. Wouldn't have changed things if you had. He's still gone."

He asked if she had been wounded, had she been safe. She told him she had been wounded a few years ago but was doing fine. Her shoulder would become stiff sometimes but she dealt with it. She was alive and that mattered most

"Saw the news last night. You saved lives yesterday," he said.

"News makes more of it than it is."

"You've always been humble Jane when it came to your successes. Three lives were saved yesterday. They need to make more out of it."

"I was doing my job, Casey. What I was trained to do." The waitress walked over and filled her coffee cup. She asked Casey if he wanted a cup and he nodded.

"Are we up to the point that you might tell me about you and Maura," he said pointing to her finger. "Nice ring." She nodded.

"I know you looked me up, Casey."

"I'm a soldier, Jane. Of course, I gathered intel," he replied.

"Of course!"

"You have a nice bio. Decorated officer and detective. Sergeant with BPD. Youngest to lead the homicide unit. Married to Dr. Maura Isles who is a best-selling author, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, daughter of Irish mobster Patrick Doyle, board member on the Isles Foundation, mother of three."

"It hits the highlights," she replied.

"It was a bit of a shock," he admitted.

"To us as well," she replied understanding he meant she and Maura.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"More than happy," she declared.

"I just wish you would have told me yourself."

"By text? I thought it was best discussed in person."

"But you knew I would look you up?" She nodded. She had counted on it.

"It was a coward's way, Jane."

"Maybe." She wouldn't argue the point with him. What he thought was of little consequence to her. There was no rulebook for this. At least not that Jane knew about. He wanted to meet. She chose to do it in a way that made her comfortable. If that was cowardly, then yes, she was one.

"How about you Casey? You marry again?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it didn't work. It was hard to balance it all. I'm impressed that you are able to do it." Jane wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but it didn't matter. She knew where her strength was. It was with Maura. They worked every day to make the life they had.

"It isn't me. I can't take the credit." Casey noticed the smile that engulfed Jane's face as she looked towards the door. He remembered when she looked at him that way. When she believed he hung the sun and the moon. He turned to see Maura approaching. "She gets all the credit."

Casey wasn't sure how he felt as he watched Jane stand to greet her wife. _To greet Maura, her wife_. He knew Maura was coming. Jane told him. She gave him that much. Jane knew him well enough to know he would research them because he would be curious why Maura needed to be there. Knowing Jane, she counted on his curiosity. Seeing them together now didn't sit well with him. It was fine reading about them last night but now having Maura here _with_ Jane caused him to feel a certain sense of betrayal. This wasn't a feeling he had anticipated.

"Hello darling," Maura said as she kissed Jane. "And no, I don't get all the credit. We work well together Jane. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hello, Casey," she addressed him as she slid into the booth. "I hear congratulations are in order for your promotion to general."

"Yes, thank you," he replied gathering himself. "Hello Maura."

"You have great timing love. Thank you for swinging by."

"My pleasure, Jane."

"I read that you have three children," he said addressing Maura.

"Three beautiful boys," Maura answered.

"You have some of the best pictures of the kids on your phone. Will you pull them up?" Jane asked.

"Sure, honey," she replied retrieving her phone from her purse.

Jane scrolled through the pictures of the boys. Casey would agree they were indeed beautiful children. He wondered what his and Jane's child would have been, what they would have named them. He wondered if the child would have looked like him or had their mother's beauty. He wondered if they would have had another child if they had married.

Jane tried to bypass the wedding pictures but Casey covered her hand stopping her. He scrolled through the pictures.

"You were both very beautiful," he commented.

Jane hadn't wanted a wedding. Not a wedding like this anyway. This was intimate and elegant. Casey wouldn't have seen Jane as the blushing bride in the gorgeous wedding gown. He imagined she would have been dressed much as she was now. Maybe she would have put on a dress. She wouldn't have seen him in his dress uniform looking sharp. He wouldn't have wanted to look better than she did on their day.

Jane wanted to marry in front of the justice of the peace most likely nestled between homicides. Perhaps she would have removed her gun from her hip. That was no guarantee though.

He saw pictures of the soft candle light, the lilies and roses, the string quartet. He saw the smiles, the rings, the kiss. All parts of a wedding they would remember. A wedding she was willing to have with Maura but not him.

Jane filled in details about Maura's success as an author. She and Maura shared stories of the boys and gave him a glimpse of their life. It was sweet. It was happy. It was theirs. It wasn't his. Maura watched Casey as they told their story. She watched the discomfort he attempted to hide settle in around his mouth. She watched the sadness in his eyes.

"This works because of Maura," Jane said signaling for another refill on Maura's coffee.

"She keeps us organized. She is a wonderful mother. I can't imagine a better spouse to parent with."

"Jane, please don't minimize your contributions to our family. That isn't fair. We make this work. Do you have family, Casey?" Maura asked moving the conversation away from them.

Casey shook his head. He had married but as he mentioned to Jane it didn't work out for him. He didn't mention it was a woman from the Balkans. That he had married within months of losing their baby. That it was a rebound. He knew it and eventually his wife realized it too. He hadn't been able to shake Jane. When he left the Balkans, the wife stayed and the marriage ended.

"You're both very lucky," he observed.

"Yes," Jane responded bringing her wife's hand to her lips. "It still amazes me."

"Sweetie, I need to head over to the boys' pre-school. Science Fair."

"Doesn't that start at two?" she asked.

"Tommy volunteered to help me with setting everything up so I need to be early." Jane nodded and slid out of the booth.

"Take care Casey," Maura said as she stood to leave. Jane noticed her choice of words. She didn't say she was happy to have seen him or that it was a pleasure or maybe she would see him again. She told him to take care which in Maura-ese meant I don't need to see you ever again.

"Excuse me," Jane said to Casey as she followed Maura to the door.

"He isn't happy, Jane. I'm not sure it was a good idea for me to come," Maura whispered to her as she hugged her.

"I know he isn't happy. But I wanted you to come. Be here with me. Thank you for doing just that."

Jane had no expectations when she decided to meet him. She knew she wanted Maura by her side. She knew he may not like it but Maura was her strength and she needed her. Maybe she wanted to brag a bit too.

"I'll see you at the fair," she said.

She joined Casey back at the booth. "I should be heading back to the precinct. I need to do some paperwork before the fair."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she asked. His demeanor had changed.

"Why Maura?"

"Do you have a problem with it being Maura?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Yes, I do. She was your best friend."

"She still is."

"Were you…" he stopped not wanting to know the answer. Not sure he could handle it.

"No," she said understanding what he wanted to know. "There was no me and Maura when there was a me and you."

"How do I believe you? I was gone and she was here."

"You believe me because I've never lied to you. There was nothing between us."

"That's not entirely true. Is it? She was always there. There was always something about your relationship that was just outside of normal."

"She was my best friend. So yes, she was there. She was there when my father left. When he had cancer. When Frost died. When I lost the baby. If providing support is outside of normal, I don't know what normal would be."

"She went to our reunion, Jane."

"Yes, as my best friend," she answered offended he doubted her word. "And it was another time you weren't there."

"We didn't have a chance, did we?" he asked.

" _We_ didn't work."

"Maybe we would have if there had been some distance," he recalled trying to place blame.

"This isn't about Maura. We didn't work because neither of us wanted to give up anything for the other."

"That's not true."

"Sure, it is. You mattered most to you Casey," she said her voice tight.

"That's not fair. I had a career. Twenty years in."

"You're the one who said you'd stay."

"Yes, because I loved you."

"And I loved you too. But you're the one that changed the game plan."

"I was on pace to be a general, Jane. A general. I thought you understood how important that was to me."

"I did. And I told you I didn't want to be responsible for standing in the way of you achieving your goal."

"You didn't stand in my way. You quickly got out of it."

"What is this about Casey? The fact that I didn't marry you or the fact I am married to Maura? We've been over too long for this to be a problem."

"I thought you wouldn't come with me because of your job but you didn't want to leave her," he accused.

"You're not listening. It's her now. It wasn't her then."

He shook his head still wanting to place blame on Maura. Jane wasn't sure why. Maura never stood between them. In retrospect, Jane wished she had. She wished Maura had taken her and shaken her into seeing the truth sooner.

"This is on us Casey. You and me. This had nothing to do with Maura. It was us not being right for each other but trying in some weird way to be what each other needed."

"Okay." His body language was anything but okay.

"Maura was supportive of my relationship with you in spite of her misgivings about it. She pushed me to communicate with you on more than one occasion. Not that you are owed any explanation but Maura and I didn't get together until I returned to BPD after Quantico."

"It just seems convenient to say we weren't right for each other. We were going to have a baby together," he stated.

"Yes, but not on purpose. It happened and the only thing I would change is the outcome but I wasn't going to marry you and I wasn't going to raise my baby with you. I was raising the baby with Maura. But even then, there was no me and Maura. She was my best friend. The one I could count on."

"Don't you hear how that sounds? It was my baby, Jane. And you planned to raise it with her. I didn't understand why then but now."

"Casey, we agreed it was best."

"You told me it was best," he said raising his voice slightly.

"Fine, Casey. Fine. Do you really think we would still be together if we got married?"

"I don't know."

"I do. We wouldn't. You had your own life, your own career. I had mine. The problem was that neither of us wanted to give anything up for the other. We didn't find our relationship worth fighting for. It wasn't worth the sacrifice."

"But you are willing to do that now with Maura. Sacrifice? Give up things?"

"She is worth it."

"You had a wedding. You didn't want one with me. You purposely have three children with her."

"This isn't a competition."

"It feels like one. I just didn't know the game we were playing. I guess it makes sense about us now."

"How?"

"You are fluid in your sexual choices," he replied.

"Fluid," she repeated. "Say what you mean."

"Women. You prefer women."

"You're resorting to that? Is that the best you have? I prefer a woman. One. Maura. She's my heart Casey. She is this beautiful person who somehow loves me and I get to love back. Maura didn't get in the way of you and me. You and I were done for years before I even recognized what I felt for her. But if your ego needs it, to place the blame on Maura, do it. She can handle it and I can't stop you but I am not going to argue with you.

Know this though that I loved you, was in love with you. But now I am in love with Maura. She is the best person that I know. She is all the things that I may not deserve but I have found with her. She makes me want it all. If she asked, I would leave BPD today but I know she will never asked that of me. Everything about her is putting me and our children first. She makes me want to do the same.

I am the best version of myself with her. I wasn't with you. Looking back on me with you, I don't like that Jane, Casey. This Jane – the one with Maura and our boys – is happy, fulfilled and would follow her wife to the ends of the earth. Who Maura is warrants that. This Jane would do anything to protect her family, to keep them safe and make them happy. Anything." He sank into the booth and ran his hand over his head.

"You never felt that you could follow me?" he asked dejected.

"Did I follow you?" she asked. She had the opportunity but she knew she couldn't leave. He shook his head.

"Was it that bad?"

"No. It just wasn't as good as you remember. You are creating a whole new narrative around the facts that initially told a different story."

He knew she was right. He had been selfish at times during their relationship when he broke off contact with her. She had been familiar and somehow familiar seemed like it was enough to constitute love. When she waited for him, he was sure that meant she wanted to be with him as much as he thought he wanted to be with her. Yet he hadn't been able to stay even after he said he would. He had gone back on his word.

"We could have had a good life," he said.

"Yes," she agreed, "it could have been good. I did love you. Please don't doubt that but what I have now is pretty awesome."

"I'm happy for you," he lied. Jane had it all. She had the career and the family.

"Are you?" she questioned. She knew he wasn't. How could he be? His eyes still held his sadness and his jaw his anger.

"I'm going to try to be." She stood to leave.

"It was good seeing you Casey. Be safe and take care of yourself okay?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry Jane."

"Thank you."

Jane stepped out and felt the morning air wash over her, cleansing her. She took in a deep breath and pulled her aviators on.

She couldn't tell him she was sorry too because she wasn't. She could never be sorry that things didn't work out with Casey and that she was with Maura. She was sorry about their child but not sorry about not marrying Casey.

Marrying Casey would mean no Maura. No Aiden or Evan or Nicolas. It would mean no Sergeant Rizzoli. No saving Kowalski. No watching TJ and Abigail grow up. No family fun day.

Marrying Casey would mean not experiencing the feel of her body moving slowly with Maura. No sweet release. No listening to her heartbeat in perfect rhythm with her wife's. No lying wrapped in Maura's arms until morning.

Marrying Casey would mean not having someone know you better than you know yourself. No one to love you flaws and all. No falling in love over and over again. And most definitely without a doubt no spiralized zucchini noodles.


	40. Chapter 40

The day began in a way that Jane loved. She thought she was dreaming until her hand brushed over the honey blonde head of hair that was drawing her from her slumber. Jane moaned deeply as Maura lovingly and skillfully took her to the precipice and dangled her over the edge. Her wife held her there until she knew Jane couldn't take anymore then she let her go. The fall was hard.

"Oh God, Maur," she whispered as her body came down.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said as she crawled up leaving hot, moist kisses in her wake.

"Great morning," she replied pushing Maura's hair back to see her face. Maura smiled pleased.

Jane looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and fell madly in love yet again. It was really impossible not to do so. Maura was special. Jane had always believed it to be true. Maura always told Jane how gorgeous and courageous she was. She complimented her and thanked her for every thing she brought to her life and the lives of their children. Maura failed to understand that it was all because of her. Every thing that was good was Maura.

"I love you," Jane said with conviction. She wanted to show Maura how much she loved her. She wanted her to feel it as deeply as she did. The love for her wife made the want of her unbearable at times and this was one of those times. With an aggressiveness that heightened Maura's desire, she wasted no time devouring her wife.

Maura responded immediately to Jane as she ran her hands over her body. She loved her hands. They were strong, gifted and well versed in pleasuring her. The feel of Jane's hands roaming over her body was intoxicating and made her lose control. Jane took her to places Maura wanted to visit over and over again. She gripped tightly to Jane as the pleasure built. Her body trembled as the orgasm ripped through her.

"Thank you, Jane," she said her breathing ragged.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Maura placed her head on Jane's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Jane kissed her forehead and lazily drew circles on her back. She had gone to bed making love to this woman and Maura had surprised her this morning. She enjoyed these morning surprises immensely. They were rare with three children but greatly appreciated.

Maura ran her hand over Jane's stomach. She felt her wife quiver. Jane loved Maura's touch too. It always excited her. She was going to make the most of this morning. She gently rolled Maura over and eased on top of her. She kissed her then slowly ran her tongue along her jaw line before capturing her earlobe between her teeth. She kissed down her neck, her chest to her breasts where she hungrily sucked and nibbled the perfect mounds of flesh. She reached down gently massaging Maura's backside before lifting her thigh to open up access to that deliciously sweet spot and allow for greater contact. Maura wrapped her other leg around Jane.

Jane pushed herself up on her elbow and began moving slowly before setting a pace that she knew would get them both where they wanted to be. She closed her eyes, burying her face in the curve of Maura's neck and listened to her wife's moans of encouragement until she knew Maura was close then she opened her eyes to watch her. Watching her was the most magnificently beautiful image she knew. Maura locked eyes with Jane and they both tumbled.

"We need to get up for the boys," Maura said as she held on tightly to Jane as they both calmed down. She nodded. With her forehead resting on the pillow next to her wife's head, she attempted to catch her breath. She believed she could stay here forever but she knew she couldn't. Their boys. Their jobs. Life. Jane smiled then showered Maura with enough kisses that it caused her to giggle.

"I do love you Jane Rizzoli," Maura whispered as they both crawled out of bed to start the day.

"I love you too, Dr. Isles."

"Boys or breakfast?" Maura asked.

"Boys."

* * *

Tommy sat patiently outside of his sister-in-law's office. He didn't have an appointment but he needed to talk with her away from their family. At the house, some combination of family members was always around making it difficult for any one on one time.

"You can go in now," Maura's office manager said to him. He nodded.

"Thank you."

Tommy stood and smoothed out his pants. He didn't know why he was nervous. This was Maura. If anyone would understand and not judge him, it would be her and hopefully she could help him. He knocked then opened the door when he was instructed to do so. Maura smiled when she saw her brother-in-law and stood to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Tommy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked. It was rare that any Rizzoli other than Jane came to her office.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said unable to hide his nervousness. His apprehension wasn't lost on Maura.

"Of course we can. Sit please," she said motioning to the seating area, which she knew was the most comfortable seating area in any office in this building. Jane had seen to it.

" _You're not having a repeat of that awful furniture you had at BPD, Maur."_

" _Jane that furniture-"_

" _Sucked, Maura. It sucked."_

"What's on your mind?" she asked taking the chair adjacent to the one he chose and gently touching his knee to calm him.

"It's Pop," he said simply.

"Is your father okay?" she asked concerned for Frank's welfare.

"Yeah, he's fine," he answered quickly sorry he had caused her concern.

She tilted her head, "What's going on?"

Tommy hesitated. "Tommy…talk to me."

"He wants to come home. Move back to Boston and be with his family." Maura nodded. She could understand that. Frank Sr. had been away for a long time now. He did venture back and forth to see Tommy and his grandson but when in Boston he didn't have contact with his other children or their families.

"That's great, Tommy. I am sure you will enjoy having your father here."

"I miss him being here. Maybe we could be a family again." She sighed at the thought. He was still hopeful after all of this time.

"I believe that ship has sailed as Jane would say."

"I don't mean like a him and Ma back together type thing but maybe we can all be in the same room on holidays. He could come to family dinner," he said shrugging.

"You might be getting a bit ahead of yourself," she stated.

"Why? Doesn't he deserve a second chance? Shouldn't we give him one?" he asked upset.

"The people who would be impacted by your father's return aren't at the same levels of forgiveness. That needs to be considered."

"Maura, come on. Your dad is a notorious gangster and I think they'd give him a chance before they'd give Pop one."

"Perhaps. But Tommy, there has been so much hurt. Surely you understand that if he returns, it will take time for everyone to be comfortable."

"It's not fair. He needs the stability. That's what will help him be okay. He needs routine."

"No one is saying he can't come back to Boston. I just don't see him stopping by for family dinner right away but maybe in the future."

"We all make mistakes. Look at me."

"And you've learned from them."

"He asked me for a job, Maura," he blurted out rubbing his forehead.

"And you don't want to give him one," she replied reading the distress on his face.

"No," he answered honestly. "I don't know if I can." Maura waited.

"I want him here but I guess I'm scared a little for me and I know that's selfish," he continued.

"What scares you, Tommy?" she asked.

"A whole lot of drama comes with my Pop. When he visits, it's two or three days tops. I'm not sure how it would work being around him all the time. Working with him."

"You are worried about your sobriety," his sister-in-law said. Tommy looked at her. She always seemed to know.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And I feel like a hypocrite. I'm talking about second chances and here I am wussing out."

"That's understandable," Maura replied hoping to let him off the hook. "Your sobriety is important. You have worked extremely hard to maintain it and you have worked equally hard to build your life. The success you have had with the business as well as raising TJ is evidence of that." He scoffed.

"But how do I expect Frankie and Janie to give him a chance when I'm afraid? Shouldn't I be strong enough by now to handle being with him all the time?"

"Tommy, you are being strong now by questioning whether this is right for you."

"But he's my Pop," he said his eyes watering.

"Yes and you love him. You want the best for him but he could be a trigger. It is fine to say no if you aren't sure."

"I need to be sure," he said sighing. "I feel like an ass."

"You need to speak with Jane and Frankie," she suggested.

"How can I talk to them if I don't know?" he asked distraught. "If I'm not sure, they will never agree."

"It is doubtful they will anyway," Maura said aware that Frankie had not yet resolved his feelings concerning his father.

"Yeah, I know. Frankie won't agree and Janie will side with him."

"She will do what is best for the family business, Tommy." He stood. She grabbed his hand.

"Talk to them. This doesn't just fall on you. They can help you work through this."

"Will you be there?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I believe this should be between you three initially. Nina and I can weigh in later if need be."

"Okay."

"It is fine if you don't have all the answers. And it is absolutely okay you have doubts. Talk with Jane and Frankie," she ordered. He nodded knowing he would do it. He hugged Maura.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I appreciate you taking the time."

"It will work out Tommy. I promise."


	41. Chapter 41

Nina approached Jane holding her back. She was ready to evict this little wonder growing inside of her but he wasn't making any plans like he was going to comply with his eviction notice.

Nina had always referred to the baby as a he. She and Frankie didn't know the sex. Didn't want to know it. But she believed it was a boy; hoped it was a boy. She wanted a little Frankie. Her husband thought it was another girl. Nina knew it didn't matter. Healthy was the most important thing.

Everyone asked if Frankie wanted a son to carry on the Rizzoli name. Listening to people, it seemed that was the true sign of virility. If you listened to Frankie, the answer was no. He in all honesty was that guy who only counted fingers and toes and even then that didn't matter.

"I recognize that waddle," Jane said feeling for Nina who was in the last few weeks of her third trimester. She was close to delivering the sixth Rizzoli grandchild and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Jane sympathized. She remembered the days of constantly going to the bathroom because the babies were pressing against her bladder. She remembered the swollen ankles, the hurting feet and feeling tired all the time because she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. She also remembered holding her sons for the first time and how the rest faded away.

"Good morning Jane."

"How are you feeling?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Tired. Hope he comes on time but I wouldn't be mad if he came early," she answered rubbing her belly and sighing.

"Still think it's a boy?"

"Yes. It feels different from Abigail. I know that means nothing but I'm going to believe it makes a difference."

"Abigail says she wants a little sister," Jane said. "I think hanging out with the boys has her feeling out numbered."

"I don't know how she feels outnumbered as bossy as she can be and as much as she bosses them around and they listen." Jane chuckled.

"She is just whipping them into shape," Jane offered.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Nina asked amused. Jane laughed. Yes, they were her sons but a little additional guidance couldn't hurt.

"Maura told me about Aiden and Abigail."

"Playing house?" Nina guessed. Jane nodded smiling.

"That was funny. Evan and Nicolas were running around and not listening, which is what she told them to do. So, they were actually listening. Aiden on the other hand was not. Abby was trying to boss him around and he yelled at her – _Woman, I don't have time for this. The Red Sox are on_. Sounded exactly like you," she said laughing.

"You don't interrupt the Red Sox, Nina. Wife or not," Jane replied. Nina nodded. She understood. She was married to Frankie Rizzoli. She learned early on that very few things would come between a Rizzoli and the Red Sox.

"I got in trouble for that one," Jane admitted chuckling. "Got the lecture about being more mindful around the boys."

Rogers handed Nina a folder. She opened it and shook her head.

"What did they find?" Jane asked taking the folder offered to her.

"We cannot confirm Michael Johnson's alibi," Nina said answering Jane's question. "Nothing that he told us panned out."

"Damn it." This wasn't what Jane wanted to hear.

"Looks like you were right."

"I didn't want to be right but I knew there was something wrong. It just didn't make sense," she said reading the document. "Things didn't add up."

"I will send a text to Riley. Have her and Kowalski pick Johnson up for another interview." Jane nodded. Her phone vibrated. She snapped the phone from its holder on her belt to read the message.

"Everything okay?" Nina asked noticing the furrow in Jane's brow.

"Evan is sick and I need to pick him up from school."

"Poor baby. Where is Maura?" she asked.

"Court." Jane handed the folder back to Nina.

"We'll try to get Abigail for a few days after Evan shares whatever he has with his brothers and everyone is well again." Nina smiled.

"So that's how you do it? Everyone gets to be sick?"

"It's what Ma use to do to us. One got it, we all got it."

"I'll remember that."

"It will come in handy chicken pox time. Maybe this weekend for Abby?" Jane suggested.

"Jane, that's sweet but you don't need to. I know you guys love your weekends."

"Nina, you need rest and Frankie is on call this weekend. Both Maura and I know how these last weeks are." She nodded. "Besides we love Abigail and the boys will love having her there."

"Thanks Jane. Sleeping in would be nice."

"Tell my slug of a brother to get off his ass and help you." Nina shook her head aware that Jane knew her brother was anything but a slug especially when it came to his family.

"Frankie is wonderful," she said defending her husband. "You know that."

"Ugh. Don't want to hear it," she said waving her hand as if she wanted nothing to do with sweet Frankie. She smiled though. Her brother, both of them actually were keepers.

"Sometimes I don't know about you two," Nina replied. Neither her husband nor his sister seemed to want to hear anything good about the other though they would brag on each other when the other wasn't around. It was confusing.

"It's the Rizzoli way. I'll be at home with Evan."

"I'll text you if we find anything."

"That'll work. Thank you, Nina."

* * *

Jane entered the school office.

"Where is Amanda?" she asked the young woman sitting behind the counter.

"She's out sick. I'm Rachel," the woman greeted her. "I'm filling in today."

"Nice to meet you Rachel. You called about my son, Evan."

"Name please?"

"Jane Rizzoli," she answered.

"Yes, Dr. Isles did say you'd be the one coming. May I see some ID please?" Jane pulled out her identification, which Rachel checked thoroughly against the records. Jane was impressed. It was nice to know they didn't hand your kid over to just anyone.

"Evan has a fever. He is in the nurse's office," she said as she handed Jane back her identification. Jane nodded. "Michelle, would you please get Evan Rizzoli-Isles?"

"Sure." The office assistant locked her computer and went to get Jane's son.

"You can wait right over there," Rachel said pointing to a row of chairs.

"Thank you."

Jane turned, sat down in one of the chairs and checked her phone. Nothing from Nina. She looked up when the door opened hoping it was her son. Rachel looked up as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Beckett," Rachel greeted the woman. Jane wondered if Rachel was always this cheery. It had to be exhausting.

"The director will be with you in a moment. Would you please take a seat?" Rachel continued smile intact. The woman nodded.

"You're Maura's wife Jane?" the lady asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'm Caroline."

"Your son George is in Aiden's class," Jane offered having recognized her when she entered. "He's been over for a play date."

"Yes," Caroline nodded appreciative that Jane had remembered her not everyone did. "We should do it again."

Jane cringed slightly. She remembered this particular play date because she didn't do well with play date parents and this was the one time she had decided to attend to quiet Maura's objection to her constantly disappearing. What she learned was that she had no desire to do it again. And more importantly Maura learned that she had no desire for Jane to do it at all.

After Aiden's play date ended in disaster involving threats and a father with a broken nose, it was decided that Maura would interact with the parents on all future encounters unless they were with the Rizzoli cousins.

"You'll have to check with Maura. That's her department." Caroline nodded. She also remembered the outcome of the last one.

"How is Maura?" Caroline inquired changing the subject.

"She's fine. Thank you for asking." They sat quietly for a moment while Caroline fidgeted in her chair and Jane wondered how long it took to retrieve a kid from the school nurse.

"You need to watch out for your wife," she stated having finally decided to speak and looking intently at Jane.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked unsure of what Caroline meant.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Jane noticed pain she hadn't seen previously. "I should mind my own business. How do you like the preschool?"

"We like it. Maura did extensive research and decided this would be best for our boys."

"This _was_ a great school." Jane heard _was_ emphasized which meant it no longer was for Caroline. "It had everything my wife, Paula and I wanted for our kids."

"That's good," Jane replied hoping Michelle would open that door any moment.

"What we didn't want was Kelly Carter."

"Not familiar," Jane said.

"I am not sure how you have avoided her. Everyone should know her. She's a whore. A slut and shouldn't be allowed around good people," she stated without emotion.

"Okay," Jane said running her hand through her unruly locks and remembering why she chose not to talk with other parents. Too much energy was spent on gossip and drama. Maura would tell her that was an unfair generalization. Not all parents spend time and energy on gossip and drama. They didn't and they were parents. Jane knew Maura would win the argument but since she wasn't here she would stick with her opinion.

Rachel had looked up from the computer as the words registered. "Mrs. Beckett, please be aware of our language," she said. Caroline forged ahead without acknowledging her reprimand.

"Kelly Carter chooses someone she wants and pursues them relentlessly until she gets them." Caroline pointed at a woman trying unsuccessfully to get children into a car. Jane followed where she was pointing and could see a young lady through the window. She was struggling in her attempts to wrangle the two young children until one of the other parents ran over and assisted her.

"That's Diane. She has MS – newly diagnosed." Jane continued to watch and listen. She wondered if there was a newsletter that went out saying Diane has MS – newly diagnosed or that Kelly Carter was a whore and slut. She wondered if Maura knew.

"She has two kids and since her husband made a very adult play date with Kelly, no husband. He left Diane for Kelly and Kelly left him. She never keeps her conquests long. I think they are no longer interesting when the spouse finds out."

"I'm sorry," Jane said not quite sure why Caroline had chosen her to tell these truths or lies or speculations. She wasn't sure which and didn't want to know. It wasn't that Jane didn't care. She cared that this woman was wronged by her husband and that the universe chose to be additionally cruel with her diagnosis. She cared the other people chose to hurt the ones they supposedly loved. She cared but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it in this situation.

"Kelly didn't care that she destroyed that family. She never cares." Jane nodded willing Michelle to return with her son so she could go. She wanted to collect her child and get him home. Caroline continued talking.

"Rumor has it that she has set her eyes on your wife." Jane frowned but didn't respond. She wasn't sure how. It wasn't every day someone told you that another person was pursuing your wife.

"Diane told me to watch out for my wife because of Kelly just like I'm telling you now but I didn't," she said shaking her head guilty of failing her family. "I knew my wife and I were solid. I was wrong.

After I meet with the director because my daughter is being disruptive in class, I am on my way to marriage counseling." Jane listened. She didn't know what to say but she and Maura weren't Caroline and her wife.

"I found texts and calls between them," Caroline said with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "My wife didn't get the chance to cheat but she would have if I hadn't come home early that day. In our own home. Can you believe it?"

"Sorry," Jane offered. It always struck her as odd the personal things people tell you without asking.

Caroline scoffed. "You said that like I did. Like it won't happen to you. I would have bet my life. Now I am trying to hold my life together."

Jane wasn't going to discuss her life or thoughts with this stranger but she was sure this wouldn't happen to her. She wasn't arrogant or cocky but she knew her wife and her wife knew her. They were friends, lovers. They had a family and a future. Everything she had ever wanted, needed or dreamed she found inside her relationship with Maura. There was no need to look outside of it.

Michelle returned with Evan, which wasn't fast enough for Jane. Evan saw his mama and went to her. She was still sitting when he rested his head on her chest. Jane kissed his forehead, which felt warm and gathered him up. He wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Hey little man."

"Sick mama," he said quietly.

"Mama's sorry sweet boy. I'm taking you home for bed and juice."

"Snuggle?" he asked. The smallness of his voice broke her heart.

"Definitely snuggle. As many snuggles as you want," she answered kissing him again. Jane looked at Caroline.

"I'm sorry for you and Diane," she said to her. "Good luck with the counselor."

"Watch out for your wife," she said then turned from Jane to dab her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

Maura entered the house with Aiden and Nicolas. They all found Jane sitting with Evan who was sleep on the couch. The boys crawled up next to Jane careful not to wake their brother. Each gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How is he?" Maura asked kissing her son then her wife.

"Fever is down and hopefully gone for good. I've kept him hydrated as much as I could with him sleeping."

"You started dinner," Maura said collecting the boy's jackets. She could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did and it will be ready in about twenty minutes," she answered proud of herself. She loved when she could surprise Maura.

"Thank you," her wife said walking away to hang up coats. Jane tilted her head appreciating the view from the backside. She never tired of looking. Nicolas climbed into Jane's lap and she turned her attention to her son.

"Mama, brother sick?" Nicolas asked.

"Yeah bud." She saw the tears forming. "He'll be okay, Nic."

"True?" he asked.

"Yes true," she promised. He rested his head on her chest.

"You two have a good day at school?" Jane asked. They both nodded. Aiden joined his brother in his mother's lap and they took turns telling her about school. With her job, she didn't always get to experience this part of their day when they came home and unwind. She relished being here now.

Nicolas talked about rocks and leaves. From what Jane could gather, it was his class version of a nature hike which sounded suspiciously like walking around the building looking at rocks and leaves. He proudly pulled two of each from his backpack. Jane smiled. She didn't need to ask. She knew he brought a set for Evan.

Aiden's day was awesome. His word not hers. He was in charge of Mr. Rabbit for the afternoon. Jane wasn't sure why the teacher didn't insist on a better name. She would have.

" _Is it really a name, Maura? I mean if you put Mr. In front of what it is, how is that a name?" she asked._

" _Jane, they are children."_

" _Seriously Maura? Shouldn't we expect more from this school? I mean Mr. Rabbit?" Maura had shaken her head and walked away which sometimes was the best thing to do with Jane._

Being in charge of Mr. Rabbit renewed the great puppy debate. Damn Vince Korsak Jane thought. Listening to Aiden, Jane was sure they had a lawyer on their hands. She promised they meaning she and mommy would discuss it. He seemed happy with the promise and moved the conversation on to George getting in trouble for picking his boogers. The word alone sent Nicolas into a fit of laughter. Jane shushed them so they wouldn't wake their brother but it was hard for her to not laugh with them. Their laughter was contagious. She sent them upstairs to wash up for dinner. Jane watched as Aiden held his little brother's hand and helped him up the stairs. She hoped they would always be there to help each other.

"You encourage them," Maura said returning to the room.

"I know," Jane replied. "They make me happy."

Jane put Aiden and Nicolas down after dinner with a bath and story while Maura looked after Evan before she joined Jane downstairs for a glass of wine.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jane asked.

"Tired," she replied sitting next to Jane and resting her head on her shoulder.

"How was your day?"

"Long. First court then budget meetings. I dislike the budget process. You have to beg for what seems reasonable and necessary." Jane nodded. She understood. The police department faced the same struggles.

"Tommy stopped by my office."

"Your office? Why?"

"He needs to meet with you and Frankie."

Jane chuckled. "So, he came in to secure reinforcements."

"It wasn't like that," Maura protested.

"Maura, it's always like that. You are the great equalizer when it comes to Thomas Rizzoli Sr."

"He just needed someone to talk to, Jane," she explained.

"Or take his side?" she suggested.

"I don't take his side."

"You always take his side."

"Jane that is just not true," Maura objected.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm glad Tommy can talk with you. I'm glad you are there for him," she replied honestly.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a lot more patient."

"He will need your help, Jane. Please listen when he meets with you okay?" Maura didn't fill in the details. She wanted Tommy to tell his own story. Jane kissed her temple.

"I can do that."

Jane moved to the end of the couch turning Maura so she faced her. She took her foot in her hands and began to knead her arch. Maura moaned.

"That feels wonderful," she said thankful for the magical hands massaging her feet.

"I hear you have a secret admirer," Jane said continuing to rub Maura's foot.

"There is nothing secret about Kelly Carter."

"How did you know I was talking about Kelly Carter?" Jane asked taking a swig of her beer.

"It had to be her. No one else has chosen to embarrass us both. She is demonstrative in her pursuit and her attention is unwanted," Maura replied disgusted. Jane began massaging her other foot.

"When I picked Evan up, Caroline Beckett told me she had set her sights on you."

"I don't understand why. She knows I am happily married to this beautiful Italian," Maura offered. Jane smiled.

"Don't think that makes a difference and I don't think that will stop her, Maur. Seems to be her thing – pursuing people who are married. Doesn't seem to matter whether it is male or female."

"She is making me uncomfortable," her wife admitted.

"What did she do?" Jane asked her protective nature kicking in.

"Nothing really. She was pushy and inappropriate. I know the boys don't understand but her attitude towards me in front of them was unacceptable."

"You haven't mentioned her. When did this start?" Jane asked.

"A few weeks ago. I didn't think it was worth mentioning. People flirt with me. It normally isn't a big deal but this morning she seemed…she was too much. She has said some things in the past but nothing like she did when I dropped the boys off at school. I have to work on a committee with her and I am not looking forward to it."

"What committee?" Jane asked moving back to sit next to her wife.

"The school fundraiser." Jane groaned her head falling back against the couch. Not a fundraiser.

"I'll do it, Maura." Maura looked at her wife and smiled.

"While I appreciate your sacrifice Jane, I believe that is not a good placement for your skill set."

"Why?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

"Fundraiser, Jane. Meetings. Dealing with people. Whiny people. Pretentious people."

"I deal with people all the time, doctor."

"Dealing with people without pulling a gun on them, shooting at them, chasing or arresting them."

"That is the best way to deal with people, Maur," she answered.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I do. And I love that you offered but I am a big girl. I can handle this."

"I know you can but let me. I should get more involved at school anyway."

"But I want our children to continue to go there," Maura replied then realized how that sounded.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked offended.

"Not what I meant," Maura said as she quickly straddled Jane.

"Don't think this will make me forget what you just said," Jane replied as Maura began to plant kisses on her face, down her jaw line, on her neck.

"Not working." Maura continued. If pushed, Jane would admit her body was betraying her. She knew it was a matter of time before Maura knew this too.

"I am sorry, sweetheart." Jane looked away feigning hurt.

"I will make it up to you. I promise," Maura offered.

"How?" Jane asked.

"I think it would be better if I showed you," she answered biting her bottom lip. Jane smiled. Being offended might just be worth it.

"You have a lot to make up for. I'm not sure you can," she said pouting. Maura slid her hands under Jane's shirt.

"Are you challenging me?" she whispered in Jane's ear. The warm breath sent a shiver down her wife's spine.

"I am," she answered shifting Maura into position.

"Challenge accepted," Maura replied seductively then kissed Jane. It was deep, passionate, longing.

"Mommy?" the small quiet voice of their youngest child sliced through their desire quelling it. Maura rested her forehead on Jane's chest to regulate her breathing.

"Rain check?" she asked. Jane nodded still collecting herself.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered their son as she climbed off of Jane and headed up the stairs. They used gates on the stairs at night and Evan was standing at the top on the other side as he reached out his arms to her. She opened the gate and swung him onto her hip. He rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes. Maura kissed the top of his head.

"I love you sweet boy."

"Love mommy," he answered before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

The rain fell in buckets. Tommy sighed as he ran to the little diner where he would wait for Jane and Frankie. He checked his phone. He was early. He had requested his sister and brother meet him on his lunch break and they had agreed. He chose this little dive not far from his work site. The food was good but more importantly it was fast. He didn't know how much time they would have. He took a booth in the far corner in line with the door so they would be able to see him when they arrived.

Frankie held the door opened for his sister to enter. Tommy asked for this meeting. Jane said they would go. He wasn't sure he wanted to be here yet here he was. He knew their Ma was fine and so was TJ. That left one other reason they would get together in a dive diner on the other side of town and not the Dirty Robber. Their father. Tommy asking for a meeting that didn't involve Angela Rizzoli seemed to always have something to do with Frank Sr.

"Janie. Frankie," Tommy waved at them with that goofy grin of his plastered on his face.

"Hey little brother," Jane replied hugging him. She was happy to see him. She hadn't seen much of him in the last weeks since he had been working this job. Long hours but worth it he had told her when he carried TJ out to his car. He had already secured a bid from this contractor for another job. She was proud of him.

The waitress followed them to the table with menus. Each accepted the menu and thanked her. She took their drink order and left to give them time to choose what they wanted.

"What's good?" Frankie asked directing the question towards Tommy.

"I've had breakfast here and the burger. Both were good," Tommy answered continuing to study the menu.

"Does Ma know you've been cheating on her?" Jane teased.

"No and don't tell her," he said a bit scared at the prospect of his mother finding out. Jane chuckled softly.

The waitress returned for their order. Burgers all around for the Rizzoli children which were good but not Dirty Robber good.

"What up Tommy?" Frankie asked taking the last bite of his burger. His brother looked down at his plate.

"Pop wants to come back to Boston…to live," he answered quietly deciding the direct approach was the best.

Frankie shrugged. "What does that have to do with us? He didn't ask for our permission to leave. He doesn't need it to return."

"He misses his family, Frankie," Tommy replied.

"And? That's supposed to mean something? We didn't go anywhere, Tommy. He left us."

"He's trying to change, bro."

"Yeah well. Maybe he needs to try a little harder," Frankie suggested.

"He's been on his own. He wants to be a part of us again," Tommy explained.

"Tommy, he made these choices. He left mom. He left us. He left everything he could have been a part of here and never looked back. He could have divorced ma and still loved us."

"Can't you remember that It wasn't all bad? He was a good dad."

"Until he wasn't," Frankie said angry with his brother, with the situation, with how he felt, with himself. Their dad had been a good father when he wasn't drinking and forgot how to be a decent person. Frankie didn't understand how things went so wrong and their family – the family neighborhood kids wanted to be a part of – had been unable to right it.

"Why can't you forgive him even a little?" Tommy pleaded staring at his brother.

"He's never asked him too," Jane interrupted finally speaking. Both her brothers turned to her.

"Tommy, Pop has never asked him for forgiveness. You can't expect Frankie to just not remember what he's done or said or how that made him feel when Pop hasn't even acknowledged it."

"I get it," he conceded. Making amends was part of the process. A part that their father still had to complete.

"There is something else," Jane said. She knew there was more. Frank Sr. came to and went from Boston as he pleased. Sometimes they knew. Sometimes they didn't. What made this time different that it required a meeting?

"He needs a job," Tommy admitted.

"Great," Frankie said throwing his napkin on the table.

Jane sighed. When Tommy wanted to expand his business, he asked for help. He needed capital. Maura thought it would be an excellent way to do something with Tommy and not for him where he was indebted to them. Nina thought it would be a good investment as well which meant Frankie was in without much arm twisting. Rizzoli Family Plumbing was born with all of them as silent investors.

They never interfered with the who Tommy chose to hire. Hell, he even employed Rondo from time to time. He had a vocational program with one of the high schools. He wanted to help kids like him before they went down the path he did. He did what he thought was necessary for their business and both she and Frankie respected that and kept out of his way. The business was doing great. The Rizzolis had no complaints.

Jane's gut told her for Tommy to share this information with them, there was more to this than him asking if it was okay. _He will need your help. Listen._

"How do you feel about giving Pop a job?" she asked. He didn't answer right away. Jane watched him. People had tells. She had hers, which Maura exploited in a good way on more than one occasion to both their benefits. And Tommy had one as well which Jane was seeing right now.

"I'm not sure Pop would be a good fit," he said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

He shrugged. "He's Pop."

"Why are we talking about this?" Frankie inquired. "You hire who you want. You don't want him, don't hire him."

"Just thought you'd want to weigh in," he said lowering his head. Jane placed her hand on her little brother's arm. _He will need your help. Listen._ Jane knew listening sometimes meant hearing what wasn't being said and asking the correct questions.

"It's not that easy Frankie. Is it Tommy?' she asked. He found it hard to look at his sister.

"I need you to be honest with us. Why don't you want to hire him?" she pressed. He finally met her gaze.

"I'm scared, Jane. I don't know if I can run a business and Pop and myself and TJ. All of those are full-time jobs." He sighed. He was handling their business. He was doing a good job. Rizzoli Family Plumbing was doing better than he imagined it would. Jane and Frankie trusted him. Maura and Nina supported him fully.

He tried to be a good father to TJ. Lydia flitted in and out of his son's life. So, he tried extremely hard to be there for the things that matter to his son. He made an effort to make it to TJ's games and be home to tuck him in at night. He didn't always succeed but he tried. He knew Jane would say it was parenting. That it was expected and it was but parenting like adulting could be a lot of pressure.

"Tommy, I can say no. I can be the bad guy," she suggested.

"I know it's not fair to you Jane but I kind of hoped you would," he answered feeling ashamed.

"I don't understand," Frankie stated uncertain as to what was happening.

"I'm glad Pop is here. I really am," Tommy said. "I like having him around because while you might not I miss him but I just don't know about taking him on the job."

"You don't know if you can handle it?" Jane asked.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Is it just because you'd be the boss?" Frankie asked his brother. Tommy shook his head.

"Pop is…" he tried to explained but words failed him.

"Fluid in his sobriety," Jane completed. Her brother nodded.

"He's been doing great though, Janie. He really is. Since cancer, he has made major changes. It scares me though to think he could fall on my watch."

"Tommy, he's a grown man. It isn't your responsibility to make sure he stays sober," Frankie interjected.

"But having support helps. I know."

"Tommy, your sobriety and success has nothing to do with us," Frankie offered.

"Not true, bro. You and Nina. Maura and Jane. Ma. Even old Korsak. Without you guys…"

"You'd still be handling it like a boss for you and TJ," Frankie complimented his brother.

"Thanks, but you know that isn't true. I couldn't do it without all of you and we all know that. I tried but failed by myself. You guys never gave up on me. You stood me up and held me there until I could stand on my own. I want Pop back but where I had all of you he only has me."

"And that's too much pressure for one person," Jane added.

"Especially someone trying to maintain their own sobriety, run a business and raise a kid," Frankie said patting his brother's shoulder finally understanding.

"I'll talk to Pop," Jane offered. She was the only choice. Their father would hopefully listen to her. She'd explain it to him. She'd tell him the truth. She would tell him she didn't want Tommy to lose ground. That she was worried about how his being here and working with Tommy would impact her brother. She knew he would get angry but she would make sure his anger was directed at her and not Tommy or Frankie.

"Janie I'm sorry." She touched his arm again. She didn't want him to feel shame or sorry. She was proud of him. She had read the literature. They all had. For him to recognize this as a potential hazard and try to mitigate it was as important as asking for help.

"Don't be little brother. We've got your back on this."

"Yeah Tommy. We've got you," Frankie said smiling at him. Tommy swallowed hard and nodded. He was lucky. His family loved him and supported him. The stories he heard at meetings confirmed how great the Rizzolis were. He knew not everyone had this.

"I appreciate you guys," he said grateful he had been born into this family.


	44. Chapter 44

Jane found herself seated in one of the small chairs set up in a circle in the school library. She shook her head. She wasn't sure what was wrong with adult chairs for adult people but these meetings never seemed to have them. Frankie entered the room glaring at her. He pulled up a chair next to hers in a huff.

"Thanks a lot Janie," he said pouting.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Jane asked frowning at her brother.

"Your wife tells my wife you are volunteering on the fundraising committee. I get a lecture from Nina about how I need to step up and take her place on the committee like Jane did for Maura." Good for Nina, Jane thought.

"Damn Frankie, your wife is about to have a baby. You should have stepped up on your own." He scoffed.

"I step up."

"Okay," she replied exaggerating the word and rolling her eyes.

"You need to keep your wife away from my wife," he said pointing his finger at his sister. Jane laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"I'm so scared, bud." He crossed his arms and clenched his teeth.

"Frankie, you needed to tell your wife you didn't want to do this."

"Did you tell your wife you didn't want to do this?" he asked annoyed.

"First, I offered which means brownie points for me. Would you like to know what you can get for brownie points these days?" she asked smirking. He stared at her.

"Eww," he replied understanding her meaning and wishing she had kept it to herself. She laughed again. Messing with Frankie was one highlight of her day.

"Second, I'm not doing this because I want to. You think I would miss the Red Sox for this without good reason?" He pondered the question.

"No," he answered, "I guess not."

"All right then. Get your panties out of a wad." He shook his head.

"I hate you." She shrugged.

"I hate you more."

The chairman of the fundraising committee started the meeting. Her name was Muffy Simpson. Muffy Simpson was one of those feel good touchy types which wasn't what Jane needed since she was already annoyed. If it wasn't bad enough, she was missing the Red Sox who were down six to two in the eighth. She was stuck in a room with a woman named Muffy who was overly cheerful and bright. She spoke in a sing song voice you'd use on a group of three-year-olds and not a roomful of adults.

They went around the room to introduce themselves starting with the annoying one – Muffy. There was James, Toni, Sandy, Sergeant Rizzoli, Frank which caused Jane to roll her eyes and Kelly. Muffy repeated Sergeant Rizzoli in hopes Jane would realize a first name would be nice since they would be serving together for the betterment of the children. Jane willed herself not to throw up in her mouth and gave that patented Rizzoli glare which made Muffy feel uneasy. She learned quickly that what Jane offered was what you got and moved on.

As meetings went, this one wasn't all bad. Ideas were suggested and discussed. Some good. Some bad. The standards – carnival, car wash, and the sales – popcorn, cookies, candy. Jane didn't care. She was here filling space for Maura and knew they would do whatever necessary to meet the decided on obligation. Frankie for his part despite crying about being there had excitedly jumped in with both feet. The committee members thought he was brilliant which was something he didn't get every day. He had found his people. They loved him. Jane chuckled. She couldn't wait until family dinner Sunday. _Frank_ might just live to regret this.

She headed towards the restroom when they stopped for a break. She needed to step away from these people. Maura was right. They were exhausting. Jane slid into the breastfeeding room. No one was here to use it and she just wanted some peace. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. The Red Sox had lost and she acknowledged she really was out of her mind volunteering for this but she'd do anything for Maura to feel safe.

"Did you see Kelly when she walked in and Maura wasn't here?" the voice that sounded like Sandy asked as she entered the main part of the restroom. Jane opened her eyes and sat perfectly still.

"I thought she was going to shit her pants," Sandy continued. "I heard she has become pretty aggressive with Maura."

"I think she's crazy. Do you see Sergeant Rizzoli? That woman will break her into pieces," said the voice Jane was sure belonged to Toni. "It's like she has a death wish or something."

"What would Maura want with Kelly when she has that to go home to? I took Justin and Emily over for a play date and Jane and her brother were putting together a play set. When I saw her, I thought I could turn for that but then her younger brother was looking pretty hot himself and I thought I would stay for that." Both women laughed.

"Maura is a lucky woman," Toni said.

"Jane is the lucky one," Sandy countered. "Dr. Maura Isles is gorgeous. I'd put them both on a freebie list. Wouldn't even be mad at Dave if he did."

"Thought freebies were for celebrities?" Toni asked.

"They're celebrities around Boston. I figure that's close enough," she answered laughing.

"Well, I think Kelly picked the wrong couple this time."

"Hopefully. Someone needs to say no to the bitch. I've forbidden Dave to be anywhere near her. I promised him I would castrate him."

"Ow. I don't think I need to worry about Walter or myself. Neither of us are high profile enough."

Jane waited for the women to leave before returning. She didn't want them to know she had overheard their conversation. Who knew all this crap went on at co-op preschool? She thought BPD was bad. She walked over to the coffee and poured herself a cup. She needed help staying awake. Kelly approached her.

"So, you are Maura's wife," she said in a seductive tone. Jane turned and looked at her. She would agree that Kelly was a beautiful woman artificially so. Jane could see why men and women would be taken with her if superficial was what they found appealing. Her wife though – Maura. Her wife was a natural beauty that started from the inside and this woman paled in comparison.

"Yeah," she answered pouring cream into her coffee while this woman looked her up and down. Jane was sure this was her playbook. She spoke in the seductive voice to draw you in. She looked at you giving you the once over as if she could devour you making you feel wanted. Then she would stare into your eyes with want. Jane held her gaze unaffected by her wiles causing Kelly to cry uncle first and look away.

"She changed her mind about working on this?" she asked with a little pout not giving up on endearing herself to Jane. Jane guessed that worked on a few people as well but didn't answer.

"I was really hoping to work with her. I thought we would work well together."

"I'll bet you did," Jane responded her voice deeper and raspier than Kelly remembered. Her eyes darker and more intense. Her stance imposing.

"Will you please tell her I missed her?" she asked. Jane smiled. She would give it to Kelly Carter. When she was in, she was all in.

"No," Jane replied and left her standing there. Kelly looked around quickly to see if anyone had witnessed the exchange. To her relief, no one had. Jane had thrown her off of her game but she would regroup. She gathered herself and went to join the others staying as far away from Sergeant Rizzoli as she could.


	45. Chapter 45

Frank Rizzoli Sr. had been back in Boston for a few weeks. He was staying with Tommy but that couldn't go on indefinitely. Soon he would need to find a place to live and settle into permanently. Tommy had said nothing but Frank knew his son needed his space back. He and TJ had a routine he had disrupted.

He had gone out a few times to check out apartments but none felt right. It was hard being back here. Harder than he had expected. Every day he realized he didn't fit anymore. His children's lives had gone on without him and there was little room for him to claim as his own.

His grandson called a man not related to him grandpa and spent more time with him than he did with Frank. His other grandchildren had never met him and he wasn't sure that would change soon. He knew all their names and Tommy showed him pictures but it wasn't the same as holding them and having them call him papa.

Tommy made as much time for him as he could but he was running a successful business and was a single father. Jane spoke to him but she had never allowed him to see her children and Frankie still had nothing to say to him. It was doubtful that Jane and Frankie even knew he was back in Boston to stay.

He pulled himself off the couch to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone but seeing anyone would be an improvement over most of his days.

He opened the door. The person standing on the other side surprised him.

"Angela."

"Hello Frank," she said. He stepped aside to allow her entry.

"Come in."

"Thank you," she replied entering her son's home. "We need to talk." He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

" _Hey Janie!"_

" _Hey Ma," she answered wearily. Her mother walked around the bar and planted a kiss on her temple which she rubbed off and waved her mother away._

" _You're so bad."_

" _I'm a sergeant, Ma. I don't need you kissing me in the Dirty Robber."_

" _I do it because it annoys you," Angela said laughing causing Jane to growl at her._

" _What can I get you?"_

" _Burger and fries."_

" _Shouldn't you have a salad or something?" Angela asked._

" _No."_

" _I think I will get you one."_

" _Maura didn't deputize you Ma so stop policing what I eat. Burger. Fries." Angela threw her hands up. She didn't know why she even tried._

" _You okay Janie?" she asked returning with a coke and sliding it in front of her daughter who appeared to be in deep thought._

" _Yeah Ma," she answered._

 _Angela didn't believe her, but she left her oldest child to get her lunch going. Something was weighing on Jane. Angela knew it wasn't a case. She knew the difference between a case weighing on Janie and when it was family. This was family weight. There was a certain way that Jane carried herself when her family weighed on her._

 _Angela returned with her daughter's food._

" _Thanks Ma."_

" _Anytime sweetheart." Angela watched her._

" _Why are you staring at me?" Jane asked annoyed. "Let me eat in peace."_

" _You can talk to me, Janie."_

" _Ma, it's nothing," she said biting the burger._

" _Are you and Maura okay?" she asked chewing her lip. Maura was the best relationship Jane had ever had. Even when they were friends it was the best one. Angela couldn't have asked for a better partner for Jane. Tommy was right. They matched. She watched Maura help Jane be the best her she could be and Jane did the same for Maura. She enjoyed watching them raised their family and how they worked together, loved together, grew together. That had been a problem with her and Frank. They stopped understanding together was the only way this worked._

" _Yeah, Ma. We're fine." She nodded accepting that as truth. She furrowed her brow. She had spoken with Nina so it wasn't them. Nina was ready to kick her child out but what pregnant woman wouldn't be at this point in the pregnancy and Frankie was being a good husband and father._

" _What's going on with Tommy?" she asked._

 _Her youngest son was her most fragile child. Jane always had a sense of who she was, where she was going and how she would get there. She was strong that way and maybe unfairly had to be stronger than them all. Although Frankie was his own person, it seemed natural that he was going to do what Jane did. Angela often wondered if Jane had wanted to be a ballerina would he have followed her there too._

 _Tommy – his heart was huge and he was lovable but his choices hadn't always been the soundest ones. He had struggled because he didn't have clear vision or purpose but that changed with TJ and when he passed his plumber's apprenticeship exam. He had a few blips along the way but he had been doing wonderfully well but something was wrong. If it wasn't Jane or Frankie, it was Tommy. Angela was sure of it._

 _Jane chuckled. She had watched the wheels turn in her mother's mind until they landed on her youngest child. Her mother would have made a good detective._

" _Pop is back in town," she answered._

" _He's been back before."_

" _He's moving back."_

" _Oh." Jane nodded still eating._

" _He staying with Tommy?" She nodded again._

" _I'm talking to him tomorrow, Ma. I'll take care of it." It was Angela's turn to nod. She recognized Jane shouldn't have to take care of it but it was what her firstborn did when it came to her brothers. She took care of things. She stepped up and made it right._

* * *

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago." She sighed. She may have understood why Tommy didn't tell her but she didn't appreciate being kept in the dark. Her children went to great lengths to protect her from their father for fear he would hurt her again. But like Tommy she had grown. She wasn't so easily hurt by his antics anymore. Her skin had gotten thicker.

"How are you Frank?" she asked.

"I'm good and you?" His ex-wife looked good. He hadn't seen her for a few years now but the years had been kind to her.

"The cancer?" He shook his head. He had been in remission for the last four years.

"Good," she said. She didn't wish him any ill will. Frank nodded and waited. He knew she hadn't come here to catch up.

"We did some things right," she said. He acknowledged the truth in that statement. "The best things were those three beautiful children we created."

"They are good kids," he agreed. He had followed their careers. He knew the good Jane and Frankie did for Boston PD. He knew the success Tommy was experiencing with his vocational program for the high school. Frank was proud of them even though he hadn't given them any reason to be proud of him.

"They are wonderful kids, Frank," she replied tears forming in her eyes. She was so proud of them. They were wonderful, beautiful kind people.

"How can I help you, Ang?" he asked.

"I came for a favor," she said wiping her eyes.

"A favor?"

"Yes. Do you think you could do something for me?" He didn't know how to answer that question. He knew the answer should be yes. She had stepped up to help him when he needed it but he was afraid to agree.

"Sure. I guess," he replied finally.

"Move out of Tommy's house."

"Why?" he asked. "He's my son. He likes me being here."

"I know. And it's doubtful he would say anything so I will. He has worked so hard to have the peace of mind that he has now. You need to think about the situation you are placing him in being here."

"I'm not going to hurt my son," he declared. "I know how hard he has worked. I know what he's done to get where he is at. I've worked hard too Angie. Why would you think I would undermine that?"

"Without meaning to you will. You need to get your own place and make your own way."

"You still staying in Maura's guest house?" he asked attempting to call her out.

"Yes, but that's different," she replied understanding what he was trying to do.

"How is it any different?"

"I pay my own way, Frank. I have for a while. And me there now means I can help with the kids. I just don't think you are good for him on the day to day. Tommy is doing great. He is a wonderful father and part of that he gets from you because when you were good, you were really good but when you weren't you were destructive. I will not allow you to tear down everything he has built."

"Ang, I would never hurt him."

She pursed her lips. "Never is the wrong word Frank because you have before."

"I wouldn't hurt him now," he offered hoping she would believe him because it was true. He wouldn't. "I have put in the work Ang. I'm a better person."

"This is my family and I will protect them," she stated.

"You don't need to protect them from me," he pleaded.

"Frank."

"Angie, I love them. I might not have shown it all the time. I know I made mistakes but I want to be here in their lives. I have a right to be around them."

"No, you don't. You gave that up when you left them. You can't just waltz back in as if nothing happened. Have you even spoken to Frankie?"

"He hasn't spoken to me," he answered defensively.

"You're the father. You wronged him. You need to be the bigger person here." He glared at her.

"Frank, I understand that you want to be a part of their lives but you have to put the work in with them. You need to show them that you are not arriving here with your hand out expecting them to accommodate you."

"There is another man that my grandchildren call grandpa and they don't know I exist. I've never met Frankie's wife or his daughter. Or Jane's boys. Maura barely tolerates me. It isn't fair," he whined. She waved her hands.

"We won't talk about fair. You have no room to talk about fair." She grabbed his hands in hers.

"I want you to do something they wouldn't expect. Put them first. Don't come here with your hand out like before and not even make it right with them. Move out of here into your own place. Find your own job."

"Tommy told you about that?" he asked surprised. She shook her head. She had guessed on the job. It seemed a logical deduction to make.

"Tommy didn't tell me anything. He didn't even mention you were moving back."

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered. "Talk with your oldest son Frank. Apologize. Give them a reason to trust you and want you in their lives. I promise you it is worth it. They are fantastic people and their wives are wonderful and those grandchildren are a joy. It's so much more fun."

"Will you help me?" he asked humbled.

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes. I want my family." She smiled and nodded. There was always a better way and she would show him how.


	46. Chapter 46

Jane passed the couch and recognized the person who was sitting there staring straight ahead handcuffed void of emotion. She creased her brow as she entered the master bedroom and noticed the body on the floor near the closet.

"Hey, Sarge," Kawolski said to her.

"What do we have?" she asked her young detective.

"We have the arrestee handcuffed in the living room. The wife is in the kitchen with Cooper."

"That is more of a who than a what, Kawolski," she said her voice rough from the early morning rise. Her phone rang just as she had drifted off to sleep after spending hours becoming reacquainted with her wife.

* * *

 _Maura found Jane on the floor covered with two small giggling bodies. Evan and Nicolas were feeling better but Aiden had become the latest virus victim that was being passed around the preschool._

" _Hello family," she said entering the living room._

" _Mommy!" the twins yelled climbing off their mother and running over to her. She gathered them up, planting kisses all over them._

" _I see how it is. Mommy comes home and there is no use for me," Jane said. Nicolas nodded in agreement._

" _Thanks bud."_

" _Jane you know he does not understand what he is agreeing to. How are my babies?" she asked sitting with them on the couch. They had so much to tell her and she soaked it all in. She had been away for a conference and FaceTime didn't do them justice. To be able to hold them, kiss them. It was good to be home._

 _Jane watched her wife with her sons. She knew it was hard for her when she was away overnight. Maura missed her family and they missed her. The boys didn't like not having mommy to tuck them in and read to them and Jane didn't like not having Maura's body near hers when she tried to fall asleep._

" _How is Aiden?" Maura asked._

" _Fine. Better. He and Abigail are quarantined next door with Ma."_

" _I'll go say hello."_

" _You're home early," Jane said crawling off the floor._

" _We finished and I missed my family," she said shrugging. Jane nodded grabbing Evan and tickling him._

" _Who wants popsicles?" Jane asked excitedly._

" _Me!" the boys screamed in unison._

 _Jane secured them in their booster chairs and gave them their treats. She took her wife in her arms and kissed her. Maura closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Jane's chest. She could hear the rapid beating of her wife's heart while she breathed in Jane Rizzoli._

" _God I love you," Jane said. "I missed you."_

" _I missed you too darling. So much."_

" _I'm glad you're home."_

" _Me too."_

 _Jane retrieved two more popsicles from the freezer and handed them to her._

" _You made them popsicles," Maura said near tears after noticing they were homemade._

" _Maura don't cry. It really helped keep Evan and Nicolas hydrated so I thought it would be good for Aiden and Abigail. I found your recipe. It wasn't rocket science."_

" _But it was sweet and thoughtful." Maura kissed her wife again._

" _Better take them over before they melt." She nodded._

" _Jane we'll talk about what's bothering you tonight?" Maura asked. Jane looked at her surprised. She could never figure out what gave her away._

" _Sure."_

 _After dinner, two games of Chutes and Ladders, a bath and one story each, the twins were put to bed. Maura laid with them until they drifted off then she ventured next door to spend more time with Aiden. Abigail had already fallen to sleep so she held and read to her son._

" _Glad you home Mommy," he said nestled against her._

" _I am too sweet boy. I missed you so much."_

 _Jane cleaned the kitchen and tidied the house. Maura returned and Jane could see she was tired. She had poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her._

" _You should get to bed. Chutes and Ladders can take a lot out of a girl," she said smiling._

" _I miss them so much, Jane."_

" _They, we miss you too, sweetie."_

 _Maura took Jane's hand to lead her to the couch. She wanted to know what was bothering her. Jane stopped her. She didn't want to talk about Kelly Carter or that she had agreed to speak with her father and wasn't looking forward to it. What she wanted was to make love to her wife. She wanted to go upstairs and get lost in this woman. She needed Maura to ground her._

" _I know you are tired," she said as an apology._

 _Maura put her wine glass on the island. Jane watched as her wife closed down the house. Maura took her hand and led her upstairs. She was tired yes but she wasn't too tired to be with her wife. They would talk tomorrow. Tonight, they would communicate a different way._

 _The things that they did to each other were amazing. Maura took her away from all of her worries as their bodies melted together. Jane relished the touch and taste of her. She lost herself in the movement and the feel as their bodies collided. She couldn't get enough of Maura._

* * *

"You okay Sarge?" Kowalski asked staring at her. Jane shook the memory of her wife from her head.

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

"The arrestee," he started as he flipped open his notebook, "Caroline Beckett shot and killed our victim Kelly Carter. Kelly was allegedly having an affair with the shooter's wife, Paula Beckett. Caroline came here forcing her way into the house with a gun. The victim's children are with their father so they weren't here.

From what we pieced together from Paula, Caroline threatened Kelly until she revealed Paula was hiding in the master bedroom closet. After an argument where the victim called the shooter a pathetic, middle aged, whiny bitch, Caroline Beckett pointed the gun at the victim and shot her." Jane nodded. Damn.

"Make sure CSU processes everything," Jane said sighing. Two families destroyed.

"Definitely Sarge."

"She been mirandized?" Kawolski nodded.

Jane walked into the kitchen. She found Cooper handing a piece of toilet paper to a woman sitting on a barstool crying. Jane raised her hands as if to say really and shook her head in disbelief. Surely, there was a tissue somewhere around this place. Cooper shrugged. It was too early in the morning to care.

"This is the wife, Paula Beckett," Cooper said when Jane stopped at the kitchen island.

"Sergeant Rizzoli," Jane stated not extending her hand.

"I know," Paula replied. She hung her head ashamed. She knew this woman and this woman would know all the sorted details.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," she said through tears.

"You are at another woman's home at this hour. What did you expect would happen?" Jane asked.

Jane was curious as to what the woman expected because no one ever expected the worse to happen when they placed everything in motion for just that to occur. Paula apparently allowed herself to get drawn in by someone like Kelly Carter. She destroyed her family by not protecting them, by not putting them first. Jane didn't know the state of their marriage but Paula in her opinion didn't deserve to shed tears. She had caused this mess.

"I would never have thought she'd do something like this."

"Be angry because you were screwing someone else? Or kill because you were?" Cooper asked.

"Caroline was always so sweet and kind," she said wiping her face. "She wasn't a malicious person."

"When did you last see your wife?" Jane asked.

"We had an appointment. I left her to go back to work. She was going home to the kids. Feed them. Get them ready for bed."

"Did you go to work after you left the marriage counselor or did you lie to your wife and come directly here to sleep with Kelly Carter?"

Paula looked up at Jane. Her eyes pained. She wasn't sure how she knew about the counselor. From Paula's reaction, Jane knew she had it right. It was a week ago that she was subjected to Caroline Beckett's confession. She figured infidelity was worth at least a once a week visit to a therapist.

"I lied," she answered quietly. Cooper was impressed with Jane. No one had mentioned a marriage counselor.

"Your wife was trying to save your marriage. Did that mean anything to you?" Jane inquired.

"Don't judge me," Paula retorted.

"I'm just asking questions," Jane replied.

"No, you aren't. You think you know but you don't. You don't know anything about me or my relationship with my wife or Kelly."

"Did anything happen at the counselor that would have set her off?" Jane asked.

Paula glared at Jane. "I don't think so," she said wiping her eyes.

"Why do you think she didn't kill you?" Jane asked.

"She said she didn't want to leave our kids with no one even if that person was me. She said I was a fool. She forced Kelly to say that she didn't love me."

"You thought the victim loved you?" Riley inquired. In her experience, the affair was not really about loving the person though she guessed it could be.

"I know she did. We had something special, deep. Something that Caroline and I didn't have. Kelly made me feel good about myself. She made me feel alive. She was exciting and fun. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Why didn't you just get a divorce?" Cooper asked. Paula shrugged. In hindsight she should have. Kelly had never pushed her to do so. She knew how messy divorce could be and said this was enough for her.

"Take her down to the station. Get a full statement from her on the record," Jane instructed Cooper.

"Will do," Riley replied.

Jane started out then stopped. She turned to look at Paula. This woman was going to now have to raise two children and explained to them daily where their mommy was. She will always know that this, all of this could have been avoided.

Jane knew she shouldn't say anything. She knew the professional thing to do was turn and keep walking but somehow she wanted to speak up for Caroline.

"Your wife was right," Jane said to Paula, "Kelly wasn't in love with you. There was nothing deep but shit and that isn't special. What you had with your wife was real. Obviously not perfect but real. Built on real life not some feel good fantasy."

Paula shook her head. "Who the hell are you? You don't know anything about it."

"I know that Kelly Carter had someone else she was after."

"No," she replied shaking her head. "That's not true." Paula refused to believe this.

"Who?" Cooper asked caught up in the exchange.

"My wife," Jane answered walking away.

Paula looked at her retreating form horrified. Caroline had told her this in therapy. She had repeated the rumors that Kelly had her sights on Maura. She had told her that Kelly was simply out to destroy their marriage then she would move on to Maura Isles. Caroline said to her that she still loved her, truly loved her. She assured her they could come back from this. Paula simply needed to stop seeing Kelly. Be home. Be present.

"Fuck," Riley replied under her breath. "That's messed up."

Jane sat down in front of Caroline and placed her hand on her knee. This seemed to draw her from wherever she was in her mind.

"She won't destroy any more families," she said to Jane.

"Don't say anything else, Caroline. Wait for your lawyer. Okay?"

"I couldn't…"

"Caroline," Jane said sternly. Caroline made eye contact with her.

"Don't say anything. Wait for your lawyer," she repeated. "Do you understand?" The woman nodded.

"Kowalski, get her to the station. She has asked for an attorney so make sure she gets one. You won't be able to question her until they arrive."

"Got it, Sarge."

Jane came in as quietly as she could, undressed then collapsed on the bed and rubbed her face. Maura rolled over when the mattress dipped slightly. Jane closed her eyes when she felt the soft, gentle touch of her wife.

"How is Aiden?" she asked eyes still closed.

"Fever is gone. He asked for you. I told him you'd be here when he woke."

"Hope this is the end of them being sick. I hate when they are sick."

"I know sweetie. I do too."

"I wish I could be sick for them," Jane said. Maura smiled.

"That would mean chicken pox three times," she replied.

"We could split it. You take half."

"You cannot have chicken pox one and a half times, Jane."

"Caroline Beckett killed Kelly Carter," she said turning to face Maura who brushed an errand curl from her face.

"Oh my. Those poor children."

"Promise me, Maur."

"Promise you what darling?" she asked knowing whatever it was she would promise without hesitation.

"If you ever stop lov…" Maura covered Jane's mouth with hers before she could finish her statement.

The kiss told Jane everything she needed to know but Maura spoke the words anyway as she looked into those beautiful brown eyes, "Sweetheart that is not possible. I could never stop loving you. Never."

"Maur?" Jane called snuggling into her wife.

"No Jane," she answered shaking her head. "You don't have to continue on the fundraising committee."

Jane rested her head on Maura's chest and fell asleep in her arms.


	47. Chapter 47

Jane approached her wife who was sitting in a camp chair watching Aiden warm up with his team. Maura had seen her casually strolling across the field as the sun provided perfect lighting, which allowed her to appreciate the natural beauty that was her wife. Jane walked with that seductive swagger that caused Maura's heart to skip a beat each and every time.

She could not, would not deny her attraction to her wife who held her heart hostage. Everything about Jane resonated with Maura. She was amazing. She was her love and her hope. She was her strength and her defender. Hers were the arms that held her tightly and made the world seem right.

She enjoyed every moment with her and the only time Maura didn't miss her was when they were together and even then she felt the need to touch her. Every day as promised Maura felt deeply loved by this stunning individual who could walk so unassumingly across a field with such ease and confidence that it caused heads to turn and take notice.

Maura loved Jane in the dark jeans she was wearing and her favorite Patriots hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back in her kick ass ponytail and her trademark aviators hid those beautiful chocolate eyes but not that wonderful smile. She had a coffee cup in her left hand and her other was tucked into the pouch of her sweatshirt.

"Hey beautiful," Jane said leaning down to kiss her wife when she reached her.

"Hello. You are looking good today sergeant."

"Just today?" she asked smirking.

"Every day," Maura answered wantonly her eyes roaming over Jane. Jane laughed. Being propositioned or as Maura said – _appreciated_ – by her wife was one of her favorite things.

"This seat taken?" she asked.

"Waiting for you." Jane sat down.

"Am I invisible?" Angela asked leaning around Maura making her presence known to her daughter.

"Yeah Ma you are. I can't see you because I am blinded by the beauty of my wife."

"Oh geez. You're terrible, Janie," Angela said turning back to the field.

"She's right," Maura added humored by her wife.

"Yes and you love me for it."

"Yes, I do love you."

"How's he doing?" she asked referring to her eldest son.

"Jane, he is great," she gushed. Jane chuckled. She hadn't expected that so soon. The game hadn't even started.

* * *

" _Mommy?" Aiden called._

" _Yes, sweetheart?" Maura answered as she situated Evan with his dinner._

" _Can I play soccer?" he asked stabbing his broccoli and stuffing it in his mouth._

" _Soccer!" his brothers yelled. Jane smiled. That was their thing lately. Someone said something and they yelled the last word they heard. Well, the last word that they wanted to be a part of anyway. She noticed they never yelled bedtime._

" _You know its okay to bite that, A," Jane said to Aiden as she reached over to cut his remaining broccoli a little smaller since he seemed determined to put entire pieces in his mouth._

" _If there is time after dinner, mama can play with you," Maura responded checking with Jane for confirmation that she would have time. Jane nodded._

" _No," he said shaking his head, "like TJ." Maura looked at Jane unsure of what her son meant._

" _On a team, A?" Jane asked trying to interpret his question. He nodded chewing. Maura's brow wrinkled. Jane watched her think through the question their son asked. She knew Maura was running scenarios in her mind and researching the information she had cataloged for studies involving preschoolers and organized sport. She was certain Maura had calculated the injury risk and determined the effect it would have on his formative years._

" _Hey bud," Jane said helping Nicolas, "mommy and I will talk about it." He nodded and continued to eat his dinner._

 _When the kitchen was cleaned, Jane played outside with the boys while Maura reviewed some reports that were due in the morning. Jane gave the boys a bath then Maura joined them for story time. It was her night to read to the twins while Jane read to Aiden._

 _Bedtime was one of Maura's favorite times with her sons. She loved reading stories while sitting in the bed with them snuggled close to her. She loved how attentive they were and how their eyes were wide with wonder even though more than half the time they already knew how it would end. She also loved how they attempted to wrangle another story out of her each night without fail. It didn't take much for her to give in to their request. She knew Jane would say she was wrapped. She would admit she was. They held her heart tightly but then so did Jane._

 _Maura met Jane in their bedroom. They quietly went through their nighttime routines. Jane showered and even though she knew Maura was distracted she was still disappointed she didn't join her. Pajamas on, hair pulled back, she opened her book to read while Maura showered and readied herself for bed._

 _The woman she loved entered the bedroom looking refreshed dressed in a red silk nightshirt which was beautiful but wasn't the same as a naked Maura. Maura had given up sleeping in the nude when Aiden was able to crawl out of his bed and toddle into their bedroom for the first time. You needed to have experienced the body of this woman lying next to you in all its glory to understand what a loss that truly was. Maura climbed in next to Jane, turned away and clicked off her light. Jane frowned._

" _You're awfully quiet tonight," Jane said._

" _I'm just tired."_

" _Something wrong?" she asked her wife who shook her head._

 _She knew this wasn't true. "I know you Maura Isles," Jane said closing her book "Talk to me."_

 _Maura rolled over and stared at her wife. Jane waited. Normally she was on the receiving end of this patience. She reached over and brushed a wisp of hair from Maura's face and smiled at her._

" _I don't want him to play," she answered honestly._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _He is much too small, Jane. He could get hurt."_

" _He already gets hurt playing with his brothers and TJ. Hell, he gets hurt playing with me. Kids get hurt."_

" _Just because kids get hurt it isn't a license to put him in danger," she responded sitting up in the bed._

" _He's not in danger," Jane replied._

" _You don't know that."_

" _It's soccer, Maur. We aren't sending him to war. Maybe you're being a little dramatic?"_

" _I am being dramatic? Because I don't want him hurt?" Jane sighed and rubbed her temple. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she couldn't take them back._

" _Sweetie, I'm sorry. That was a bad choice of words," she said attempting to calm her wife, "but you are making assumptions and that isn't you. You don't assume. We don't know Aiden will get hurt playing."_

" _You seem fine if he does," she accused._

" _Maura, he wants to play," she said ignoring the comment._

" _We are the parents Jane. His want doesn't mean we have to allow it."_

" _True," she agreed. "But I don't see a reason why we wouldn't allow A to play."_

" _Of course you don't but I do."_

" _Maura," Jane warned._

" _It has been suggested that organized sports not start until your child is six. He isn't six," she continued. "He needs to develop more. His body is small. All the wear and tear too soon could seriously damage him."_

" _He isn't training for the Olympics," Jane replied._

" _I don't want him to play," she said firmly. "I want him to wait."_

" _This is A we are talking about, Maura. He may not be six chronologically but he is more than mentally ready and as for wear and tear, preschool soccer is less than what he's doing already. He has more wear and tear playing with Tommy and TJ as well as his brothers than he will with soccer at this age."_

" _I don't want to rush him into competition."_

" _Maur, they don't even keep score. You have a bunch of adorable little kids all in much too big jerseys, with the heel of their socks up to their calves because they are too big as well and the smallest cleats ever chasing each other around a ball."_

" _He doesn't need to know how it feels to win or lose so young," Maura argued._

" _Honey, he watches the Red Sox with me. He watches TJ. He understands winning and losing. He gets the concept. The kid trash talks more than I do during Hungry Hungry Hippo."_

" _He has years for people to judge his performance, to understand disappointment. He shouldn't have to experience it so young."_

" _You haven't even pulled out the peer reviewed studies," Jane teased trying to lighten the mood._

" _Jane, please don't mock me."_

" _I'm sorry sweetie but if we do our job correctly, then there is nothing to worry about. Frankie, Tommy and I played. We turned out okay."_

" _But Frankie was hurt and couldn't play baseball anymore and you are insanely competitive."_

" _Frankie was because of Pop. We aren't my father. We never will be Maura."_

" _I think waiting another year would be better. He will be older. A little bigger."_

" _True but he would like to try now," Jane said sighing. She was beginning to feel her frustration build._

" _Jane," she said wiping a tear from her eye, "I don't want him hurt."_

" _I don't either baby but how about we just look into it?" Jane asked. "We find a good program that stresses the fundamentals, that is safe. We let him try practice and if you are fine with that then one game."_

" _I don't know." Maura was worried. She didn't want Aiden hurt physically or emotionally. She didn't want kids being mean and picking on him because he might not be good._

" _He asked to play Maura so can we just try?" she pleaded. "If you don't like it then I will tell him he can't play on the team until he gets older."_

" _That wouldn't be fair to you when I am the one with the issue."_

" _It isn't about fair. It's about Aiden having an opportunity and I am willing to be the one to tell him no if you are willing to give him a chance to try now."_

" _He shouldn't see you as the bad guy," she said, "when you are the one supporting him."_

" _We're both supporting him, Maur. You have his best interest at heart. I do too. We just happen to be on opposites sides this time so we compromise to get to what's best for our son." Jane was impressed with herself. She would have to remind Maura later about this unusual level of maturity on her part the next time she accused her of being immature._

" _If I don't like it, we'll tell him no together," she requested._

" _Okay. Together. You'll give it a chance?" She nodded._

" _Aiden might try it and not like it as much as he thinks he will. He won't be playing with TJ and I really think that is why he wants this."_

" _One game?" Maura asked for clarification._

" _One game."_

* * *

"Okay soccer mom."

"It's not because he's my son," she insisted.

"No?" Jane questioned.

"No. He is extremely good for his age. Others have said so as well."

"Like your wife? Me?"

"Other parents."

"Ah," she responded rolling her eyes and turning back to the game.


	48. Chapter 48

Sitting there watching the game, Jane didn't doubt that others could see their son's potential. Aiden had been playing soccer for as long as he had been able to walk. What TJ did, Aiden tried to do as did Evan, Nicolas and Abigail. They all would be ahead of the curve skill wise having an older cousin.

"He does look good out there," Jane observed as he participated in the drills.

"He's wonderful."

"Being his mother as nothing to do with that assessment?"

"Leave her alone, Janie. She's right. My grandbaby is wonderful," Angela piped in as she took pictures with her phone.

"So you think we will be telling him he can't play?" Maura swatted at her. She knew they wouldn't. Maura had watched practice and was pleased with his instruction and the quality of the coaches. They took great care to explain things and promote sharing and safety. Aiden was learning and having fun. She couldn't ask for more than that. Besides how could you say no to that face?

"Where are the boys?" Jane asked laughing.

"Stop making fun of me. They are with Tommy and TJ," she answered. Jane nodded. She took Maura's hand in hers as she settled in the chair to watch Aiden when the game started. Jane enjoyed seeing unadulterated pride on Maura's face. This was their first-born and he was doing well.

"Nice one little girl in the blue shorts," Jane called out.

"Her name is Rebekah, Jane."

"I'm sorry I missed team introductions, Maura."

"You wouldn't have had you been ready this morning."

"Well, I'm sorry but this," Jane said pointing to herself, "level of perfection doesn't just happen. It takes time. You don't just wake up looking this good."

"That," Maura replied pointing back and waving at Jane, "level of perfection took ten minutes. You wouldn't get out of bed."

"So are you saying you lied before and I don't look good?" Maura laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jane leaned over and kissed her. She loved to hear her laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds.

"That was precisely the problem. You figured it out and exhausted me, woman. Rendering me powerless. That's why I couldn't get up." Maura blushed.

Jane stood. "I'll be back in a few."

"Where are you going?" Maura asked curious. "The second half will start in a few minutes."

"I'll be back before they do. Just going to pick up a lady. At least I hope she's a lady," Jane answered winking.

"Where did she say she was going?" Angela asked.

"To pick up a lady," Maura repeated.

"Is she serious?" Maura raised her hands in surrender while shrugging and shaking her head. This was Jane. That could mean anything.

Jane approached the woman across the field. She had dialed in that Rizzoli swagger. She wanted this lady to be caught off guard.

"Hi," she said as she approached the woman who hadn't expected Jane to speak to her.

"Hello," the woman responded politely.

"Who are you watching?" Jane asked. The woman hesitated before settling on a friend's kid as her reason for being on the sideline. Jane appreciated the truth.

"A friend's kid," Jane repeated.

"Yes," she answered uncomfortably as Jane moved closer to her encroaching on her personal space. The closeness made her nervous. They stood silently for a few moments. Jane debated whether to make her more uncomfortable than she already was but decided against it.

"I am at a disadvantage here," Jane said breaking the silence. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Excuse me?" Jane continued to look out onto the field. The teams were getting ready to return.

"You are dating my brother."

"Your brother?" she repeated stalling.

"Yeah, Tommy Rizzoli."

"Tommy?" Jane chuckled. Note to self never get into any trouble with this one.

"Yes, Rizzoli. Tommy Rizzoli. I am sure you know my name. What's yours?"

"I…I'm…hmm…Lauren." Jane laughed.

"You sure about that?" Jane asked.

"Yes," she answered embarrassed.

"Well, hi I'm…hmm…Lauren," she extended her hand which Lauren shook. "I'm Jane which you knew but now you know officially."

"Hi," she said understanding that she and Tommy had been found out.

"Your boyfriend has successfully kept you squirreled away."

"It wasn't him," she admitted. "It was me. He speaks so highly of you all I was intimidated to meet you and well your mother..."

"You have to come in hard. Can't be intimidated and survive us. The Rizzolis will eat you alive and if my mother smells blood, then it's all over."

"Oh God," she responded nervous about the possibility of ever meeting this family.

"Tell my brother to bring you over tonight for pizza."

"I don't think..."

"Not a suggestion."

"Okay," she agreed quickly.

"See you can't just say okay that fast. Get some fight in you."

"Then no?" she answered unsure.

"Cute," Jane replied laughing. "But that won't work. My Ma is working. It will just be my wife and the kids."

"I…"

"Will come. I promise we won't bite. At least the adults won't." Lauren sighed then smiled.

"Okay," she agreed. "How did you know?"

"It's what I do. See you this afternoon." Jane jogged back across the field.

"What were you doing? Who is that woman?" Angela asked when she took her seat.

"I told you. I was picking up a woman. Maura is insatiable," she answered wiggling her eyebrows.

"Jane!" Maura chastised embarrassed.

"Janie, you're awful," her mother said shaking her head. Jane laughed.

"You really shouldn't antagonize your mother."

"But it's so fun."

"You are awful," Maura replied.

"Awfully good."

"Who was she?" Maura questioned out of curiosity.

"Lauren. Tommy's girlfriend," she whispered not allowing her mother to hear.

"Oh."

"I invited them over for homemade pizza. Time we met this woman."

"Agreed," Maura said nodding.

The game ended much as it started – pre-schoolers running back and forth chasing a soccer ball though not necessarily kicking it. If they were keeping score, which they weren't, Aiden's team won. His team – him in particular – were the only ones to score on their own goal. Jane and Maura were proud of their son. Aiden played hard. He listened. He shared. He tried. Maura loved seeing him happy and Jane loved seeing Maura happy. So everyone won.

He ran over to Maura climbing into her lap to hug her.

"Hi, Mommy." Jane held her fist out for him and he reached around to fist bump her.

"Hi, Mama," he said smiling.

"Hey bud. You were awesome."

"Thank you."

"Did you have fun?" Maura asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "I am so proud of you."

"Mama too?" he asked.

"Mama too," Jane responded.

Angela kissed him good-bye she needed to head to work.

"Thank Nona for coming," Maura told Aiden.

"Thank you Nona."

"You're welcome my sweet boy. You were so good."

"Tell Korsak hello for me," Jane called out.

"Please tell Korsak hello," Maura corrected her. Jane frowned. She hated being corrected.

" _Please_ tell Korsak hello," she repeated.

"I know I tell you this all the time but I am so glad she is yours now Maura," Angela replied kissing her daughter-in-law on the head tenderly.

"See you Janie."

"Bye Ma."

Tommy approached with TJ and the twins who wiggled away and ran towards their mothers both jumping into Jane's lap since it was empty. She kissed them repeatedly causing them to giggle.

"Mama no," they said in unison. Maura reached over and touch them. God she loved them.

"Good job little man," Tommy said to his nephew as he high fived Aiden.

"Thank you."

"Nice game Aiden," TJ added. "Come on. You can help me warm up for my game." Aiden slid off of his mother's lap to follow his cousin.

"We go too," Nicolas called out pulling Evan out of Jane's lap and running behind his brother.

"Right here, guys," Tommy ordered. "I need to be able to see you."

Jane and Maura stood and folded up the chairs.

"I invited Lauren over for pizza. It would be nice to get to know her," Jane said. Tommy balked.

"4:30," Maura added. "TJ on field 3?" Tommy nodded. Jane smirked and took Maura's hand in hers.

"Come on boys. Field 3."

* * *

Tommy came back in and fell on the couch. He was grinning. Jane hit him in the arm.

"She really likes you guys," he said happy.

"Why wouldn't she? We are very likeable," his sister replied. "Besides I think she should be wondering if we really like her."

"Jane," Maura cautioned.

"What? We're already in the family. She's not."

"She wants to have you and Maura over when she meets Frankie and Nina."

"Why don't you just invite her to family dinner?" Maura asked.

"I promise to run interference with Ma," Jane offered recognizing the hesitance.

"Maybe next week," he said.

"Why did it take so long for you to let us meet her?" Maura asked. Lauren was by all accounts a very sweet girl. She was funny, smart and she obviously loved Tommy. She was excellent with TJ and Maura thought Nicolas might have fallen in love with her.

"He didn't let us meet her. We forced the issue because of my superior skills," Jane corrected.

"If you have to say so yourself?" Maura asked amused.

"I did say so myself."

He shrugged. "Guess I wanted her to get to know the me now. Not the screw up me all of the stories you guys tell talk about."

"Tommy, there are other stories too," Maura replied empathizing with him. "All the stories about being a great dad, a fantastic uncle, a wonderful brother-in-law."

"But those aren't the ones that are generally told."

"It takes all the stories, little brother, for someone to get to know you. You can't leave out the embarrassing stuff. Makes you human. And from what I can see, she would have fallen in love with you no matter what."

"Maybe," he responded.

"As goofy and robotic as Maura is I still fell in love with her," she offered. Maura shook her head.

"Yes and as stubborn and annoying as your sister is I still fell in love with her," she countered. "Because that is only part of her story. She is also kind, considerate, gentle, and she shot my father." Jane laughed.

"See Tommy? You ran over a priest and I shot my wife's father." He chuckled. They all had stories.

"Did you see her making eyes at him when she thought we weren't looking?" Maura asked causing him to blush.

"I know. She loooves him," Jane teased.

"Stop it," he said grinning so widely it had to hurt.

"She is a very nice girl," Maura said touching his arm.

"Thank you," he replied. It meant a lot that they both liked her. Neither had really liked Lydia with good reason. Maura wasn't thrilled with Veronica nor was Nina. The rest weren't worth a mention. They never made it to a meeting. He had known they weren't the one. None had met his son or his family. He'd been careful with TJ after the situation with Veronica but Lauren was different. A good different.

"I'll run a check on her Monday."

"Jane!" Tommy chuckled. He wanted this type of banter and he wanted it with Lauren.

"Hey before I forget, I tried setting up a meeting with Pop. He said he was going to Florida but would be back."

"Yeah, left last night. Not sure why."

"I'll talk to him when he comes back."

"Cool. TJ!" he called standing.

Four sets of feet bounded down the stairs.

"Ready little man?" Tommy asked his son gently ruffling his hair.

"Yeah." He walked over to Maura and hugged her then Jane.

"Thanks for coming to my game today," he said.

"Love watching you play," Jane replied.

"Grab your stuff, TJ." His son collected his bag and said good-bye to his cousins. Maura enjoyed seeing them interact. TJ was so patient with them. Hugging each one. He was getting older and the years between them seemed greater now but he still treated them with care.

Tommy gave TJ the keys.

"I'll be there in a minute buddy."

"Okay dad."

"Come on boys," Maura said to her sons. "Time to call papa and grandma."

"Grandma!" the twins yelled.

"And papa," Aiden added.

"And papa!" they echoed.

Maura laughed. Their kids. She hugged Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"I really like her," she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

"Say hello for me," Jane said to Maura who nodded and herded the boys up the stairs after they said good-bye to Tommy."

"Your girl is a keeper bud," Jane said. She spent the evening doing what she was trained to do. She asked questions and guided the conversation to get the answers she needed to hear to feel comfortable. This wasn't only about Tommy. Tommy was a big boy.

Her concerned was for TJ. She would protect that kid with her life as would Maura. It also concerned Abigail and the newest Rizzoli yet to be named and her sons. She would kill for her sons. Truth be told she would kill for all of them and she was pretty sure Maura would help dispose of the bodies although she would need to confirm that before testing the theory.

She wasn't kidding when she said she would run a check on her. She meant it but not through BPD. She would contact Jerry on Monday. He was already running a background on her father.

"You think?"

"Yeah I do but it doesn't matter what I think. What do you think?" she asked. He smiled and bowed his head.

"She's my Maura, Jane. My Nina."

"Really?" she asked excited for him. He nodded.

"Then you are a very lucky man, little brother," she responded hugging him. "Hold on to her."


	49. Chapter 49

"Maura, I didn't know you were in court today," Nina said as she slid over allowing her sister-in-law to sit next to her. Nina was happy to see her. She genuinely missed her. Maura Isles was one of her favorite people in the world as were the other Rizzolis but Maura was special. Maybe it was the sister-in-law bond. Maybe it was because she was the first person Nina told about her life in Chicago and why she had come to Boston. She didn't know exactly but she did enjoy spending time with her. This pregnancy had limited their shopping and spa days and Nina had begun to crave some one on one time on Newbury Street with Maura Isles.

"I wasn't scheduled but I was informed by Dr. Kizer she would be testifying this morning," she replied. "I need to do her performance review." Nina nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked. Nina rubbed her belly. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant, she was at the end of her nine months and more than ready for this to be over.

"Tired." Maura nodded. It had been the same with Aiden. She thought it was her age but it would seem age had little to do with it. Nina was younger than she was. She smiled as she remembered Jane explaining it to her so she would feel better.

" _Maura, come on. Be serious."_

" _I am seriously tired and feel very old, Jane."_

" _You aren't old and you should be tired, Maura. You have a human growing inside you. A human, Maur. A human with a head, feet, hands. The works.. You can't help but be tired. Comes with the territory, sweetie."_

" _Jane…"_

" _Not old. Human," she interjected as she kissed her head and walked away._

"You're due next week?" Maura asked flipping through the file she held in her hand.

"Yes. And I know Frankie is tired of me saying it but that is not soon enough."

"You should bring Abigail over this week. She can stay with us for a few days."

"I think you've had her more than she has been home lately. I am not going to impose."

"Stop. It isn't an imposition. We love her. And when Jane was pregnant, you and Frankie would scoop Aiden up as would Tommy. It was extremely helpful for all of us. Especially Aiden. It made him feel special."

"Are you sure?" Nina asked concerned that Maura was simply being polite.

Maura looked up. "Yes of course," she answered.

"Thank you. Tommy stopped by with Lauren," Nina said changing the subject and smiling.

"Did he?" Maura asked surprised. They had left him no choice when Jane invited Lauren over for pizza and basically dared them to defy her by not coming but Maura thought Tommy would prolong introducing her to anyone else.

"Yes, he did. He was all casual with it. Like it was just another thing. Like she was just some other girl he had just met on the street. You realize we haven't met any of the other girls since icky Veronica." Nina made a face. Although they tried to include her, something about Veronica hadn't felt right with Nina then the situation with TJ solidified her dislike.

"True," Maura replied. "It has been a while. I was beginning to worry about him. He and I would talk about him finding someone. He really wanted that. He wanted to create a more nuclear family for TJ. I liked Lauren. I believe he could have what he is looking for with her."

"Me too. Frankie came in being protective big brother. I'm like man these two have been dating for months. You can't come up here acting like you have something to say about it and that it matters." Maura laughed. Protective Frankie was a lot like protective Jane only a bit kinder.

"How was Jane with Lauren?"

"She was actually well behaved," Maura replied.

"Really?" Nina asked shocked. She had not expected that.

"Surprisingly. She had them figured out at Aiden's soccer game. She didn't have her normal attitude during the interrogation though." Nina chuckled. She had over the years seen Jane in interrogation mode. She could be quite frightening.

"Yeah, I heard there was an interrogation. It might not have been normal but Lauren was scared. So was Tommy," Nina said chuckling.

"She wouldn't have been if Tommy hadn't hidden her although I can understand why – the Rizzolis are a formidable group." Nina nodded. Yes they were.

"There is going to be hell to pay when Angela finds out about her and that we all knew," Nina said cringing thinking about it.

"I am not looking forward to that discussion." Maura had experienced it firsthand. Angela didn't do well when she was left out of the loop.

"We talked about it and concluded you should tell her," Nina said biting her bottom lip. Maura looked up from the file and frowned at her sister-in-law.

"Why me?" she asked not understanding why she had been nominated.

"Because as food chains go, you are at the top of the daughter-in-law food chain. You are the queen of the DILs."

"DILs?"

"Daughter-in-laws."

"How? You married into this family first," she countered.

"Seriously? You and Jane may not have been legally married but you were definitely the first daughter-in-law. You and Jane were you and Jane before you had the common sense to know it. Besides you are the de facto matriarch. All of the Rizzolis including Angela and my own husband listen to you." Maura laughed. She would remember this. It would seem she should also have rights of delegation as a result of being the queen of the DILs which was definitely better than queen of the dead.

"When does your mother get here?" Maura asked.

"In a few days. She is so excited about another grandchild and Abigail can't wait until she gets here. Do you ever think of living somewhere other than Boston?" Nina asked. Maura thought for a moment.

"Paris." Leave it to Maura to travel outside of the United States to answer her question.

"Would Jane go?" Maura chuckled at the thought. After the failed experiment of living away from Boston in Virginia, it was doubtful.

"To visit, yes."

"Sounds like Frankie."

"It would be hard now with children and family to move away. I thought years ago about moving to Maine but I couldn't take the boys away from Boston now. Boston is home. Everyone they know and love is here. They would hate being away from Abigail and TJ. Why the question?"

"I feel guilty," she answered. "My mother is far from my children and Chicago is her home. I would never ask her to leave there to come here. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the family. I chose to come to Boston because I was running away from pain. I never thought coming here I would fall in love, have a family. This family." Maura nodded.

"Falling in love and having a family does change things. I was ready to leave Boston behind when I went to Paris. I even bought an apartment. But…"

"You fell in love," Nina finished.

"I realized I was in love and that love was in Boston. I can't imagine loving any one person other than my children more than I love Jane Rizzoli so staying in Boston is where we will be. But I was lucky. My parents were able to buy a home and Angela was already here."

"I want them to really know my mom like they will know Angela." Maura could understand that. Having her parents around her boys meant more to her than she ever dreamed it possibly could. The love they shared with her children still humbled her. To see them with the boys, making them a priority, creating memories with them, showing them unconditional love. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Technology is wonderful, Nina. Every day my parents are able to FaceTime with the boys whether they are in Boston or elsewhere. My father even read to them one evening from South America because Nicolas refused to let anyone else read the story that papa reads."

"I want that for my mom."

"Chicago isn't that far. 982.5 miles." Nina smiled. Not 982 or 983 but 982.5 miles exactly. She loved Maura.

Maura continued, "Make Frankie take his vacation days and go see your mother when she can't come here. Before you two got together, he rarely took time off. His sister wasn't much better. He and Jane were ridiculous with saving their time for no reason other than to have it. Now there is a reason to use it."

An uneasy quietness had settled in the courtroom. Maura paused to survey the room. Something wasn't right. She knew Jane would say it had something to do with her gut but she didn't listen to her intestines. She never had and wasn't going to start now. Nina saw Maura's face. She had sensed it too.

"Nina give me your badge and police ID."

"Why?" she asked. Maura couldn't explain.

"Nina."

"No," she objected. "I work for BPD Maura. I have a duty. I will not."

"Nina now," Maura demanded her voice tight. "You are pregnant and your duty is to that child so please. Trust me."

Nina reluctantly handed over her badge and ID. Maura quickly placed them in a makeup pouch at the bottom of her purse and pushed the bag under the bench. She made sure she had her phone and her own identification which would eliminate any reason to retrieve the purse.

She berated herself for not being more aware. She had been reviewing Dr. Kizer's case and talking to Nina. She had not paid attention to her surroundings. Both she and Nina looked around the room trying to take in as many details as they could because it was too late for them to leave. Nina cataloged what she could see. Maura did the same. She was doubtful anyone else in the courtroom was aware of what was happening around them at this moment.

They watched as three individuals with hockey masks on took their places around the courtroom – the leader also with a mask directing them in silence. They observed the stunned look on the faces in the room when the court officer was relieved of his gun and his hands zip tied. Panic crossed their faces as the doors to the courtroom were locked, secured and what appeared to be an explosive device was attached to the doors to ensure there wouldn't be forced entry without damaging those inside this room. Maura clutched Nina's hand as they watched a vest of explosives placed on the court officer and he was seated in front of the door leading to the jury room.

"We don't want to hurt anyone. Please get your phones out, turn them off and we will collect them." The gunman motioned for one of his accomplices who was in the green mask to collect the phones, which he did.

Maura was thankful there weren't many people in this particular courtroom today. Maybe it had been too early in the day. Maybe it was the way it was planned. Maura shouldn't have been here. She was here unexpectedly because she was told her assistant medical examiner had been called in ahead of schedule to testify. Thankfully, the AME was not in the courtroom nor was the jury.

"What is the meaning of this?" the prosecuting attorney asked.

"The meaning of this is you are finally going to listen," the man in the black mask who appeared to be the leader answered pulling the ADA from his chair and pushing him into the jury box. The lady helping him placed a vest of explosives over the man and zip tied him. The public defender began to whimper as he and the judge were forced to join the ADA. Both were outfitted with a vest and zip ties. All were scared for their lives.

Six people were moved into seats directly in front of the doors. Their legs and hands zip tied. If there were to be a rescue, the innocent would be the first line of protection for those who had taken them hostage.

Maura still held Nina's hand. She checked her pulse. Her sister-in-law was in stress and that wasn't good for the baby. She rubbed her hand to calm her. She covertly practiced her breathing with her before they were moved with the remaining people into the front row. Maura helped Nina get situated. The man in the orange mask motioned for Nina to hold her hands out. Maura pushed hers in front of her sister-in-law.

"Surely, you are not planning on tying up a pregnant woman?" she asked her focus razor sharp on the leader. "Do you anticipate she is going to try to overpower the four of you and put her life and the life of her unborn child in danger for people she doesn't even know?" The man looked at the leader who shook his head.

"Not her. Just the mouthy one," he said pointing at Maura.


	50. Chapter 50

Jane strolled into the bullpen. She checked her phone, sighed heavily and frowned. She had spent the better part of the last hour trying to contact her wife to no avail. This was concerning to her. Maura had a schedule which she followed religiously. It was rare that she deviated from it without letting Jane know. It kept their lives ordered. She wasn't where she should be and no one seemed to know where she was. Jane wasn't comfortable with that fact. Something inside her was screaming that there was a problem. She felt it deeply. She needed to locate Maura sooner rather than later for her own peace of mind.

"Frankie, have you seen Maura?" she asked stopping at her brother's desk.

"No. Why would I have seen Maura?" he questioned wondering why she would even ask. Maura rarely made it to BPD anymore and when she did she was either with Jane or Kent or occasionally with Nina.

"It was just a question, Frankie," she answered annoyed with his response. "I can't seem to get in touch with her."

"Maybe she's working. Something you should try," he suggested teasing her. She glared at him. She wasn't in the mood. Not today.

"You want to know what I think about that, little brother?" she responded. He shook his head. He did not.

"I'm sure it isn't anything you can repeat in front of your children which means I would have to mention it to your wife. Don't think she'd be too happy."

"You're an ass." He shrugged grinning. He knew this.

"Can you track her phone?"

"Jane. Seriously?" he questioned. "There are laws against stalking in Massachusetts even if it is your wife and especially if you're a cop."

"Frankie, something's not right," she replied her voice expressing her concern for the first time. He could hear her worry. He furrowed his brow. It wasn't as if they didn't have history with one or the other of them going missing and nothing good coming from it. He clicked some keys on his keyboard and frowned.

"It last pinged near the courthouse. But it went silent about an hour ago," he said continuing to scowl. He typed something else.

"Nina was supposed to be at the courthouse," he said explaining what he was doing. "Her phone last ping there as well about an hour ago and is dead too." He looked at Jane. What the hell was going on?

Jane took her keys out and holstered her gun.

"Where you going?"

"The courthouse," she answered stating what she thought would be an obvious play in this situation.

"Jane, you can't."

"The hell I can't Frankie." Frankie recognized that his sister was determined to do what she wanted. He also understood she couldn't and come out on the other side without consequences.

"Cavanaugh told us we had to go to that meeting this morning with the Captain and Chief." Jane glared at him. This was Maura. Surely he understood what that meant. Maura's safety outweighed everything.

"Jane, I want to go too but he specifically said unless there was a warm body that was dead," he added reading her thoughts, "we had to be here."

"Frankie," she replied rubbing her forehead. He heard in that one word Frankie that _this is Maura_ , _this is my wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life._

"I know," he said grabbing her arm. "We'll both go after but Cavanaugh will kill us if we aren't there, Jane. Maura would be upset with you if you miss this for no reason."

"But we don't know there is no reason." He nodded. He understood. Nina wasn't answering either. He was worried also but maybe there was an explanation. Right now he needed to believe there was a reason and that reason meant everyone was fine.

* * *

Maura checked her watch. It had been an hour. She tried to provide some comfort to Nina without drawing attention from their captors who had said nothing about why they were here. They had yet to be given an explanation on why their lives had been disrupted so dramatically. She could theorize that it had something to do with a court case that originated in this courtroom with this judge, ADA and public defender and there was little or no interest in the rest of them other than as hostages.

Maura could tell Nina was uncomfortable although she was trying not to show it. She watched as she adjusted and readjusted trying to find a position in those awful chairs to take the pressure off of her low back. Pregnant women were definitely not the focus group for this furniture. Maura also knew from her own experience that Nina had most likely reached her limit on waiting to go to the restroom as well. She stood. She had to try to do something to help this situation for Nina and the baby.

"Sit down," the black mask said.

"Please may I have a word?" Maura asked.

"No," he responded harshly.

"Please," Maura pleaded. "You said you didn't want to hurt anyone." The gunman sighed heavily, pulled the mask slightly away from his face and wiped his forehead before he walked over to Maura.

"Thank you," she said as he approached.

"Don't thank me yet. What do you want?" he asked.

"This lady is nine months pregnant," she said pointing to Nina, "her blood pressure is elevated and her heart rate is faster than it should be. She is uncomfortable and she needs to go to the restroom. I am asking you to please let her go."

"No one is leaving," he answered.

Maura continued undaunted, "I don't know why you have taken us hostage but I do know this woman needs care. I believe you don't want to hurt anyone but if you keep her here you will hurt her and possibly her baby and whatever you are hoping to accomplish will be lost behind that fact. All anyone will ever remember is that you killed an unborn child." The man looked at Nina who appeared to be in extreme discomfort.

"Sit down," he replied to Maura. She refused.

"Lady, I'm warning you," he cautioned.

"No."

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because I am a doctor and she needs medical care. If you let her go, you will show the authorities that you don't mean to hurt anyone," Maura offered not willing to give up on Nina's release.

"I don't care what the authorities think. They didn't care what I thought when I needed them too."

"Your eyes would indicate otherwise," she answered.

"Really?" he questioned intrigued by this woman who refused to be afraid. He hadn't anticipated anyone questioning him. She was brave or stupid. Brave he decided quickly. She didn't strike him as stupid.

"I have been watching you."

"That isn't wise."

"Perhaps."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You have in me the best hostage you can have. You don't need this woman."

"Really? Someone thinks highly of themselves," he replied amused by what he attributed as her arrogance.

"I am Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth. I have direct access to the governor of this state and other resources that I will use to assist you in whatever it is you are trying to accomplish." Maura handed him her badge. He looked at her then the ID.

"You have my word that I will help you but please let her go." The man considered what Maura said and weighed the possibilities.

"Man, you can't let her go," the orange mask said stepping forward.

"That wasn't the plan. It will show weakness before we even make contact with anyone," the green mask who was the tallest of the crew added.

"It will show compassion," Maura interjected.

"I'll think about it," he said walking away.

"Thank you," Maura replied before sitting at least that was something. Nina mouthed thank you. Maura shook her head. She hadn't succeeded.

Maura noticed movement around the room when she took her seat. The leader checked his watch and changed into the court officer's uniform and left through the prisoner entry door. Whatever this was it must be happening now. Everyone was moved into positions that made it appear as if court was in session.

Nina remained in the jury box. Maura was seated at the defendant's table with the public defender. The judge was moved back to the bench and the ADA was placed into his position. They were warned to be quiet. They were warned that they would die if anyone cried out. They were warned and they all believed.

Two corrections officer entered with a prisoner followed by the leader. By the time it registered that something was wrong, the corrections officers were surrounded and relieved of their weapons. They joined the other hostages – zip tied and outfitted with explosives – while the leader embraced the prisoner.

"I didn't say anything," the prisoner told the leader.

"You did great," he answered smiling.

"You came," the young man said.

"I told you I would."

"Why did you leave your mask off?" the green mask accomplice asked.

"It would have scared him," he replied. He turned to Nina.

"Let her go," the leader said. Maura noticed from his voice that he was tired and in pain.

"We need to stick with the plan," the blue mask who was the only female in the group stated upset.

"You heard her. She has direct access to the governor. That is better than any plan we have."

"We have her access even if we don't let anyone go. She will still be here. Someone will want her back and will do anything we want if she is so fucking important," the green mask countered.

The leader looked at Maura. His accomplice was right. Maura needed to get Nina out of here. She motioned for the man to come closer which he did. She had a pull on him that he didn't understand.

"You are not well," Maura whispered to him. "You are suffering from something that has made you think this is your only option but I don't see you as a someone who would purposely cause the death of a child. If you don't release this woman, you will. That woman is in stress which is putting stress on her unborn child." The man sighed deeply and motioned for Nina to rise and come to him. As she passed Maura, she squeezed her hand. Maura gave her a slight smile and nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nina," she said almost following it with Rizzoli before catching herself, "Nina Holiday."

"Well Nina Holiday this is your lucky day. Sit down over here." Nina did as she was instructed.

He motioned for his group to huddle in the corner. These were his closest friends – the people who always had his back – Roger the one in the orange mask, Tanya had chosen blue to match her eyes, Henderson was green and Matty who was the reason they were here. They had grown up together in the foster care system. Their paths crossed from home to home – some good, some bad. Together they had created their own family. He would do anything for them as they would for him, which is how they found themselves here now.

"What are you doing man?" Roger asked once they all gathered near the door.

"Letting her go."

"Troy, we can't let her go," Tanya whispered. "If she leaves she can provide our descriptions before we get out of here."

"And say what? Four people in different colored hockey mask?"

"She's seen your face, man," Roger interjected.

"Yeah mine and only mine."

"We had a plan," Henderson said concerned Troy was losing his focus.

"Nothing has changed."

"It has," Tanya said. "This compromises us all."

"Do you think I would do that?" Troy asked offended.

"Not intentionally," Roger replied.

"She can help me."

"You? We had a plan. You are fucking it up. We are here for Matty," Tanya stated angrily under her breath.

"This is about Matty," he stated.

"Don't hang us out there, man," Henderson warned.

"I'm not. You guys are leaving."

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"I mean that I appreciate your help but I'll finish this on my own. We didn't get into this to hurt anyone and this lady says she can help."

"You believe her?" Tanya questioned surprised. This lady wasn't like them. She was one of those. One of the people they talked about. Hated even. One of those people who looked down on them, who didn't expect them to accomplish anything in life, who thought they were worthless, who never gave a damn.

"Yeah, I do," he answered honestly though he wasn't sure why. She was annoying but different. "You guys need to go."

"Troy. Man. We had a plan. I can't say that enough. If you don't leave with us, you may not get out," Roger said worried.

"You know I'm not getting out," Troy replied. He had never said it. They had never asked for him to do so. He smiled. If they had thought hard about this, they would have realized this really wasn't a well thought out plan anyway. There were too many unknown variables but he needed them and like always they were there. For the escape to work, there had to be someone left behind. He was always going to be that someone. It was just happening sooner than he thought.

"We'll let her go first so she'll believe you are all still in here. You guys will leave out the back. She will give our descriptions, which won't amount to much. We have the cars set up and disguises. Use them and follow the escape plan. All right?"

"What about Matty?" Henderson asked.

"You know he won't last on the run. He needs routine. She is offering to help. For Matty, I think I should try this because it's better than the alternative." Their silence was their agreement.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked. Troy nodded.

"What about…" Tanya didn't finish the question.

"Cora," Troy answered. Cora was one of the good homes they had been in. She had truly loved them. "If this woman can help, Cora will take good care of him."

Troy walked over to Nina and helped her up. He gave her a tentative smile and let her out. He turned to his friends – his brothers and sister.

"Go," he commanded. Maura watched as the group hugged one last time. She witnessed the tears that her captor wiped from the girl's face. She knew when they slipped through the door she wouldn't see them again at least not here.

* * *

Frankie motioned for her to come as he raced towards the elevator. Jane followed without questioning why. Cavanaugh called after her but she didn't stop to acknowledge him. Frankie was driving before either was securely in the vehicle – lights and sirens blaring.

"What the hell, Frankie?" she asked annoyed as she attempted to get situated in the car and put on her seatbelt. He was going to get them killed.

"Nina called," he answered concentrating on maneuvering through the streets of Boston.

"You found her? Is Maura with her? Is it the baby?" Jane rapidly fired questions at him.

"There was a hostage situation at the courthouse."

"Damn it. I knew something was wrong."

"Nina's out," he continued.

"Maura?"

"They still have her."

The words hit Jane hard. _They still have her_. She sank into the seat. How sobering was that thought in this moment. Any annoyance with her brother dissipated. _They still have her_. Jane swore no one would ever have Maura again. She had failed.

"What was she doing at the courthouse?" she wondered aloud. "It wasn't on the schedule."

"I don't know," he answered teeth clenched.

The car was barely in park when Frankie took off rushing to find his wife. Jane was right on his six. They were directed to a room where they found Nina. The tears that Jane knew she was holding back flowed freely when Nina saw her husband. Frankie gathered her in his arms. Jane couldn't hear what was being said but whatever it was calmed his wife. Frankie kissed Nina on the side of her head. Jane saw the tears in his eyes before he closed them.

Renata Jenkins, the SWAT commander entered looking for Nina.

"We need to talk," she said abruptly.

"Whoa," Jane said stepping between Nina and Jenkins, "give her a minute. We just got here."

"Sergeant Rizzoli, I need to do my job. She has answers and the hardware on my shoulder outranks the hardware on yours." Jane smirked. They all like to pull rank.

"True. But she is nine months into a difficult pregnancy and her doctor on speed dial outranks the hardware on your shoulder. One call to her will put Nina off limits to you. So give her the minute I am asking for right now so she can collect herself."

The commander eyed Jane. She knew her reputation. She knew she didn't say or do anything she couldn't back up. Jane held her stare. She wasn't bluffing. Jenkins stepped back.

Jane touched Frankie's shoulder. "Bud, we need to know what she knows. You need to let her go." Nina pulled back and wiped her eyes as the commander stepped forward.

"If you'll excuse us, I will talk to her alone."

"No," Jane said firmly.

"Sergeant do we need to go through this again?" the commander asked.

"Do we?"

"Rizzoli, let me do my job."

"Lieutenant, what you need to understand is that is her husband," she explained pointing to Frankie, "so he is staying and my wife is still in that room so I'm staying." The commander turned back to Nina. She knew she wouldn't win a stand off with Jane.

"What can you tell me?"

"There are three in addition to the leader. They have secured the doors to the courtroom, judge's chamber and jury room with what appeared to be explosives. They drilled holes in the entry doors and inserted USB scopes to see the hallway which should run on WIFI."

"We should be able to tap into that," Frankie interjected. Nina nodded.

"They never called each other by name. The leader said they weren't there to hurt anyone."

"Why did he let you go?" Jenkins asked. "You're a cop."

"He didn't know that. Maura and I were both reviewing our cases and talking so we didn't notice them until it was too late. When we did, Maura made me give her my badge and department ID which she hid in her purse. She then offered herself up as the perfect hostage by telling him who she was and that she had direct access to the governor."

"That wasn't smart," Jenkins said writing in her notepad.

"It was Maura smart," Jane interjected defending her wife. "She knew Nina wouldn't be safe if they found out she was a cop and she also knew it wasn't best for the baby."

"Still. Having a cop inside would have been beneficial."

"Having Dr. Isles inside is more beneficial than having me there," Nina stated unhappy with the commander's attitude. Her tone reflected her displeasure.

"Dr. Isles was able to get me released so I could tell you of the four people – three were male, one female. The leader is approximately 28 years old. I saw his face. His was the only one. I can provide details for a sketch. He has short brown hair. Brown eyes. Five feet, eight inches, weight 125, thin. Maura mentioned that he wasn't well."

"How did she know that?"

"It is something she can do," Jane offered without looking at the commander who had turned towards her. "She can diagnose people by looking at them."

"Oh," Jenkins replied unsure of how to digest that knowledge.

Nina continued, "I didn't see the faces of the others. The all kept their masks on. The other two male accomplices I would guess were in their early twenties. One is about five, eight. White. Blonde, long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore what looked to be part of a uniform similar to those worn by the custodial staff at the courthouse. He wasn't happy. He didn't want me released.

The other guy was six, one. African-American, dreads with a black beard and earrings in both ears. The female was white, approximately five feet, four inches. Black hair. Pixie cut and a heart tattoo on her left hand between her index finger and thumb and her ring finger on the left hand had a heartbeat tattoo."

"Weapons?"

"Between them there was a lot of firepower for people who don't intend on hurting anyone. They each had semi-automatic handguns and rifles."

Jenkins was impressed with the report from Nina. That much firepower also meant it was an inside job. Jenkins turned to her team leader who had come in with her and said nothing. "Pull all the personnel records for the courthouse employees. Find out who is unaccounted for."

"Start with those hired within the last six months."

"Why six months?" Jenkins questioned.

"Hunch," Jane answered. Jenkins nodded and left them.

"I'm sorry Jane," Nina said taking her hand. "She gave herself up for me."

"She did the right thing, Nina. Don't worry. We'll get her out."


	51. Chapter 51

_Jane reached over to Maura's side of the bed and found it to be cool and empty. She groaned. No Maura meant it was morning and time to get up. She rolled over, stretched and was greeted by a small stream of light shining into the room which caused her to squint. Maura had opened the curtain ever so slightly. Jane smiled. This was Maura's new thing – gently waking her by sunlight. She knew if she didn't get up Maura would return and the opening would get bigger and bigger until she was blinded by the new day and had no choice but to get up and greet it._

 _She rolled out of bed, pulled her hair back, washed her face, brushed her teeth and went in search of her wife. She didn't have to search long. Walking by the door to the yoga room, she saw one very sexy body and three cute little curly headed bodies in various versions of downward dog. Jane leaned against the door frame. She watched them flow from downward dog to child's pose as Maura quietly instructed them. They moved into the hero pose then finally to easy pose._

 _Jane was impressed with her sons (and yes she was biased). Those little guys had been doing yoga with their mother for a while now and were actually pretty good. Jane wasn't sure when they started. Maura practiced almost daily and it seemed they decided on their own to join her. Jane could understand that. She enjoyed spending time with Maura Isles as well._

 _They took in a deep breath and raised their little hands above their heads then brought them to their heart center. Jane shook her head. She knew way too much about yoga. Maura had them all trained well._

 _"_ _Ohmis say, Mommy," Evan said bowing._

 _"_ _Namaste little ones," Maura replied._

 _When the boys saw Jane in the doorway, they ran to her. She bent down to brace herself for the onslaught. They leaped onto her almost knocking her over._

 _"_ _No roughhousing in the yoga room," Maura reprimanded them._

 _"_ _Mommy says no roughhousing in the yoga room. Do you know what that means?" Jane asked excitedly._

 _"_ _Bedroom!" they yelled scrambling to get off the floor._

 _"_ _Yes! To the bedroom!" she repeated._

 _"_ _Yay!"_

 _"_ _Last one there…" she began and they took off._

 _"_ _No running," Maura called out sure they didn't hear her._

 _Jane stood up with a little help from her wife._

 _"_ _Good morning, yoga mom," she said bending over and kissing Maura who smiled._

 _"_ _Good morning to you," she replied happy to see her wife._

 _"_ _I must admit if I went to confession, I would have to confess to so many impure thoughts when I saw you doing downward dog in those yoga pants," she said her voice low and seductive._

 _"_ _Would you like to share?" Jane leaned down acting as if she was going to whisper but slowly breathed warm air into Maura's ear instead causing a shiver to travel down her spine before she gently bit her neck bruising it slightly._

 _"_ _I'll leave that to your imagination," she answered._

 _Maura moaned. "I have a wonderfully satisfying imagination when it comes to you, Jane."_

 _"_ _Are you having impure thoughts of your own, doctor?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am," she replied before nipping just below Jane's jaw line._

 _"_ _Mama!" three voices called out._

 _"_ _Your fans await your presence," Maura stated stepping away from her._

 _"_ _You're the one that wanted kids," she teased heading down the hallway. "You just imagine what I would be doing to you right now. That's your punishment for those pants and these kids." Maura laughed._

 _"_ _Go get your children. I'll make breakfast."_

 _"_ _I love you, Maur," she said pausing outside of the twin's room._

 _"_ _I love you too Rizzoli."_

"Jane!"

She looked up to find Cavanaugh staring at her.

"Where were you?" he asked certain he knew the answer.

"Thinking about Maura," she admitted. He nodded. It was what he had suspected.

"Any word?" She shook her head.

Whoever was holding Maura and the others hadn't reached out and she was getting anxious. There had to be a reason why her wife was being held. Without knowing what it was, Jane could do nothing and felt helpless.

"They are trying to narrow down the list of possible accomplices working at the courthouse but it is taking a long time because they don't listen."

"You are attached here, Rizzoli for as long as it takes," he ordered although it wouldn't matter if he did or not. He knew Jane wouldn't leave unless it was for something connected to helping her wife. "Do what you do best."

"Thanks Lieu." Jane was thankful for her boss and her team. The call had gone out over the radio about Maura and that brought Cooper and Kowalski to the courthouse to see what they could do. Cavanaugh arrived shortly after they did. He knew someone needed to run interference to save Jane from herself.

"Your mother asked me to tell you Nina is stable." Nina despite her protests was taken to the hospital and Frankie went with her. "She said they have taken care of the boys and Abby. So don't worry about them. She wanted you to concentrate on getting Maura out safely." She nodded. Her ma was good people.

* * *

Angela listened carefully when Frankie called her. He told her everything that he knew. He was emotional about Nina and upset he left Jane alone.

 _"_ _You can't be two places at once, Frankie," she told him reassuring him he was doing the right thing._

 _"_ _I know Ma. This is where I should be and want to be but I want to help Jane too. Maura saved my family."_

 _"_ _And Jane will save Maura," she replied confidently._

After hanging up with Frankie, Angela sprung into action. Her children needed her to take control of this situation. She could be good in a crisis when she needed to be and she needed to be today. She contacted Constance and Arthur in New York to let them know about Maura before they would hear it on the news. She disconnected from them leaving them to arrange for a flight back to Boston.

She called Vince asking him to join Frankie at the hospital to keep him calm. Nina was having complications. Vince called Kiki asking her to cover at the Dirty Robber for both Vince and Angela. Angela called Catherine – Nina's mother who was able to change her flight from Chicago.

 _"_ _I'll drive it if I have to," she said to Angela who was convinced that was true._

Thankfully that wasn't going to be necessary and Angela would be in charge of picking her up from the airport. Until then, she would go to the hospital to wait with Frankie and Vince.

Tommy would pick the kids up from pre-school, get TJ as well then get back to finish a job they needed to finish today. He told his mother where the job could go. That the job wasn't as important as his family but she convinced him both Jane and Maura would be disappointed if he didn't go back to work. Rizzoli Plumbing had a reputation, a great reputation and they had guaranteed today as the completion date.

 _"_ _You know what they would say Tommy."_

 _"_ _Ma, this isn't a normal situation. It doesn't feel right working when Maura is a hostage."_

 _"_ _But it is because there is nothing you can do right now. Finish the job. What does Jane say to you?"_

 _"_ _Our word is important," they said together._

Angela arranged for Cailin to stay with the children until Constance, Arthur or she herself could arrive to relieve her. Hope was coming to help as well. Angela shook her head. She guess this did call for all hands on deck.

* * *

Maura leaned back in the chair and continued to watch her captor. He was patient. Maura checked her watch. He didn't seem to be in a hurry. They had been here for three hours. If the outside world had tried to contact them, it was unknown to those inside this room. If they wanted to get someone's attention, surely they had.

By now Nina would have let BPD know they were in here and provided SWAT with the information about suspects, weapons and access to the room. Frankie and Jane would have been notified. Frankie would be at the hospital with Nina and Jane would be somewhere close by waiting for contact but for reasons unknown their captor remained silent.

"Jane!" Riley called entering the room.

"What do you have?" she asked the detective.

"Kowalski and I did what you asked. I found five possibilities." She handed the information to her sergeant. Jane nodded. She narrowed the list to two.

"They were in on it." Riley smiled.

"Great call, sarge. Jenkins is going to be pissed."

"Jenkins wasn't listening," Jane replied. "She was looking for people who didn't show up today. It made sense the accomplices would have come to work. They had to. They needed to get the guns and equipment in."

"Roger Allen works for the custodial staff and Tanya Williamson is Hager's court clerk."

"Kowalski?" Jane addressed her other detective who was waiting patiently for his turn.

"The prisoner brought in to Hager's courtroom today was Matthew John Clark."

"What do we know about him?" Jane asked.

"Pled guilty to raping and murdering an old lady."

"Damn. Great job guys." Jane sighed. She needed to tell Jenkins.

* * *

When the leader talked with the prisoner, his demeanor was light and easy. She could tell from his body language that he adored this young man and the young man worshiped him. They were brothers she concluded with the leader being the oldest and this was his quest to save his little brother who appeared to be somewhere on spectrum.

"What do you want with us?" Judge Hager wearily asked.

"Now you ask questions?" the leader questioned in return.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" the judge countered.

"Of course you wouldn't. You sit up there and make your judgments but you don't really care about the lives you affect," he answered becoming angry then trying desperately to maintain his composure. His outburst had startled his brother.

Their captor walked by Maura to check the camera and collect himself.

"How long have you had the tumor?" she asked quietly. He stared at her surprised. She had told him he wasn't well but now she knew about the tumor. How he didn't know.

"What makes you ask that?" he inquired.

"We could discuss that or you could tell me your name and how I can help you accomplish what you need to because you don't want to waste time. You don't have much of it."

"Why have you been so willing to help me?" he asked curiously.

"Initially to ensure mine and everyone's safety. Now, because you are dying," she answered simply. He motioned for Maura to follow him to the far side of the room.

"What is your name?" Maura asked when they stopped.

"Why does it matter?"

"It would be nice to know who is holding me captive," she responded softly. He smiled.

"You are something, Dr. Isles," he replied.

"Maura," she said attempting to make a connection.

"Troy," he answered. He had not expected this woman to be in this courtroom today. He knew she was watching him and he was sure she knew he was watching her. She was unlike anyone he had met before. He had not expected to meet someone quite like her.

"Troy, why did you do this?" she asked keeping her voice low.

"You tell me. You seem to know a lot for someone I have never met before."

"You needed to save your brother." He chuckled not surprised she figured it out.

"Yes, I needed to save my brother."

"Was there no other way?"

"I tried every way I knew to try. No one would listen."

"I'm listening. Would you consider letting everyone go? You would have me and you have the judge, ADA and public defender. The rest of these people have nothing to do with this."

"Neither do you."

"But I can help and I know others who can too."

"Why do you think you are enough? What makes you so special besides being the chief medical examiner?" he asked.

"I am not special, Troy. I just know that I want to help you."

"I don't get you. I am holding you as a hostage. Why would you so willingly help me?"

"Because you don't have much time to accomplish what you are trying to do and it would help Matthew."

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"Symptoms. I could tell you yours and we could discuss the possibility of what they mean or you could just tell me what you expect from terrorizing these people and I can determine how to better help you."

Troy led Maura over to the table. He motioned for her to sit. Matty looked up from the IPad that Troy made sure was charged and ready for him. He sat up and smiled at Maura. He reached out and touched the zip ties then frowned. Maura didn't move. She didn't want to spook him. He seemed comfortable enough to engage with her and she wanted to keep that line of communication open.

"Matty, this is Dr. Isles," he said introducing Maura to his brother.

"Hi doctor," he responded quietly.

"Maura," she replied softly.

"Maura," he whispered. "Does that hurt?" He touched the ties again.

"Not much but some."

"Troy, why?" he asked. "She's nice. I like her."

"Not much longer buddy." He nodded.

Troy watched as Matty allowed Maura to touch him after she asked permission to shake his hand. Troy was amazed at how quickly his brother attached to Maura. He was never this comfortable with strangers. It took a long time for him to warm up to anyone but apparently Maura Isles was different.

"You have kids?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Three. All boys," she answered.

"What are their names?" Matthew asked.

"Aiden, Evan and Nicolas. Evan and Nicolas are twins."

"That's nice," Troy replied rubbing his head. His headache had returned.

"It's the brain tumor," she said. He squinted at her through the pain.

"Glioblastoma," she added.

"You'll have me soon," he said. The thought of that saddened Maura.

"You married?" Troy questioned.

"Yes happily."

"You didn't lie. Thank you." She nodded. She had suspected that by now he would have searched the Internet for her. She couldn't afford to lose trust with him.

"Tell me about your brother," she asked.

"Your kids okay?"

"They are healthy and happy," she replied.

"Matty is my little brother. I've looked out for him his whole life. It's been hard. Sometimes we weren't placed together and he would be alone. That didn't go well for anyone. When he turned eighteen, I was able to get him out of the last facility they had him in. He's what you call intellectually disabled. If you can spot a brain tumor, I'm sure you spotted that as well."

"I believe Matthew needs further testing to determine exactly what is going on."

"Yeah so they say but no one has done anything. He's a sweet kid. He has his moments. Kids would pick on him because he was different. People don't take the time to see he is good different. Anyway, he's twenty-four and in jail for the rest of his life for a crime he didn't commit. He's been there since he was seventeen." Maura looked at him. She didn't try to hide her skepticism. Jane told her many times that this was normally the mantra of the guilty.

"I know in your line of work you've heard that before," he said recognizing the look on her face, "but it's true and no one would listen. Look at him. Who would he hurt? You are the only person he has willingly allowed to touch him. He doesn't like a lot of physical contact." Maura sighed. She really couldn't on face value believe he would hurt anyone but there weren't enough data points to conclude Troy was correct in his assessment.

"Will you trust me?" she asked. He wanted to but his life had few examples where trusting someone paid off in the end.

"Allow me to call Sergeant Rizzoli."

"Your wife?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied understanding he had paid attention to his Google search. "She has the best team and best clearance record for any homicide unit in the state. If you ask, some would say the nation. Let her investigate."

"Why would she?" he asked.

"Because I will ask her. This is the judge that presided over your brother's case and the ADA who brokered the deal and the public defender who represented Matthew. You hold them responsible. You think they will be able to help. They won't. You think because you are holding them it will force the police to deal with you. That won't happen either."

"Why even try then?"

"Because Sergeant Rizzoli and her team can do what others cannot."

"You make her sound like a superhero or something."

"She is. She's mine."


	52. Chapter 52

**You guys are pretty awesome! Thank you for continuing to follow this story.**

* * *

"What is your problem?" Jane questioned. She was angry. She brought the information to Jenkins because she thought it was the right thing to do even after she ignored Jane's suggestion initially to follow this line of inquiry. She didn't go around her. She didn't go above her. She didn't try to undermine her authority yet somehow this woman still had an issue with her. There was a room full of hostages one of them was Maura and Jenkins was making an issue about Jane violating chain of command. Jane didn't violate anything. She may flirt with the line but she didn't cross it.

"Watch it Rizzoli," Jenkins cautioned.

"Or what? A reprimand? Days off?" Jane was done. Her wife was being held against her will and she needed to get her out. "You need to realize that I don't give a da-."

"Jane!" Riley called out entering the room with Cavanaugh on her heels.

"Sergeant Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said his voice even trying to diffuse the emotion in the room, which he could feel when he entered, "Detective Cooper informed me you have a lead." Jane held the SWAT commander's gaze refusing to back down.

Riley had gone in search of Cavanaugh when Jane went to find Jenkins. Cooper knew their interaction wouldn't go well and she would need reinforcements. She was familiar with Jenkins who was a good leader. The commander was great at her job. But she liked rules. She liked order. She liked to be obeyed and expected respect for her position. All things Jane was not necessarily the best at on a good day and definitely not good at when someone she loved was in trouble.

"We went back six months when there was a big hiring push for courthouse staff. We then took a look at the people from that group who came to work and were unaccounted for when the building was closed. There were only five. These are the two best candidates," she answered her lieutenant while maintaining eye contact with Jenkins.

Cavanaugh took the files, flipped through them and handed them to the commander who he then pulled to the side. Jane watched the heated exchange between them and ran her hand through her hair. She walked over to the two. She didn't have time for this.

"What is your issue, Lieutenant?" she asked genuinely wanting to understand.

"Truth. I don't like your attitude," Jenkins answered stepping towards her.

"My attitude? What the hell?" she questioned.

"Since this started, you have gone out of your way to undermine my efforts."

"I asked you to give my brother some time and to listen to what Nina had to say."

"You demanded. You have not played by the rules, Rizzoli. Somehow you think they don't apply to you. You were given specific orders."

"We did what you asked. Then I asked you to listen. You didn't."

"Then you should have waited to proceed."

"Waited for what? For them to all be dead?"

"Jane," Cavanaugh said touching her arm.

"This is ridiculous Lieu." Jane turned back to Jenkins. "This is what I do. This is what I'm good at. We did what you asked then we found you two viable suspects and you want to have attitude because we didn't wait our turn?"

"You should have come to me."

"I did but you were too busy trying to show me who was in charge to listen so we followed the lead. If it is credit you want, please take it. Hell, I don't care."

"It's not about credit."

"So says the hardware on your shoulder," she offered sarcastically.

Jenkins was done arguing with Jane. "I'll take it up with the Captain."

"Do that," Jane replied throwing her hands in the air.

"Rizzoli, I am responsible for a room full of hostages. You however through some special dispensation have no respect for that and no one is requiring you to do so," she responded staring directly at Cavanaugh. "I want to get them all out. Not just one."

"I respect your job Lieutenant. Your reputation says you do it well but I have three little boys under the age of six who believe with all their hearts that that woman in there. That _one_ you mentioned _?_ Is their world. That everything good and perfect and beautiful in their lives right now begins and ends with her. And I will be damned if I…" Jane's voice hitched. She knew she was as close to that line of insubordination as she could possibly get without being pulled from this case.

Her phone rang. She ripped it from her waist.

"Rizzoli!" she answered.

"Rizzoli!" she said again.

"Who is this?" Jane growled into the receiver.

"Jane?" She recognized that sweet voice.

"Maura," she said her voice immediately softening.

"Yes." Jane sighed relieved.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked needing to hear her say it.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. Good. What can I do for you Dr. Isles?"

"Does your wife call you Dr. Isles?" Troy asked Maura skeptical of the exchange.

"Sometimes," she answered with a slight smile. He nodded. He didn't believe she was lying.

"Jane, I am here with Troy and we need your help."

"Who the hell is Troy?" Jane questioned for dramatic effect. She knew Troy was one of Maura's captors. She also remembered his name in the file on Matthew Clark. He was his older brother.

"Someone who needs our help."

"He needs to let you go," she suggested.

"He can't."

"He won't," she countered. "That's different."

"You said she would help," Troy stated.

"Please Jane," her wife pleaded. Jane took a deep breath. Maura's captors had finally reached out to them. She couldn't blow this. She couldn't afford to alienate them.

"I'm sorry. What do you need?" Jane asked sure she would do anything she could if it meant she would get Maura back unharmed.

"Troy, this is Jane. She _is_ going to help us. I promise she will." Troy noticed the use of _us_ and _we_. Maura was good. She wanted him to believe she was on his side.

"What am I helping with?"

Maura started, "I need you to look into a homicide involving…"

"Matthew John Clark," Jane supplied taking a chance their research was correct. "He was arrested and pled guilty to raping and killing an old woman. It never went to trial."

"How do you know that?" Troy asked caught off guard. Her response was unexpected.

"You took over Hager's courtroom and Matthew John Clark arrived at the courthouse for a hearing in that courtroom. Clark and his guards are unaccounted for yet their van is still parked outside the court house." Troy said nothing. Jane decided to push it further.

"Roger Allen part of the custodial staff and Tanya Williamson who is with security. Two of your accomplice-" This was unsettling. They knew about Roger and Tanya. They knew about Matty. They knew about him.

"Hang up!" he said panicked. "Hang up!" The phone went dead.

"Hello?" Jane nodded. She hadn't overreached. She had unnerved him which is what she hoped would occur. She needed him to believe there wasn't anything they couldn't find out.

"Why did you do that?" Jenkins asked unsure why she would show her entire hand.

"Because now we know."

"Know what?"

"He was surprised we knew about Matthew. He panicked when we mentioned his accomplices," Jane replied. "We weren't supposed to know about them and he is trying to figure out how we do." Cooper's eyes went wide.

"He's worried we have them," Riley said smiling. They had been playing this game behind the entire time until now.

"Exactly."

"I don't understand," Jenkins replied.

"This delay was about their escape," Kowalski interjected excited he was in on the realizations for once and Cooper didn't have to explain it. Cavanaugh nodded proudly. Jenkins frowned.

"We were wondering why we weren't contacted after Nina was released," Jane explained. "Troy was stalling to allow his accomplices to get away. My guess is that they have been gone as long as Nina has been out." Jenkins sighed. Had Jane not followed this lead they wouldn't know this right now.

"Next steps?" Jane asked Riley and Kowalski.

"Warrants," Riley suggested.

"Yeah that's part of it," she said looking at Jenkins. "Warrants for Troy, Allen and Williamson to see if there is anything in their homes that would help us figure out where they're headed. Matthew and Troy spent more time in foster care than out so finding where their lives intersect with Allen and Williamson will get us to unsub three."

"How does she know?" Troy asked Maura replaying the conversation in his head. There was nothing in it that gave anything away.

"She is good at what she does," she replied. He considered what she said. If she was this good, they may just have a chance to free Matty.

"Call her back."

"Rizzoli," she answered.

"My brother didn't do that to the old lady."

"He confessed."

"He didn't do it," he said angrily. "They tricked him."

"Troy is adamant that Matthew didn't commit this crime," Maura said entering the conversation.

"They all say that, Maura."

"I know but I believe him," her wife responded.

"He didn't do it," Troy said.

"What makes you say that though?" Jane asked. She needed more.

"Because he's my brother and I know."

"That's not proof," she replied.

"They didn't do their jobs. Matty is innocent and no one would listen than and they aren't listening now."

"I am. What do you want from me?" Jane questioned.

"Find proof."

"Can I call you back at this number?" she asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered.

"You are not going to investigate this," Jenkins insisted when Jane hung up the phone. "You cannot give in to his demand."

"It was more like a request and yes, I am."

"With the information we have we'll deal with them. We'll find the accomplices and they can provide the details we need to make our move."

"They want me which is why they called me."

"They called you because your wife had him do so." Jane smiled.

"Sergeant."

"Not doing this again Lieutenant. You do realize that you have a man in a confined room with hostages, guns and explosives. Enough guns and explosives to kill everyone in that room before you even get through the door. Do you think that makes him easier to deal with or worse?

He sent everyone away that he cares about except his brother who he is trying to get exonerated. He doesn't want his brother to rot in prison and he himself is sick. That says to me he is desperate and that he's dying. Call me crazy but at this point not doing what he wants will piss him off and I don't want to piss him off."

"Jenkins?" Cavanaugh called. She turned. He motioned for her.

"What is it Sean?" she asked tired of him and his homicide unit.

"I got a call from the Captain who is on his way down here. He wants Rizzoli to take the lead on the request. You've got the logistics here."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Her wife is in there. She's already on edge."

"True. But I'd take her any day. She's the best and she is our best shot. We can't get eyes on the room for you to make a push. The courtroom has no windows so no shot is available. Right now the only thing we have is Dr. Isles keeping the situation under control. We need to keep whoever is in that room with her happy. If that means Rizzoli is looking into an old homicide then that is what will happen until we hear otherwise."

"I am not behind this," she stated shaking her head.

"You don't have to be. This is higher than either of our pay grades. My guess is it's higher than the Chief." Jenkins nodded defeated and walked away.

"Jane, go do what you need to do," Sean said touching her shoulder.

"Thanks LT." He nodded. Maura Isles had friends in high places. He knew under other circumstances this wouldn't happen. There were rules and protocols. BPD had policies that governed everything they did and no one higher than the captain normally weighed in on investigations or tactical decisions. But this was different and Sean had a feeling the governor weighed in on this one.


	53. Chapter 53

Cooper and Kowalski followed her back to the station. She dispatched Cooper to talk with Kent and get copies of the autopsy. Kowalski was in charge of getting the evidence from evidence lockup.

They went through the file. There wasn't much there. There was a confession made by an intellectually disabled teenager after sitting in the box for hours afraid. There was no physical evidence connecting Matthew John Clark to this homicide. No hair. No DNA. There was evidence that had not been processed which was unusual. And there were no witnesses. Jane leaned back in her chair. Crowe had been the investigator and he had done a really crappy job.

* * *

Angela pulled into the airport pickup zone and looked for Catherine. She got out of her car and waved when she saw her. Catherine walked quickly towards Angela who greeted her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for picking me up," Catherine said getting into the car.

"Of course."

"How is my daughter?" she asked as she buckled the seatbelt.

"She's okay. The situation with Maura isn't helping," Angela replied.

"Tell me about it."

Angela explained what was happening at the courthouse, as she understood it. They hadn't really heard any updates.

"Maura got her out?" Catherine asked her heart thankful her baby was safe.

"Yeah." Catherine sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel right now though. She was ecstatic that Nina was out and worried that Maura was not. Her daughter was safe but someone else's wasn't. Someone she knew. The emotion warred inside her.

"I know," Angela said reading her face. "This happy, sad thing is exhausting."

"How is Frankie?"

"He's okay," she replied hesitating. Catherine looked at her.

"So Nina is being a snot."

"Your words not mine." Catherine laughed shaking her head.

"I do know my daughter."

* * *

They waited for Crowe to arrive. Cavanaugh requested him from narcotics. Jane checked her walk. Narcotics was just down the hall but Crowe was being an ass and was taking his sweet time. He strolled in with attitude and that further pissed off Jane.

"What do you want?" he asked when he entered. Crowe had been moved over to narcotics after too many altercations with the other detectives in homicide.

Jane wasn't sure if it was just because he was Crowe or because her wife was being held but she rushed him pinning him against the wall before he had the understanding of what happened to him.

"What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you, Rizzoli? Get off of me!"

"Sarge! Let him go," Riley said pulling on Jane. "Let him go."

"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh yelled. Hearing Sean, she released him.

"I want her reprimanded," Crowe said adjusting his shirt.

"For what Crowe? No one saw anything," Kowalski said daring him to say anything else. Crowe looked at Cavanaugh who shrugged. He at least expected him to say something but like always he was silent. Cavanaugh never liked the guy either and Jane wasn't going down for doing what they all wanted to do at some point when interacting with the man. Crowe shook his head. Nothing had changed. Jane was still the chosen one.

Jane threw the file at him.

"Explain," she demanded. He opened it.

"There is nothing to explain. The kid confessed. The ADA offered a deal. His side took it. Happens every day."

"There was no physical evidence."

"Not my issue. He confessed."

"Did he know what he was confessing to?" Jane asked frustrated.

"He said he did it. That was enough for the prosecutor."

"Did you think to investigate it, Crowe?" she asked in disbelief. "The kid was scared out of his mind. I saw the video."

"His wasn't the only case I was carrying, Rizzoli. He confessed. I moved on."

"You're a piece of shit, Crowe," Riley said in disgust.

"I did my job," he replied defending his work.

"No, you didn't. You did the least amount necessary and I swear to God if something happens to Maura—"

"You threatening me Rizzoli?" he taunted her. He wanted to hear her say it so he could go to HR and finally take her down.

"No. Friendly warning. I think you may have forgotten whose daughter she is. I won't have to lay one finger on you Crowe if something happens to Paddy Doyle's kid because of you."

"He's in prison," he responded dismissively.

"You think that makes you safe? As long as that man has appeals, he has friends. Friends who will do anything he wants." Crowe swallowed hard. Jane hoped he was scared.

"Get out of here," Jane told him turning away. She couldn't stand to look at him.

* * *

Vince stood when they arrived.

"Hello Catherine." She hugged him.

"Hello Vince. How are they?" she asked.

"About the same," he answered wishing there was something good he could relay to them. Angela pointed to the room.

"Nina is in there." Catherine nodded placing her coat on the chair.

Angela sighed and dropped into a seat. Vince sat down next to her.

"Always something Vince," she said tired. "Getting too old for this."

"It will be okay," he assured her. "Nina will have her baby and Jane will get Maura out."

"You sound so certain."

He shrugged. "It's Jane and Maura."

"Thank you for sitting with Frankie. He's a basket case." Vince took Angela's hand.

"Don't tell the knuckleheads but I kinda love them." Angela laughed.

"That's no secret. They love you too," she replied bumping his shoulder gently. She was thankful for Vince Korsak. His presence in her children's lives was calming and steady. They respected and loved him as much as he did them. Jane named one of her sons Vincent for goodness sake but none of them would ever say it let alone admit it. He smiled.

"I need to get back to the Robber so I can help KiKi with the retirement party."

"Oh Vince. I'm sorry. I forgot about that retirement party. I'll…"

"Stay right here with Frankie and Nina. We can handle it."

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver."

"Family Angela. That's what we do."

* * *

Jane called the number. Troy motioned for Maura to answer.

"Sergeant Rizzoli," Maura said after pushing the button.

"We reviewed the case," she said sighing. "The whole case was a cluster. There was no physical evidence against the kid. No witnesses. Just the confession and fucking Crowe." Jane caught herself. "Sorry."

"Do you have the autopsy report?" Maura asked.

"Not yet. Kent is looking for it. We do know that not all of the evidence was processed so Kent will start there. We are going to try to work the case but I'm not sure how successful we'll be," she said honestly.

"Then there is nothing you can do?" Troy asked.

"Didn't say that. It will be hard but we are going to try." He frowned.

"Hang up," he said to Maura, which she did.

"He's going to die in there for something he didn't do," he said when Maura hung up the phone.

"Troy, look at me," she requested. He looked at her. "I won't give up. You have my word that I will work on getting Matthew out."

"Why?"

"Justice. I believe you," she answered with a small smile. Troy scoffed. He could have used her in his corner his whole life.

"Did you have a good mother?" he asked reaching across the table and cutting her ties. She rubbed her wrists. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Constance did the best she knew how to do at that time.

"I have one now," she replied. He smiled.

"She changed?"

"Yes. People can evolve."

"Ours didn't," he said walking away.

Troy wasn't surprised that Sergeant Jane Rizzoli had called back. He had her wife. He was surprised when she said she was still going to try despite the odds against her. He was also surprised she hadn't threatened him. When he searched for Maura, Sergeant Rizzoli's profile popped up as well. She wasn't someone that anyone wanted to mess with and she was now on his side because her wife wanted her to be. These were the people he needed years ago. Taking these people hostage he had painted himself into a corner. Even if Matty was released, he would be in jail then he would be dead. He wouldn't have any time with his brother.

* * *

Catherine tapped on the door. She entered when she heard Frankie invite her to do so. She hugged her son-in-law hard and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and left the room.

"What did you say to him?" Nina asked her mother irritated.

"Had I wanted you to know I wouldn't have whispered it," she replied walking over to her daughter and pulling her head into her bosom. She rubbed her back and gently swayed. She held her there until she felt some of the tension leave Nina. First she would comfort then she would chastise.

"Mom," Nina said tears running down her face. She was scared. Scared for herself, her child. For Maura.

"Shh. It will be alright, honey."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

Nina leaned back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Nowhere else I would be. So you want to tell me why you are acting so awful and treating your man like the least of these?"

"Did he say that?" she asked her irritation returning.

"Hold up little girl. You saw he said nothing to me and before you blame your mother-in-law she didn't either. Fact is she was too diplomatic. That gave you away."

"I'm worried, Mom," she admitted hoping she would understand.

"I can understand that baby but why take that out on Frankie when all he is trying to do is be there for you? Don't you think he is worried too?"

"I know he is," Nina said nodding.

"He is trying to be there for you, your baby all the while worrying about Maura and knowing he can't be there to help his sister save her wife. That's a lot of pressure then there is you acting terribly and that is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry," Nina replied ashamed.

"Honey, there is someone else that needs that apology not me," Catherine replied wiping her daughter's tears.

"Everyone is scared and worried but you have one job right now. My grandbaby. You need to concentrate on that and let the rest of us worry about this other stuff."

"She gave herself up for me, Mom." The guilt returning.

"Maura is a smart lady, yes?" Catherine asked. "You've told me that."

"One of the smartest," Nina agreed.

"Then I am going to guess she knew what she was doing and weighed all the factors then she placed her life in her wife's hands. From what I understand from Angela, Jane through sheer will not allow anything to happen." Nina smiled. That was accurate. That was definitely Jane.

"Maura got you out so you would be two less people for Jane to worry about. She is trusting you to do your part so Jane can do hers. So you take care of business in here and let her take care of business out there. Including the worry." Nina hugged her mother.

"Yes ma'am." The door opened slowly.

"We're done," Catherine said to Frankie. "Come on in."

Nina reached out her hand to him which he quickly took.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie," Nina said through tears. "No excuse."

"Hey it's okay, baby. I know you're worried," he said sitting on the bed and kissing her hand.

"No it's not okay," Catherine interjected. "Don't let her off the hook that easily." She watched Frankie smile. She didn't think he'd done that in a while.

"Mom!" Catherine chuckled.

"I'm going."

She found Angela sitting alone.

"Vince needed to go," Angela said answering the unspoken question. Catherine sat down next to her.

"So we wait." Angela nodded. Waiting was the hardest thing to do.

"Angela, in the future, you have my permission to give my daughter a swift kick in the rear when she is acting out." Angela laughed.

"Same extends to you with Frankie."

"Deal. What would they do without us?"

"I really don't know," Angela replied shrugging.


	54. Chapter 54

"Riley I need you to partner with Johnson. Frankie won't be back and murders in Boston aren't going to stop because of this."

"Jane, I want to help."

"This is helping Coop. You are one of my most experienced investigators. I need you to carry the load." Riley nodded.

"Come on Kowalski. We have interviews to conduct."

* * *

He felt hands on his arm and turned.

"Your head is hurting," she said concerned. He nodded and he was feeling nauseated. He looked at the time. He hoped Roger, Henderson and Tanya were well on their way but he didn't know for sure and he didn't want to ask because he was afraid of the answer.

He did know he would miss them. The best times in his life involved those three. They had dreams of marriages and their kids growing up together. They spent many nights talking and planning. It wasn't fair he would never see it all happen.

He called Sergeant Rizzoli and arranged for the release of the hostages with the exception of Maura, the judge, ADA and his brother's attorney. Maura had smiled at him when he allowed the others their freedom and thanked him. It made him feel good though he would never admit that to anyone.

It had been sixteen hours since the stand off started. He didn't care about the comfort of any of his hostages but Maura. What he did for them he did because Maura suggested it or wanted it. There was food, water and portable potties. They were still tied and outfitted in explosives. He honestly wouldn't care if something happened to them. If that made him a bad person then so be it. They destroyed his brother's life because they were in a hurry for justice.

" _They treated him as if he was dispensable," Maura stated when he explained the story._

They all denied it and wanted to blame each other but the truth was none of them cared enough to listen. No one until he met Maura Isles.

Maura continued to interact with Matthew. She wanted to keep Troy and his brother calm. She could see the situation was weighing on both brothers. Troy's health was deteriorating due to exhaustion and Matty was gradually becoming more and more agitated. Truth was that it was weighing on all of them. She wanted to go home. Hug her children. Be held by her wife.

Jane continued to check in with them and each time she would mention the children. She needed Troy to see Maura as a mother, as someone who would be missed.

" _The boys send their love," Jane told Maura._

" _Did you tell them I loved them?" Maura asked understanding what Jane was doing._

" _Of course!"_

" _I talked to them at dinner time. Nicolas was having a meltdown," Jane explained._

" _What was wrong?" Maura asked worried._

" _He's missing his moms," she replied._

" _I stopped by for a few minutes before bedtime. I know you like for them to see at least one of us before they sleep. They send mommy hugs and kisses."_

" _Thank you Jane," Maura replied thankful this woman was her wife._

Troy talked to Maura about their childhood. Maura listened. The electricity had been turned off as was the air conditioning but came back on within thirty minutes. Jane had warned them the rules would change because everyone was getting antsy. They were going to start following hostage protocol to resolve this sooner rather than later.

" _Governor told them to stand down. He wants them to give us some more time," she answered when Troy asked why the lights and air were back._

Maura had called Jane and told her the darkness was causing Matthew anxiety. Apparently, Sergeant Rizzoli had spoken to someone who made the call to turn it all back on. Troy was impressed. Maura told him she knew people who could help. It would seem she hadn't misrepresented that.

The phone rang. He motioned for Maura to answer.

"Jane."

"How are you?" she asked her voice tired. Maura knew she was doing all she could for her and the others here.

"I'm okay. Troy isn't trying to hurt me Jane." Jane would ask the question every other conversation and Maura responded the same way. Both Jane and Maura knew they were creating a relationship with Troy. Hopefully it was a relationship that would cause him to take pause and not hurt Maura if this went south.

"Kowalski and I can prove the kid didn't do it." Maura sighed. She knew Jane had to put in a lot of work to get to this point. This was a seven-year-old case that was poorly investigated to begin with.

"We can't prove who did do it but we don't need to for this," Jane continued.

"That's great Jane."

"It was because of you. Thank you for helping with the interview of Matthew. The kid's memory for detail was impressive."

 _Jane was sitting at her desk out of options. This case was seven years old. It was poorly investigated which meant it was also poorly documented. She had sent Kowalski home to see his wife and kid while she stopped by home to see the boys. Nicolas was in a mood that was directly connected to the lack of contact with his mommy. Jane was able to bring him out of it before heading back to work where she found herself sitting and hoping lightning would strike._

 _She reached out and picked up Guardian Chogokin. Frankie had returned the action figure to her when she came back to BPD. She stared at the figure and of course he caused her to think of Frost. Some days the memories were hard. Other days they were less painful. Time had... She smiled. Guardian to the rescue. Thank you Frost.  
_

 _Time. This was about time. The interview of Matthew John Clark never actually outlined what he was doing when the murder occurred. They told him he did it. After hours of telling him what happened, he agreed to what Crowe said. Matthew never offered the truth because they didn't ask the correct questions. Jane wasn't even sure if it was possible he could be guilty. She needed to know where he was if he wasn't committing rape and murder._

" _Troy, I need Maura to interview your brother. I need you to stay out of the way and under no circumstances say anything. Understand?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Maura, you ready?"_

" _Yes. Are you sure?" Maura asked._

" _Of course I am. You're the best person for the job. Matthew seems to trust you."_

" _I'll do my best."_

" _I know you will. I need you to get him to talk about everything that he can remember leading up to and following his arrest. Gently guide him. Don't be too suggestive. I'll be taking notes."_

" _Jane." She heard the hesitation. Jane wasn't sure where this sudden lack of confidence was coming from but this wasn't Maura. Maura could do anything._

" _Maur," she said knowing the nickname would tell Maura what she couldn't in this situation – I love you, I trust you. "You've done this before and you've seen me do it a million times."_

" _A million?" Maura questioned smiling at the exaggeration. Jane could hear the change in her voice._

" _Maybe even a million and one. This isn't your first rodeo, Isles. You've got this." Maura nodded. She was simply tired. She could do this. Jane had faith in her._

"We were able to create a timeline then interviewed everyone we could," Jane continued. "Some were better than others at recalling useable information. We found logs at the shelter showing where he was picked up. The transit company still had records where he was dropped off twenty miles from where the victim was during the time she was killed. They put us in touch with the driver. He actually remembered Matty because it was his first day on the job and Matthew became agitated because he wasn't the normal driver. He filed a complaint against your brother and almost quit.

The facility he was dropped off at closed a few years ago. Not enough funding. Kowalski located the director of the facility. He remembered Matthew. He liked him. He remembered him arriving agitated, which caused him to get into it with the transit company. There was a new dispatcher and she didn't read about your brother. There were only two drivers that he trusted. She didn't send either one. He remembered because they started using a new company after that. He also remembered putting him in the sleep room because apparently when he gets that way—"

"Sleep," Troy interjected. "He rocks to sleep. It calms him down."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't any of these people come forward?" Maura asked.

"It was Crowe, Maura. The director said he placed a call but since no one got back to him he figured he had his days mixed up then Matthew said he was guilty. Using the information he had with what we found, we were able to definitively show that Matthew couldn't have done it. He couldn't be in more than one place at a time."

"Because of the physical laws of quantum mechanics," Maura said quietly. Jane smiled. She loved her wife.

"Why did they go after him?" Troy asked.

"An anonymous caller identified him."

"I don't understand why anyone would do that," Troy responded.

"A different question for a different day," Jane replied.

"Is this enough to get him out?" Troy asked.

"No but the AME ran the additional tests Maura wanted him to do after she read the initial autopsy report and he processed the other evidence that was never tested. The advancements in DNA closed it out for us. Thankfully that evidence was still available."

"Wow," Troy said unsure how to feel. It seemed anticlimactic. He had fought so hard for this outcome he thought it would feel differently.

"The DA will work on getting Matthew released. He will have to go back tonight."

"He's not going back," Troy interrupted. Jane rubbed her forehead. This needed to end.

"I have done everything you have asked," she replied frustrated. "Everything. They need this to end now. The DA is handling the paperwork at the request of the governor. It takes time."

"Matty won't last if you send him back," he said convinced it was true. Maura reached out and touched his arm.

"It's time Troy," Maura said. "Matthew will be fine. I will stay with him until he is settled if they will allow it."

"Maura, I don't think—" Jane started to speak.

"Please Jane would you see if that is possible," she asked before hanging up the phone.

"No," he insisted. Matthew had suffered enough.

Troy stared at Maura. Dr. Isles was kind and compassionate. He wondered again why he hadn't found her sooner and maybe he would have not been forced into this situation. He shook his head. He had spent enough time with her now to know she wouldn't agree. He chose this path. She would tell him that he was responsible for his actions, that no one made him do anything.

"Don't," he instructed her. He didn't want her to speak.

"I have kept my word to you," she said ignoring him. "I've helped you. Jane has helped you. They have done everything you have asked. It is time to end this and not in the way you have been considering for the last few hours."

"I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Don't force Matthew to live with what you are thinking of doing. Don't make that his legacy. He has endured being incarcerated for something he didn't do and he deserves more than knowing his brother killed himself and others."

"Troy?" Matthew raised his head. He had been watching the interaction between his brother and his new friend. It worried him that Troy seemed angry and that anger was directed at Maura.

"What?" Troy answered his voice harsh. He felt badly when he looked at the hurt in Matty's eyes.

"Are you going to hurt Maura?" he asked. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, man."

"She's my friend. She likes me and she's nice to me."

"I know. She's my friend too. I'm not going to hurt her. I promise," he replied glaring at Maura. She may be kind and compassionate but she was manipulative as well. She knew what she was doing when she said the things she did.

"Are you hurting them?" Matty asked pointing at the others.

"They hurt you," Troy explained.

"You said we weren't like everyone else," he countered. "We aren't mean because others are mean. Did you lie?"

"No, Matty. I didn't."

"Then you can't hurt them." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Call your wife."

* * *

Jane knocked on the door. It was late but Frankie made her promise they would come by when everything was resolved no matter the time. She followed Maura into the room where they found her brother, Nina and the newest Rizzoli. Frankie handed the baby to Maura who held her arms out to get him before Jane could.

"He is beautiful," she gushed. "Oh Nina. You did good." Frankie kissed his wife's temple. She had. He agreed.

"Give him to me," Jane demanded.

"No. I just got him," Maura replied moving away from her outstretched arms.

"Share the baby ladies. Don't make me have to take him away," Nina teased.

"How are you?" Jane asked her sister-in-law.

"Better now." Jane understood. Once Nina could see Maura it made everything better.

Nina turned to Maura. "Thank you Maura."

"My wife the hero," Jane said proudly kissing the side of her head.

"I am not a hero, Jane."

"According to everyone in that room with you, you're pretty much the definition of hero," Jane replied.

"Yeah you are. Thank you Maura for keeping my family safe," Frankie added trying not to tear up so Jane wouldn't make fun of him.

"I only did what any one of us would have done."

"Don't diminish what you did," Frankie said. "I owed you my life. Now I owe you theirs. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough."

"It's more than enough," Maura replied.

"What's his name?" Jane asked cooing at the baby. Frankie and Nina looked at each other.

"What's up?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow. "You two are acting suspiciously."

"Well," Frankie said, "we wanted to honor Maura." Maura looked up at Jane. What could this possibly mean?

"We were thinking we would name him Maurice," her brother continued. Jane wrinkled her brow.

"Nooo. Nope," Jane said without hesitation. "Absolutely not."

"Jane," Maura cautioned her eyes asking her to be nice. "I am honored Frankie but that is definitely not necessary." Nina mouthed thank you.

"You saved him," Frankie stated. "We should do something."

"You let her hold him first. That's something," Jane interjected.

"You're ridiculous sometimes," her brother said to her annoyed. He had received push back from his wife now his sister.

"Not as ridiculous as that name. And as this kid's godmother…"

"Who said you were his godmother?" Frankie asked.

"I did. As his godmother, it is my responsibility to look out for him and it starts now. I have nothing against the name but Maurice Rizzoli doesn't quite work bud. Even Mario would be better than that."

"It's my kid, Jane. You really don't have a say," Frankie replied. Maura sighed and looked at Nina who shook her head. She had tried to dissuade her husband but he wasn't budging. She hoped Jane and Maura could help her out. She did not want to name her son Maurice but she made a deal with Frankie when they became pregnant. She would let him choose. Maurice had never even been on the list but no one could have anticipated what happened yesterday. Now Nina might have a son named Maurice Rizzoli.

"Oh but I do." Jane pulled out her phone and searched until she found what she was looking for in her playlist. A familiar tune began to play.

They all looked up and stared at each other then started laughing as the song continued. The laughter felt good. There hadn't been much of it in their lives in the last twenty-four hours.

"My nephew will not be named for a character in Steve Miller's The Joker." Frankie was still laughing.

"Frankie, I don't want my baby being a space cowboy or the gangster of love," Nina whined.

"Oh my," Maura replied trying not to laugh and wake the baby.

"It was the first thing I thought of when he said it," Jane said chuckling.

"Leo it is," Frankie said shaking his head.

"Besides Big Mo would get a bigger head than he already has thinking you named your kid after him."

"Hey baby Leo," Maura whispered. "Welcome to this crazy family."

* * *

Jane and Maura entered their home quietly. The boys and Maura's parents should be well into deep sleep. It had been a long ordeal and Jane was thankful it ended the way it did. She couldn't fathom the thought of entering this house without Maura.

She noticed Arthur asleep in the chair. Book resting on his chest. Glasses perched on his nose. Constance was also sleep laying on the couch. Jane gently placed the keys on the table while Maura covered her mother with a blanket.

"I don't understand why they didn't get into bed," Maura said her voice low.

"Because we wanted to see you the minute you got home," Arthur said sitting up relieved to see his daughter standing before him. He stood up and gathered her in his arms.

"Daddy." Maura rested her cheek on her father's chest. Comfort.

Constance stirred. "Oh Maura, you're home and safe," she said getting up and joining the hug.

Constance wiped her daughter's tears and her own. She and Arthur had chartered a flight to return to Boston as soon as Angela called. They came and took custody of their grandchildren which included Abigail and TJ. They waited for word on their only child. Jane had stopped by to see the boys and filled them in with details. They knew she had downplayed the situation for their benefit and they were thankful for that. Seeing Maura now released a level of stress Constance didn't realize she was experiencing.

She reached for her husband's hand. "Let's go and give them some time."

"You should just go upstairs," Maura suggested. "It's late."

"No honey. We just live a few minutes away."

"If you aren't staying," Jane said picking up her keys, "I'm driving you home."

"That is not necessary," Arthur replied.

"Didn't say it was," Jane stated. "But you either let me drive you or you're going upstairs."

"She is bossy, darling," Constance said to her daughter who nodded and mouthed _I told you so_.

She ascended the stairs after taking her in-laws home and stopped by Aiden's room. She found Maura sitting in the chair staring at her sons. She walked over to Maura.

"Hey sweetie." Those beautiful hazel eyes were filled with tears and it hurt Jane's heart. She knelt down in front of her resting her hands on her thighs and gently massaging them.

"I love them so much."

"I know."

"I don't want to ever fail them."

"We won't."

"How do you know?" she asked unsure. As confident as her wife was her fear of failing their children was her kryptonite.

"Maur, you aren't Mary Clark," Jane reassured her wife.

"A child like Matthew would be challenging." Jane nodded. Yes, she could see where it would be.

"I'm not judging her Maur but her issues started with Troy not Matthew."

"But we have so much and so much help, Jane."

"We're blessed, Maura. No doubt. I tell everyone," she said looking at her family, "that what we do would be extremely difficult without all the people in our lives and I am thankful for them. I also applauded everyone who is out there making it happen on their own might. This is hard work."

"But how do we know we won't fail. Our parents didn't always get it right."

"Because we have each other. Honey, we won't be perfect. We will make mistakes just like our parents did. We will disappoint them. They will not be happy with us all the time just like we won't be happy with them but we will not fail them. We will continue to show them how to be good, caring, compassionate people.

We will always teach them right from wrong and love them unconditionally which if any of them is like Tommy will be hard to do."

"Jane!" Jane laughed and kissed her hand. She was kidding.

"They will know they are special," she continued, "just because of who they are and not because of what they accomplish. You will continue to be the best role model and the best mommy because you are the best person. We won't fail them, Maur." Jane gathered her into her arms and held her tightly.

She understood her wife's fear but Maura wasn't Troy and Matthew's mother. She wouldn't abandon her children because it was too hard. She knew without a doubt that Maura would do anything to make sure their boys were safe and nurtured.

"I love watching them," Maura said wiping her face. Jane nodded. They slept so peacefully.

"You are tired," Maura observed. She could at least sit and rest her eyes through this. Jane she knew hadn't slept.

"So are you," she replied not denying it.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for trusting me to do so." Maura kissed her boys and took Jane's hand massaging her palm.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Jane cradled Maura's face and wiped the remaining tears away with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed her deeply then pulled her into her chest. Maura closed her eyes and rested there. This was home. Her safety.

"I need a shower," she said looking up at Jane who nodded. She needed one as well.

"Is that a hint I should have changed my shirt hours ago?" Jane smirked. Maura smiled and shook her head.

"It was an invitation," she replied biting her lip.

Song: The Joker, Artist: Steve Miller Band, Album: The Joker (1973)


	55. Chapter 55

_Maura Isles was a scientist. She was a doctor. She understood the ins and outs of the human body. She understood the anatomy of an orgasm. She understood the how and why as well as the benefits. What she didn't understand was how Jane Rizzoli could so quickly get her to the edge dangling her there until her arousal gave way to a feeling of falling. Or how it made her feel so overwhelmed that a mere flick of a tongue caused her to see fireworks. Or how it felt like Jane was so much a part of her that it was impossible to tell where she ended and Jane began._

 _Jane moved slowly against her driving her nearly insane. Though she knew it wasn't possible but when Jane made love to her it felt like she was losing her mind. Jane was deliberate and agonizingly unhurried. Maura arched into her, tilting trying desperately to increase the contact between them. She wanted to feel Jane's desire merge with hers until the friction caused her to combust. She wrapped her legs tightly around her wife ready to reach the highest of highs – a place that she only trusted Jane Rizzoli to take her._

 _She whispered Jane's name breathlessly as if it were her mantra. Jane pushed against her increasing the pressure but maintaining that slow and steady build up. Maura wanted to beg her for release but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Her body craved this as well. It needed what Jane was doing because it knew the result would cause her to become completely undone._

 _Jane nestled her head in the crook of Maura's neck. Their perspiration mingling. Their desire for each other unparalleled. With one final rotation of her hips, Jane covered Maura's mouth with hers and held on to her as she was caught up in waves of pleasure that brought her to tears._

 _Jane stayed with her. Her weight providing security for Maura to come down little by little. Maura loved this about Jane. She stayed. Held her. Whispered to her. Told her she loved her. Needed her. Maura kissed Jane's neck and jawline. Jane closed her eyes and with one smooth movement caused Maura to gasp. Maura clenched. The pleasure highly concentrated. Jane allowed her to set the pace and followed her. Her breathing labored. The moan was loud, the shudder intense._

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked her wife as she captured her from behind pulling her from her daydream.

"About you," she answered seductively leaning back into Jane.

"Me?" Jane asked as she assaulted Maura's neck with kisses and thirstily explored her body with her hands. Jane wanted her. It was evident in her touch, in the way her body pressed into hers. Maura closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. Jane had spun her up so quickly yet again. Just the nearness of her caused Maura's body to react so strongly and with such desire that it was hard to tamp it down at times.

"Yes, you. About everything that you do to me. Everything you make me feel," she replied trying to collect herself.

"I love you," Jane whispered in her ear then grabbed her earlobe between her teeth. The raspiness of her voice sent more chills down Maura's spine.

* * *

 _Jane entered the house to the sounds of Aretha Franklin. She sighed. It was good to be home early for a change. She was covering more cases with Frankie on paternity leave. Thankfully the murderers in Boston had been kind to the homicide squad. The World Series was in full swing and Boston was in the thick of it. Everyone was staying home and cheering for the Sox instead of killing one another. She knocked on wood hoping it would stay that way for a while._

 _As she removed her jacket, she noticed her wife at the kitchen sink dressed in a navy pencil skirt, white silk blouse and four-inch sling back heels. She had taken a moment to stare in appreciation. Maura had an enticingly beautiful backside to go along with a gorgeous front and brilliant mind. It didn't matter what covering she wore. Pants. Skirt. Jeans. She looked spectacular in it. Jane smiled before wrapping her arms around this woman, breathing her in and devouring her._

* * *

"Hi," Maura said her breathing finally calming. She wished there was time to continue this.

"Hi back." Jane replied.

Maura turned towards Jane; taking her face in her hands she kissed her slowly. The kiss was comfort. The kiss was – _God, I love you too, Welcome home, I want you, I need you, Thank you_. Maura captured Jane's bottom lip biting it gently then kissed her again hard. Their lips pressed together fitting perfectly. Jane's heart fluttered.

"Where are our children?" she asked flushed.

"With my parents" Maura answered breathing deeply. Jane lifted her onto the counter burying her head in her chest. Maura held her tightly.

"It's been a while since we've…" Maura smiled and nodded. She understood. Before children – BC – as they knew it, no location in their home was off limits. There were many fond memories of this kitchen for reasons other than cooking family dinners.

"Your mother and brothers are coming over." Jane groaned leaning her forehead against Maura's chest.

"Tell them no," she demanded.

"Your mother says it's important, honey."

"Me being with my wife is important," Jane whined.

"Your wife agrees with that and it will happen. It just will not happen in this kitchen right now."

"It could," suggested Jane who looked at Maura with the most beautiful, longing set of chocolate doe eyes she could muster. Maura sighed shaking her head. This woman was incorrigible.

"Jane, I don't believe I want your mother experiencing my orgasm with me when she walks through that door unannounced."

Jane stepped back and shook herself. She didn't want that either. "Way to kill the mood, Maur." Maura laughed.

"Not funny. Why are they coming anyway?" Jane asked annoyed.

"Help me?" Jane lifted Maura off the counter.

"She did not say," responded her wife.

"Great. More Rizzoli family fun." Maura went to the refrigerator.

"Here," she offered the beer to her wife.

"Thank you." Maura poured herself a glass of wine.

"How was your day?" Jane asked.

"It was good. Better when you came home," she answered. Jane smiled.

"Mine too." She took a sip of her beer.

"You look beautiful, Dr. Isles," she said staring affectionately at her wife.

"Thank you," she answered shyly.

Angela entered the kitchen carrying pizza.

"Hey Ma!" Jane said moving away from Maura to help her mother.

"Hey Janie. Maura."

"Hi Angela," Maura replied smoothing her skirt.

"What's with the pizza?" Jane asked opening the lid only to have her hand slapped.

"What the hell!"

"That's for dinner," Angela replied. "I thought I would have time to make something but I won't. Pizza will have to do."

"What's up?" her daughter asked.

"When your brothers get here," Angela responded. Jane looked at Maura who shrugged. She wasn't in the mood for mysteries. She left Maura downstairs with her mother and went to change. She needed a little time and if that couldn't be with her wife then it would be alone sipping beer and wishing her family lived in another state. She knew something was coming she wasn't going to like because her mother was unusually secretive. She wasn't excited to find out what it was. Jane didn't like surprises and she especially didn't like Angela Rizzoli surprises.

When she returned, Frankie, Nina and baby Leo were there. Maura was standing behind the couch holding Leo. She looked over at Jane who smiled. A baby looked good in her arms.

"Hey Janie," Frankie said hugging her.

"Hey bud. How is he?" she asked peering around her brother to see her nephew's little mouth searching. She watched Maura readjust him in her arms and take the bottle Nina provided.

"He's great Janie," he said beaming. "You do it once and you think okay this is just another time but it isn't. It's the same. It's different. It's…awesome."

"Yeah it is," she agreed.

Jane walked over to see baby Leo. He was adorable. Maura offered him to her but she shook her head. She knew Maura was in heaven.

"Hey Nina," she said to her sister-in-law before planting a kiss on her head.

"Hey Jane. Thank you for covering for Frankie. I know you have been working really hard." She shrugged. Frankie would do the same for her.

"How are you?" Jane asked.

"Surprised anyone knows I'm here," Nina answered smirking.

"He is the star of the show now," Jane responded.

"Yes and I think he knows it. I'm doing well. He has his own schedule and we are bowing to his will. My mother is still here so that helps with Abigail."

"She still not happy?" Jane inquired.

"No, she is not. She keeps asking if we can leave him here with all the other boys." Jane chuckled.

"She did want a baby sister," Jane reminded her.

"I tried to prepare her for the possibility of a brother," she said sighing. "Aiden did okay didn't he? With Evan and Nicolas?"

"Different issues with Aiden because he wanted a brother. He had to get use to there being two of them. Even at his age I think he understood the math – two mommies, two babies and one little boy. Something wasn't going to be fair all the time. But with everyone being involved, it helped." She nodded. Maura came and sat next to Nina with baby Leo who had finished his bottle.

"He is beautiful," Maura said kissing his forehead.

"Thank you. He is definitely different than his sister. A lot more chill."

"We were a deal away from getting to keep him," Jane said.

"What?" Frankie and Nina asked surprised.

"Yeah. Abigail brokered a deal with Aiden. His pet lizard for Leo."

"A pet lizard?" Frankie asked. "Wow."

"She's your daughter," Nina said.

"And a transformer," Maura added. "Apparently the transformer was too high a price for a new baby brother."

"She is unbelievable," Nina replied shaking her head.

"She wanted a sister," Jane reiterated. She understood. She hadn't wanted brothers either. Actually she hadn't wanted brothers or sisters.

"Do we know why we are here?" Frankie mumbled frowning. "Ma, said meet her here so here we are."

"Don't sound so thrilled bud," Jane responded. Frankie sighed. He wasn't thrilled. He was here because his mother asked and Nina forced him to come. She would counter with encouraged him. But either way he was here against his will, which seemed to happen often when it came to his mother.

"Where is Ma?" Jane asked realizing she didn't see her.

"She said she would be right back," Maura answered handing Nina Leo and heading towards the kitchen to prepare drinks. Jane followed her.

"What's going on, Maur?" she whispered.

"I really don't know, sweetheart." She looked at Maura who sighed heavily. This is one of the rare times Angela chose not to confide in her. They both knew this couldn't be good. None of them knew what was going on with their mother and she had summoned them here.

"You think something is wrong with Ma?" Frankie called towards the kitchen. Jane could hear the concern in his voice.

"Don't know little brother."

"Jane," Frankie said her name in that way he did when her name was the question he needed an answer to.

"Frankie, we can't assume. We have to wait for ma," she said reassuringly. She turned back towards her wife.

"I'm going to kill her Maura. I know I've threatened to but today might be the day," Jane said as she headed back to the living room carrying the drinks for Nina and Frankie.

"Let's hear what she has to say then maybe I'll help you," she replied. Jane turned quickly being careful not to spill.

"God I love you."

"Because I will help you commit murder?" Maura asked amused.

"Hell yeah."

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted them entering through the side door.

"Do we just not lock the doors? Jane asked to no one in particular.

"Why you so fancy?" Nina asked her brother-in-law, as she looked him up and down.

"Date," he replied grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Nina shook her head. The boy was smitten. "She's picking me up here. Ma called this meeting and I already had reservations. Her coming here was the only way it would work."

"You should have told her no," Frankie suggested referring to their mother.

"I see you here bro." Tommy smirked.

"We have wives," Jane explained looking at Nina and Maura who were use to being blamed for the Rizzoli children being forced to do just about everything they didn't want to do.

"What does Ma want?" he asked going directly to Leo to kiss his head.

"Has your mother even met Lauren yet?" Nina asked worried for Lauren.

"Tonight," Tommy replied pulling a box from his suit pocket.

"What's that?" Nina asked shifting her son in her arms.

"I'm asking her to marry me," he responded grinning.

"Oh God," Nina replied afraid of what was going to happen when Angela Rizzoli found out about this.

"What the hell?" Frankie said. Jane rubbed her face. No, this wasn't going to be good but for entirely different reasons than she originally thought.

"Huh?" Angela asked confused as she closed the side door. "You're asking someone to marry you? Someone I haven't met?" Jane groaned when the doorbell rang. Tommy looked at Frankie. Frankie looked at Nina. Nina looked at Maura. Maura looked at Jane. No one looked at Angela.

Someone _was_ going to die today and good money was on Tommy Rizzoli.


	56. Chapter 56

As Lauren entered the Rizzoli-Isles home, she felt the tension in the room grow. She scanned the space and saw the Rizzolis she had met before – Jane, Maura, Frankie and Nina – as well as spent time with and the one that she had not – the one that her girlfriends warned her about; the one that had been one of the most important women in Tommy and TJ's lives; the one whose approval she had yet to receive, whose blessing was missing. That one was glaring at her. Her face scrunched up, feeling hurt and confused.

Tommy had answered the door and ushered her in as if he was on fire. He kissed her quickly on the cheek. He was nervous. She could tell. Tommy was an easy read. He was one of those souls that people often mistook or discounted as simple when that was far from the truth. He was a bright man but life to Tommy didn't need to be complicated. She loved that about him. She loved how she never had to work hard to figure out how he felt or what he was thinking.

"Hey babe," he said looking a bit flushed. She had definitely walked in on something. She could tell by the way no one seemed to want to look directly at her. Maura was the first to greet her, which Lauren knew had more to do with her manners than her desire to cross the divide between her and the rest of this group.

"Hello Lauren," she said drawing her into a hug, which Lauren noted, was a little firmer and more reassuring than usual.

"Hi, Maura," she responded quietly thankful for this woman and her ability to put her a little at ease given whatever this situation was.

"You look lovely," Maura stated taking note of her dress. Lauren smiled appreciating the compliment which was high praise coming from Maura because no one she knew dressed as fashionably as Dr. Isles. Her taste was impeccable.

"May I take your coat?" Maura asked reaching her hand towards her. Lauren nodded as she removed the garment and gave it to Maura who in turn smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" Maura asked after hanging up the coat. Lauren shook her head. If she were to be honest, what she truly wanted was her coat back. She wanted to walk out the same door she came in and leave this heaviness behind.

"Who is this?" Angela asked stepping forward rather aggressively. Tommy stepped toward his mother.

"Come on Ma," Frankie answered from the couch. "You heard Maura. This is Lauren."

"Come on Ma? Come on where Frankie? How am I supposed to know this is Lauren? Have I ever met Lauren?" she asked visibly upset. "No! I've never met Lauren. I think I would remember if I did."

Lauren was startled by the outburst but she could understand it. She and Tommy had been dating for months. Initially she had been the one apprehensive about meeting his mother. Angela was this larger than life person who was the best mother, the best cook, the best this, the best that. She was the best everything in the Rizzoli world and Lauren was afraid she would fall short in the expectation department despite the fact Lydia had set the bar extremely low. Tommy was sure that Angela Rizzoli would love her. He guaranteed it with that Tommy Rizzoli grin but he supported her decision to hold off meeting his mother until it simply became easier not to do so. It was the cowardly way. She knew that but it was what it was now.

She had been nervous about meeting any of them but then Jane figured them out and the door opened to pizza, dinner, coffee. From the stories, she knew as Jane went the rest of the group went. She met Maura and the boys, Frankie, Nina and their children. She even met Maura's parents when she picked TJ up from their house during the hostage situation that no one seemed to talk about after Maura was returned safely.

She dropped by the Dirty Robber with Tommy to handle a quick plumbing issue and met Vince. He was kind and she could tell he was fond of her boyfriend. She could also tell from how he talked that he was fond of all of the Rizzolis especially Jane. Luckily, it had been Angela's day off so she was saved from the dreaded mother meeting for which she was thankful. She had met all the people supporting Tommy except for his mother which her friends assured her was a mistake. It needed to be sooner rather than later. Now seeing this woman's face coupled with the guilt she felt she would agree. She had been afraid and that fear had brought them here.

"Ma," Tommy said reaching for his mother. Angela stepped away waving him off. She didn't want him to hug her or touch her.

"Nothing you can say can fix this," she said to him her voice reflecting her hurt.

"Please Ma," he pleaded. She turned from him shaking her head. "I asked her to come so you could meet her."

"There were many times I could have met her, Tommy. Soccer games. Family dinner. But you choose to bring her to our family meeting?" Angela questioned upset.

"She's my family Ma," Tommy said reaching back and taking Lauren's hand in his.

"Your family?" She scoffed.

"She's your girlfriend but we're your family," she replied pointing at his siblings and their spouses. "She's not the first Lauren to come your way."

"Ma!" Frankie yelled. He knew his mother wasn't stupid. She heard Tommy. She knew her son was holding this woman's hand dressed in a suit and she in a very beautiful dress because he was going to ask her to marry him. This wasn't just some other Lauren. This one was special.

"Angela!" Nina said echoing her husband's disappointment with his mother.

"What? I know I'm getting older but her I would remember if she was family."

"You never said that about Maura," Tommy retorted. "She was at family meetings before she and Jane even got together. Hell she called them."

"Maura is family," Angela replied with conviction. "She always has been."

"Leave Maura out of this," Jane demanded her voice cutting through the argument.

"Ma, I've talked about Lauren," Tommy said defensively moving away from the topic of his sister's wife. "I talk about her all the time."

"He has talked about her," Frankie interjected supporting his brother. "And we've met…"

"What?" Angela interrupted. She looked to Jane. Maura. Nina.

"Janie? Have you all met this person?"

"Smooth bud," Jane replied to Frankie who mouthed he was sorry.

"Everyone has met this woman but me?" asked Angela as the realization hit her that she was the only person in this room who didn't know her son's girlfriend. Angela frowned.

"Her name is Lauren," Nina spoke.

"He invites her to a family meeting and I have never met her. He is going to ask her to marry him and I have never met her. Now-"

"Ma!" they yelled.

"What? Is that a secret too?" Lauren looked at Tommy who looked at her sheepishly. They had discussed a life together. Talked weddings and children. He told her he had even asked TJ how he felt about it but there had been no indication from Tommy that tonight was the night. She shook her head. She should have known.

"Enough!" Maura said tired of the back and forth which was getting them nowhere. The room went silent.

"This is not productive," she continued, "and it will stop now." Angela crossed her arms defiant but quiet.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," Lauren began but was unable to continue before Angela huffed and stormed out. Jane rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Maura rubbed her forehead. The woman was trying at times. She looked at Jane who nodded.

"So no one is going to follow the overly dramatic Italian mother who is running away from her children because she thinks they deceived her? Frankie? Tommy? Anyone?" Her brothers looked at one another then at Jane wondering if she actually meant them. "No?" Maura gave her the look that instructed her to stop toying with her brothers and take care of her mother.

"Fine. Let me." Jane got up and followed Angela.

"This was a mistake," Lauren said pulling away from Tommy and turning towards the door. "Maura can I have my coat?"

Tommy grabbed her arm. "No, baby. It isn't a mistake."

"I told you Tommy. I told you this wasn't the right time. This was a family meeting."

"You're my family, Lauren," he replied earnestly. He truly believed she was his family. These weren't words said to make her feel better. He envisioned his life with this woman, raising TJ, making more babies, growing old together.

"Family you've kept secret," she said knowing the statement was unfair. This wasn't all on Tommy.

"You didn't…" he started to defend himself.

"Tommy!" He turned when he heard his name. Maura had taken her nephew from his mother and handed him to her brother-in-law.

"Sit," she commanded which he did immediately. She knew things said could not be taken back once they were out there and she wasn't going to allow this to get anymore out of hand. Nina rose to follow her sister-in-law's lead.

"Stay," Nina warned Tommy who simply nodded.

"Lauren, please wait?" Maura asked the woman who was trying to flee from her home.

"Why stay? She hates me. She is never going to forgive the fact that he was apparently going to ask me to marry him before she met me."

"She will," Maura assured her. Lauren shook her head. How could she? She didn't know if she would if she were in Angela's place.

"Please?" Nina asked. Lauren looked at the two women staring at her with such compassion that she relented.

"Come with us," Maura requested and led them down the hallway to her study.

* * *

Jane found her mother sitting in the guesthouse. She was pouting. Jane shook her head. She was worse than her sons.

"Hey Ma," she said sitting next to her and bumping her shoulder.

"Don't Jane. You kids are awful. You all knew but no one told me. You've all been lying to me and you even had my grandson lie to me," she replied angry. Jane listened to her mother rant about the deceit and question how Tommy could do this to her, how could any of them do this to her. Everyone had met this girl but no one thought about her. Were they ashamed of her? Did she not raise them right? Did they not love her? How could they disregard her this way? She was in full hurricane mode with a guilt chaser.

"You done?" Jane asked figuring she should be running out of steam. Angela frowned and crossed her arms. Since Jane had been with Maura, she seemed undaunted by her tirades.

As if Jane could read her mind she said, "You're losing your touch, Ma. I have toddlers." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"No one has been lying to you," her daughter said to her taking her hand in hers.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. No one lied. Did you ever ask TJ about Lauren?"

"Well no," she responded.

"Did you ever ask any of us anything about Lauren?"

"No but you could've told me."

"I forced Tommy to introduce her to me," Jane confessed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," she answered nodding.

"I'm his mother Janie and he didn't want me to meet her."

"Don't think that's true but you wouldn't know because you didn't give anyone a chance to say anything before you acted like a damn two year old."

"He's dated her for months. He could have brought her around," she replied attempting to explain her behavior.

"Could've, would've, should've, Ma. Doesn't really help us right now. You have a girl in there terrified and a son who is in deep sh- crap with his girlfriend."

"He could have let me meet her," her mother lamented. Jane handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"Agreed," Jane replied, "and I would kill the boys if they pulled a stunt like this."

She had encouraged Tommy to bring Lauren around but he initially respected what Lauren wanted then it became the easiest choice in the moment. Thinking a few steps ahead wasn't necessarily Tommy's strongest characteristic, which tended to come back and bite him in the ass at times.

"It's just wrong," Angela whined wiping the tears away. Jane felt for her mother but she knew Tommy's actions weren't malicious. It wasn't who he was. It was shortsighted and hurtful but not malicious.

"Ma you know Tommy didn't mean to hurt you."

"Doesn't make it not so," she replied blowing her nose again.

"True but right or wrong we do this, Ma. Frankie and Nina hid from me. Maura and I hid from each other. You hid Cavanaugh and Ron from us."

"Not when it became important," Angela countered.

"Or when Cavanaugh fainted in his underwear in the courtyard," Jane replied shaking her head at the memory of her boss in his boxers and her mother in her slip.

"That was unfortunate," Angela said sighing. "I didn't want you kids to find out that way."

"Well, that's how we did. And we don't apparently learn from our mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Angela was curious.

"How long you been seeing Cavanaugh, Ma?" Jane asked without looking at her mother whose eyes widen as she swallowed hard.

"What are you talking about, Janie?" she asked stalling wondering how her daughter could possibly know this. They had been so careful.

"Come on, Ma. I know you're seeing Cavanaugh again. You've been dating him for a few months. Not as long as Tommy and Lauren but long enough to mention it." Angela studied her hands refusing to look at her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jane asked.

"It's different," Angela replied understanding that Jane was calling her out and rightfully so.

"Is it?" she asked doubtful this was true.

"You know Sean. You've met him."

"I work for him still but you didn't tell us you were dating."

"No," she admitted.

"You ashamed of us? You don't love us? We didn't raise you right?"

"Janie." Angela recognized those words. They were hers and her daughter was using them against her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother shrugged.

"Nope. You have to do better than that for all this drama you've caused. Try again," Jane requested. Her mother didn't speak. Jane leaned back. She had time. She could wait.

* * *

Tommy started to get up. "Don't bro," Frankie said to his brother. "Nothing good comes from you going in there until they're ready. Rock my son."

"Lauren is upset. I need to go to her. You would go to Nina." Frankie shook his head.

"No I wouldn't. Not if they told me to sit and stay."

"But…"

"No buts man. Trust me. Just rock my son."


	57. Chapter 57

Lauren followed Maura into the study and stood near the bookcases with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She frowned then rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to be here. She loved Tommy. She truly did. She loved TJ. They had become her family and she didn't want to lose them but she didn't want his mother hating her for the rest of her life either. Nina smiled at her and pulled her into a fierce hug, which was all it took for Lauren to begin to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie," Nina said gently rubbing Lauren's back.

"I'm sorry," Lauren said wiping her nose with the tissue Maura handed her and stepping away from Nina. "I just didn't expect her to react that way."

"Honestly I'm not sure I did either," Maura replied thinking about her mother-in-law.

"I don't think I can do this," Lauren stated upset. She wasn't accustomed to such emotional outbursts.

"What's there to do?" Nina asked unsure of what Lauren meant. "You love Tommy. You love TJ. You just keep doing that."

"But Mrs. Rizzoli…"

"Will get over herself," Nina finished.

"That's easy for you to say. You are married to Frankie. You're already in. Why do you think I put off meeting you guys?" she asked pacing. "You are all Tommy talks about. What you do. How you do it. How great you are. When he isn't talking about you, TJ is. I didn't feel like I could compete or fit in. Now his mother hates me."

"Hate is a strong word to describe this situation Lauren," Maura interjected. "And I believe inaccurate. Angela is hurt. She doesn't know enough about you to hate you." Lauren shook her head as she flopped down in a chair and wondered if that just wasn't semantics.

Maura sat directly across from her. "I am sorry you were worried about meeting us. But Lauren, you aren't supposed to make yourself fit in. You are simply to be yourself." Maura took her hand in hers.

"This family is extremely passionate to a fault at times. They are emotional. They act before they think but everyone in it is allowed to be who they are and this family morphs and expands to accommodate them," she continued.

"Definitely," Nina agreed nodding. "They are loving and accepting. Opinionated and heaven knows pains in the asses but they will die for you."

"It felt more like Mrs. Rizzoli wanted to kill me not die for me," she responded dejectedly.

"I would agree with that." Nina said.

"Nina, that is not at all comforting," Maura chastised.

"But it's true. There was no love oozing out of Angela Rizzoli."

"Fantastic," Lauren replied sarcastically as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"But she will," Nina continued drawing Lauren back into the conversation. "Once she calms down and gets to know you, she'll love you."

"Did she always like you?" Lauren asked Nina.

"Angela did. I wasn't sure about Jane though," she responded honestly. "When I first became associated with the Rizzolis, it was after they lost Detective Barry Frost."

"Tommy's mentioned him," Lauren interjected sniffing.

"Jane never said it but I knew early on that it was hard for her to be around me."

"Nina-" Maura started but Nina held up her hand.

"No, Maura honey. It's true and it's okay. Jane never said anything or acting any way but I knew. I fled Chicago to get away from my loss so it just made sense she would have a few misgivings."

"Jane liked you from the beginning," Maura offered.

"But she had loyalties to a memory which I understood. I had them too," Nina said touching Maura to reassure her that she wasn't feeling badly about this.

"When I first started falling for Frankie, I was scared that I wouldn't fit in either. I had already taken Barry's spot and I wasn't a Red Sox fan," she said winking. "I was scared that his sister would always look at me and I would remind her of her loss and be ostracized somehow."

"Really?" Lauren asked. Nina nodded. She had lost sleep over the thought.

"I didn't know," Maura replied saddened by this revelation. Nina squeezed her hand and whispered it was okay.

"I thought about walking away a number of times but I fell in love with that man and I thought he was worth it."

"How are you with Jane now?"

"Jane opened her life and her heart to me. She made me feel welcomed even in her grief. I love her. I love this family."

"Jane is a bit scary. No offense," Lauren offered looking at Maura.

"None taken," Maura replied smiling. She knew Jane could be quite scary if it was required and even when it wasn't.

"I'm not sure I can fix this with Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Angela is a great mother," Maura said. "She is a fantastic grandmother. But she can be a bit dramatic."

"Girl, a bit?" Nina questioned. Maura looked at her and they both started laughing. That was an understatement.

"How was it for you?" Lauren asked Maura.

"It was different than Nina's experience. Jane and I were friends for several years before we got to here and I always had a great rapport with Angela. I've been here through some of their darkest hours and their triumphs."

"Maura is the favorite," Nina said grinning.

"There aren't favorites," Maura refuted.

"Jane said so," Nina replied feigning fear. Maura shook her head.

"Jane cannot simply decided I am the favorite."

"Who's going to argue with her?" Nina asked. Lauren smiled for the first time since they entered the study. Their relationship was easy.

"You probably are the favorite. Tommy says you saved their lives," Lauren stated.

"That is exaggerated," Maura replied embarrassed. Nina was shaking her head.

"All kidding aside, it isn't. Add myself and Leo to that growing list," Nina said in appreciation for what her sister-in-law had done over the years.

"We've been through a lot together," Maura said simply.

* * *

Tommy tried to hand Leo to his brother.

"Uh huh bro," Frankie said refusing to take his son.

"I need to go to Lauren. She was upset." His brother was near panic.

"Yeah and if you want her to not be upset when she comes out, let them do what they do," he replied searching for something to watch on television.

* * *

"Sean and I ran into each other a few months back at Copley Place. He was looking for a present and I was there to pick up some clothes for TJ. We had coffee and one thing led to another. It was nice to spend time with him again. To talk about you kids and his daughter." She shrugged. "He was always a good man and we were good together."

"But you didn't want anyone to know?" Jane questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to judge. Wonder why I was going down that road again." She paused. "The first time he wasn't ready which I understood after I found out why. The second time I thought I needed something different. I found Ron and I loved him. I really did and he loved me. It was fun, different but we ended and I was alone again. When I ran into Sean, there was no pressure for anything more than friendship. Just two people who were familiar and liked the comfort of that familiarity.

We would meet for coffee. An occasional movie. Have dinner when neither of us had a date. Just spend time as friends. Then it changed."

"When?" Jane asked.

" _Are you okay, Angela?" Maura asked placing her bag on the counter._

" _Yeah," she answered brushing her tears away. "The boys are all down for their nap." Maura walked over to her mother-in-law._

" _You aren't okay," Maura observed._

" _Allergies," she responded starting to get up to go home. Maura placed her hand on Angela's shoulder to keep her seated._

" _Angela, please talk to me?" Maura pleaded._

" _I'm just tired, honey."_

" _Are the boys too much?" she asked._

" _No. No. They are wonderful." Maura put water on for some tea. She settled in beside Angela at the island taking her hand in hers._

" _You can tell me if they are. We can get someone."_

" _Don't you dare! I raised three kids. I can handle my grandsons."_

" _Angela, you…"_

" _You were younger better not be coming out of your mouth," she said her voice getting louder as she interrupted Maura who Maura lifted her hands in surrender._

 _Something had been bothering Angela for a while now. She would never talk about it. Maura tried to get Jane to discuss it with her mother but that usually led to raised voices and Angela stomping off to the guesthouse and Jane refusing to follow her. Today, Maura was determined to find out what was bothering her mother-in-law._

" _Tea?" Maura asked. Angela nodded._

 _The tea was steeped and placed in front of Angela. Maura moved back around to sit next to her._

" _When I first moved back to Boston and took the job at the ME office I was convinced I knew exactly how my life would be. I had it mapped out but I didn't count on meeting Jane Rizzoli and her family. I would not have believed it then if someone told me this would one day be my life. Jane. The boys. My parents. You."_

" _Really?" Angela asked before taking a sip of her tea._

" _Yes. I didn't realize how lonely I was or how much I wanted someone until Jane. I had my work and for a long time that was enough for me until I realized I wanted to spend my life with someone."_

" _That was the same for Janie until you." Maura smiled_

" _There is something special about you two. You two use to baffle me," she said shaking her head. "I couldn't understand you. The way you were with each other. The way you acted. Wasn't until you got together that it made sense."_

" _What is going on Angela?"_

" _I did a good job, didn't I? With my kids? You and Jane and Frankie and Nina are happy. And Frankie is such a good father. So is Tommy."_

" _You are a wonderful mother, Angela," Maura offered trying to console her mother-in-law._

" _But is that all I am? A wonderful mother?" she questioned desiring to be told she was more. Needing to hear it from someone._

 _Angela loved being a mother. It had been her heart's desire to have children and she had put everything she was into it. She wanted her children to feel loved and protected. She wanted them to know she was there for them always. She was the den mother, PTA president, the first to volunteer, the snack mom. Frankie and Tommy had embraced her efforts more than Jane who was so determined to be independent. She would never change being their mother but they had grown up although sometimes she wondered considering the way they acted. They had gotten married – two of them anyway to the most wonderful women who loved them unconditionally. Her children had other go to people and she wasn't sure what to do with herself sometimes._

" _That isn't all you are. You are a beautiful woman Angela. You are smart and funny," Maura said._

" _Then why?" she asked needing to understand._

" _Why what?" Maura asked._

" _I thought with Ron I would be more than someone's mother. He would get to know me as this mature woman."_

" _Would you tell me what happened?" Maura requested._

" _I don't know really. I moved in with him even though I didn't want to but I thought I should. I thought that was the next step. What people did. He didn't want to get married."_

" _But you did," Maura stated reading Angela's facial expressions._

" _I convinced myself I didn't either," she said twisting her mouth. "I think we spent more time living in his life than making our own. I wanted to do the things he wanted because I didn't want to lose him."_

" _He didn't want to do what you wanted?"_

" _I didn't give him a chance really. I wanted to do something different than I did with Frank because that didn't turn out so well. You and Jane-"_

" _Play nicely together," Jane interjected placing her keys on the counter. No one had heard her enter the home. She kissed her mother's cheek then kissed her wife. She inhaled her scent as she kissed her lips then planted kisses along her jawline then lingering just below her ear. Maura closed her eyes as she felt the warm breath of her wife which caused chills._

" _You two need a room?" her mother asked chuckling her heart happy that Jane had Maura who understood her like no one else seemed to._

" _Funny, ma," Jane said turning towards her mother. "You can't lose sight of yourself."_

" _What?" Angela asked not understanding Jane._

" _You can't lose sight of yourself. You need to be part of the relationship. Can't just be you or him. Maura and I play nicely together because what is important to her is important to me and what is important to me is important to her. I know Maura doesn't care if she ever watches the Red Sox or Patriots but she does it for me, to be with me. And I am not a huge fan of shopping or documentaries but I would shop every day and watch every documentary made to be with this woman." Angela nodded._

" _Ron was a decent guy. You just started off wrong with him trying to be the someone you thought you needed to be for him. I made that mistake with Casey. Makes it hard to sustain especially when you start trying to be you. You need to find that person who accepts you just the way you are. Maura accept me for me."_

" _And you accept me for me," Maura added._

" _You're both going to make me puke," Tommy said closing the door._

" _Does no one in this family knock?" Jane asked throwing her hands in the air._

" _The door was open," he said opening the refrigerator searching for food._

" _Was the refrigerator open too, Tommy?"_

" _Jane," Maura chastised her wife._

" _Don't mess with your brother Janie," Angela reprimanded her daughter._

" _Seriously?" Jane asked. "This is my house."_

 _Maura realized the talk was over and joined Tommy by the refrigerator to hear all the reasons she needed to buy regular cookies for guests. Jane smiled at their interaction. Maura and Tommy always did have a good relationship._

" _Hard day, Janie?" Angela asked quietly as she too watched Maura and Tommy. Jane nodded. Her mother was more perceptive than she often gave her credit._

" _You are a wonderful woman, Ma. Not just a wonderful mother or grandmother. You have so much love to give and that person will come a long who realizes it."_

" _Thank you," she replied wiping her tears. Jane kissed her mother then headed upstairs._

"I remember that," Jane said shifting. Her shoulder felt stiff.

"I had been thinking about dating Sean. When you said find that person who accepts you for you, I knew I wanted to try again with him because Sean had always done that – accepted me. He was always encouraging me and telling me he loved me just the way I was and never change. I use to think he didn't want me to grow but that wasn't true. That was my own insecurity. When I got brave and decided to go for what I wanted, I didn't want anyone saying anything about it. I wanted to keep it ours for a while." Jane nodded. She could understand that.

"Sounds a lot like what Tommy was doing," she said. Angela didn't reply.

"Was he ashamed of me?" she finally asked.

"Wasn't about you Ma. Wasn't about any of us. Just like you and Cavanaugh. Tommy has lived his life in an open forum. Nothing hidden. Everything he did was scrutinized under a microscope. And Frankie is right, Ma. We are judgmental people. We offer our opinions when no one asks for them. We insert ourselves into situations that aren't our business. This time he just wanted it to be about him and his son. Do this on his own. I guess he figured if he loved Lauren, we would love her too."

"You do remember Lydia?" Angela scoffed shaking her head. Jane hung her head and groaned. Only thing good that came from Lydia Sparks was TJ.

"Is she good girl?" Jane's mother asked concerned.

"Not sure what you mean by that, Ma. She was married before so she isn't a virgin," Jane answered cocking her eyebrow.

"You know that isn't what I mean," her mother replied frowning and swatting her.

"I've checked her out. My guess is that Frankie and Nina have checked her out too and Maura has promised to help me hide the body." Angela laughed. She loved how her children looked out for each other. "Don't laugh. She has also promised to help me hide yours."

"You're so bad, Janie." Jane hugged her mother who held on tightly.

"I need to apologize." Jane nodded releasing her mother.

"He's found someone who loves him Ma. Someone who thinks he is pretty special. She supports him, encourages him, understands him and that's hard. We are talking about Tommy here."

"Jane!" Jane laughed.

"She adores your grandson and she wants babies." Angela's face lit up.

"I didn't make a very good impression," she said lowering her head.

"Not one of your finer moments but I think Maura and Nina are taking care of that."

"How?"

"Confirming you're crazy." Angela hit Jane who grinned.

"Ma, Tommy loves this girl. He really does. We can go round and round about when or how you should have met her but that bell's rung. Now we make the best of the situation, which isn't hard. She is his choice. And it appears he's hers. If she says yes, then she's ours."

Jane stood and held out her hand to her mother who took it. "Time to face the music."


	58. Chapter 58

Lauren listened to Maura and Nina. She recognized that this family was a unique blend of individuals who loved one another, needed one another and genuinely cared about each other. She did want to be a part of it. She wanted them butting into her business although she knew she should be careful what she wished for. She wanted her children to run wild with cousins who were more like siblings, to be nurtured by Papa and Grandma, and Uncle Rondo whose relationship with these people still baffled her.

She wanted them to have a Nona who loved and adored them, an Uncle Vince and Aunt Kiki who took them fishing and all the other colorful characters that made up this brood. She wanted to go on spa days with Nina and Maura, watch Jane be the Jane Rizzoli she had heard so much about, join forces with Frankie to best Team Tommy and Jane during whatever competition they were in and see Tommy continue to grow his business. She wanted Angela to love her and she wanted to love Angela. She wanted to be another daughter like Nina and Maura understanding that Maura would always be the Queen of the DILs.

"A family like this one requires constant forgiveness, Lauren," Maura said to her taking her hand in hers again.

"They are a spirited bunch who as I said react before they think which leads to them saying things that they need to apologize for almost daily," Nina added amused. "But I wouldn't trade it. I wouldn't trade any of them."

"Do you think Angela will accept me?" Lauren asked. "I really do want to marry Tommy and be a mother to TJ."

"Of course she will. She is prone to outbursts but is well meaning," Maura answered.

"You can't help yourself can you?" Nina asked her sister-in-law shaking her head. "You make it sound so much less crazy than it actually is." Maura smiled.

"Besides once she finds out you are pregnant…"

"What?" Lauren questioned shocked.

"She uh," Maura paused unsure if she should continue.

"You can't just leave that hanging like that," Nina said to her sister-in-law.

"She will be ecstatic," Maura continued clenching her teeth.

"But, I'm not pregnant," Lauren answered in disbelief as she looked from Nina to Maura.

"Crap," said Nina staring at Maura.

"Are you sure?" Nina mouthed. Maura nodded her head. Lauren sat down.

"Oh God." Nina went to her and gently placed her arm around her. "Tommy doesn't know. Hell I didn't know."

"I could be wrong," Maura offered trying to comfort Lauren who stared at her. She knew enough about this woman to know that wasn't true.

The three women emerged from the study to find – Tommy still sitting and holding the baby, Frankie flipping through the channels, Jane drinking beer and Angela looking contrite. Jane stood and went to her wife. Maura nodded and Jane kissed her temple.

"You are amazing, Dr. Isles," she whispered.

"So are you," she replied.

"You make me a better person, Maur."

Nina took her son from her brother-in-law. Tommy stood and walked over to Lauren. He took her hands in his.

"We good?" he asked hopeful that his brother was right and it would be okay.

"Yes." She nodded causing him to smile.

"Tommy. Lauren," Angela walked over to them. "I acted badly."

"Really, Ma?" Jane asked then sipped her beer. "You acted badly? Wow. Is that how we are describing the tantrum you threw?" Angela frowned at her.

"I didn't make a very good first impression I know and I'm sorry."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli," Lauren said appreciating the woman's apology.

"Angela, please," she replied.

"Angela," Lauren repeated.

"Thanks Ma," Tommy said kissing his mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry too," he offered. "I'm sorry to you and Lauren that I didn't do this better. It wasn't fair to either of you. Unfortunately, I still do stupid stuff sometimes."

"That's not fair Tommy," Lauren piped in not allowing him to take the blame for this alone. "This is on me too. We both are responsible and I am sorry too Mrs. – Angela. Tommy was trying to make me comfortable and things just –" Angela pulled them both into a hug.

"You're squeezing me, Ma!"

Lauren smiled. This was what she was signing up for. "The answer is yes by the way," she said to Tommy when Angela let them go.

"Yes yes?" he asked grinning and eyes wide.

"Yes yes," she answered nodding. He picked her up and spun her around.

Everyone congratulated the couple. Nina went to change and feed her baby. Tommy cancelled their dinner reservations after Lauren asked if he would. Now that she met Angela and agreed to marry Tommy, she wanted to spend time with all of them.

"Jane would you set the table?"

"Maura, it's cold pizza. A hand and paper towel will do."

"We are not having cold pizza to celebrate their engagement."

"Maura," she whined. Her complaints were met by that look.

"Fine."

"Thank you Jane," Maura replied smiling.

Maura ordered dinner then made iced tea. The doorbell rang.

"Jane–" Before she could finish Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane set the table. Jane get the doorbell," she mumbled. Maura chuckled.

"Are they like this all the time?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "It's really funny. Maura is the only one that can control Janie like that."

"Sanchez," Jane said after opening the door. "Why are you here?"

"Hey sarge. Jenkins asked me to swing by. Dr. Isles was sending pizza."

"Maura!" she called turning to look for her wife who appeared with boxes of pizza.

"Hello Officer Sanchez."

"Evening Dr. Isles." She handed him the boxes.

"It has been warmed."

"Thanks doc." He took the pizza and Jane closed the door.

"You warmed the pizza?" Jane asked.

"Of course. I would not send cold pizza."

"We could have eaten it Maura." Her wife shook her head and left her standing by the door.

The food arrived and everyone was enjoying the impromptu family dinner. Tommy couldn't contain his happiness and couldn't keep from touching Lauren. Frankie grinned like he was the father of the groom and Jane just wanted them to all leave.

"So Ma, why the hell are we here?" Jane asked hoping to move this along and get these people out of her house.

"Yeah Ma. What's up? Are you sick?" Tommy asked taking Lauren's hand.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Come on Angela," Nina said, "You can't keep us in suspense like this." Angela sighed. Everyone was happy. She didn't want to ruin this but she couldn't think of a way out of it now.

"You know I love you all." They nodded.

"We have a wonderful family." They nodded again.

"And we are adding to it," she said pointing to Lauren who blushed. Jane noticed the quick glance between Nina and Maura. Something was up.

"I am blessed with being able to watch you and your children grow."

"I am going to shoot you," Jane interjected as she rubbed her face.

"You are so impatient, Janie," Angela answered frowning.

"Cut to it lady."

"Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out."

"Talk," Jane demanded. Angela sighed.

"When your father was in town—"

"This is about Pop?" Frankie asked sitting up straighter.

"I went to see him," she paused. "I told him he couldn't just waltz in here and expect you guys to accept him with open arms."

"He can't waltz in here at all," Frankie replied. "He lost his right to do that."

"Frankie, please let me finish."

"Honey," Nina said placing her hand on her husband's. He grudgingly agreed.

"I told your father," she continued, "that he needed to show you he had changed."

"And how is he going to do that?" her eldest son asked.

"I told him he needed to talk with you. Explain himself. That he couldn't just come back and expect to be a part of this family without putting the work in." She paused but no one said anything. "I told him I'd help him."

"What does that exactly mean, Ma?" Tommy asked.

"Help him find a place. Get a job. Show his hand isn't out."

"Is that why he left Tommy's a few weeks ago?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. That and he had a checkup."

"He okay?" Jane asked.

"Far as I know," Angela answered.

"Why do we care?" Frankie questioned.

"Because he's your father and he wants to try to make amends."

"Come on Ma. He wasn't much of a father when he wanted to make us bastards," Frankie said seething.

"He's trying Frankie. That should count for something."

"No it shouldn't," her son replied.

"He wants to come here tonight to talk with you if you all agree," Angela said as she braced herself for their reaction.

"Why would you do this?" her oldest son questioned angrily.

"Because it's time Frankie. Time to at least talk. There are some things he would like to say to you kids and I think you should give him a chance to say them."

"You had no right, Ma," Frankie hissed. "You had no right to get me over here for this."

"Frankie," Angela said calmly causing him to take a deep breath. He gathered himself.

"No Ma. No." He was upset. He got up from the table and walked to the other side of the room. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed deeply. His father seemed to do everything on his own terms but not today. Today would be on his terms and he was leaving. "Let's go Nina."

Nina and the rest of the family followed him into the other room. Baby Leo's whimper on the monitor broke the silence. Nina looked to Maura who nodded and went to check on her nephew. Nina walked over to her husband and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Francesco Rizzoli, I love you." He looked down but she lifted his head. "You are a wonderful man, a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. This thing with your dad isn't good for you and it's not good for our family. It has been eating at you since I've known you."

"Nina, you don't understand. This isn't like your family," he argued.

"I know he hurt you but I know your mother is right too. It is time to talk. I didn't say forgive or forget just talk."

"I don't know."

"I'm not pressuring you to do this, honey. Just know we'll face it together if you decide. It isn't only you. It's me too. I've got your back and I will take down anyone including your father." He smiled. His wife was fierce.

"Thank you, baby," he said before kissing her gently.

Jane watched the interaction between her brother and his wife. She looked at Tommy and his fiancé. She was glad Lauren was here with him and hoped that after she had the opportunity to digest tonight she wouldn't change her mind about marrying him. She observed Maura who had returned with Leo and swayed gently back and forth rocking him to sleep. Maura looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes relayed to Jane how much she loved her and supported her. Jane sighed. This is what they paid her the big sister bucks for – nights like this one when your parents made life so damned hard.

"Not tonight, Ma," Jane said standing and rubbing her hands. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Janie?" Angela tried to appeal to her daughter who shook her head.

"Not tonight and not in my home. We're not going to do this here. Not again. And most importantly we aren't going to do it until Frankie is ready."

"I'm sorry," Frankie said but Jane wasn't sure if it was for her or Nina. It didn't matter.

"Bud, we've all got you. Pop has waited this long. He can wait a little longer. You and I talked about this. No one is rushing you."

"Yeah, Frankie," Tommy agreed nodding.

"What do I tell your father?" Angela asked. She had hoped they could move beyond this. Jane shrugged.

"Tell him we're glad he is getting his life together. But he chose this Ma. He walked away from us. He left us. So he doesn't get to dictate how this goes. No one is trying to punish him. For every action…" Jane looked to Maura.

"There is an equal and opposite reaction which is Newton's third law of motion," Maura interjected. Jane grinned.

"God I love you." Maura beamed.

"Ma, Pop doesn't get to bypass the reaction," she said returning to the conversation. "He hasn't been here through the hard."

"Frankie has," Tommy added understanding what Jane was saying. Their brother had never let them down. He had been there through the thick and thin. He was there during times when Tommy needed someone because he was barely hanging on. Frankie had sat with him, listened to him. There were nights when he had stay up with him on the phone even though he had to be to work the next day. He never complained. He just showed up time and time again.

"Yeah," Jane said nodding. "Frankie is our priority Ma. I love Pop. I do. I am glad he is okay too. And I will continue to do what Maura sets me up to do." She looked over at her wife who smiled realizing Jane had figured her out finally.

"And definitely, TJ and I will still hang with Pop," Tommy said to his mother. "That's not changing but until Frankie is good-"

"We aren't good and we aren't doing the family thing," Jane finished. Nina wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and hugged him. She saw the wetness in his eyes. She kissed his check and told him she loved him.

Angela nodded in defeat. But she couldn't complain. She raised them to look out for one another.

"It's nice of you to help him, Ma," Jane said. "You're a good woman."

* * *

Frankie took his family home. Abigail greeted him by leaping into his arms and plastering kisses on his face. Tommy met Lauren at her house after she stopped for a pregnancy test, which they did together. She wasn't sure she was even able to get pregnant but apparently she was.

" _Maura told you?" he asked not surprised at his sister-in-law's uncanny ability to diagnose things._

Tommy was ecstatic and she was scared. He gathered her in his arms and comforted her. She laid her head against his chest; listening to his heart she knew it would be okay. They would wait however to get a second opinion then tell TJ.

Jane made love to her wife. They were both glistening with perspiration as they laid collecting themselves. Jane had masterfully played Maura's body.

"I love you," Maura said capturing her wife's nipple between her lips, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over the hard nub.

"Maur," she replied her voice deeper than it normally was. Her voice was a tell. It dripped with desire and want. The response spurred Maura on in her efforts. Her hands cataloged every curve and her mouth every taste as Jane came undone over and over again.

"You're trying to kill me woman," Jane said when she was able to breathe normally again.

"Ill take that as a compliment."

"As it was meant to be. I saw a look between you and Nina tonight."

"I would imagine you saw more than one. This evening was intense," she replied settling against Jane's chest.

"Lauren is pregnant isn't she?" Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"How?"

"The glance when Ma talked about additions to the family and the iced tea."

"You still have your touch, sergeant."

"I knew that when you couldn't stop repeating my name, doctor," she smirked. Maura pinched her nipple.

"Ow."

"We need to go get the boys," Maura said trying to sit up but Jane pulled her back.

"You don't want to disappoint them. Tonight is bookstore night."

"Bookstore night? You made that up, Maur." Maura laughed.

"Jane, they love bookstore night. You know that now get up. If you are quick and you make it to the shower in the next two minutes, I will share with you something I recently read which I think you will enjoy."

"Really?" Jane asked licking her lips.

"Reading is fun for the whole family," Maura replied biting her lip and trailing her fingers down between her breasts and circling her nipple. Jane scurried out of bed leaving her wife laughing.

Angela collapsed on the couch when she entered the guesthouse. She would meet Sean later. He was having dinner with his daughter. She picked up the phone. Tonight hadn't gone like she had hoped but it could have been worse.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Ang. How did it go?" her ex-husband asked.

"They aren't ready Frank," she replied. He frowned. He had expected a different outcome.

Angela filled him in on the details. He couldn't argue. They weren't wrong. He would have to show them. Prove it.

"Thanks Angela," he said meaning it. "Thanks for everything."

"What are you going to do?"

"Work at showing them."

"Frank, it might not be soon. It might not be ever," she replied. She knew that she shouldn't feel badly for him but she did. Frank deserved this but that didn't make her happy about it. He was missing out on so much.

"They're right Ang. Everything they said and feel is justified."

"I'm sorry Frank."

"My own fault. Thanks again for trying."

Angela hung up. She leaned back on the couch. Her phone beeped. The message brought a smile to her face. She picked up her coat, grabbed her purse and headed out. Sean was home.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you all for sticking with this story. It has been a long journey. Thank you for your time and your reviews are wonderful. Hope you all had a great holiday!**

* * *

Jane found Maura settling the account with the venue. She stopped and watched her conduct her business. Jane enjoyed observing this Maura Isles. It had been a while since she had seen her in this type of setting. It reminded her of the days she spent watching her perform an autopsy. She was sexy when she was all-businesslike. Not that she wasn't sexy every moment of the day but this was 'I'm in charge Maura' and that was quite a turn on for Jane. It worked well in the bedroom too. Jane sighed. How much she loved this woman sometimes frightened her. She never knew it was possible to love this hard and this completely.

"She's stunning." Jane turned quickly. A young lady was kneeling off to the side placing items into a bag while staring at Maura. Jane noticed a guitar in the corner and remembered her from the band. She was one of the guitarists who hadn't seemed particularly interested in the music they were playing but Jane figured she was there because it paid the bills.

"Yes she is," Jane answered in agreement and admiration of her wife.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" the girl asked embarrassed.

"Yes you did," Jane replied smiling.

"Didn't mean to be so forward," the young lady apologized. Jane waved it away. This wasn't new. She wasn't the first and surely wouldn't be the last. She was accustomed to both men and women appreciating her wife's beauty.

"More so inside where it counts the most," Jane said proudly as she continued to watch her Maura.

"How long have you been married?"

"Not nearly long enough."

The girl nodded. She could appreciate that answer for its truth. When you are in the band, you notice things and she noticed them right away. They had entered hand in hand and were beautiful. As someone who appreciated the beauty of women, these two were beyond words. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was how they were with each other when they thought no one was watching.

When the microphone was handed over to the doctor, she had introduced her wife Jane and thanked her in her opening remarks. She gushed with gratitude and Jane blushed while she nodded her acknowledgement of her wife's kind words. She watched them throughout the evening – their interactions. Their longing gazes across the room. The touches whenever they were near to one another. Not just simple touches but they found a way to be attached somehow – like magnets. And the smiles or how each of their eyes lit up when the other approached made her believe the love written in books and song was possible.

"You make it look so easy." Jane chuckled.

"You see my wife?" she asked. "Nothing hard about being married to her."

"It's more than how beautiful she is," the girl said having come to understand what other people already knew – these two were meant for each other. Watching them, she wasn't sure if either of them could survive without the other.

"True. There aren't many like her. I can't imagine my life without her in it," Jane admitted although she wasn't sure that wasn't already common knowledge.

"It helps that your family seems very accepting," she responded frowning as memories invaded her mind. She had watched them as well. Jane nodded glancing over at the young lady.

"We were lucky." The girl shook her head. From what she could tell, they were more than lucky.

"Family can be hard," Jane offered after reading her expression. "We were best friends for years. Think our families were use to us together."

"What I saw tonight wasn't use to," she observed wishing the same could be said for her family.

Jane could hear the pain in her voice. She looked closely at the young lady. She was in her early 20s but barely. Jane's assumption was that this young lady was gay and that perhaps her family wasn't real keen on the idea. She wondered if she would have been brave enough if she were this girl's age when she fell in love with Maura to pursue a life with her. She wasn't sure she would have been.

"You're right. I didn't mean to minimize it," she replied apologetically. Jane knew they were blessed. The people who mattered most to them had not disowned them or tried to make them feel less than. They had accepted and loved them without question from the very beginning.

"You from Boston?" Jane asked changing the conversation. Trying to move it away from the hurt the young girl held in her eyes.

"Southie," she answered standing.

"Me too," she replied. "Sox?"

"Hell yeah! Haven't been to a game in years though. Use to go opening day."

"Jane," she said extending her hand to the young lady.

"I know. Your wife introduced you. Mackenzie," she replied shaking it.

"Good to meet you, Mackenzie."

"You too."

"I promised her a dance that we never got to," Jane said turning back towards Maura and sighing heavily. Regret was in her voice. "She loves to dance."

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a dancer," Mackenzie quipped.

"Hey! I like dancing too," Jane replied defensively. Mackenzie shot her a look of disbelief.

"Okay. Clarifying – I like dancing with her," Jane admitted.

"I could play you a song," Mackenzie offered.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. Besides you promised right? I kind of think you hate breaking your promises to her."

Jane smiled. "Thank you."

Maura thanked the venue manager then turned to see Jane walking towards her. She smiled. It brought her such joy when she saw this woman walk to her with that swagger, mischievous smile and eyes that saw to the depth of her.

"Hey you," Maura said happy to see her. It had been a long night and Jane had been wonderful throughout it. Maura was glad it was over and that it was successful. Now she wanted to go home. She wanted to lay with her wife and wake up in the morning light wrapped in her arms.

"Hey, beautiful." Jane greeted her with a kiss to the temple and removed Maura's clutch from her hand placing it on the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I promised my wife a dance."

"You tried," Maura said hoping to release her from her promise.

It was true. She had tried but as always at these things she like Maura had been pulled in so many directions this evening. This was a fundraiser sponsored by the Isle Foundation. It required Maura's undivided attention and Jane had been magnificent helping her with all of the little things that were necessary for their success while Constance and Arthur played the consummate hosts. Maura knew if Jane had a choice she would have been anywhere but here yet here she was in the trenches looking gorgeous and making her life so much easier.

"I know you are tired, Jane. We don't have to do this. Let's just go home. You've done so much tonight already."

"And I would do it all again," she said softly.

"I know," Maura replied. "And I love you for it. But…"

"But a promise is a promise, Dr. Isles. Mackenzie," Jane said as she turned towards the young lady. "Wave to Mackenzie." Maura peered around Jane to see the young lady, guitar in hand, sitting on a stool. She waved as instructed.

"Offered to play us a song." Maura bowed her head touched that her wife would go to such lengths to make her happy. Jane lifted her chin.

"May I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored to dance with you sweetheart," Maura replied.

Jane took Maura into her arms when Mackenzie began playing "When I See You Smile." Jane smiled surprised. This hadn't been the song she selected. This obviously was Mackenzie's choice and it was perfect. She had played this for Maura on one of their road trips. Maura's smile did make the world a better place. It made her life brighter and made her feel like a she could accomplish anything. Jane whispered in her ear telling her that she loved her more and more every day.

Maura began to cry touched by the words and Jane kissed her tears away. Mackenzie rolled into "In Case You Didn't Know" which Jane chose. It was a song she had recently heard for the first time and her thoughts immediately went to Maura. Every word reminded her of how she felt about this woman she held in her arms. It told the truth of her devotion to the mother of her children and that there were no omissions or secrets. Her life was Maura's completely.

Mackenzie wasn't finished or maybe she knew Jane and Maura weren't finished. She continued with "Perfect". Her voice was beautiful, soulful, expressive. Hearing Mackenzie sing with such emotion caused Jane to cling tightly to her wife. She wanted Maura to feel the depth of the love she had for her. Maura closed her eyes then pressed her cheek into Jane's chest and could feel the beating of Jane's heart in rhythm with her own.

When those beautiful hazel eyes looked up searching for those deepest of brown ones, Jane leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow, warm, wanting. It was all the emotion they felt and wanted to share with one another. No one was the aggressor. No one sought domination. It was soft and gentle. It was absolutely everything. Jane swore that no one had ever kissed her quite like Maura Isles did.

Mackenzie watched as the two melded into one. She wanted to be them when she grew up. She wanted to find a love as pure and complete as theirs appeared to be.

The vibration of cell phones pulled them back to the present.

"Damn it," Jane muttered retrieving her phone. She wasn't supposed to be on call. It was Christmas Eve Eve after all.

" _That is simply not a thing, Jane," Maura said shaking her head._

" _Of course it's a thing," Jane countered._

" _Eve is defined as the evening or day before a holiday. Christmas Eve is not a holiday."_

" _They put holidays on the calendar, correct?" Jane questioned._

" _Yes," Maura answered._

" _Christmas Eve is on the calendar, correct?"_

" _Jane."_

" _Correct?" her voice demanding an answer._

" _Yes," she replied understanding her wife's logic had defeated her._

" _So Christmas Eve Eve," she replied grinning._

" _You really are ridiculous."_

" _And I am right."_

"Rizzoli," she answered releasing her wife. She listened and asked questions.

"Isles. Both? Yes. No. It can't be helped. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry Maura," Jane said when she hung up her phone. "All the teams have been called out. I need to go."

"I know sweetheart. Mendoza and Washington are both out at other crime scenes. They need me as well."

"Ride together?" Jane asked disappointed they would not be going home to continue this dance.

"I need to finish up here. You go ahead."

"I'll see you at home," Jane said. Maura nodded.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Jane kissed her then whispered in her ear. Maura nodded.

"I love you too Maura Isles," Jane replied as she started to leave.

Jane waved her good-byes to Mackenzie who nodded and waved back. She had stopped playing when both answered their phones. Their body language indicated the dance was over so she went back to packing. This time the guitar made it into the case.

"Mackenzie?" She spun around startled. Jane's wife was standing behind her looking radiant. Mackenzie thought she had left when Jane did and she wasn't sure why she didn't hear the sound of those shoes approaching her.

"Hey," she managed.

"I'm Maura," she said with a smile that reached those beautiful eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Maura stepped up and hugged her. Mackenzie initially tensed then quickly relaxed. She had not expected this woman to hug her. When she allowed her brain to register what was happening, she leaned into it. It felt nice.

"Thank you so much for staying and playing for us. It meant so much to me," Maura said stepping back. "You have a lovely voice."

"I was glad to do it," Mackenzie replied looking down. People didn't normally gush over her. Maura handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"Jane wanted you to have this. She wanted to thank you."

"I didn't do it for money," she replied somewhat offended.

"Please. It isn't money." Mackenzie opened the envelope curious as to how Jane would choose to thank her. A ticket. She frowned before pulling it out and reading it.

"Jane asked me to tell you Merry Christmas from one Southie girl to another and that we'll see you there." Maura squeezed her arm before walking away. Mackenzie smiled then looked up at the retreating figure in awe. Red Sox. Opening day. How?


	60. Chapter 60

Jane walked down the stairs gingerly. She had arrived home later than Maura who had been able to get out of bed, shower, dress and wrangle three rambunctious boys without waking her. She on the other hand had not fared as well. Her body was wrecked. She was tired and hurting. Jane considered that she just might be getting too old for these late nights.

She saw the raven-haired heads of her children sitting on the couch watching a video while Maura was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Aiden was in the middle with his brothers on either side of him – their heads resting on his shoulder. He was explaining something to them and they were nodding. She smiled.

Aiden was an excellent big brother. Neither she nor Maura had made him responsible for his siblings but maybe it was the natural order of things when you are the oldest. He looked out for them and for Maura. She wasn't sure he understood just how fierce his mommy was yet.

She stood there for a few minutes. She simply enjoyed watching them. They badly needed haircuts but neither she nor Maura seemed to get that checked off the to-do list. They would both have to admit that they liked their floppy curls. She walked up behind them and quickly kissed them all before they knew what was coming which caused them to giggle. It was their game.

"Sneak attack!" Aiden yelled trying to cover his head trying to avoid the kiss but she got him.

"Got us, Mama," they said each standing to get a hug and another kiss. Jane held on to them. It felt as if she hadn't seen them in days.

"Almost Christmas Mama," Nic said his eyes excited at the possibilities of what would appear under the tree.

"Have you been a good boy?" she asked him. He nodded grinning.

"Mommy says yes," he answered confidently.

"Mommy is too easy," Jane replied.

"Mommy's not easy," Evan said in her defense.

"Have you all been good?" she asked.

"Yes!" they answered enthusiastically.

"We'll see," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy said," Nic piped in, "and mommy is right!" Jane nodded. That was just another thing she loved about her boys – their defense of their mother.

Aiden leaned in resting his chin on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist, which caused her to wince slightly. She clenched her teeth a little and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You sledding today, Mama?" Aiden asked his little face staring up at her with those eyes that were so Maura. She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead – her firstborn.

"Definitely," she responded. A huge grin covered his face.

She tucked them back under the blanket and rewound their video about planet earth or Venus or Mars. She shook her head. Jane wasn't sure what happened to good old-fashioned cartoons – Scooby-Doo, Looney Tunes, He-Man. She learned valuable lessons on those many Saturday mornings wrapped in her favorite blanket and eating Cocoa Puffs. She turned towards the kitchen to find Maura staring at her intently.

"It isn't bad," Jane answered. She had returned home last night after the call out with a bandage on her torso. The pursuit and capture of their homicide suspect had resulted in a cut that required stitches. She had agreed to go to the hospital without a fight to get patched up which was quite surprising to Frankie and Riley who had been out with her. It was late she had explained and she didn't want to wake Maura to do it for her. Frankie had called it a Christmas Miracle. Riley on the other hand had thrown the bullshit flag.

"I didn't want to wake you," she continued.

"You didn't want any questions," Maura countered.

"That too," Jane admitted.

"How long?"

"It's only about four inches long," Jane said trying to minimize the situation.

"Only four inches," Maura repeated. "So approximately 20 stitches."

"Plus or minus," Jane responded.

"So less than 20?" Maura questioned. Jane shook her head lowering her gaze.

"So more than 20?" Jane squirmed before responding.

"Maybe.

"Jane, either it is or it isn't."

"The cut was clean, edges straight, Maur and it wasn't deep. The guy swung a knife and I was able to jump out of the way."

"But obviously not all the way out of the way," she replied still staring at Jane.

"No." Maura's gaze was intense. Jane felt like one of her suspects when she had them dead to rights in the box.

"Jane there is no way you can go sledding," Maura said lowering her voice so the boys wouldn't overhear.

"Maura!" Jane's wife shook her head. Her wife was as stubborn as they came but today Maura would be more so.

"You have 20-plus stitches, Jane," she stated. "I am sure if I were to see your discharge papers which are conveniently missing from this house, sledding is not an activity you should engage in less than 12 hours after receiving them. I would also likely find that you were released AMA."

"Are you guessing it was against medical advice?" Jane asked challenging Maura's assessment.

"No. I know you," she replied adding cheese to the omelet and folding it over.

"I wasn't waking up on Christmas Eve in a hospital, Maura and I won't disappoint my kids. They have been excited about sledding for days and it will be okay. I will be careful."

When it came to things like this, it was hard to trust Jane. Without a doubt she would trust her with her life and the lives of their children but being careful in this instance? Experience fueled her skepticism.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Jane whined.

"Honey, I know that. I even have text messages from your squad this morning attesting to that fact. They really have your back," Maura responded.

"They are mostly just really scared of you," she replied. Maura smiled. She could live with that.

"I tried so hard to be careful out there."

"Don't you think I know that?" Maura asked not believing that Jane would think she would do this on purpose. "I know you think about us when you go out there. I know you do everything in your power to come home to us in one piece. But this time you were hurt and this isn't a punishment."

"But it means so much to the boys," she whispered.

"Darling, it's time to be smart. Time to live to die another day." Jane chuckled. Maura stared at her bewildered.

"I would prefer to live to fight another day, Maura. Even play but I would like to stay away from the dying."

"Either way, pulling a sled up a hill or carrying a toddler will not be something you are doing today."

"I have to go Maura. I will be careful. We've been looking forward to this." Maura shook her head. It was times like this one when she actually had four children where the three youngest ones were easier to reason with than the oldest one.

"Tomorrow is Christmas. It would be better for the boys if you took care of yourself so you could enjoy that with them."

"But who is going to help you?" Jane asked dejectedly.

"I have called in reinforcements."

"Who's going to be better than me?"

"No one is better than you, sweetie," she answered squeezing her hand. "And no one will ever be. Would you please get the boys to the table?"

"Fine." She paused.

"I am going to watch," she said defiantly.

"Of course you will…for a little bit," Maura replied allowing Jane to believe she had won a victory but her watching had been the plan. Maura knew how hard it would be for her to stay away.

"Mommy what time do we leave?" Aiden asked between bites.

"As soon as we are all cleaned up from breakfast," Maura answered. "Uncle Tommy and TJ will meet us here and we will ride together."

"TJ is going?" he asked excited.

"Yes. I asked them to join us. It will be fun."

"Yeah and I get to go down the big hill by myself this year," Aiden said proudly.

"Yeah bud you do," Jane responded.

"Me too," Evan piped in not to be bested.

"We going together," Nic said.

"Okay," his brother replied nodding. Jane shook her head – so agreeable. Maura chuckled. He definitely didn't get that from Jane.

"I know what you're thinking, Dr. Isles," Jane said reading her wife's mind. Maura winked at her.

"Mama, will you go down with me?" Nic asked Jane as he took a huge bite out of his toast.

"Mama isn't going to sled today," she said the words catching in her throat. How could this hurt so much? It was sledding for Pete's sake.

The boys stopped eating and stared from her to Maura then back again. Evan's eyes grew dark. Aiden's brow creased and Nicolas' reaction was a cross between them both. Jane looked to Maura who leaned over to rub Nic's back while Aiden's face registered disappointment and Evan stared at her with such intensity that he reminded her of herself during an interrogation.

"Why?" Evan asked suspiciously wanting to understand.

"Mama got a little boo-boo last night," Jane explained. "And the doctor thinks it's best if I rest today. So no sledding but you guys will still have so much fun."

"Does Mommy think the same?" he asked needing an answer before determining how he felt about all of this.

"Yes sweetie," Maura answered as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I do."

"Will your boo-boo get better?" Evan asked still staring at Jane.

"Yes, honey," she answered her voice reassuring him.

"True?" he questioned not taking his eyes off of her.

"True." He nodded relieved.

"Brotha," he said to Nic, "Mama will be better. She said true. I believe her." Jane and Maura watched as Nic accepted this information as gospel.

"Let's be careful out there," he said finally as he and his brother went back to their breakfast. Jane started to laugh until she saw her wife glaring at her.

"One time, Maura. I swear. He only saw the beginning of one episode."

"You said definitely," Aiden said to his mother drawing her attention back to him. He was upset. "That wasn't true. You won't get to see me on my new sled."

She and Aiden had gone on a quest to find the perfect sled. He had determined it was a quest because without the perfect sled the Kingdom of Isle would fall. He was knighted Sir Aiden Alexander and Jane Sir Mama. It was just the two of them on this journey to save the kingdom.

After pizza and ice cream, which was apparently, the food of knights everywhere, they had narrowed it down to two – one he liked and one she liked. Jane wanted this to be his choice. He thought about it and settled on the one Jane found. It was a luge style sled and built for speed. She knew she'd catch it from Maura, which she did when she researched it but watching him take that first ride down the hill would be so worth it.

"I will see you, A."

"How if you don't sled?" he questioned.

"I am going and I will be there watching you drag it up the hill and fly down. Mama wouldn't miss that. Not your first ride on your trusty steed Sir Aiden." He smiled. She leaned over and kissed his forehead."

"Promise?" he asked. She nodded.

"Promise."


	61. Chapter 61

Christmas Eve had been a full day for everyone. Sledding. Christmas Eve Mass. Dinner. Presents. Jane had fallen asleep on the couch after helping put the boys to bed and drag the presents out to place them under the tree for tomorrow. Maura covered her. She would leave Jane there until she was ready for bed then she would wake her.

Maura had checked her wound and changed the dressing. She had read the report and Jane had been right. It could have been worse. Maura was thankful it had not been.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand when she walked by.

"I thought you were sleeping," Maura said softly as she sat on the coffee table and continued to hold Jane's hand.

"I was. I'm sorry. I left you to do all the work."

"There wasn't much to do. What there was, mother and father helped me with before they went home."

"Still," she said feeling the discomfort as she shifted.

"Still you have an injury, sweetie. I am surprised you lasted this long before drifting off."

"It was a good day Maur. Didn't want to miss anything."

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "And your body needs the rest."

"Lay with me?" Jane requested.

"We should go upstairs." Jane shook her head.

"Just want to lay with you and look at the lights on the tree." Maura nodded. She checked the fire then snuggled in close careful not to hurt her wife.

"Merry Christmas baby," Jane said kissing the side of Maura's head.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied as she nestled her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

They lay in silence for a while. Today had been a great day despite the slight mishap as Jane described it at dinner, which kept her from sledding. Neither Maura nor Frankie corrected her minimization of the truth at dinner. They were both glad she was here to manipulate the truth.

Frankie and Abigail had joined them for sledding. Jane had been there and while she couldn't participate, her being there had been enough for their sons. Aiden's triumphant first run with her cheering was enough for him to know she would always show up for him. They showed off for her, constantly waved to her. Nicolas gave up sledding for a while to sit with Jane until she convinced him that mommy needed him to go down the hill. Maura had never sled so much. Each son making sure she had fun as well.

"Cav asked me to take the lieutenant's test," Jane said breaking the silence.

"And what do you think about that?" Maura asked.

"It would be good for the family."

"Yes it would. But would it be good for you?" Maura questioned.

"What's good for the family is good for me," she responded.

"But what is good for you is better for the family. Jane, I would love to know that you are sitting behind a desk every day but I don't want that for you if you cannot see yourself doing it."

"I would have been able to play with the boys today if I…"

Maura lifted her head to look at her wife.

"There are other situations that could have prohibited that from happening which has nothing to do with your line of work. Take the test because you think you could make a difference not because you think it will be good for us. You Jane Rizzoli are good for us. A happy Jane Rizzoli is even better for us." Jane nodded as Maura nestled in again.

"You're mother wants me to get you to promise to join her at Christmas Eve Mass next year," Maura said as she traced Jane's jawline.

"Not promising that," Jane replied closing her eyes.

"It would make her extremely happy."

"Not going this year made me extremely happy. I had a most enjoyable religious experience of my own," she replied smiling at the memory. Maura blushed.

She had convinced Maura although it didn't seem to take much to do so that making love would help heal her. She recited Maura's argument on how sex relieved pain. She had thrown out the oxytocin, serotonin, endorphin and some other made up words, which caused Maura to laugh. She had used her best pout to promise she'd be careful and careful they were. Jane didn't realize how creative her wife could be when given the opportunity for new positions.

"Maybe we could join her one year."

"I'll give you maybe," Jane answered taking a deep breath and settling deeper into the couch.

"It was nice that Lieutenant Cavanaugh was at dinner," Maura reflected.

"Yeah. Ma seems really happy."

 _Angela entered the house with Sean in tow both dressed in their Sunday best. He had a stupid grin on his face, which matched the same one on her mother. It was actually nice seeing them together. They had continued their relationship in their little bubble until recently. Now Cavanaugh was Angela's plus one for dinner tonight and was also accompanying her and the grandchildren to mass._

" _Hey Lieu," Jane greeted him._

" _Rizzoli."_

" _Do you need the speech?" she asked. He frowned until he realized what she meant and they both laughed._

" _Be good to her," Jane requested of him when they stopped laughing. He squeezed her arm and nodded._

" _How are you feeling?" he asked._

" _It's Christmas." He accepted her answer as she handed him the keys to the van. He knew there wouldn't be any additional information coming._

" _Hi Mr. LT," Aiden said with his lisp when he entered the room._

" _My children call you Mr. LT?" she asked her boss who shrugged tilting his head towards her mother indicating this wasn't on him._

" _Janie they can't call him Sean and Mr. Cavanaugh is just too long for little boys and girls," her mother explained as she entered the living room. These little boys and girl spoke several different languages. Mr. Cavanaugh or Mr. Sean really wouldn't be that hard. But that was an argument for another day._

 _The kids were herded to the van. Jane smiled. They were all so very cute – the boys in suits, Abigail in a beautiful lacy dress. Catherine was joining them as well. She had arrived a few days ago and would be leaving tomorrow afternoon headed back to Chicago. Jane wasn't sure what Abigail was going to do with herself with her granny gone. She knew Nina wasn't looking forward to finding out._

Maura hugged Jane's midsection careful not to brush up against her stitches.

"I won't break, Maur."

"I know. I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered shyly.

"That's a good thing because I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine," Maura answered.

"Tell me if you aren't?" Jane requested.

"Of course. Let's go to bed," Maura suggested. "Not for that." Jane chuckled. Her wife knew her well.

"The boys will be up early."

"Yes they will. They are so excited." Maura stood and held her hand out to Jane to help her up.

"Pain medicine?" Maura asked. Jane shook her head.

"It's not bad."

"So yes to the pain medicine," Maura responded. "You'll take it so you can stay ahead of the pain. Tomorrow is another full day." Jane agreed. She knew Maura was right. The climb up the stairs was slow and proved it.

"You overdid it today?"

"It's Christmas," Jane answered. Maura shook her head. She was well versed in Jane. Yes she overdid it. Yes she needed pain medicine. Yes she was tired and hurt but she would not give in to it because she didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"I can rest later," they said in unison causing each to smile.

They settled in bed.

"You look tired," Maura said to her wife.

"I'll be fine tomorrow."

"We shouldn't have…"

"We should have," she replied brushing the hair from her wife's face. "Besides you were doing all the heavy lifting sweetie. I reaped the benefit."

"As did I." Maura leaned in and kissed her.

"Your mother was beside herself with the news about the baby," she said as she pulled back.

 _Tommy handed Angela her present. Lauren held her breath. She hadn't gotten off to the best start with this woman so she was hopeful this would make things better. Angela began to open it slowly._

" _For Pete's sake Ma. Just rip it off." Angela frowned at her daughter and continued to take her time. She pulled out the number seven. Her brow furrowed. She didn't understand the meaning._

" _There's more," Lauren said grabbing Tommy's hand. Angela removed the paper. She looked at Tommy then Lauren believing she understood what she was seeing. She reached in and lifted the picture out of the box._

" _Is this?" Tommy nodded. Angela had removed a sonogram. Another grandbaby. She screamed and hugged them both._

"You'd think the woman never had a grandchild before the way she was carrying on," Jane said rolling her eyes. "She forgot quick enough she was mad at them."

" _I found the perfect linens for you two," Angela said to Tommy and Lauren who looked down._

" _We won't need linens, Ma," Tommy responded._

" _It's a wedding. Of course you need linens," she said unsure how anyone could possibly not need linens for a wedding._

" _We're married, Ma."_

" _What do you mean you're married?" Angela asked her youngest son. Jane shook her head. They didn't learn._

" _We went to the courthouse, Ma. It was easier," he answered grabbing a roll from the basket. She slapped his hand._

" _Ow."_

" _Easier? For who Thomas? Did you even think about your mother? That she would want to be a part? See her son married to the love of his life?"_

" _Yes Thomas," Jane interjected, "Did you not care about the rest of us? How we would have to endure the whining and complaining of your mother when she found out?"_

" _Jane!" Maura said disapprovingly. Jane shrugged._

" _Ma, I've had a wedding. She's had one. We want to get the house done so we can build a home. The money would be better spent that way," he said trying to explain but Angela wasn't hearing it as she glared at both Tommy and Lauren._

"Quickly enough and leave her alone. This has been a lot of change for her over the last months. Sometimes she needs a little time to catch up."

"Same changes for all of us, Maura," Jane said not buying that argument.

"Yes I know. Tommy says TJ wasn't as excited as he thought he would be."

"Let's be fair. TJ has been a big brother for a long time. I know the boys and Abby are his cousins but he has been like a big brother to them and Lydia had another kid recently. So this isn't really new for him."

"True. I told Tommy we'd take him to Disney World early this year."

"Will we be able to?" Jane asked.

"We'll go early enough." Jane nodded.

"Your parents outdid themselves this year, Maura."

"It made them happy, Jane."

"You're all about the happy this year aren't you?" Jane commented.

"But it did," Maura replied.

"I know. It's brave of them to have all of us in Italy with them."

"We do it here all the time," Maura pointed out.

"But everyone can go to their own corner of the world for some peace."

"Trust me. The villa is large enough for you to hide from your family." Jane frowned.

"Not all of them. Just everyone but you and the boys."

Maura shook her head and rolled over to become the little spoon snuggling as close as she could without causing any pain for her wife. Jane draped her arm over her and sighed deeply. This was bliss.

The phone vibrated. Maura reached over to check the message. She looked at the clock. It was seven and they had overslept but thankfully the boys were still sleep unless there had been a mutiny and they opened presents without them. She gently shook Jane.

"More sleep," Jane requested her eyes still closed.

"We can't darling. It's Christmas." Jane opened her eyes.

"A Christmas angel," she said sleepily. "You are very beautiful."

"As are you. Merry Christmas, baby," Maura said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you." Jane sighed. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"No boys?" Jane asked surprised.

"Not yet but their present will be here in about 15 minutes."

They crawled out of bed to brush teeth and freshen bodies. Sleep had been good. Jane felt better but she was still aware she had 20 stitches in her side.

"Medicine when you get something to eat," Maura instructed. Jane nodded.

They found Korsak and Kiki outside of their front door.

"You two are early birds," Jane said stepping aside allowing entry. "Merry Christmas."

"He couldn't wait," Kiki explained. "You'd think he was the one getting the present." Korsak shrugged. He had been waiting so long for this day. He hugged Jane gently then Maura.

"Merry Christmas doc."

"To you as well, Vince." Maura then hugged Kiki.

"Thank you for letting him do this," she whispered in Maura's ear. "He has been so happy."

"Coffee anyone?" Jane asked knowing she was prolonging Korsak's agony. He growled at her.

"Fine. No coffee."

They followed him up the stairs to the boys' room. Last night they took up residence in Aiden's room for a story, sleeping and waiting for Santa, which made this surprise so much easier.

The boys started to stir from the wet licks on their faces. Kiki was recording their reaction as they slowly woke and understood what was happening.

Jane and Maura had finally agreed to a puppy. They thought Korsak was going to faint when they asked him to suggest a breed for them. He had the perfect source he said and asked if that could be his present to the boys. They had agreed. When Frankie found out the boys were getting a puppy, he groaned.

" _You are making this hard for the rest of us," he said to his sister who shook her head and shrugged._

" _Not sure what to tell you bud."_

"Been to Frankie's yet?" Jane asked Korsak.

"Next then Tommy."

Korsak found three puppies – chocolate labs – same litter. He introduced them to the kids like all the other animals he had in his menagerie. The children thought they were just helping Uncle Vince and showing how responsible they could be.

He allowed them to each name one, play with them, and help train them. The puppies got to know them. He potty trained them and taught them to obey simple commands, which he also taught the children. None of them knew the puppy they were helping with was going to be theirs.

The giggles started. "Cassie," they screamed hugging the puppy whose tail was wagging back and forth coming dangerously close to taking the boys out one by one. Vince wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Uncle Vince, Aunt Kiki," they said.

"You are such a baby," Jane teased him.

"I'm not," he protested. His wife kissed him and nodded in agreement with Jane.

"Behave," Maura said to her wife. Jane smirked.

"Big baby," she mouthed at him.

"No turning back now," Maura said watching her sons. Jane smiled.

"Nope."

"We really should put her in her kennel," Maura said standing in the doorway watching her children sleep with the best present ever.

"She's potty trained, Maur. Besides they aren't going to let her out of their sight."

"They were ecstatic."

"Yes they were. It was a great Christmas," Jane reflected. Maura walked in to adjust the cover.

"We really have a good life don't we?" she asked her wife as she stared at their children who were healthy and happy.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world," Jane answered.

"We have so much already. Are we being greedy?" Maura asked as she approached her wife. Jane considered her question before answering.

"I don't believe so. Yes, we have a lot. More than most and I'm thankful for every bit of it. We have three fantastic children. We have each other and," she placed her hand on Maura's belly, "this little one will make us that much more thankful."

"But some will say we should-"

Jane wrapped her up in her arms not caring about anything but comforting her.

"People will say what they say," Jane said interrupting Maura. "Let them say it."


	62. Chapter 62

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for sticking with this.**

* * *

"There we are," the doctor said after positioning and repositioning the fetal Doppler on Maura's stomach.

"Oh my God," Jane whispered.

 _Jane was sitting on the couch surrounded by case reports. Maura watched her for a few moments – hair pulled back, readers on, pencil between her teeth. She believed Jane was so beautiful despite her wife's opinion about the matter. Maura retrieved a beer from the refrigerator and took it to her._

" _Thanks baby," she said looking up and smiling._

" _You're welcome. Almost done?" Maura asked. Jane looked at her watch - 10:30. She had been at this almost two hours now since they had put the boys down for the night and there were still a few more reports needing her attention but this was Maura and she had heard something in her voice. She closed the folder. The rest could wait._

" _I could be," she said taking a swig of the beer._

" _What's on your mind?" she asked raising her eyebrow with that mischievous smile of hers. Maura shook her head aware of what was on Jane's mind._

" _I wanted to talk," she replied dispelling any idea of anything else. Jane nodded pushing her papers aside and pulling Maura down next to her._

" _Shoot."_

 _Maura pressed her lips together then twisted her mouth. She didn't know how to say this. She had rehearsed it in her mind but now that she was sitting here she was tongue-tied and she shouldn't be. This was Jane. She could talk to Jane about anything._

" _Are you going to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?" Jane asked. "Or am I supposed to guess?"_

 _Maura stared at her. How could she tell her wife that she wanted more when they had everything? How could she explain that she had been thinking about this for a while but not sharing it with Jane?_

" _Whatever it is Maur, it cannot be as bad as your stalling makes it seem," Jane said squeezing her thigh hoping to encourage her to say what was on her mind._

" _I want," she started then stopped._

" _Come on sweetie," Jane prompted worried about what her wife was trying to avoid saying to her._

" _I want another baby," she revealed finally. Jane looked at her relieved but shocked. That could have been so much worse._

" _Where did that come from?" she asked genuinely surprised. There had been no conversation or suggestions that she could remember regarding having more children._

" _I've been thinking about it," Maura replied aware Jane was wondering why she hadn't shared it with her._

" _Would have been nice for you to tell your wife," she responded._

" _I wasn't keeping it from you. I just wanted to make sure I was feeling what I was feeling before I brought it up."_

" _Seriously?" Jane asked. She nodded._

" _Geez Maura. We have three fantastic kids already. They feed themselves. They talk and walk. Go to the bathroom. No early mornings. No diaper changes."_

" _I know," she replied aware they had left all that behind._

" _I just don't know how a baby would fit into our lives now. We're older. It..."_

" _I know it may not be convenient. I know we have three fantastic kids. And another child does not diminish that fact," Maura paused to look at Jane. "You don't want another child do you?"_

" _That's not a fair question since you just sprung this on me. But no, I don't believe I do." Maura nodded. There was no need for further conversation._

" _Okay," she said rising. Jane grabbed her hand._

" _Maur." Maura smiled weakly at her._

" _See you upstairs Jane. Don't stay up too late."_

 _Jane finished and headed to bed. Their bedroom was dark except for the salt lamp in the corner that cast a soft amber glow. Maura had purchased it for the boys to see if they needed to come into their room and also because of some health benefit Jane couldn't remember now. She looked at the form in the bed. Maura had not mentioned another kid before this evening. The plan, as ambitious as it was, was for three children. They had three. Granted they got two in one shot but there weren't in rules on the how the count got up to three. She slid into bed unsure of whether she should move closer or keep her distance. Maura settled the issue when she repositioned herself as the little spoon._

" _Good night Jane," she said groggily._

" _Good night sweetie. I love you," Jane replied softly._

" _I love you too."_

" _What did you do to Maura?" Angela asked when Jane entered the kitchen the next morning._

" _Good morning to you too, Ma."_

" _What did you do to her?" she asked again._

" _What makes you think I did something to my wife?"_

" _Something was wrong with her this morning and normally when there is, it's your fault," she replied without hesitating on placing blame._

" _Why are you here?" Jane asked truly wanting to know._

" _She called me," Angela responded._

" _Maura?"_

" _Yes Maura," she answered rolling her eyes. "Who have we been talking about? She forgot the children's bag, which is another reason I know you did something to her. She doesn't forget."_

" _She could have asked me," Jane replied wondering why she hadn't._

" _Said you couldn't do it because of some meeting this morning." Jane furrowed her brow. Damn it. That was true and she was going to be very close to being late._

" _Fix your wife," her mother said closing the door._

* * *

 _Jane and Maura had been passing each other for the past two weeks. Jane hated not seeing her family. Her family hated not seeing her but homicides didn't stop because babies were being born or people wanted to go on holiday._

 _Jane entered the Dirty Robber to find her mother behind the counter._

" _You look like crap," her mother said as she continued to wipe down the counter._

" _Thanks, Ma" Jane replied irritated. She could do without the remarks and observations of one Angela Rizzoli._

" _It's true. You do. Want some lunch?" Jane nodded. It was after all the reason she was here in the middle of the day._

" _Why else would I come here?" she asked wondering if the question was for herself or her mother._

" _To see your mother who you love," Angela answered reaching across and pinching her cheek._

" _Ma!" she said as she swatted her away._

" _Fine. I'll be back."_

 _Angela returned with a burger and side salad._

" _What the hell?" Jane groaned as she stared at the salad._

" _Maura told me to make you eat something green when you come in here."_

 _Jane was about to go into full whine just as the fries came out on a separate plate._

" _I can at least say I gave you a salad," Angela said handing her ketchup. "What you do with it is up to you."_

" _Thanks Ma," Jane replied smiling._

" _Yeah. Always the smiles when you get what you want," her mother responded leaving her daughter to devour her food._

" _And chew," she called back._

 _Angela came back as Jane was taking the last bite. She could see the salad had been pushed around the bowl like Jane use to do when she was a child. It didn't fool anyone then and it definitely didn't fool anyone now. Jane wiped her mouth._

" _Ma, did you ever want more kids?" she asked crumpling her napkin and putting in the burger basket._

" _Sure," Angela answered without having to think about it._

" _Why didn't you?"_

" _Well," she said sitting next to her daughter, "main reason was my body couldn't. I'd have filled that house with so many more of you. I loved being pregnant, being a mother. Fussing after you. It was a joy for me."_

" _You still fuss after us," she complained._

" _Because I love you."_

" _Not sure I'd have wanted more kids like us," Jane observed._

" _Oh Janie as much mischief as you all got into it was my heart's joy to be your mother. I wouldn't trade it."_

" _Three wasn't enough?"_

" _Three. Five. Nine. Who's to say what enough is? If my body and our finances could have afforded it, I'd have had more."_

" _People would think you were crazy," Jane speculated._

" _So. Who the hell cares? It isn't their business anyway."_

" _Maura wants another baby," Jane admitted. Angela read the room as Jane would say and contained her excitement._

" _And you?"_

" _We have three great kids."_

" _Didn't answer the question, honey."_

" _Told her I didn't."_

 _Angela hesitated. "You ask her why she wanted another?" Jane shook her head._

" _People want children for different reasons, Janie. Seems only fair to find out why it's important especially with Maura. She doesn't really ask for much."_

" _This isn't like buying a shirt or something, Ma. This is a kid. A lifetime commitment."_

" _But why still is the answer you don't have yet you made a decision about it."_

" _They are great kids," Jane said again._

" _Yes but another doesn't make them any less great," she said kissing the side of her daughter's head and rising. "Got to get back to work."_

* * *

 _She spotted her brothers in a corner booth. Today lunch was near the station because she needed to get back for a meeting. Unfortunately, it wasn't at the Dirty Robber who had the best burgers in town because their mother was working the early shift today and they never met at the Dirty Robber if there was even the slightest chance they would run into her._

" _Hear congratulations are in order, Frankie," Jane said sliding into the booth. She was the last one to arrive and would be paying today. Last one paid. That was the rule for the lunch "board" meeting which was really a time according to Nina that they got together to complain about their mother, wives and girlfriend. This was their version of a spa day._

" _Congrats for what?" Tommy asked flipping through the menu again._

" _Nina's pregnant," Frankie said proudly._

" _Very cool, bro," he said punching his arm._

" _Thanks. Abigail needs a little brother or sister. Nina needs a baby," he said._

" _Needs or wants?" his sister asked._

" _Does it matter," he answered shrugging._

" _You stopping at just two?" Tommy asked curious. He had TJ but he wanted a few more._

" _Two is plenty," Frankie replied quickly._

" _Maura mentioned another one," Jane said looking up to gauge her brother's reactions._

" _You have three," Frankie responded wondering why anyone would want four._

" _You going to do it, Jane?" Tommy asked after deciding on the club sandwich with fries and an iced tea._

" _No," she replied settling on the burger._

" _That's too bad. Maura is a great mom. The best," Tommy said. "So is Nina. Our ma is great but you two did good on the picking a mom thing." Jane leaned back in the booth, crossed her arms and stared at her youngest brother._

" _What?" he asked._

" _Thomas Rizzoli did you just say that Maura and Nina were better mothers than our overbearing Italian mother?" Jane questioned with eyebrow raised._

" _No! Jane. No!" he said shaking his head. "I didn't say that and don't you go telling Ma I did!"_

" _Oh Thomas," she said shaking her head. "I think you are paying for lunch today." Frankie laughed just so long as it wasn't him he didn't care who was paying for his meal today._

* * *

 _Jane sighed. Constance told her the meeting would be done around five. She was thankful the weather was nice as she waited outside the building. She was relieved when people started to file out. She hadn't wanted to go inside. This world still made her uncomfortable and Maura wasn't expecting her so she didn't want to ambush her. She heard her wife's laugh before she saw her. It was her that was cute laugh. Jane looked up in time to see her wife exit the building and give her a huge smile._

" _Jane!" she called out excited at the vision of her wife before her._

" _Hey." Maura walked over to her and hugged her._

" _What are you doing here?" Maura asked not at all upset that she was._

" _It's date night," she answered shyly. Maura narrowed her eyes. She knew that wasn't quite the whole truth. When this meeting was scheduled, date night had been cancelled. Maura turned to her companions._

" _Paul, Cindy. This is my wife Jane Rizzoli." Paul extended his hand first._

" _Pleasure." Jane shook his then Cindy's._

" _We've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you," Cindy stated._

" _Thank you," Jane replied._

" _Since my wife has surprised me, I will have to take a rain check on drinks," Maura said apologetically._

" _Of course," Cindy responded immediately._

" _No," Jane protested. "I didn't mean to interrupt."_

" _Don't be silly," Cindy said wishing she had someone willing to travel to surprise her._

" _Great meeting, Maura," Paul interjected. "So glad you are taking a more active interest in the foundation. It's great to have you aboard."_

" _Thank you Paul," Maura responded. She was glad they were as welcoming as they were. She wanted to be more active. There was more Maura felt the foundation could do in and around Boston and she wanted to help direct their efforts. She said her good-byes to Paul and Cindy before turning back to her wife._

" _Dinner?" Jane asked. Maura nodded._

" _Let's walk a bit first. I've been cooped up all day in that meeting. Fresh air would be nice."_

" _Sounds good."_

 _Jane took Maura's purse and Maura took Jane's arm and they walked. Neither said anything. They just relished the company of one another._

" _So Sergeant Rizzoli, what is the real reason you are in New York and who has my children?" Maura asked finally._

" _Date night and Korsak."_

" _Date night was cancelled and all night?" she asked surprised Jane would allow this. Jane nodded._

" _He wanted to," she said in her defense. When this idea came to her to come to New York, everyone's schedule was full. No one could accommodate a sleepover. She had been sitting in the Dirty Robber with Frankie and Tommy lamenting how this was the third date night to be cancelled when Vince overheard and offered. She said yes._

" _He and Kiki are watching them at the house so they have all their stuff. We'll call them for bedtime and it should be fine," she explained. "As for date night, it was cancelled but now it is back on. We've cancelled too many lately."_

 _Maura nodded. This was true. Date night was always the first scheduled event to be postponed. They continued to walk. The conversation was easy but it usually was. Jane enjoyed talking with her wife. She enjoyed listening to her voice, hearing her laughter. They ducked into an Ethiopian restaurant. It had been Maura's dinner choice this time and Jane wasn't quite sure about it but her wife wanted to try so they would._

" _This is good, Maur," Jane admitted. She hadn't expected it to be._

 _Maura smiled. "You sound surprised."_

" _Come on Maura. You're talking to the hamburger queen here." Maura laughed._

" _I am glad you liked it," she replied pleased._

 _Jane followed Maura to a quaint bakery not far from the restaurant._

" _I thought you might want some dessert," her wife said to her._

" _You thought I wanted dessert or did_ you _want dessert?" Jane questioned._

" _I might have a bite of yours," she answered. Jane chuckled. She knew what Maura's bite was. She sat in the corner watching her wife devour petite bite by petite bite her decadent triple chocolate-layered cake._

" _Was it good?" Jane asked as Maura pulled the fork from her mouth after eating the last bit. She laughed._

" _It was very good."_

 _They continued to walk towards the apartment. Maura loved the city at night and Jane loved Maura. They walked arm in arm through the hustle and bustle, the lights, the pulse of New York. Just being with one another was enough to make everything better. Jane finally hailed a cab. It was time to get home. Maura yawned as she laid her head on Jane's shoulder. The ride would be short but Maura enjoyed the contact._

" _Hello Benjamin," Maura greeted the concierge while Jane paid the taxi driver._

" _Dr. Isles. Good to see you," he responded pleasantly. "Sergeant Rizzoli. Welcome."_

" _Hey Benjamin," Jane said. Despite requesting for him to call her Jane, he never would._

" _How is your wife and baby?" Maura asked._

" _Not so much a baby anymore," he replied pulling out his phone._

" _Oh my. He is adorable," she said showing Jane who nodded._

" _Thank you." Maura handed him his phone back and grabbed Jane's hand._

" _I was able to fulfill your request, Dr. Isles."_

" _Thank you Benjamin."_

" _How long do we have?" she asked. He checked his watched._

" _You have about 90 minutes."_

" _That is perfect."_

" _Have a wonderful evening," he said to the ladies as they stepped on the elevator._

" _You too Benjamin," Jane called back._

" _What was that about?" Jane questioned her wife. Maura smiled._

" _Patience sergeant."_


	63. Chapter 63

_The door to the apartment opened and Jane wasted no time dropping the purse and removing Maura's coat as well as her own. She pushed up against Maura. Feeling the heat from her body, she captured Maura's lips in a crushing kiss. She had waited all evening to kiss her wife like this and it was well worth the wait._

" _Well hello to you too," Maura said catching her breath as she licked her lips._

" _Hi," Jane responded still breathing heavily._

 _Jane cupped Maura's face. She was in love with this woman without a doubt. She gazed into her eyes then gently kissed her forehead and her nose before making her way back to her gorgeous full delectable lips._

 _Jane could feel her heart fluttering with the anticipation of what was to come. Maura ran her hands down Jane's sides and leaned in. The kiss was... They could taste the desire. They could feel the want as their tongues waged war. The tension built. Maura hurriedly unbuckled Jane's pants. It had been a while since they had devoured each other so quickly upon entering a room._

 _The coolness of Maura's fingers against Jane's warm skin caused her to shiver. Maura ran her hand over Jane's underwear and grunted. There was no denying the need that existed between them. Jane nuzzled Maura's neck with her nose then softly kissed and sucked the area just below her ear before capturing the lobe between her teeth. Maura slid her hand through her wife's want causing Jane to struggle in her breathing._

" _Fuck Maur," she said trying to calm herself to no avail. The touch of this woman drove her insane. Maura didn't chastise Jane for the language. It seemed most appropriate under the circumstances. She one swift stroke she began the dismantling of her wife. She skillfully pleasured Jane though the pace was initially challenging to maintain. Jane had been more than ready and the moisture waiting there allowed for easy movement through and around her desire but not much resistance. Maura added a third finger, which created more friction and gave her the pleasure of watching her wife crumble._

 _There was nothing for Jane to brace against as Maura brought her shuddering to her knees so the landing wasn't graceful but she didn't care. Maura had stayed with her all the way to the floor finally releasing her when Jane grabbed her hand. Her breathing labored she wondered how simply spending time with Maura had worked her up to the point that she didn't last longer than these few minutes._

 _Maura stood and extended her hand to Jane who refused to take it opting instead to run hers up the smooth muscular calf of her wife. She only had one destination in mind so there was no reason to pretend. She moved Maura backwards until she was against the sofa. Still on her knees she hiked the skirt up above Maura's hips and was greeted by a midnight blue thong that did little to catch the wetness she found there._

 _She lifted Maura's left leg then her right over her shoulders forcing Maura to engage her core muscles to help balance. Jane smiled and inhaled her wife's arousal, which was intoxicating. With her left hand she cradle Maura's firm backside and with the right she spread the feast before her so she could relish in what awaited her. Like Jane, Maura seemed to finish before Jane truly started. The orgasm that ripped through her was explosive and Jane held her firmly in place allowing her to feel every bit of it._

 _Jane stood and allowed Maura to lead her to the bedroom. What a sight they were. Maura with her skirt above her waist and Jane with her pants and underwear puddle at her feet as she shuffled behind her wife but neither one cared. What they just experienced was worth looking a sight._

 _Maura pushed Jane onto the bed then knelt to unzip her boots. She removed her wife's pants and mentally decided the undergarment wasn't worth saving. Maura unbuttoned the button down then lifted her tank top over her head. She unhooked the bra and gently brushed her thumbs over Jane's nipples. Jane halted the movement of Maura's hands so she could return the favor._

 _She stood and walked behind her wife. She planted kisses on the nape of her neck as she smooth the skirt down so she could unzip it. She slid her hands down Maura's sides, kissing her back from her neck to her backside as she removed the skirt. The shoes would stay for now. Jane turned her around and unbuttoned the silk blouse to reveal a midnight blue bra that matched the drenched thong, which she eased down her leg._

 _Maura pushed Jane back on the bed and straddled her. She unhooked her bra releasing those magnificent breasts. Jane inhaled sharply at the sight of those beautiful mounds of flesh hovering above her, waiting for her to taste them._

 _Jane sat up taking Maura's nipple in her mouth. She bit down then suck the flesh deeper into her mouth. Maura moaned pushing forward offering more of herself to Jane who welcomed it. Maura positioned Jane so their centers aligned. Jane whimpered at the contact and slight movement. She reached up to massage Maura's breasts before grabbing onto her hips and holding on._

 _This was one of her favorite positions. Maura leaned over and kissed her. Their bodies were slick with perspiration as Maura rocked against her wife. Jane was close but Maura was closer and her body betrayed her. She couldn't maintain the rhythm as much as she tried. The orgasm tore through her. As she watched Maura's body quiver and jerk, Jane melted as the sensation of satisfaction consumed her._

 _Maura collapsed onto Jane who hugged her tightly when her senses returned to her._

" _God I love you," Maura said winded. Jane sighed. It still baffled her that they had waited so long to partake of this bliss with one another._

" _We need to shower," Maura stated straightening her legs so she laid fully on top of her wife. She loved to do this. They fit. She had never fit this perfectly with anyone else._

" _Why?" Jane asked not wanting to move._

" _My contribution to date night."_

 _Jane chuckled. "I thought this out of body experience was your contribution."_

" _An added bonus," she answered smiling._

" _Separate showers?" Jane suggested knowing the same one would possibly make them late._

" _Same. We have time."_

 _Jane sighed as Apanyi massaged the muscles in her back._

" _This is the best, Maur."_

" _I thought I was the best," she replied teasingly._

" _You are. But you are in a league all your own."_

" _Thank you," Maura replied blushing._

" _You're welcome."_

" _This has been a wonderful evening, Jane. One of our best date nights."_

" _I'm glad," she replied enjoying the work Apanyi who was excellent at her job was doing on her shoulder._

" _Are you ready to tell me the real reason I found you waiting for me?"_

" _Date night," she answered stubbornly._

" _Jane." Jane sighed. She knew Maura had seen through her earlier but had gone along with her explanation and they had had a fantastic evening. But now her wife was asking for the full version of the truth._

" _Why haven't you mentioned wanting another child again?" Jane asked not hesitating anymore but jumping right into it._

" _You said you didn't want one. There was no need to mention it again," Maura responded. The reasoning made perfect sense._

" _But you just dropped it out there then picked it up like it never happened."_

 _Maura lifted her face from the cradle then turned her head to face her wife._

" _Sweetheart, I wasn't going to twist your arm or try to convince you when you said you didn't want another child." Jane looked at Maura. "Have you been thinking about this these last few months?"_

" _Off and on, yeah," she admitted._

" _I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _I don't know. I guess because you took it back."_

" _I didn't take it back. I didn't think there was anything to discuss."_

" _You never said why you wanted another."_

" _You never asked," Maura replied._

" _I'm asking now."_

" _Is that what this is?" Maura questioned._

" _Yeah and it's date night," Jane answered giving Maura a goofy side smile. "Would you please tell me?"_

" _Well. All the things you said where right. We do have three amazing children who are healthy and happy. They are funny and exceptional and they are becoming more independent."_

" _And occasionally stubborn," Jane added sighing._

" _They come by that naturally," Maura responded in their defense._

" _No. Nope. I know what you are implying."_

" _Not an implication dear."_

" _You can be stubborn too," Jane said_

" _I have a wonderful wife," Maura continued ignoring her wife, "who loves me in every way I could possibly be loved. Our family is more than I ever imagined my family would be. We have more than we will need in this lifetime. We are both successful. Our work. My novels. There is nothing we couldn't accomplish."_

" _Don't forget modest and humble," Jane added with a smirk. Maura smiled. She knew Jane was teasing her._

" _I know there are people who want children but can't have them and here I am wanting and I already have everything. I guess it is selfish of me."_

" _I never said that," Jane said lifting her head. She may not understand what Maura wanted but Maura was the most selfless person she knew._

" _No, you didn't. That was my assessment."_

" _Am I sensing a but coming hopefully in the near future while we can still have children?" Maura hit Jane._

" _Not setting a good example Maura," Jane said shaking her head._

" _The children aren't here, Jane."_

" _No but Apinya and Sara are!"_

" _May I continue?" Maura asked rolling her eyes._

" _Please."_

" _But..."_

" _There it is…finally," she said sarcastically._

" _I will stop talking to you," Maura threatened._

" _Continue."_

" _Of all the things I have accomplished in my life, being a mother was one of the greatest."_

" _Maur, you have done so many great things," Jane countered._

" _But being a mother was something I didn't believe I could do. I know I have room to improve but Jane it brings me such joy and I am proud of us and how we raise our family."_

" _And you wanted another baby to improve or be prouder?" she questioned trying to understand._

" _No. Because we still have three embryos and it feels wrong to not give them and us the chance to know them and for all of us to reach our potential."_

" _Maur." Jane sighed. Maura reached over and grabbed Jane's hand as the guilt overwhelmed her._

" _Sweetie. I am not mad. And yes I was disappointed but I wanted you to be honest. You were. I appreciate that."_

" _It's not fair to you," Jane said aware she was the reason why it wasn't._

" _Life isn't fair Jane. We know that better than most."_

" _I'm sorry Maur."_

" _Whether there is a baby or not, I will be happy. Now relax and let the ladies finish this massage."_

" _I think you just shushed me," Jane accused her._

" _No, I merely suggested you relax."_

" _Same as shushing."_

* * *

" _You do that often," Hope said walking up behind Jane._

" _What?" she asked._

" _Just looking at her in a room," she answered. "You always watch over her."_

" _I love her," she replied simply. Hope nodded her head. Although it took them a few more years to figure it out, Hope had known it the first time she had dinner with them. There was this fierce protectiveness that Jane buffered her daughter with and the way she would look at her… Well it was magical._

" _Sorry she isn't ready," Hope offered._

" _No worries."_

" _Tamara came in with her daughter who wouldn't let any of us examine her then Maura walked through that door," she continued._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yes. The daughter was inconsolable until Maura came in and calmed her. She never thought she would be good here but she is. Has been. Especially with children. That was surprising to both of us." Jane nodded. Maura had this way about her that believe it or not kids gravitated towards._

" _Hey," Jane greeted her wife when she walked over. Maura hugged her._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered. Jane shook her head._

" _Honey, it's all good. We have time."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Tamara and her daughter approached Maura and Jane._

" _She wanted to say bye and I wanted to thank you. We just moved her and it has been hard getting settled and…Thank you," the woman said sighing._

" _You're welcome," Maura replied squeezing her arm._

" _Are there certain days you are here?" Tamara asked._

" _No, I don't volunteer here anymore," Maura responded apologetically._

" _Oh," she replied disappointed. "I was hoping you could be her doctor."_

 _Maura reached for the home care paper in Tamara's hand and wrote her number on it._

" _Call me if you need me." The mother's face brightened._

" _Thank you."_

 _Maura knelt down. Jane noticed she always did that when addressing children especially their own. She would get down to their level or bring them up to hers. Jane found she did it now as well._

" _It was nice meeting you A-l-i," Maura signed._

" _This is Jane," she continued pointing at her wife. "I told you about her." Ali nodded and smiled._

" _Would you like to say hi, Jane?" Maura asked her wife who nodded. She knew hi but Maura showed her how to sign Ali's name._

" _Hi A-l-i," Jane signed smiling._

" _Hi J-a-n-e," the little girl replied._

 _Jane watched Maura continue her conversation._

" _Did you know she knew sign language?" Hope asked obviously surprised._

" _No, not this much. She taught the boys signs. I thought she just knew baby sign language."_

" _Well, she really was able to help them."_

" _She's pretty amazing" Jane said in awe._

" _Yes she is," Hope agreed. "I wish she would come back. We could use her around here."_

 _Ali gave Maura a hug and said good-bye._

" _You're the first other than her teacher to be able to talk with her since we moved here. Thank you again."_

 _Maura turned to Jane who signed I love you._

" _Oh Jane," she said placing her hand on her chest._

" _I love you too, darling."_


	64. Chapter 64

_Jane heard the music filling the house before she entered. Alexa was on blast today which meant there was a dance party going on inside. Jane smiled. It had been a rough day. Whatever was going on behind those doors would wash it all away. She opened the door to see Maura and all three of the boys dancing. She chuckled. A couple of them definitely had more rhythm than the other two but the smiles on their faces let her know it didn't matter. There was no judgment. Her sons were happy and dancing freely with their mom._

 _Maura noticed her and gave her a huge grin. They stared at each other as Maura started dancing towards her. She motioned for Jane to come to her. Jane shook her head like she usually did but that glint in her wife's eye let her know she was coming for her. Maura cast the rod and tried to reel her in. Jane shook her head again refusing the invitation. The smile was replaced by that cute pout, which Jane knew she'd eventually give into, but she would make her work for it._

" _Mama is home!" Maura announced as she shimmied right up to Jane. The boys danced over to her, hugging her around her knees._

" _Mama doesn't want to dance," Maura said aware that Jane wouldn't deny the boys if they wanted her to. Jane smirked. She had underestimated Maura who winked at her._

" _We can't allow Mama not to dance can we?" her wife asked._

" _No! Dance, Mama," they yelled as they pushed and pulled her towards the family room._

" _You don't play fair."_

" _I know," she replied as she danced around Jane who grabbed her by the waist. Maura laughed as Jane tackled her and they landed on the couch. Jane planted kisses on her cheek. She released her in time to scoop up Aiden tossing him into the chair and fake slamming the twins to the ground. Dancing was exchanged for wrestling which was fine. The boys were happy either way._

 _Maura extracted herself and watched her wife and sons roughhouse. The boys enjoyed it, as did Jane. Today it was necessary. She could always tell when Jane had a particularly hard day. She had seen it in her eyes when she entered the house. She knew she would spend a lot of the evening holding or being in contact with their children. Each a little grounding stone that allowed her to feel what was good in this world._

" _Beverages all around!" Maura called out. The boys scrambled to the island. Jane followed assisting Evan and Nic. Maura filled their cups with water even Jane's who thought of protesting but that look from Maura cut her off._

" _Water first," she answered knowing the question. Jane nodded._

" _So who's first to tell Mama about their day?" Jane asked. Aiden raised his hand._

" _Okay. The polite young man wearing the striped blue shirt to the left." The boys looked around as if there were another boy they knew nothing about in the kitchen with them._

" _That's Aiden, Mama," Evan offered. She smiled._

" _Of course it is. Thank you sweetie," she answered._

" _Mommy gave science class today. We made a walking water rainbow."_

" _Really?" He nodded._

" _Can you explain it to me?" Jane asked. He continued telling her about the jars, food coloring and paper towels. He explained how it was set up and what happened when they added water._

" _That is amazing."_

" _That's science," he replied drinking from his juice box that replaced the empty water glass. Jane chuckled. That sounded just like his mother. She took a swig of the beer that thankfully was her upgrade to the water._

" _I want them to reach for water first after activity," Maura replied simply when she handed her wife the bottle. Jane nodded. She understood._

" _And how about you two?" Jane asked the twins._

" _We did not do that," Nic answered. Jane chuckled._

" _Well, what did you do?"_

" _We played!" Evan answered._

" _We are golfers now." Nic added proudly. Jane looked at Maura._

" _Father picked them up from daycare because Aiden had a doctor's appointment. He took them to the country club. They saw the golfers and wanted to try. So father bought them clubs and had the professional help them."_

" _He bought them clubs?" Jane asked astounded._

" _Apparently they are naturals," her wife replied._

" _They are kids of course they are," she replied. "He bought them clubs?"_

" _Jane they need the proper equipment."_

" _Couldn't just rent them?" she asked incredulously. It was Maura's turn to be astonished._

" _Your father doesn't golf so..."_

" _He purchased lessons for them and Aiden as well as you and I."_

" _Maura," she whined._

 _Her boys looked at her. "That will be so much fun." She didn't want to dampen their excitement._

" _Thank you," her wife mouthed._

 _She helped the twins down and watched them scurry off without Aiden who was lingering. She watched Maura nod to him as if she was giving him her okay. He approached her._

" _Mama?" Jane looked down at her son._

" _Yes sweetie?" she answered._

" _Mommy told me to talk to you," he said timidly._

" _Okay. What would you like to talk about?" she asked._

" _Me being sad." Jane looked back at Maura who smiled at her._

" _Well have a seat in my office," she said lifting him back onto the barstool._

" _This is not your office," he replied rolling his eyes. Maura came and sat next to him._

" _Why are you sad, A?" Jane asked taking his hands into hers._

" _George came back to school but he can't be my friend." Jane bit her lip. She remembered George._

" _And that makes you sad." He nodded._

" _Do you know why he can't be your friend?" she asked._

" _His mom said you're mean. Mommy said you aren't." Jane smiled. Maura her protector._

" _Well bud. First I'm sorry you are sad. And second, I am so proud of you that you talked to mommy about it." He smiled. He looked so much like Maura._

" _You know mama works for the police?" He nodded._

" _And mama's job is to make sure people who do bad things are put on time out."_

" _Like when we don't listen?" he asked._

" _Yes like that. George's mom isn't happy with Mama because something bad happened and Mama had to put someone in his family on time out."_

" _That's your job," he replied passionately._

" _Yes it is. I am sorry George can't play with you but…"_

" _There are cons'quences," he said nodding._

" _Yes. Mommy said you help people."_

" _I do, honey, but sometimes people get sad when we help."_

" _Mommy said George's mom is sad so she is making it sad for me," he stated his lisp more pronounced._

" _Mommy is right," Jane replied brushing his curls away from his face._

" _But I didn't do anything to be on time out from George," Aiden said not understanding._

" _No honey you didn't. I wish his mommy wouldn't do that because you my sweet boy didn't do anything wrong. Neither did George but sometimes mommies and daddies don't get it right." She hugged her son. He held on tightly._

" _I love you. This isn't your fault. You are good and kind and I hope one day George's mom will let you two play together," she reassured him._

" _Truth?" he asked._

" _Truth." He hugged her again then hugged Maura._

" _You feel better?" Maura asked her oldest. He nodded._

" _Mama said I didn't do anything wrong."_

" _You didn't sweetheart," Maura confirmed. He ran to find his brothers._

" _I want to beat some sense into George's mother," Jane said angrily._

" _No. I'll take care of that," Maura replied knowing it required more tact than Jane possessed. She also knew that beating some sense was not figurative in this case._

" _You suggested he talk with me?" Jane asked before taking another swig of her beer._

" _I want all of them to be able to come to us. I want them to know we will have their backs and will listen." Jane kissed her temple._

" _I want us to have another baby," Jane said. Maura looked at her._

" _Jane?" she questioned. Jane nodded._

" _I mean it."_

* * *

"Jane! Jane!" Jane finally looked at her wife and brushed the tears from her face.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Maura asked. She nodded.

"This is our baby," she whispered hearing the heartbeat for the first time. She couldn't believe she had fought this. Each of the other times they had been pregnant, the sound of their children's heartbeats had humbled her and this time was no different.

"Yes, Jane. Our baby," Maura echoed.


	65. Chapter 65

Maura had entered the beginning of her second trimester. They had not mentioned the impending birth of their fourth child yet. Maura had wanted to wait. She wanted to make it to the second trimester before anyone but them knew. Jane had agreed. She wanted to limit Maura's stress. The plan was to tell the boys there would be another baby then tell the family. Today was Sunday, which seemed like the best day to make this happen. Everyone would be at family dinner.

"Family! Meeting!" Jane called out.

"You could have just gone up the stairs, Jane," Maura said not approving of the screaming.

"Then I would have to come back down the stairs, Dr. Isles, to where I am now." Maura shook her head.

They heard the boys descending the stairs. They came around the corner to find all three sitting on the floor with Cassie who Jane recently found out was named after a pink dragon from Dragon Tales. They were seated in a row – Aiden, Nicolas, Evan, Cassie.

"So I didn't know that Spiderman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman would be joining us at the family meeting," Jane said causing her sons to smile.

"Maura, can you explain Wonder Woman?" she whispered. Maura opened then closed her mouth.

"No. I cannot but it does not matter," Maura replied curious but knowing she would not ask.

"No it doesn't," Jane agreed nodding her head.

"Well super heroes and Cassie."

"Mama, Cassie is Lassie today," Nicolas said correcting her.

"Oh geez," Jane responded shaking her head.

"Jane."

"Fine. Super heroes and Lassie. Mommy and I have something we want to talk with you about."

They both sat on the table in front of their children. Jane took Maura's hand in hers.

"Mommy and I have decided to have another baby," she said smiling.

"Like baby Leo?" Evan asked clapping.

"Yes. Like baby Leo," Jane answered clapping too. Aiden frowned and fell backwards into the front of the couch groaning. The twins followed his lead and Cassie flipped onto her back thinking perhaps this was as good a time as any for belly rubs.

"Aiden, do you want to tell us what you are feeling?" Maura asked her eldest son.

"You have four," he answered sitting up.

"Four?" Jane repeated.

"Three boys, one girl. We don't need a new baby," he answered pointing at his siblings. Maura smiled. Cassie. They did tell them she was a member of the family.

"A, you'd be a big brother," Jane offered as a selling point.

"I'm a big brother now and they're a lot of work," he replied sincerely.

"We a lot of work," the twins responded high fiving each other. Jane tried not to laugh.

"TJ said babies are a lot of work,"

"We not babies," Evan said offended.

"Yeah," Nicolas agreed as he glared at Aiden.

"Abigail says Leo takes all the time," Aiden continued. "The new baby would take all the time and be a lot of work."

"Sweetheart, babies do require a lot of care but we will always have time for each one of you," Maura promised. He looked at them like he didn't believe what they said was true.

"Aiden, I promise we will always have time," Jane reiterated. "Always." He sighed.

"No to the new baby," Nicolas said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Aiden says no," Evan answered as if Maura should have known this.

"Wait a second Wonder Woman," Jane interrupted, "You were just excited. Clapping even." He shrugged.

"A, me and Mommy aren't asking permission. The baby is happening. We just want to share with you before we told the family today," Jane explained.

"Sweetie," Maura said addressing Aiden and going to sit next to him. "You are a wonderful big brother and I know you will be for this baby as well. Mama and I love you and your brothers. We will always love you and no new baby changes that, okay?"

"TJ said we have to set a good example because we are the oldest."

"Setting a good example is wonderful…"

"TJ says it's hard work." Maura nodded. She understood. He was feeling responsible.

"Aiden, you do need to set a good example but you don't have to take care of the new baby or the twins. Mama and I appreciate all that you do to help. You are wonderful. What you do is so important as the oldest but honey, your responsibility is being a little boy. Playing. Learning. Having fun. Wrestling with Mama." Maura leaned in and hugged him to her.

"Yeah bud," Jane reiterated.

"Uncle Tommy said you were the best at being oldest," Aiden said to Jane. "I want to be like you, Mama."

"Oh, sweetie, you are like me, A."

"Really?"

"Truth," Jane offered.

"Truth," he repeated as Maura kissed his temple. Jane hugged him and high-fived the twins.

"So super heroes and Lassie…"

"This is Cassie, Mama. She didn't want to be Lassie anymore, " Nicolas explained.

"I can't," Jane said.

"You can," Maura disagreed.

"Okay, boys and girl dog, the Rizzoli-Isles will have a new little super hero in a few months."

"He can be Jack Jack!" Evan said excitedly.

"If she's a girl, she can be Wonder Woman," Aiden offered. Evan frowned.

"I'm Wonder Woman," he said sounding insulted.

"And a fine Wonder Woman you are bud," Jane reassured him.

Arthur and Angela were finishing up dinner. Everyone had arrived. There was a full house today – Tommy, TJ and Lauren who looked very pregnant, Cailin and her newest boyfriend, Walter, who Jane, Tommy, and Frankie insisted on torturing relentlessly, Hope, Constance, Rondo, Vince and Kiki, Nina and the kids, and Sean and his daughter who had been coming the last couple of months. Maura smiled. This was their home. Laughter and love filled each corner, top to bottom.

"How was Matty?" Jane asked sneaking up behind her and embracing her while planting a kiss on her neck.

"Get a room!" Tommy yelled.

"Thomas!" Angela yelled back.

"What Ma?" he asked pretending he didn't have a clue why she would call him out.

"You children," Angela said under her breath. "You'd think you were raised by wolves."

"He is doing well," Maura answered. "We went to pick out some items for his new apartment."

"Cora okay with all that?" Jane questioned.

"She has to be. She is getting stronger since her stroke but taking care of Matthew full time is too much for her right now."

"This is good of you Maur."

"We talked with Troy. I'll take him to see him on Tuesday."

"Troy decided to stop his treatment?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Matthew isn't happy but I think we were able to get him to understand."

"He didn't want to come today?"

"No, I told him how many might be here. It was too much." Jane could understand that. It was sometimes too much for her.

"He enjoyed Aiden though. I am glad I took him with me today. Your son is a very kind."

"So is his mommy," Jane offered. Maura smiled.

"Matthew will be here for dinner on Tuesday. He says thank you for autographing his comic book."

"Shi..shoot Maura. I hope no one else saw that," Jane responded embarrassed.

"Only the entire group home. I imagine you will be quite famous the next time you visit," she said smiling.

"Great."

"Aiden?" she asked hopeful.

"Didn't see it." Jane sighed relieved.

The family dinner today required a kid's table, which Jane made Walter sit at until Maura rescued him. The conversation was lively as always. This was their family. Good. Bad. Better or worse. These were their people and Maura adored them all.

Angela tapped the glass. The table quieted down. Everyone turned their attention to her as she cleared her throat.

"What up, Ma?" Jane asked. Angela bit her lip and looked to Cavanaugh.

"Well," she said taking something from her pocket. "Before we serve dessert, me and Sean have an announcement."

"On with it. Tiramisu awaits," Jane interjected.

"Jane!" her wife said shaking her head.

"Maura!"

"Oh Janie," her mother said sighing.

"Sorry Ma continue." Cavanaugh took her hand and smiled.

"I asked her to marry me," he said grinning.

"And I said yes!" Angela replied allowing Sean to put the ring back on her finger.

"Ah, that's great, Ma!" Jane said.

"Yeah, Ma. Really great," Frankie added standing and kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations, Ma," Tommy said beaming as he shook Cavanaugh's hand.

" _What up Cavanaugh?" Tommy asked as the lieutenant approached their table looking nervous._

" _Hey," he said breathing deeply._

" _You look scared," Tommy added._

" _Not scared, exactly," he replied. Frankie smirked._

" _Come on Lieu. Spit it out," Jane requested._

" _I'd like to marry your mother," he said fidgeting._

" _Really?" Frankie asked. "Why would you want to do something like that?" The question seemed to baffle him._

" _She's your Ma," he replied._

" _Yeah but we have to keep her," Frankie replied. Tommy started laughing and was joined by his brother._

" _You two are idiots," Jane said. Sean chuckled and relaxed._

" _I love her. So yeah her, if she'll have me."_

" _I think she'll have you," Jane said standing and hugging him. Their mother deserved to be happy and Cavanaugh helped her do that._

" _I swear to you I will love her the best I know how," he promised._

" _Sean, we believe you love our mother," Jane said. "We just need you to keep loving her the way she is."_

" _I don't want her to change. She is a special lady."_

" _Good because I am married to the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and yes you are my boss but she knows how to dispose of a body." Sean laughed._

" _You just like to say that," Tommy accused._

" _Yes I do because she is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."_

" _Yeah I'll keep that in mind," Cavanaugh replied._

" _I'm not kidding," Jane responded seriously._

" _Welcome to the family dad," Tommy teased. "Now maybe the kids can stop calling you Mr. LT."_

Arthur tapped his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast."

"Hopefully in English," Jane commented under her breath.

"Yes, Jane in English. To Angela and Sean, some people are worth melting for. Congratulations."

"Frozen? You just quoted frozen?" Frankie asked surprised.

"It seemed appropriate," Arthur replied with a chuckle. They had just seen it with the children last night. The room erupted in laughter.

"Okay Professor Isles. Thank you for that," Tommy replied shaking his head.

Evan walked over to Jane and leaned into her.

"Hey bud," she said picking him up and sitting him on her lap. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You do know your kid is dressed like Wonder Woman," Frankie said stating the obvious.

"You got a problem with that?" Jane asked in a way that let him know he did not have a problem with it.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Good. What can I do for you little man?" she asked her son.

"When are you and mommy going to say about the baby?" he asked putting his arm around her neck. Angela's ears perked up. Baby. Nina looked at Maura who tried to contain her smile.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You're pregnant!" Maura nodded.

"I guess now bud," Jane answered grinning.


	66. Chapter 66

Maura and the boys were still sleeping which was where Jane would have preferred to be when Frankie rolled up in front of her home on Beacon Hill. It was Saturday – early Saturday morning to be more specific – and being up at the crack of dawn was not what she initially had in mind for her weekend. But here she was up –cursing as she locked the front door.

It had been extremely hard to remove her body from the warmth of her wife. Waking with Maura wrapped around her was one of her favorite things. Having Maura's head nestled in the crook of her neck with her honey brown hair falling around her face highlighting her beauty was a wonderful way to wake up to challenge the world. It gave Jane what she needed to succeed.

She had eased out of the bed carefully so she would not wake her. She was sleeping for two. Jane had kissed her tenderly and smiled. God she loved this woman and it was only because her brother was trying to get his home ready for his own family and she and Frankie were attempting to help him that she was leaving her now.

When they arrived in front of the house, Jane was impressed. She hadn't been in a few weeks with BPD taking most of her time and her family the rest. It looked great. A lot of work had gone into this place, which had been a definite fixer upper when Tommy found and fell in love with it. Initially this was his weekend project, which he dedicated time to around TJ's schedule and any Rizzoli Family plumbing jobs. He had been taking his time to complete his labor of love but a new marriage with a baby on the way shot that timetable to hell.

Frantic. Frantic was the word to best describe what this renovation had become. Unfortunately, the house had turned out to be more than a cosmetic fixer and it decimated his budget quickly. Translation – Tommy needed to do more of the work himself to save money. As much as Maura and Jane offered, he refused. He didn't want to take money from his family but he would definitely take their help.

"Thanks for coming, guys" Tommy said when they came through the door. Frankie nodded and Jane grunted before closing her eyes as she sipped the coffee.

"You owe me big time," Frankie said gesturing towards Jane. "I've caffeinated her."

"Nice!" Tommy acknowledged appreciating his brother's initiative.

An irritated, half-awake, Jane growled at Frankie when she got into his car this morning. He recognized the possibilities of how quickly this could spiral out of control. He was a detective after all. Jane, like this, was trouble and he didn't want to be the one to get into it with her. That would be their normal interaction when she was in this mood. Maura was the only one who could handle her when she was like this. Actually Maura was the only one who could handle her period.

Hoping to survive without his sister killing him or his brother today, Frankie stopped at Boston Joe's without prompting and ordered her the largest cup he could. She needed not wanted coffee. And he needed and wanted it for her because Jane without coffee was an absolute nightmare.

"You know how she gets. You should have seen her when I picked her up. It is amazing Maura is still with her," he said shaking his head. He had to commend his sister-in-law. She was a saint.

"I can hear you," she replied her voice rougher than it would be normally. Jane threw a sack at Tommy who opened it. A big grin crossed his face as he took the breakfast sandwich out of the bag and bit half of it.

"Thanks!" he mumbled trying to keep the food in his mouth. He had been working for a few hours and food wasn't something that had been on his mind. He definitely appreciated his siblings were concerned enough to bring him something too.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Jane asked irritated.

"Sorry," he said stuffing the remainder of the breakfast sandwich into his mouth. She shook her head.

"Actually, I might need to thank you instead, bro," Frankie said sliding on a pair of work gloves. "I think you saved me from shopping today." Jane grunted again.

"It's your wife's fault," he accused Jane. "Maura started Nina on that Newbury Street crap on Saturdays and couldn't go with her today."

"Not my fault you can't control your wife's shopping habits," Jane replied continuing to drink the coffee, which felt so good going down. She sighed. She was starting to feel human.

"Do you control yours?" her brother asked. Jane chuckled. Of course she didn't nor would she ever try. You didn't control Maura Isles.

Jane walked over to the door and looked at the to-do list taped on it.

"Why didn't you just sell this thing?" Jane questioned as she put her coffee down and slipped on her own pair of gloves.

"Didn't think it would take all this," Tommy replied. "Just ran into some problems."

"Some?" Frankie challenged.

"Okay a lot," he conceded his head hanging in defeat.

"Tommy?" Jane started. Her voice asking the question before the words could leave her mouth.

"No Jane. No. I don't want to owe you and Maura anymore than I already do. You guys have done enough for me."

"You don't owe us anything. We went into business with you, bud. That was a win-win situation for all of us."

"But all the rest, sis," he replied looking at her. "Besides we're almost done."

"The floors look good," Frankie commented changing the subject.

"Yeah a friend gave me a great deal on the install," Tommy responded turning towards his brother and accepting the change in conversation as a way to avoid Jane's stare.

"Cool. Might need you to hook me up. Nina is talking about new floors." Tommy nodded.

Jane gathered the tool belt and headed upstairs leaving her brothers downstairs to tackle the kitchen hardware. Today they would finish installing moulding throughout the house, tile the kitchen backsplash once the counters were installed and finish putting in the hardware, light fixtures and anything else they could do. Jane would be here all day but it would be worth it. When she and Frankie left today, they wouldn't need to return unless Tommy was cooking dinner for them.

"When are the countertop people coming?" Frankie asked.

"Scheduled them for nine then we can get the backsplash done. Man, I hope getting this kitchen done will help Lauren feel better," Tommy said running his hand over his hair.

"Something wrong with Lauren?"

"She's trying so hard, man and everything seems to be working against us."

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked when Tommy's phone buzzed. He answered it and Frankie watched him become visibly distraught.

"Damn it!" he said rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Frankie mouthed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tommy yelled out. Jane bounded down the stairs.

"What the hell?" she asked frowning at Frankie who shrugged as Tommy almost put a fist through the new sheetrock.

"Tommy!" Frankie said grabbing his arm before he could do damage.

"You don't understand. I needed this all to work today," Tommy replied distressed.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked concerned for his brother.

"I just wanted this to work for Lauren. She needed a win. I needed a win too. I wanted her to see the results of me trying."

"How can she not see you're trying?" Jane questioned not understanding why her brother would worry that Lauren couldn't see this. He worked at their business. He chauffeured TJ around. He took care of Lauren and with what few hours he had left he worked on this house.

"Talk Tommy," Frankie demanded. "Who was on the phone?"

"The countertop people. They are going to be late."

"Okay, I know you didn't just lose your mind because the countertops are not going to be on time," Jane said rubbing her face and sighing heavily. It was too early in the morning for this crap.

"Tommy, there has to be more to this story," Frankie said. He knew his brother and he was convinced that there was more to why his brother was close to a meltdown. Tommy hesitated.

"Lauren is having…we are having a hard time," he admitted finally. "She and TJ are clashing. They got on so well before and she and I seem to be fighting. I thought this would be easier. I thought it would be different than Lydia."

"It is different than Lydia, Tommy," Frankie offered. His brother shook his head.

"I'm not so sure. I know I love her but..."

"But you have a lot going on," Frankie explained.

"Her pregnancy has been hard. She is having a really bad time. I didn't know what to expect because I wasn't around for Lydia. But everything that can go wrong is going wrong for Lauren and there is nothing I can do.

Then there is TJ. That kid has been a little monster, which isn't like him. He isn't happy with Lauren or me. Lauren doesn't seem happy with him or me. She complains about him. His attitude. About me not being home enough but I have work and this house. We're doing everything we can. It just feels like such a struggle."

"Would you like me to kick Lauren's ass?" Jane asked in that intimidating Jane Rizzoli way that caused fear.

"Janie!" Frankie cautioned. "You should be more understanding."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" Jane asked glaring at her brother.

"Well, yeah," he answered surprised she wouldn't know this. Jane smirked. He was always too easy.

"Lauren is great and she has been wonderful but it has to be hard for her balancing being an expectant mother for the first time with being a wife, stepmother and this renovation. You remember pregnancy hormones."

"Thank you Dr Phil," Jane commented.

"Jane." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Francesco I get it. I too have a pregnant wife."

"And you have been pregnant?" he offered.

"Really?"

"You are ridiculous," he said walking away.

"Thank you," she answered turning back to Tommy. "What is going on with TJ?"

"I don't know. I do not understand him. He's so different now with her than when he was before."

"He's a kid, Tommy."

"I know Jane but he knows how to be kind. He isn't even being kind."

"If you and Lauren, the adults, are having trouble, what the hell makes you think he should be doing better than you?" she asked.

"I'm not use to him acting like this," he said shrugging.

"He needs time to adjust too," Frankie offered.

"TJ hasn't had to share you Tommy," she added. "This is a lot for him as well. He needs to understand where he fits in all of this too."

"I dated Lauren for months. They were fine. He loved her," he countered.

"Dated. Not the same as pregnant, married, and moved in," Jane replied.

"He was excited about the marriage."

"Because you were?" Jane asked.

"I talked to him about it," Tommy said defending himself

"This happened faster I think than you thought it would. There was no preparation time," Frankie said.

"I get that."

"He needs to know you love him," his sister said to him.

"TJ knows I love him, Jane."

"True bud he does but he's testing you. He's seeing how far he can push you before you won't."

"I'll always love him," Tommy responded passionately. "He's my boy."

"I know but he's a kid who's asking for some boundaries and wanting to know if you'll love him no matter what," she replied.

Tommy leaned against the wall. His son had not taken well to his new stepmother or their new life. He hadn't expected it to be so difficult and he would agree they were not well equipped to handle his reaction. They were struggling.

"TJ has never had to share share you on the day to day, bro. Closest he has come is when you take care of our kids but they go home. Some times there is a sleepover..."

"But they go home," Jane reiterated. "You have been his world and now you've introduced someone else you love and who is staying. He has a stepmother. There is a new baby on the way. A new house. There are a lot of changes he is dealing with. You can't expect him not to feel some kind of way about it."

"He's always been this great kid. No problems. You know?"

"He's still a great kid," Frankie reminded Tommy.

"Help him, bud," Jane suggested. Tommy nodded.

He had failed his son and he felt awful. He hadn't realized that TJ was struggling too. His son always seemed to go with the flow and be all right. He weathered all the changes that had been thrown his way so Tommy made the assumption he was weathering this one. He was wrong. This time TJ wasn't and Tommy as his dad should have been more aware.

"Don't," Jane commanded understanding the Rizzoli thought process. "Don't take on that guilt. This is new for all of you. Just do better. Can we get back to work now ladies?" Her brothers glared at her as she headed back upstairs. She really needed to look into finding some other people to hang out with.


	67. Chapter 67

Jane stopped before ascending the stairs. "Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Maura is taking TJ shopping today," she said thankful it was her nephew and not her. "When Lauren drops him off, have her bring his soccer gear for tomorrow. There is stuff at the house he can sleep in. All the boys have a game tomorrow so we'll keep him tonight, take him tomorrow and you and Lauren can pick him up."

"Maybe he should be home?"

"Home hasn't been that great," Frankie commented. "I think Jane is on to something. He needs a break and you and your woman need to reconnect."

"Lauren is going to hate it."

"Why?" Jane questioned.

"Because she is having a little trouble with Maura right now," he said under his breath. Jane bit her lip and walked towards her brother. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"She seems to be having trouble with everybody. What's her problem with my wife?" Jane asked agitated.

"Easy Jane," Frankie said as he approached his sister.

"She's just a little insecure, Jane. TJ really loves Maura and Lauren knows that."

"She's the adult. That's her problem."

"She knows that too and she feels really bad about it. Don't tell Maura, please." Jane stared at her brother. There was no way she would tell Maura that Lauren had a problem with her. It would hurt her feelings and that would not happen on her watch.

"This pregnancy has caused her so much grief. It doesn't help she's comparing herself to Maura. How she looks. How she feels. TJ will give her the cold shoulder then gush when Maura calls. With the way he is acting, she isn't too happy about him going with you guys," Tommy confessed.

Jane didn't respond.

"She didn't think we should reward him," Tommy continued.

"Going with us or being around us?" Jane asked for clarification.

"Going, Jane."

"Tommy if you don't want us to take your son, say so then you tell him and Maura."

"I wouldn't take that away from him, Jane," he replied. She nodded.

"How you holding up Tommy?" Jane asked worried about her brother.

She would always worry about him and Frankie. She had looked out and cared for them their entire lives and always would. But Tommy required more attention because Frankie didn't have the same addiction as he did so she didn't worry about him in the same ways. Between all that was going on, it was a lot of stress coming at her little brother and she needed to know he was okay.

"Harder than I thought. Harder than you guys make it look." Frankie laughed.

"Bro glad we make it look easy but it ain't us."

"Marriage isn't hard Tommy," Jane offered. "I know people say it is but I haven't found it to be. Don't get me wrong you do work at it but it's not _hard_ work. It's work you want to do. Maybe it is different for Maura and I because she was my best friend, is my best friend I don't know.

She's never made me feel I wasn't enough. She loves me for me. She has never wanted to change me and why would I want to change her? She isn't perfect, Lord knows neither am I—"

"Amen," Frankie interjected.

"Fu—."

"Language Janie," Frankie warned chuckling. She glared at her brother.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. She is perfect for me. She is everything that I need."

"Janie's right," Frankie agreed, "being with Nina is work I want to do. She makes me better and I hope I do the same for her. I love you guys but when it comes down to it Nina is the person I want to be with. Do we disagree? Hell yeah. Often but not like Ma and Pop. There is no yelling or slamming things. Making each other feel guilty. Trying to get the upper hand."

"Sometimes you do need a time out," Jane offered remembering the times Maura would retreat to the yoga room or Jane would go workout. Sometimes they retreated to their children together and it reminded them to step outside of themselves and see the bigger picture.

"Yeah but from the disagreement not each other. Even if we haven't settled it, we go to bed together and take it up the next day. The last time we let distance between us was before we got married and your sister sent me home. Remember Janie?"

"You were being an ass," she responded.

"I was being how I thought I should be," Frankie replied honestly.

"You and Maura fight?" Tommy asked.

"No cause Jane is whipped," Frankie piped in before she could answer.

"I'm not too whipped to whip your ass little brother." Frankie bit his lip.

"We do Tommy. Frankie's right it's all in how you do it. Never in front of the boys. We talk. Sometimes it takes us a minute or two to get to listening. That's when you stop trying to win. Does she get her way more than me? Maybe."

"Whipped," Frankie coughed.

"And you aren't?" He chuckled.

"I use to think that was a bad thing but it isn't. Nina respects me and I respect her. She's smart and is always thinking about our family and making it better. So if whipped means doing what's best and best is her idea then yeah I'm whipped," he answered shrugging.

"Don't be mad at Lauren, guys," Tommy pleaded.

"No one is mad at your wife Tommy. We get it," Frankie replied.

"Talk with Lauren. Not just about bills or problems," Jane suggested. "She needs to see you guys are on the same team."

"We use to. I mean even this house was about our dream but now it is just a cause for stress."

"Go back to it," Jane demanded. "It's easy to spiral out of control and let it get away from you."

"I see Nina every day at work but when we come home and the kids are down it's like I haven't seen her all day and I want to listen to her. Draw strength from her."

"I always want to end my day with my wife. I never tire of hearing what she comes up with." Jane laughed. "My wife is brilliant as you know but sometimes the things she comes up with. She makes me laugh. I am happy with her.

She's the one for me, Tommy. All this stuff we are saying wouldn't work with anyone else. I never liked to just talk or express myself. I always felt like I was being judged. That my thinking was off and I no one would understand. I never feel that way with Maura. The longer I'm with her the deeper I want to go with her. I am still me and I still make it a chore for her sometimes but I am more willing now."

Frankie nodded. "We really did luck out. You too Tommy."

"I thought I did," he replied unsure if that was true.

"Lauren loves you. She loves TJ. You can't let it become a you against her thing. None of it. Not this house. Not TJ. Not this new baby. Tommy, you've done the hard work on yourself. Lauren is here to enhance the person you're becoming. Like you should enhance her," Frankie said.

"She's not here to save you bud," Jane said.

"This is a make better situation. The counselor…" Frankie stopped talking when his siblings turned to stare at him. "What?"

"You went to a counselor?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to be a good husband and dad," he admitted bashfully. Jane nodded impressed.

"The counselor said marriage is a verb. It requires action. Positive action. So talk with her. Listen to her. Share with her. End your day with her. Love her. When she feels insecure, make her feel secure."

"Laugh with her," Jane added. "Laughing with Maura is one of the best things. Be grounded by her and touch her."

"Now you've gone too far Janie. Perverting the whole thing," Frankie said.

"You're an idiot Frankie!" Jane said with disgust.

"You're both sappier than Hallmark," Tommy offered with a smile.

Jane threw scrap wood at her brother. "Jerk."

"Geez you could've put my eye out," Tommy replied.

"If she could throw," Frankie said laughing. Jane picked up another piece of wood. "Hey now, remember who brought you."

"You think that will stop me," his sister asked with that sinister look in her eyes. Frankie swallowed hard.

"No," he said as the wood came flying at him.

"Ouch." Jane and Tommy laughed.

"Tommy, can you do me a favor?" Jane asked.

"Sure, sis."

"Get my marriage out of yours."

"Huh?"

"You have brought my marriage and Frankie's into yours. Time you kicked us out, bud. Our relationships are unique to us. Make yours unique to you. It's about what you and Lauren want it to be and need it to be. Not what you see with me and Maura or Frankie and Nina. Hell, I don't even see me this fulfilled with anyone else. And four kids? Me? But with Maura, yes. I see my life so differently when I see it with her."

"Thank you," Tommy said. "I love Lauren and I know we can build something great but you're right. It can't be what you and Frankie have. It has to be us. God I'm an ass."

"Pretty much," she said jokingly.

"You were ready to kick his wife's ass."

"Yes and I still will because if his wife gets between my wife and her happiness then it's on," Jane threatened.

"She is already afraid of you," Frankie said.

"Good," Jane responded. "I sent Maura a text. She is good with the sleepover."

"TJ was so happy it was Saturday. He actually was looking forward to shopping."

"He's a weird kid," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"It still surprises me how excited they get," Tommy commented.

"About Disney World?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"Try being there. It is something when I am the most mature person in the group." They all laughed.

"Okay bums," Jane said heading towards the stairs, "get back to work. We've lost time with all this touchy feely crap."

Jane had finished the trim in all of the bedrooms by the time Maura arrived with TJ. She had been working hard. Tommy needed them to come through for him. She knew he was trying. She knew Lauren knew it too but sometimes the emotions just got in the way and things were said that shouldn't be. She knew Lauren was trying as well but finding where you fit was hard especially when you were coming into a situation like this one. It was different for her and Maura and Frankie and Nina. They had the chance to spend time together, get to know one another as a married couple before children.

She really wasn't going to kick Lauren's ass at least not for this. Lauren was a sweet girl but she was in a hard to win situation. None of them had time to adjust to one another before being thrown into a family. If giving up a few more Saturdays got them on even ground, she would do it. She knew Maura would understand. She would even insist on it.

Jane turned when she heard the whistle. She smiled. She hadn't heard her wife enter the room. Maura walked to her – her eyes raking over Jane with want as she soaked her in with her jeans that hung on her hips and her black tank top which accentuated the curve of her breast. Maura was taken in by her body – her muscles lean, her stance sexy, her smile devious. Jane blew a curl from her face. Maura wasted no time cradling Jane's face in her hands and capturing her lips with hers. The taste of her wife was intoxicating.

"Dr. Isles, I believe you just assaulted me," Jane panted as she walked Maura backwards until her back was against the wall so they both could catch their breath. Maura ran her hands under Jane's tank top. Jane shivered and pressed her body against Maura's.

"Do not start something, Sergeant Rizzoli, that you cannot finish," she challenged.

"I did not start this," Jane replied her voice low and sensual.

"My nephew and your brothers are downstairs." Jane kissed Maura's neck ignoring what she was saying and eliciting a moan from her wife.

"Jane," she cautioned as her wife palmed her breast and with her thumb traced around her nipple through her shirt.

"I missed you this morning," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. "I missed making love to you."

"I missed you too," she replied her breathing heavy as Jane continued to kiss her. "Oh Jane."

Jane stepped away pulling her shirt down when she heard her name called from the bottom of the stairs followed by shoes on the steps.

"Auntie Jane!" She heard again and Jane shook her head to calm the desire.

"You kill me Maur," she said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Hey bud!" she greeted TJ as he entered the room and jumped into her arms. She swung him around. He was getting big. Soon she wouldn't be able to do this.

"How are you?" she asked putting him down.

"Good. Me and Aunt Maura found our outfit," he said excitedly.

Every Wednesday on this annual Disney adventure the three of them dressed in the same outfit. Jane wasn't sure how this got started or who started it but they would wear something that was the same and it was one of the highlights of their trip for Maura and TJ.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're going to like it. I promise," he said with a huge grin.

"Did you pick it or did Aunt Maura?" she asked looking at Maura.

"Me! But Aunt Maura liked it too. Right?" he asked his aunt.

"Yes, sweetheart I did," Maura responded.

"Okay. I'm holding you to it then that I am going to like it too."

"Dad wants you guys to come downstairs," TJ said.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Jane offered.

"Okay. I'll tell him."

"Thanks TJ," she called after him.

"How was it with him today?" Jane asked Maura who had walked up behind her and leaned into her body.

"Great. He's fun. I always enjoy my time with him. I can't believe how excited he is," Maura said.

"I can't believe how excited you are either," Jane replied. "This isn't our first rodeo with him at Disney World."

"I know," she answered quietly. "I just don't know when he'll say he doesn't wan to go with us anymore."

"Ah sweetie. I will take you, Maura. I will take you to Disney World even if he doesn't want to go."

Maura kissed her. "I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too baby. Lauren bring his soccer stuff?" Maura nodded then frowned.

"What?" Jane questioned.

"He doesn't think that Lauren likes him."

"Oh," Jane responded shaking her head.

"I reassured him that she did. That she loved him." Jane took Maura's hand in hers and kissed it.

"That was the right thing, Maur. They are going though some things right now. Adjustments," Jane explained.

"Well they need to get their story together," Maura replied upset. "TJ shouldn't feel this way."

"Act, dear and yes I know they do but they aren't trying to make him feel that way. This is a lot of stress for everybody," Jane said.

"They are the parents."

"I know and they are trying to work it out which is why I told Tommy we would keep TJ tonight and give them some time."

"Give everyone a timeout," Maura said recognizing the purpose.

"Yeah. Tommy needs to talk with Lauren and she needs to talk with him. They need to get on the same page."

"I really do love you Jane Rizzoli."

"Good because we have four soccer games tomorrow." Maura sighed.

"Four?" she asked.

"Four." Jane nodded. "And family dinner."

"Well, darling, as long as I'm with you, we have this."


	68. Chapter 68

**Sorry so much time between updates. That four letter word called life. Thank you for continuing to hang with me.**

* * *

Red Sox opening day was finally here and Maura wasn't sure who was more excited – the boys or their mother. Jane could barely sleep anticipating today. She was absolutely giddy. Maura knew Jane would never admit to being giddy and that was fine because she didn't need her to. She had been the benefactor of all that giddiness. The memory of which still played in her mind so she wasn't complaining.

Maura wished everyday was opening day. Aiden, Evan and Nic loved the Red Sox as much as their mother so today all of them had been most agreeable. There was no complaining or fighting. Food was eaten. Jane even ate her vegetables. Rooms were cleaned. Naps were taken with mitts on and more sex was had. Everyone in the Rizzoli-Isles household was happy.

"Anyone ready for baseball?" Jane yelled bounding down the stairs with her hair pulled back and her sunglasses in hand.

"Me!" the boys yelled back jumping up and down.

"Stop yelling in this house," Maura reprimanded smiling. They were all so dang cute. All four of them.

Jane kissed her then gently patted her rear. "Yes, mommy."

"Our parents should be here any minute," Maura told her.

"Who all is going?" Jane asked curious. She had lost track of the invites.

"Cailin and Walter…"

"Not Walter," Jane whined. She had no words to describe Walter and she had no understanding of why Cailin was still with him. Her theory was that it was just to irritate her, which happened every time she saw him.

"You and your brothers need to be nicer to him," Maura suggested.

"Really, Maura? Do we need to be nicer?" Jane questioned not entirely sure it was a need.

"Jane."

"Maura." Maura sighed.

"What am I to do with you?" she asked exasperated. Jane smirked and gave her that smile. Maura shook her head. That smile got her every time.

"Your brothers are coming here. Vince, Kiki, Josh and Rondo will meet us there. As will Mackenzie who is bringing a friend and the friend's little girl. And Kent and his girlfriend Beth will join us. I think that is everyone."

"Who wants to date Kent?" Jane joked.

"Stop," Maura commanded raising her finger. "You will be on your best behavior with Beth. She is a very nice lady and Kent really cares for her. It is nice he has finally met someone." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I am serious Jane," Maura threatened. Jane chuckled.

"I am so scared, Dr. Isles," she replied leaving Maura standing in the middle of the living room staring at her.

"Again, so glad she is your problem," Angela said as she entered having witnessed the last part of their exchange.

"You can have her back," Maura said seriously which was always the response.

"Uh-huh. No returns or exchanges," Angela said waving off the offer.

"I can hear you," Jane stated trying to be offended but couldn't.

"Hello Angela," Maura greeted her mother-in-law with a kiss to the cheek as she ignored her wife.

"Hi honey."

"I wonder where my grandsons could possibly be?" Arthur asked having spotted their heads ducked down below the back of the couch. There was giggles and rustling.

"Maybe upstairs," Angela suggested joining the game, which led to more giggles.

"Wherever they are they better get off the couch with their shoes on," Jane suggested.

"Mama!" Aiden said head popping up. "You gave us away."

"Come here little ones," Constance said opening her arms wide.

The boys attacked their grandparents. Maura loved to see her parents' faces when the boys ran to them. They always seemed so happy and surprised that someone would have such joy at seeing them.

"Hello mother, father," Maura said hugging her parents after the boys moved on to Angela and Sean.

"Hello darling."

"Look at you dad," Maura said taking in her father in his new Red Sox jersey. He spun around modeling.

"Tommy said I had to have one," Arthur replied proudly. "Your mother wouldn't wear hers but I brought it."

"No I would not and will not," Constance responded appalled at that thought of being in a sport's jersey.

Jane laughed at Constance as she greeted her own mother, "Hey Ma."

"Hey baby."

"LT."

"Jane," Sean responded wondering what she would settle on calling him once he married Angela.

"Aiden," Maura called to her son who galloped over to her. He hugged her legs then smiled. He was a beautiful child.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Would you please help me with something?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "You'll need your jacket."

"Okay." He grabbed his jacket from the couch and pulled it on.

"Us too?" Evan asked attempting to get his jacket.

"No sweetheart. Mommy and Aiden will be right back," Maura answered. Nic frowned. He didn't like the answer to that question. Jane recognized that frown and the storm that was brewing within him. He was deciding what his response would be.

"You two stay here with Nona," Jane intervened with that tone the boys were all too familiar with lately. The tone that said we will not behave that way today or else. Evan hugged his brother and pulled him to Nona who gathered them both in a hug then covered them with kisses.

"Stop spoiling them, Ma" her daughter demanded.

"I can hug, Janie. No law against hugging. Hugging isn't spoiling." Jane shook her head. Trying to get the grandparents to follow rules was a lost cause. Somehow they didn't quite understand the rules applied to them as well.

Maura led Aiden outside with Jane, who was extremely interested in what was beyond their door, in tow.

"What's going on?" Jane whispered to her wife. Maura pointed to the car in front of the house. Jane saw Paula then she saw George climbing out of the back seat. Aiden looked at his mom then back at George his eyes full of disbelief. This was his friend. And his friend was here. The smile he gave Maura brought tears to her eyes.

"Go ahead," Maura prompted. He looked at her then at George's mother.

"It's okay darling," Maura said nodding. "It's okay." Aiden ran to George who greeted him with a hug.

"You are unbelievable, Maur," Jane said kissing her wife on the temple. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't know," she replied hugging Jane's waist. "I thought I would try one more time and I didn't know she would actually allow him to come until she sent a text just a few minutes ago."

 _Maura knocked on the door. She told Jane she was done trying but watching Aiden see George and not be able to play with him hurt her. She remembered feeling alone as a child and she didn't want that for her son. She knew Aiden had other friends which was different than parts of her childhood and that he was adjusting but George was his_ first _best friend and he hadn't lost him because of something he had done. He lost him because someone was trying to hurt his mother. She found herself standing here trying one more time in hopes of helping Aiden and hopefully George too._

 _Paula opened the door to the apartment. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the woman standing in front of her with her designer clothing and perfectly coiffed hair. Maura Isles had everything. She had a family, a career, the big house on Beacon Hill. She had money, was beautiful and Paula knew she hated Maura for no other reason than who she was and what she still had._

" _What do you want?" she asked blocking her doorway._

" _I would like to talk about our sons if you would allow me."_

" _I told you no on the phone. But somehow you don't seem to understand the meaning of the word."_

" _I understand no. I just don't understand your reasoning."_

" _I don't have to explain anything to you," Paula replied defiantly._

" _I know but please," Maura pleaded. She wasn't above begging. This was important for Aiden and this was her last chance to change this situation. She would do whatever she needed to do to be heard._

" _Please?" she asked again. "I am only asking for a few minutes."_

 _Paula stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. Maura looked around quickly. The place was a far cry from their previous home. So much had changed in their lives from what she could tell by their surroundings. George and his sister had their worlds ripped apart because one of their mothers couldn't keep it in her pants to quote Jane and their other mother was in prison because she made the wrong choice. They were taken from everything they knew and loved because of selfishness. Now they were here. Maura sighed._

" _This was what I didn't want," she said accusingly. "You judging me."_

" _I am not judging you," Maura replied unconvincingly._

" _Right," Paula responded not believing her._

" _I wanted to know if George could come to opening day with us?" Maura asked getting directly to the reason she was here. She didn't want to be around this woman any longer than she had to be._

" _Why would I let my son be around you?" Paula asked._

" _Why wouldn't you?" Maura challenged._

" _I'm sure you are use to getting what you want…"_

" _No," Maura interrupted, "I am not use to it and neither is my son. I have learned and he is learning that you don't always get what you want in life. But this? What you are doing to him and to George is cruel."_

" _Cruel? I am not doing anything to George but looking out for his interest."_

" _How you don't see it is troubling to me. George misses Aiden as much as Aiden misses George. They are two little boys who simply want to run around playing superhero with one another. Why would you not allow that?"_

" _I know about you and Kelly," she spit out. Maura was shocked by the anger._

" _There was no me and Kelly. I wanted nothing to do with her."_

" _Everyone has said she wanted you. Even your wife," Paula accused._

" _That was true," Maura admitted. She wouldn't lie to spare this woman's feelings. "But I didn't want her. My wife is all I will ever need."_

" _So you are better than me?" Paula questioned._

" _No. I just have what I need with Jane and our boys."_

" _You don't get to judge me."_

" _My intention is not to judge you. I am here about Aiden and George. Your relationship with your wife, with Kelly. That is your business. Not mine. Your son is my son's best friend. Jane did her job when your wife was arrested then went above and beyond at sentencing. My family did not try to hurt yours but you," Maura paused, "you are deliberately being mean."_

 _Paula looked at Maura and began to cry. Maura frowned. This was unexpected. The cry was heart wrenching. Maura reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue. She handed it to Paula who hesitated before taking it._

" _What have I become?" she asked Maura who had no answer for her. She really didn't know Paula enough to comment on what she had become. Her dealings had primarily been with Caroline who by all accounts was a doting mother. She could only attest to what Paula was now and what she was now was unkind._

" _I destroyed my family," she admitted through tears. "Did you know that Caroline divorced me?" Maura shook her head. She hadn't heard but no one would blame her for doing so._

" _She divorced_ me _," she said as if she didn't believe it was true. "I tried to stand by her but she didn't want anything else to do with me after she was arrested. I lost my job. I lost the house. Her parents sued for custody calling me unfit. I had to fight for my children."_

" _I didn't realize," Maura admitted._

" _People see me and cross the street. The women at that freakin' preschool talk about me behind my back. Everyone has their opinion. But none of them know. None of them understand. That's why I yanked the kids out. I couldn't take the stares and the judgment."_

" _Why did you come back?" Maura questioned. "If it had been so awful why put the kids back in the school?"_

" _The therapist said it would be better for them," she replied sniffing and wiping her face. "What does it matter? My kids will hate me one day anyway when they find out what I did."_

" _I'm sorry," Maura offered sincerely. What more could she say?_

" _Please go," Paula requested. Maura stood. She placed the information about opening day on the table._

" _I am sorry," Maura said again._

" _Save your pity," she replied her bitterness returning._

Maura took Jane's hand and pulled her towards Paula and the boys. Jane ruffled their hair then went to make faces at George's little sister Tilly who was strapped in the backseat held hostage to her antics.

"Take George inside Aiden," Maura requested. Her son hugged her tightly.

"I'm not sad anymore, mommy." She bent down.

"I'm glad my sweet boy."

"Come on George."

"Bye mom. Bye Tilly," he said as he ran after Aiden.

"Thank you," Maura said to Paula who stood by the passenger door of the car waving at her son. She nodded.

"George shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"You could join us if you would like," Maura offered. She saw Jane's brow furrow as she continued to play with Tilly through the window.

"Thanks but Tilly and I are going to go to the zoo. She wouldn't last at a game."

"They are not going to last either. Maybe a couple of innings," Maura said, "especially with the game starting at seven o'clock."

"I don't think it matters," Paula offered. "They get to go, eat junk food for a few hours and be crazy. George gets to be a kid again." She handed Maura a bag.

"His sleepover stuff." Maura took it from her. Surprised.

"Thank you," Jane said standing. "Thank you for allowing this." Paula nodded at her but didn't look her in the eye.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow at 2?" she asked.

"That will be wonderful," Maura replied.


	69. Chapter 69

The suite was fantastic. They were allowed entry into the park two hours before game time and Jane insisted they were going to take full advantage of that extra time. Two hours of roaming around Fenway. Two hours of beer, hotdogs and fries.

" _Wedge salad and hummus, Maura?" Jane asked looking at the spread wondering why the Sox would even offer it._

" _Some may want healthier options, Jane," Maura answered taking a carrot stick and biting it._

" _You don't want that carrot. You're just trying to prove a point."_

" _I would like healthier options," Angela said supporting her daughter-in-law._

" _And you're a suck up, Ma," Jane whispered in her mother's ear as she walked past her._

There were fifty-inch televisions inside the suite and thirty-two inch ones in the outside seating area. The place was wonderful and Jane was in heaven.

"Maura, this isn't what we bid on," Jane said to her looking around.

"We did bid on a suite, Jane," she replied smiling.

"Yes, but not this one," Jane said not falling for her attempt at misdirection.

"Hi, Josh," Maura said greeting Vince's stepson as she walked away from her wife.

Everyone was in Red Sox gear except for Constance who still refused to participate. Maura purchased a shirt for George so he didn't feel left out. Jane sent Evan and Nic over to ask their grandmother Constance to please wear the Red Sox jersey that papa bought her. Constance glared at her daughter-in-law as she reluctantly buttoned up the Red Sox shirt. Jane laughed.

"Pay back, Jane," her mother-in-law stated as she began planning her revenge.

Mackenzie entered the suite slowly. She had tried to bail but Maura had refused to allow it so here she was.

"Mackenzie!" Jane said walking over to her. "Glad you could make it. Maura!" Her wife turned around recognizing the young lady she smiled. She excused herself from her parents and began to walk over.

"See," Mackenzie whispered to her companion who nodded.

"You talking about my wife?" Jane questioned. Mackenzie smiled.

"No. I just told her how attractive you two were," she admitted. Jane smiled. She was sure there was more to it than that.

"Hello, Mackenzie. Thank you for coming," Maura said pulling her into a hug. Maura had become quite the hugger with this pregnancy Jane noticed.

"Thanks for inviting me," she replied after Maura let go of her.

"This is my frie-, my girlfriend Amanda," she corrected.

"So good to meet you Amanda," Maura said taking her hand in hers. "Glad you could make it." Maura released her hand and knelt down.

"And who do we have here?" she asked the little girl who tried to melt into Amanda's leg.

"This is my daughter," Amanda offered, "Ruthie."

"Hi Ruthie. How are you?" Maura asked.

"Fine," she answered shyly.

"Well, good. You see those little ones over there?" she asked as Ruthie peeked around her before nodding.

"That is Aiden, George, Abigail, Nicolas and Evan. Would you like to go over and play with them if your mommy says it is okay?" Ruthie looked up at her mother.

"Do you want to?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"Okay." Maura stood and took her hand in hers so she could walk her over. She introduced her to the children. Abigail immediately took control of the newly formed friendship. She gave Ruthie her Red Sox jersey and stood before her daddy in her little sleeveless t-shirt explaining why she had to have another one because she had given hers to her new best friend Ruthie.

Before Frankie could run to buy another one because he would which was why both Tommy and Jane were coughing "whipped", Maura put Abigail's jersey back on her niece and presented one for Ruthie just like hers which brought a huge smile to Abby's face.

"We're twins like Evan and Nicolas," she said proudly wrapping her arm around Ruthie's neck.

"How?" Amanda asked. Jane shrugged.

"It's Maura," she replied simply.

They watched as Abigail forced the boys to move over to make room for them. There were complaints, which were quickly silenced with a look. Jane chuckled. That was her girl.

"She'll be okay," Jane reassured Amanda. "She's got Abigail."

"I can see that," Amanda replied relieved Ruthie was fitting in. "Thank you."

"Everyone," Jane said loudly, "this is Mackenzie and Amanda. And Ruthie over there. Act like you have manners."

"Hey!" the group responded.

"You guys help yourself to food," Jane suggested as she walked away.

Kent and Frankie were laughing in the corner with Nina, baby Leo and Beth. Arthur was hanging out with Tommy and TJ who along with Korsak and Josh were attempting to calculate the chances that the Red Sox would win the World Series this year.

Kiki had joined Constance and Sean who was being grilled on wedding details and was hoping Angela would come to save him. Cailin entered with Walter and her mother. Hope and Cailin were dressed very fashionably in Red Sox attire while Walter who had insisted on the blue button down with a red bowtie looked ridiculous. Maura shook her head. He just did not make it easy to defend him.

Rondo attempted to slip in undetected but was spotted by Mackenzie who captured him in a fierce hug before stepping back.

"Mac! Is that you?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. He had often wondered what had happened to her. She had been one of his rejects a few years back. She had run away from a bad home situation. He wasn't quite sure why parents couldn't just love their children. She was a good kid. Tried to do the right thing. And you can't help the people you love. Everyone stopped talking enthralled with this reunion.

"Yeah," she answered stuffing her hands in her pockets embarrassed by the attention.

"It's good to see you girl," he said hugging her again. "You left and never came back."

"I moved up to New York. Came back not long ago." She reached behind her and pulled Amanda forward.

"This is Amanda," she said introducing her friend. "Amanda. This is Rondo." The girl hugged him hard. She had heard a lot about this man.

"Mackenzie said you saved her life."

"Mackenzie saved her own life when she decided she was worth it," he responded honestly.

"Hey Rondo," Jane greeted him when she walked back over.

"Hey Vanilla," he replied with deep affection.

"This is Vanilla?" Mackenzie asked surprised.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"What?" Jane questioned.

"He always talked about you like you were some mythical creature. He would say how you treated him well. Didn't look down on him because he was homeless. He'd tell us how he was your number one CI and chuckled about it not being for 'crazy individual'." Jane laughed and nodded.

"He told us Vanilla had a great thing going but was too close to it to see it." Jane frowned at him and he nodded slightly towards Maura and smiled. Jane sighed even Rondo knew.

"He told us if it every got real bad to let him know. Vanilla and her doctor would help. He said you weren't like everyone else. We could trust you. You always did right by him. I didn't know it was you." Jane smiled again. You just never knew how you impacted someone's life.

"Wow Rondo," Jane replied.

"Don't go getting all something," he said waving her away and walking towards Tommy and TJ.

"I didn't know you knew Rondo, Jane. He is a such a great guy," Mackenzie stated watching him leave.

"Beginning to think everyone knows Rondo," she replied patting Mackenzie's arm. Jane shook her head and followed Rondo so she could grab Tommy. Walter was too easy a target not to take advantage of before the game started.

Angela moved over to chat with Mackenzie. She wanted her to feel welcomed. Rondo knew her so Angela knew she had been one of the many he looked out for on the streets. She could only imagine what this young girl had gone through.

"My Janie says you have a beautiful voice," she said approaching the two.

"That was nice of her," Mackenzie answered releasing Amanda's hand.

"Sweetie, you don't have to hide. No one here is judging you. I think if they tried Jane would shoot them," Angela said shaking her head. Mackenzie blushed ashamed that Angela had noticed her quick withdrawal.

"How long have you been together?" she asked.

"Three years."

"That's very nice. Those two," Angela said pointing to her daughter and Maura who was now sitting in Jane's lap, "were together long before they knew it. Long before even I knew it."

"Were you surprised?" Amanda asked.

"Yes initially but after I thought about it I shouldn't have been. They always brought out the best in each other. Were there for one another through some rough things. And Maura could get Jane to do things no one else could and still can."

"They seem very much in love," Amanda observed.

"Oh they are. Still. What more could a mother want but for her children to meet the people that make them better and happy?" she asked looking out across the suite at her family.

"Yeah you'd think that was enough," Mackenzie commented her brow furrowing.

"People can be stupid," Angela offered. "Family especially."

"You guys seem very supportive," Amanda said.

"We love them," Angela replied. "I know not everyone does. I know that. So do they. Some family and _former_ friends have things to say about my children's choices. And you know what I say to that?" Mackenzie shook her head. "I say their narrow-minded assholes."

"Ma!" her children yelled out. She shrugged. Her voice had gotten a little louder but she wasn't sure how they heard that. Mackenzie laughed.

"My kids are happy which makes me happy and if those people, family included, can't be happy for them then I don't need them in my life and neither do they." Amanda nodded but she knew that was easier said.

"You be proud of who you are, honey," Angela said drawing the two girls into a hug.

"Let them go, Ma," Jane demanded. "You can't just invade someone's space like that."

"Who's invading?" she replied. "I'm hugging, Janie."

"I will arrest you," Jane threatened.

"Hugging isn't against the law," Jane and Angela said in unison.

"But being a nuisance is."

"Jane, leave her alone," Maura chided.

"They want me to hug them," Angela responded sincerely.

"Did they say that?" her daughter asked her voice demanding an answer.

"I could see it on their faces." Mackenzie and Amanda laughed. They could only imagine what it would be like around this family all the time.

Angela released them. "The Dirty Robber has open mic once a month. Stop by. I'll put you on the schedule."

"Thank you," Mackenzie replied grabbing Amanda's hand. "Thank you."

The kids with the exception of TJ were packed up and taken home after the fourth inning. They were tired and their mothers were tired. Mackenzie who carried a sleeping Ruthie and Amanda bailed after five innings. Walter who ditched his bowtie before the game had also ditched the game after two innings leaving Cailin to hang with the Rizzoli siblings.

The grandparents left the ending of the game to the young people. Constance and Arthur were meeting Maura at home to help with the boys. Jane offered to leave but Maura had insisted she remain.

Rondo left with Mackenzie who had spent most of the game tucked next to him with Amanda by her side reminiscing and assuring him she was doing well. Nina took baby Leo and dropped Lauren home so Tommy and TJ could stay. Both Beth and Kiki curled up in one of the cushy seats and drifted to sleep.

Jane, her brothers, Vince, his son, Cailin and Kent were the last ones standing to watch the Red Sox win five to four with a grand slam homerun in the bottom of the ninth on a three-two pitch with two outs.

Jane eased into bed hoping not to wake Maura. She sighed as she wrapped herself around her wife, caressing the baby bump. The feel of this woman against her made it easier to do what she did every day.

The call came as they were walking to their cars riding the high of an opening night win. The deceased had killed his ex-wife and her new husband. Thankfully the children weren't home. He had four more relatives on his hit list but he was stopped before he could do anymore harm. Jane would never understand why people did what they did. Years in this line of work didn't make the reasons any clearer.

Frankie and Tommy took Beth home and as much as she hated it Jane hitched a ride with Kent to the scene. He had grown on her over the years. He had been and still was a good friend to Maura. Frankie liked him which made her question her brother's taste in friends but Nina liked him too which caused her to take pause. She found Beth to be quite engaging which surprised her and made her wondered if it was just her.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Maura greeted her wife with a kiss.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she apologized settling into bed.

"You didn't," Maura said as she tucked her body into Jane's and wrapped her arms around her before resting her head on her chest. Jane sighed.

"I've been waiting for this. The baby sleeps better when you are home."

"You're blaming the baby for you needing a human pillow?" Jane asked amused.

"Not any human," Maura responded. "You human."

"Thank you for the game, Maur. It was fantastic."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetheart."

"That was totally not the package we bid on."

"It was the package we had," Maura replied getting more comfortable. Jane would let it go. Maura enjoyed doing things like this and she wouldn't take that from her.

"I think the kids are multiplying all on their own without you having this little one. I saw five heads – two in Aiden's room and three in the twins room – Evan, Nic and Abigail?" Maura shook her head.

"How?" Jane asked.

"She had a very persuasive argument, Jane," Maura confessed. Jane laughed.

"I bet she did."

"She did," Maura replied pouting.

"It's okay baby," she said kissing Maura's head.

"Was it bad?" Maura asked changing the subject.

"Yes and very sad," she replied without going into the details. Maura nodded her eyes getting heavy.

"I love you Jane," Maura said before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. Jane planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too sweetie." Opening day win. BPD stopped a killer. Her wife loves her. Sleep came quickly.


	70. Chapter 70

Jane slipped her boots on before she retrieved Maura's phone to check her wife's calendar. She had nothing scheduled this afternoon so Jane set an alarm. Her wife needed rest. A few more hours would be good for her. She smiled remembering their afternoon. The text was simple and to the point - I need you. 1130 Intercontinental. Our room.

Jane finished what she was doing. Let her teams know she'd be stepping out for an appointment but could be reached by phone if necessary. She stressed necessary.

Jane had been meeting Maura at the Intercontinental off and on for years. They would meet there even before there were children. It was a little bit sexy and quite a bit naughty. After children were born, they would meet to reconnect and recharged. Sometimes just to be as loud as they wanted to be without fear of waking their children or worrying they would try to walk in on them. Other times it was simply to sleep wrapped up in one another for a few uninterrupted hours.

Lately, the visits had been dedicated to quenching Maura's desires which to be honest quenched Jane's as well. While the lunchtime sexcapades, which were a definite perk of second trimester pregnancy, may have been initiated by Maura's sexual need, part of that need was driven by being with Jane. Maura could have taken care of herself as people referred to it but the touch of her wife was what she truly craved.

" _You are insatiable," Jane said as she cupped Maura's buttocks and began pushing against her while she trailed kisses to her breast._

" _Jane, many women experience an, oh, increased sexual drive late in their first trimester, my, and into their second. With this, god, increased sexual drive comes increased vaginal, yes, lubrication and a hypersensitive clitoris..."_

" _No. No. No," Jane said pulling back refusing to hear any more of this clinical explanation Maura was providing about their current activities._

" _Stop or I'm leaving. I mean it," Jane threatened flipping her wife so she hovered over her._

" _Jane," Maura whined disappointed at the loss of Jane's lips on her body._

" _Maur, I don't need to know all that. What I know is that when I do this to you," Jane said gliding her fingers through Maura's ample wetness circling, probing, lingering "you suck in your breath then moan." Jane smirked when Maura did not disappoint her as she sucked in her breath and moaned deeply._

" _When I do this," Jane said her voice low and seductive as she entered her wife, "you arch your back asking for more and expose your wonderful, full, breast for me to devour." Jane sucked Maura's breast deep into her mouth circling her nipple with her tongue before releasing her._

" _When I do this," she repeated as she curled her fingers, "you call me god."_

" _Oh my god," Maura whispered grabbing the sheets and arching more wanting to feel Jane deeper. Jane stopped. Maura forced her eyes open. Her breathing labored._

" _Now do we continue talking about hypersensitivity," Jane offered, "or do I continue doing all those things to you until you can't take it anymore?"_

They had made the most of those lunch time hours. She turned towards Maura after placing the phone near her. How could anyone be as beautiful? The thoughts of her wife still humbled Jane. All those years of being by her side never prepared her for the moments like this one when she was overwhelmed by her presence in her life. Maura was all that was good and she was passing that on to their children who were learning kindness, compassion and generosity from her.

 _Aiden wasn't sure which of his mothers to wake when he entered their room and found them both sleeping. Both were good at making him feel loved. Both were good at making the scary go away but he hadn't seen his mama when he went to bed so she was probably tired from working and mommy who was having a baby seemed tired a lot._

 _Maura who wasn't a light sleeper nor was she a particularly heavy one was always aware it seemed when something was wrong. Before Aiden could decide, she had opened her eyes. She could smell the urine and was immediately concerned. It had been years since Aiden had wet the bed. He gently touched her face leaning in closely when he saw his same eyes staring back at him._

" _Mommy," he said quietly._

" _Yes sweetheart?"_

" _George peed the bed. He didn't mean to," he explained._

" _I'm sure he didn't. It was just an accident." He nodded._

" _Just an accident."_

 _She tried to ease out of bed without waking Jane but didn't quite make it before she heard that raspy voice questioning what was going on._

" _Maur, what's wrong?" she asked groggily reaching for her._

" _Nothing darling. Go back to sleep." Jane lifted her head. Seeing Aiden, she sat up quickly in the bed._

" _What's wrong?" she repeated._

" _Jane, it's nothing. George had a little accident." Jane wiped her face, blinked rapidly and sighed. She threw the cover back then climbed out of the bed._

" _Jane."_

" _Maura, if I help, they go back to sleep and you come back to bed."_

 _They found George huddled in the corner crying still in his wet pajamas. He hadn't wanted Aiden to tell but Aiden assured him that his moms would take care of it and it would be fine. They were the best at fixing things._

" _Jane would you go draw a warm bath, please?" she asked before approaching George._

" _Aiden do you think you could get a pair of your pajamas for George?" He nodded and went to look in his drawer._

" _George, sweetheart, would you come here?" she asked in that soft, gentle voice she used on the boys but more often on Jane to coax her into doing something she didn't want to do. He shook his head._

" _I didn't mean to," he cried, "I'm sorry."_

" _Honey, it's okay. It was just a little accident. We'll get you cleaned up, back to bed and it will be good as new."_

" _You'll take care of it mommy, right?" Aiden asked in front of his friend._

" _Yes of course," Maura answered with a smile._

" _True?" Aiden questioned._

" _True sweetheart."_

" _See George."_

 _Slowly he eased from the corner. Jane returned and tried not to startle him. The poor kid appeared traumatized which as Maura knew caused Jane's spidey senses to be on overdrive. He shouldn't be this terrified over wetting the bed._

" _Maura, you take him to the bathtub. I'll take care of the bed," Jane suggested._

 _Jane stripped the bed and turned to see Aiden with his favorite Star Wars sheets. She remembered when he and George both got a set for their birthdays. She smiled at her son. She hadn't asked him for sheets but he had decided these would be best to make George feel better._

" _They'll make him feel better because his mommy is gone." Jane nodded. She loved this kid._

" _That's real special bud," she said to him proud. "You go join mommy in the bathroom. She'll help you get cleaned up." She watched her son gallop away._

 _The bed was wiped down and made. Jane put the sheets in the washer. They would dry them later this morning. She met Maura, George and Aiden in the room where Aiden was giving his favorite pajamas to George who smiled for the first time during this ordeal._

 _Jane and Maura helped them get dressed and tucked them in. Jane grabbed a book to read until they drifted off again._

" _I am so proud of him," Maura said kissing Aiden's forehead. "We are doing something right, Jane."_

She kissed her forehead and left quietly.

Maura woke before the alarm. The rest and being with Jane had done wonders for her. She rolled over and found the note.

 _Hey sweetie,_

 _I needed to get back and you needed rest. Thank you for lunch. It was delicious. Heading out with the Feds. I love you._

Maura smiled then got up to shower. She was thankful for Jane. She became emotional at times when she thought of her wife. She found it hard to put into words how Jane transformed her life and she knew a lot of words. Jane would disagree but it was true. Her life in hindsight was so small. It didn't matter how much education or how much money she had. None of it compared to what her life had become with Jane and their sons. It was large, loud and messy. It was filled with so much love it was hard to contain it all.

She had said it before and would again. Her wife was her heart. Everything good involved Jane. When she was afraid or scared, Jane's arms were the ones that gathered her up and made her feel safe. When she was happy, it was Jane she wanted to share it with first.

Her wife was smart and funny. Jane was sincere and unabashedly in love with her and their children. She was never too busy for her or the boys. Never too tired to make them the center of her world when she came home from a hard day. Jane made sure she made them feel she was listening. She was...absolutely the best. Maura shook her head as she brushed a tear away and patted her stomach. She felt blessed.

Maura was zipping her dress when she heard the text alert. A smile crossed her face because she thought it was from Jane. She was disappointed when she saw it was from her personal assistant Collette.

 _Feds here looking for you._

Collette didn't want Maura to be ambushed by federal agents. Her job was to be the gatekeeper for Dr. Maura Isles and she took her responsibilities seriously.

Collette had worked for Dr. Isles from the day Maura took residence in this office. She had found her to be different than any boss she had ever had which was a good thing. She was kind and treated all of her staff with respect. She was never condescending and always appreciative.

When she first met Dr. Isles, she was dating Detective Rizzoli. Collette had never worked or been around a person in a same sex relationship before that she was aware of anyway and she wasn't sure about it. This was something she wasn't familiar with in her life and she wasn't sure how she would relate to this woman or if she would be able to do this job for her. In hindsight, it was narrow-minded. She knew that now.

It was Detective Rizzoli who had taken issue with her and extracted that information from her. She learned rather quickly that you did not want to be on the bad side of Detective Rizzoli especially if it had something to do with Dr. Isles. It was Maura who told her everything would be fine if she needed to be reassigned. It was Detective Rizzoli that made her feel like an awful person and it was Maura who defended her. It was Detective Rizzoli who refused to apologize and Maura who helped her see that having a girlfriend was one of the least interesting things about her although that girlfriend was a force of nature.

Dr. Isles was compassionate and kind. She was generous. Collette found her to be genuine and caring. She was sincere and non judgmental. She was a good person.

Collette had come to love and respect this woman and had become fiercely protective of her so when Special Agents Dean and Blankenship showed up demanding to see her, Dr. Isles was going to know about it before she was ambushed.

She had tried politely to inform them Dr. Isles was not currently in the office. They questioned where she was and was greeted with a lecture on how Dr. Isles was not required to check in with her since she was her employer and according to her calendar she may or may not return to the office but they were welcomed to sit and wait.

 _Did they say what they wanted?_

 _No but they are insisting on waiting._

 _Thank you. I will not be back today._

 _I figured. I won't let them know yet._

Maura knew this wasn't going to be good and that it involved Jane. Maura headed to BPD. If there were something she needed to know, she would find out about it there. She entered headquarters but the officers refused to look directly at her. She sighed. Jane wasn't dead. She knew this. She couldn't explain how she knew it but she did. She did know however that Jane was in trouble.


	71. Chapter 71

She smoothed her dress then knocked on Sean's door. She needed answers and she was certain he could provide them or at least some of them.

"Come in," he called out as he rubbed his forehead. Today had started out like any other day but had escalated into a situation that caused his chest to tighten and his breathing to labor. His eyes met Maura's as she entered holding her gaze briefly before she looked past him to see that they were not alone.

"Lt. Cavanaugh, I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized. She didn't recognize the man sitting in front of Cavanaugh's desk.

"You're not interrupting doctor," he replied standing. He wanted to go to her perhaps more for himself than for her but he kept a professional distance knowing she would appreciate that.

"Would you please tell me what is going on with Sergeant Rizzoli?" she asked.

His eyes drifted to the man who was occupied sending a message on his phone then replied, "The FBI has been looking for you."

"I am aware. What is going on with Jane?" she asked hoping either the man or Cavanaugh would answer. The man finished his message then stood extending his hand and she shook it.

"Dr. Isles, I am Special Agent Decker."

"Why were you looking for me? And what has happened to my wife?" she questioned.

"Dr. Isles this way please," he replied ignoring her question and walking out of Sean's office expecting her to follow which she did.

Maura was led into the BPD conference room which was home to other troubled faces and worried looks. She walked over to her mother-in-law who looked upset and tired. She hugged her tightly then pulled back in time to see Angela wiping her eyes.

Maura saw Frankie sitting, leaning forward with his face in his hands while Nina rubbed his back. Riley was wringing her hands and talking under her breath while Kowalski ran his hand over his short-cropped hair. She observed two women she didn't know finding solace in one another. Maura sighed then sat down to wait for someone to tell her what was happening.

Special Agents Dean and Blankenship entered the conference room flustered. Their supervisor, Decker, had messaged them that Dr. Isles had arrived without them and they were not happy. Neither was he.

Maura waited patiently. She watched them whisper. No one approached her. No one provided any information. Nina did leave her husband to see if she could get Maura anything but all she wanted was to know what had happened to Jane. She knew this had to do with her wife and it was time someone started talking.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" she demanded. Her patience had worn thin.

"We will—" Blankenship started.

"No! I have waited patiently and I will not be put off any longer. Something has happened involving Jane and I want the details now," she stated in her official voice that no one dared to challenge.

"We were—" he attempted to explain before he was cut off again.

"Now." Dean looked to his supervisor. Decker nodded.

"Dr. Isles, I am Special Agent Blankenship. We were hoping we would have something to tell you but I will tell you what we know.

Sergeant Rizzoli and Detective Crowe accompanied two of our agents, Tate and Lee out in the field. Detective Crowe was working a narcotics case that found its way into the middle of a trail we had been following on one of our own. We reached out to Detective Crowe hoping to share Intel. We did and we got lucky with one of our undercovers and needed to move quickly."

Cavanaugh continued to explain, "There was no one in DCU that could help and Crowe needed someone from BPD to accompany. I agreed they could tap someone from homicide. That someone was Sergeant Rizzoli."

"We lost contact with them. We aren't sure what happened," Decker added.

Maura nodded. She understood Jane had agreed to go. They were only going to be gone a few hours and there was no one else. Riley was in court today and even if she would have been able to get her testimony changed to another day, she and Crowe in a car together was never a good idea. Someone would not have made it back alive. Maura knew that would have been Crowe.

Frankie was apparently investigating a severed head case which originated out of Dorchester and Wallace was helping him since Riley was in court. Kowalski's wife was too close to delivery so Maura knew Jane had grounded him to the office and paperwork. Peters and Sanchez were in training at Quantico. So, Jane had made the decision to go, to suffer through Crowe and two FBI agents and now she was in danger.

Maura sat quietly in the conference room. Continuing to wait. She watched agents moving in and out talking among themselves. She watched BPD personnel stepping lightly around her. Angela had taken up residence in Cavanaugh's office, which was beneficial to Maura's state of mind. Frankie and Nina had retreated to the BRIC to do what they could do to help. Ninety minutes had gone by and no one offered any information because there wasn't anything to offer. She rubbed her forehead her thoughts on her wife.

 _Maura repositioned herself to get comfortable. Jane peered at her as she moved her feet around in Jane's lap a little more than was necessary._

" _You'd better stop wiggling your feet like that Maur unless you plan on me seeing you naked on this couch in the next few minutes," Jane growled. Maura chuckled._

" _I'm just trying to get comfortable," she replied innocently._

" _You know what you're doing," Jane accused her wife._

" _I am not doing anything Jane," she replied with a twinkle in her eye._

" _Okay. Keep it up," her wife threatened playfully._

 _The threat was an idle one. They both knew that. Jane would threaten. Maura would feign innocence. Jane would pin her down. Maura would get her all worked up. Jane would carry or lead her to the bedroom. Maura would make her regret every day she'd lost out all those years by making love to her in ways that left Jane speechless._

" _You need to remarry if something happens to me," Jane said suddenly as she stared at her wife._

" _Where did that come from?" Maura asked surprised at the turn in the conversation._

" _Promise me you will if something happens to me."_

" _Nothing is going to happen to you," her wife assured her._

" _You don't know that," Jane countered. Maura pushed herself up on the couch._

" _No, I don't," she admitted worried by the change in her wife's demeanor._

" _What's going on?" Maura asked recognizing the seriousness of Jane's request._

" _If something happens, I want you to marry again."_

" _I understand that part but no," Maura stated simply._

" _You can't just say no," Jane countered._

" _Yes, I believe I can."_

" _Maura," she whined. Maura took her hand in hers massaging the old scars._

" _Where is this coming from?" Maura asked again. Jane lowered her head._

 _Maura looked at this woman who was her wife. Didn't she understand there would be no one if there wasn't Jane?_

" _Another officer was killed in the line of duty today," Jane answered biting her lip and frowning. "Another end of watch. We started talking about how dangerous our jobs are and I thought of you. I thought of our boys and my heart ached because I don't want you to be alone._

 _I want someone to…I want someone to love you, be there for you. To show you how special you are." Jane brushed a tear away. She hadn't meant to start crying. Maura pulled Jane on top of her and embraced her. Jane closed her eyes and listened to her wife's heartbeat._

" _I know you can take care of yourself but..."_

" _Thank you for your blessing, sweetheart but there is only you for me Jane Rizzoli." Maura held her tightly against her and kissed the top of her head._

" _Maur," she protested looking up at her with those beautiful brown orbs._

" _Jane, there is no replacing you. This. What we have. This is once-in-a-lifetime for me. I can't find someone to replace you because you are irreplaceable."_

" _Honey," Jane tried to interrupt but stopped when she saw Maura shake her head._

" _You need to understand that I am not being a martyr here but no one will ever make me feel like I feel with you. I love everything about you even that sarcastic nature of yours. I love your eyes that drink me in and speak directly to my soul. I love that smile that makes me feel that I can conquer the world._

 _And oh my God those lips and hands that make my body sing. I love to run my hands over your body cataloging ever reaction so I can pleasure you over and over again. I love your heart which is selfless and your mind which is brilliant._

 _I love how you are as a friend, a sister, a daughter, my wife. I am humbled by you as my lover and blessed that you are the mother of my children."_

" _Geez Maura," Jane replied blushing. Maura smiled._

" _Don't you get it? I love you and want you to be happy." Jane asked._

" _And that makes me the luckiest woman in the world." Maura kissed her head again. "Because you love me."_

" _I just—"_

" _Would you do the same for me?" Maura interrupted. Jane frowned._

" _Would you promise me the same thing?" Jane shook her head._

" _I can't. There's only you," she confessed resting her head on Maura's chest._

She looked at the wives of the agents trying desperately to hold it together. There was no new information after another hour of waiting. She stood and put on her jacket. She refused to sit in vigil for Jane. Jane wasn't dead.

"Dr. Isles, can I get you anything?" a young agent asked her.

"No thank you," she replied. "I need to go and pick up my children."

"Ma'am we were going to send someone to pick—"

"No," she said firmly. "You are not going to send someone my children do not know to pick them up."

"We wanted to keep everyone in one place if we could so when we get information everyone gets it."

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to do that," Maura replied daring them to stand in her way.

"Ma'am we really need you to stay here."

"Your needs and my needs are different." The young agent looked towards Dean who sighed and walked over. He had tried to avoid her but it would seem that wasn't going to be the case. He hadn't spoken to Jane or Dr. Isles since the Paddy Doyle incident. He was transferred back to DC and never thought he would find himself back in Boston.

He had heard they had married. Had children. It was a surprise to him considering their relationship when he left Boston. From what he saw, there was no coming back from that. He was obviously wrong.

"Dr. Isles," he greeted her.

"Agent Dean."

"We really need you to stay here."

"As I told your agent, our needs are different. And in this case someone will not get what he or she needs." Dean knew it would be him.

"You find my wife. I will be taking care of my family."

"It would just work better…"

"Agent Dean, I am not about making your life better or your job easier. I will leave to go to get my children. And I will dare you to try to stand in my way." Dean nodded at the young agent who stepped to the side and allowed her to walk by.


	72. Chapter 72

Maura refused to sit and weep for Jane. She had a job she needed to do. She had children she needed to care for and she was determined she would keep their lives as normal as possible.

She picked them up from school and they played while she made their dinner. They ate and talked about their day like they did every evening. They asked about Jane and Maura told them mama was working. They continued to eat. There were times when Jane had not been able to be there during dinnertime so this wasn't unusual.

Homework was done and she answered more of their questions about their mother. When bedtime came, baths were given; stories were read, kisses planted gently on foreheads and lights turned out. The next day was a repeat of the first.

Maura kept her house in order. She stayed on task with her job. Collette made sure the office of the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts ran smoothly. She kept the boys moving forward believing their mother was out fighting the good fight. She didn't allow Angela in her home because she couldn't be there without tears.

" _Maura, darling, it is hard for her," Constance said pleading Angela's case._

" _And it's not for me, mother?" she asked._

Nina and Cailin helped her. Nina understood what Maura was doing with Angela. As hard as it was, if their mother-in-law couldn't pull it together she didn't need to be around the boys. Nina was a mother and would do the same thing to make sure her children were protected. And Cailin was her sister and would do anything she could to make sure Maura was protected.

Maura met with the FBI and BPD at their insistence but there were no answers and no leads. She questioned them and made suggestions. The FBI humored her but didn't listen. She heard the theories that swirled around the disappearance of the agents and the detectives. She listened to the conspiracies involving El Rey who the FBI believed was behind the drugs that had brought the two agencies together. El Rey was known for being brutal. He thrived on kidnapping, torture, and death.

 _She asked, "Couldn't an accident simply be an accident?"_

Sean attempted to help but it was deemed he was too close to the situation and BPD had ceded control to the FBI. Maura shook her head. She was an Isles and she didn't need either of them.

"Thank you father," she said to Arthur as she hugged and kissed him. He arranged for private search and rescue to take the information Maura had calculated based on the last call received, where additional towers were located, the weather, road conditions, and time of day to search for his daughter-in-law. If there was one thing Arthur knew was not to doubt his daughter.

It was thirty-eight hours, 27 minutes from the last contact that Jane was found in the government issued vehicle down the side of the mountain. Maura would read later which was confirmed by Jane that her calculations would not have saved Agent Tate who was driving. He was killed on impact when the boulder crushed the driver's side as they were flung over the edge after they hit a patch of ice and he lost control.

The calculations would save three lives and Jane would save the leg of Agent Lee who suffered the same injury Maura had all those years ago in the reservoir. Jane would give Maura credit for saving Crowe's vision because of the many years of painful documentaries Jane had suffered through sitting on the couch in Beacon Hill.

Jane woke to find Maura sleeping looking rather uncomfortable in a hospital chair while still holding her hand. She smiled. She was beautiful and Jane was glad she was here but she should be at home resting. She thought they had agreed Maura wouldn't stay here when she had ordered her to bed but here she was by her side.

" _Sergeant Rizzoli we need you to stay here," the nurse demanded._

" _I'm going home."_

" _You are dehydrated. Your ribs are fractured. You have a concussion and we need to observe you at least overnight," the nurse pleaded with a stubborn Jane who had been away from her family far too long and she just wanted to go home._

" _No."_

" _Bed. Now." Jane and the nurses turned quickly towards the door. None of them had heard the arrival of their savior._

" _Maur," Jane whined._

" _Now," she repeated. Jane groaned and rolled her eyes as she allowed the nurses to help her into bed._

" _Hey Dr. Isles," the nurse said relieved she had arrived._

" _Hello Inez. Nice to see you but I wish it were under better circumstances." The nurse nodded as they settled Jane in her bed trying to avoid her glares. They knew they were safe as long as Dr. Isles was here. Hopefully she would remain for a while. Jane had given them that knowing look. That look that said I know you ratted me out and there will be hell to pay._

" _Promise me you won't stay here all night."_

Jane frowned. Remembering the exchange there hadn't been an agreement because she had fallen to sleep before Maura responded. She doubted it would have mattered anyway. Maura would not have left her.

Watching her wife sleep, Jane knew this wasn't good for her back with the baby. She wanted her to be home in their bed resting and she wanted to be with her. She wanted to feel Maura's head on her shoulder with her arm draped gently over Jane's waist. She wanted to inhale her scent and smile at the memories that would flood into her mind. Good memories. Great memories. She wanted to listen to her rhythmic breathing, kiss the top of her head and be thankful to be alive.

Maura's eyes opened slowly. She turned and saw Jane staring at her.

"You're beautiful," Jane said quietly.

"So are you," she replied.

"You're awake."

"So are you."

"You should go home," Jane suggested.

"Tomorrow with you," she answered.

"Maura, you have to think about yourself and the baby." Maura rubbed her stomach.

"The baby is fine and so am I."

"Maura."

"Jane." Jane rolled her eyes frustrated. She wasn't going to win this.

"You are quite the hero Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I am extremely proud of you."

"I'm not a hero," Jane replied dismissing the comment. "If anyone is a hero, Maur, it's you. You found us. You saved us."

"You kept them alive Jane."

"How are the kids?" Jane asked changing the subject. She didn't have the opportunity to ask earlier. She had fallen to sleep quickly once the nurse had her settled. Maura knew she would. Jane's body needed rest and hydration. She needed pain medicine that would help her to relax and sleep. And even though Jane didn't believe it, the hospital was the best place for her right now.

"The children are fine as well. Hope and Cailin are with the boys and Cassie at the house and Tilly is with Abigail and Nina. That little girl is quite fond of Abby." Jane smiled.

"They were so excited when I told them you were coming home. Especially Tilly. I believe you are one of her favorite people."

"They weren't worried?" Jane asked concerned that she could have possibly have caused her children any distress.

"They didn't know, Jane. They simply knew mama was working." Jane closed her eyes relieved.

"Your mother is upset with me." Jane shrugged.

"She'll get over it."

"Hopefully."

"She always does, Maura. How is Paula?"

"She'll be home in a few days." Jane nodded.

" _Hey Clair."_

" _Jane! What a surprise!" Clair called out seeing her friend sitting at her desk. Jane stood and embraced the young woman._

" _How are Duncan and Michelle?" Jane asked as she sat back down and picked up the photograph on the desk. The picture showed a happy family – Duncan, Clair holding baby Michelle, Gwen and Tasha – all in smiles._

 _Gwen had opened her home yet again for Jane when she agreed to take Clair in after the death of her mother who was killed by her stepfather. She and Tasha helped Clair make it through high school. Clair had chosen to stay in Boston for college. Jane was surprised when she graduated with a degree in social work. She thought maybe Clair would follow her mother into law but she wanted to help kids which was why Jane was here._

" _Great. Michelle took her first steps last week. Duncan is over the moon in love with her."_

" _That's nice." Jane liked Duncan. How could she not? He endured her inquisition, Gwen's watchful eye and Tasha's chaperoning. They made sure he knew what he was getting into by dating Clair and that it would not be easy. They left no room for him to mess up and he handled it. He loved Clair and building a life with her was his ultimate goal._

" _How is Maura?" she asked._

" _Good. Pregnancy is great. She is happy and the boys are still warming up to the idea of another baby."_

" _Do you know what you're having?" Jane shook her head._

" _Surprisingly, Maura doesn't want to know. I thought for sure she would. She was not a fan of the surprise the first time around."_

" _I read the Beckett file," Clair said sitting and opening the folder._

" _The entire process was contentious. The grandparents were relentless in their pursuit of Tilly since biologically she is Caroline's child but they were willing to take George to keep them together. That didn't sit well with the guardian ad litem."_

" _Paula was given custody."_

" _Infidelity generally doesn't keep a parent from keeping their kids. It was more the grandparents' willingness to separate the kids based on their biology but the grandparents haven't given up. There are still complaints which means we have an open case file."_

 _Jane sighed._

" _Jane if you make a complaint about Paula Beckett, chances are the kids will be removed from their home."_

" _They have gone through so much," Jane stated more to herself than Clair._

" _Are you here to make a complaint?" Jane bit her lip breathing deeply._

" _No, just fact finding."_

" _Be sure Jane. You're always betting on the underdog and kids are involved here," Clair commented._

" _You weren't an underdog. Just a kid dealt a rotten hand."_

 _Jane pounded on the apartment door. Paula opened it slowly._

" _What is it with you people? Would you please forget where I live?"_

" _We need to talk," Jane said pushing her way past the woman._

" _Sure. Come on in," she replied sarcastically._

" _I'm here about what you are doing to George and Tilly."_

" _I haven't done anything to my children," Paula countered. "Who do you think you are coming in here making accusations like this?"_

" _Someone looking out for George and Tilly."_

" _I don't know what you mean."_

" _No? The last time your son was in my home he was terrified that he wet the bed. Wet the bed Paula. That came from somewhere."_

" _I would never hurt my children," she stuttered understanding what Jane was insinuating._

" _You might not physically be putting marks on them but emotionally you are. Are you drinking?" Jane asked._

" _I'm not an alcoholic."_

" _Didn't say you were. I asked if you're drinking." Paula didn't answer which in itself was the answer that Jane needed. She walked over to the couch and moved the pillow. The bottle was tucked into the cushion. She went down the hall, found Paula's room and came back with empty bottles, which she tossed onto the couch. She checked all the places Frank Sr. use to hide his bottles._

" _Pack them a bag and one for yourself," Jane demanded._

" _I know how this looks but I'm not an alcoholic." Jane cocked her eyebrow. "I..It's just been hard."_

" _But George and Tilly shouldn't have to suffer for how hard it's been."_

" _Please, you can't take my kids."_

" _You have two options. One they come with me while you check into rehab or two I call children services and they take them."_

" _Please," Paula begged. Jane straightened herself up and stared directly at Paula._

" _I'm trying to help you. Can't you see that? You put yourself here. I have no sympathy for you but those kids are innocent and I won't allowed them to be collateral damage in your self-indulgent pity party. I should turn them over now but I am banking on you doing the right thing for them. To finally start thinking of them first."_

" _I love them."_

" _Then prove it and don't make me regret this because if you do I will make you feel that regret," Jane threatened._

""I want to go home, Maur," Jane said sighing her eyes getting heavy. "I need my kids."

"A few more hours sweetie. Close your eyes. Get some more rest. You can go home tomorrow."


	73. Chapter 73

Frankie brought Jane home from the hospital. Maura left after speaking with the doctor on his initial rounds. She wouldn't trust Jane to provide an unedited report. Jane chuckled when she heard this because she knew it was true.

Jane entered her home bruised and battered. She was a little thinner and her eyes dim until they saw her children and her wife. Five children and a dog who were happy to see her greeted her at the door while Maura stayed back. She would have her time later.

Evan kept Nic from jumping on their mother and George held Tilly to keep her back as well after Aiden reminded them that they had to be careful. Cassie sensed she needed to be gentle. Frankie helped her to the couch without making it obvious she needed his help. She smiled at him thanking him. He kissed the side of her head, rough housed with the kids for a bit then kissed Maura's temple.

"I can take them all with me?" he offered generously. Maura chuckled.

"Your wife would kill you and I am rather fond of you." Frankie laughed.

"But thank you. I appreciate it."

"Nina would understand."

"I know but Jane needs them right now and they need her," she replied grateful for the offer.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything." She nodded.

Jane hugged each of them. They had saved her. The thoughts of them kept her in hope. In their world, she had been gone a long time and had so much to tell her. She listened and asked questions. Maura was impressed at her ability to push the discomfort she was in to the back of her mind and make her children the most important thing at that moment.

Maura ushered them into the kitchen to make homemade pizza. She had cut up all the toppings and had kid size pizza dough rolled out so they could make their own. Jane had noticed Evan did not follow the other kids. He stood back staring at her. She could tell he was happy she was home thrilled even but she could also tell he was worried. She called him to her and watched as he walked slowly over. She patted the couch and he climbed up.

"Hey sweet boy."

"Mama." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him as close as she could.

"I love you."

"I love you." She saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Evan I am going to be fine."

"You hurt," he observed.

"Yes, but I will be better. I promise."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"You were hurt at work?" he asked deciding he wasn't happy with mama's job. It seemed to hurt her.

"Yes honey."

"Bad job." Jane smiled. She often put bad in front of the things that hurt them – bad chair, bad sidewalk. She kissed Evan on his head.

"I am going to be fine. Mommy will make sure and we know that she is the best at making bad go away." He smiled at this.

"Go help mom. Put extra pepperoni on the pizza." He gave her a thumbs up.

Jane was exhausted by the time Maura helped her up the stairs. Constance and Arthur had come over to help with the kids so Maura could assist her wife. Jane sat on the bed and watched Maura move around her. She grabbed her arm to force her to look at her.

"Jane." Maura knew she was barely holding it together.

"Maura, please sit?" Jane requested.

"I need to get the shower ready unless you want to rest first." Jane shook her head then released Maura allowing her to continue what she was doing.

The water felt good on Jane's body. Maura applied the shampoo to her hair and gently massaged her scalp. She took the hand held handle and rinsed Jane's hair so she could comb conditioner through her beautiful, raven locks. It was after this that Maura lovingly washed Jane's body careful of her wounds. Jane watched her. This was part of their ritual when she was hurt. Maura loved her in these ways and Jane pretended not to notice the tears that mixed with the warm water cascading over her body.

Jane knew that Maura had not cried since this began and this was much needed. She knew she would not have taken the time even in the early hours of the morning for fear one of the children would have woken and asked why she was sad. She would have been all the things that made her wonderful – mother, daughter, sister, concerned wife – before she would have taken the time to relieve her pain.

Jane waited until Maura could inspect every inch of her body to make sure she would be fine and Jane allowed it without judgment. She knew Maura would never ask her to give up this job. She knew Maura would support her no matter what happened. She also knew Maura needed this and it was an easy thing to give.

Maura helped Jane dress, gave her medicine and tucked her into bed.

"I love you, Maura." Maura kissed Jane.

"I love you too sweetie. Rest."

That night after the children were taken care of and the grandparents had gone home, Maura slid into bed next to Jane and gingerly eased as close to her as possible without hurting her. Jane had requested she be the little spoon so she could hold her and their baby. There, wrapped up in one another, Jane would admit for the first time during this ordeal that she was truly afraid that she would never see her family again. Maura would turn in her arms and kiss the tears that had appeared in those gorgeous chocolate eyes away.

Maura would confess that she had moments of weakness when her confidence that Jane would return was shaken and she didn't know what she would do if that were true. Jane would tell her that at night when she could see nothing and only hear the sounds of the surrounding woods that fear would overtake her. She would close her eyes and hear Maura telling her to be strong and she would. Maura would tell her that she had become angry because this just wasn't fair. Jane had suffered enough. Jane would apologize and Maura would stop her before she could finish because this wasn't her fault. Sometimes an accident was just and accident.

Jane would tell her that at some point _Baby Shark_ started running through her head and no matter how she tried she couldn't stop it. Maura would chuckle and kiss her wife before she would share that she slept in Jane's robe so it would feel like Jane was wrapped around her like she was now.

Maura would admit that it was hardest yesterday during the early morning hours when the house was so quiet she could hear Jane saying I love you which magnified the fear that she would never hear it again. Jane would promise as she brushed Maura's tears away never to make fun of her love for survivalist reality shows ever again because all those nights on that couch had helped save her life.

Jane would wipe tears from her beautiful hazel eyes before Maura would admit that she still disliked Agent Gabriel Dean and Jane would frown at the mention of his name. Jane would tell her that she still didn't like Crowe either and Maura would reason that near death situations don't always bring about change in a person's character.

Jane would explain how slicing Agent Lee's leg open didn't compare to when she did it for Maura because cutting someone you loved was worse. Maura would tell her that Angela was angry but that she just couldn't allow her to cry around the boys for fear they would ask why and Angela would tell them. Jane would assure her she had done the correct thing before confessing she wanted to cry herself when she had tried to climb back to the top but failed because of the pain from the contusions, fractured ribs and how far they had fallen. She had felt it was her fault that she couldn't save them. Maura would comfort her by telling her that without everything that Jane had done her companions would not have survived.

Finally, Jane would say thank you for finding them and making her carry that fanny pack thing with water and protein bars. She had known Maura would ask if she had taken it and even though she could hear her brothers teasing her about how whipped she was she had gone to her car to get it. When she returned, Crowe had pushed her files to the other side of the car. That right rear seat had received the least amount of damage in the crash and the protein bars had help nourish them.

They would fall asleep after more tears and confessions just before dawn only to be awaken by the vibration of Maura's cell phone.

"Lauren had the baby," Maura said after placing the phone back on the bedside table. "Benjamin Rizzoli."

"Another boy." Jane chuckled. "Abigail is really going to hate that."


	74. Chapter 74

Angela walked the last, old friend to the door where hugs and congratulations were given before the door was closed and she could finally relax.

"Constance that was an amazing bridal shower. Thank you so much," Angela said collapsing on the couch next to Maura's mother who patted her arm gently.

"You are very welcome," she replied. "It did turn out rather well."

"Rather well? I think they will talk about this shower more than my wedding!" Constance smiled at the compliment. She was happy to know she hadn't lost her touch.

Jane moved towards the dining room and motioned for Maura to come with her.

"I need to go," she said to her wife without explanation.

"All right," Maura agreed without asking any questions.

"I'll meet you at home in about two hours."

"I'll be there."

"I love you Maura," Jane said with conviction.

"I know. I love you too sweetie." Maura gathered Jane into a big hug holding her tightly. She reluctantly let go then kissed her. Jane rested her head against Maura's forehead and sighed.

"You can't kiss me like that in front of my mother," Jane whispered her heart feeling like it skipped a beat.

"I need you to know what is waiting for you in two hours," Maura teased.

"You don't play fair," Jane replied with a slight smile.

"I know that too," she said winking.

Jane said her goodbyes.

"She isn't all right is she?" Angela asked Maura who shook her head.

"No, but she will be."

* * *

Jane knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened it slowly still surprised she had agreed to come here but the circumstances had warranted her stepping outside of herself and her comfort zone.

"Hey," she offered as a greeting.

"Hello Jane," he replied glad she had kept her word and come.

Jane sat in the chair off to the right of his desk. It was rare that she ever made it into his office but when she did this was her chair. She had clear vision of him as well as the door. She felt safe in this chair and she needed that feeling of safety right now.

He waited for Jane to settle. He wouldn't rush her. He knew it took a lot for her to come to him here in his office. By coming here, Jane was forced to admit she needed help and that wasn't something that was easy for her to do at least not to anyone who wasn't her wife.

She took a deep breath. She had been having a difficult time since the accident. There had been headaches and insomnia laced with constant worry. There were recurrent nightmares, which heightened her anxiety and fear. After the incident with Aiden and the boys two days ago, she knew she needed to come. She made the call and he answered. He always seemed to be on the other end when she needed him.

She rubbed her hands together paying close attention to her old scars which were reminders of how far she had come.

"How is the family?" he asked deciding to choose something safe to talk about in hopes it would help her start this conversation of why she was here.

"Good, good. The boys are getting big. Growing. Can't believe how fast they are getting older."

"They do grow quickly. One minute they are these cute little people with attitudes. The next they are grown, less cute but still with those same attitudes only a bit worse," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah. They definitely have attitude. Maura says that's my fault." She shrugged. "She's probably right but they're great kids too. Don't know if my ma would say that about me at their age."

"And Maura?" he inquired.

"She's wonderful. Close to birthing baby number four," she answered relieved by the small talk.

"That's great. Boy or girl?"

She shook her head. "We don't know. My wife who doesn't like surprises and swore she would never do this again without knowing doesn't want to know."

"My wife was the same way with the last one. She didn't want to know either. Maybe it is something about it being the final time."

"Could be but I really thought she would want to know. She hated not knowing with Aiden. It threw off all of her planning and coordinating. And she is a such planner and coordinator."

"Do you want a boy or girl?" he asked continuing with the innocuous conversation.

"A girl would be nice but safe is always good," she replied.

"Safe?" he questioned tilting his head and observing Jane.

"Healthy," she answered quickly concerned with her slip.

"Never thought I could find the balance between work and family to have this type of life," she admitted easing into why she found herself sitting across from Dr. Kaplan, "but I have. Or had."

"I saw the news story," he offered as a prompt.

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not very well," she confessed.

Jane explained how she had overreacted to Frankie bringing her kids home a little late a few days ago. She had panicked because they weren't home when she expected them to be and he hadn't answered his phone when she called. Her mind had worked overtime with all the possibilities of what could have happened in that short span of time. When they came in, her boys experienced her panic when she went off on her brother. She knew she had frightened them to the point Frankie had called Maura to come home right then.

She didn't yell around her children. She didn't lose control in front of them. Or at least that normally was the case. She knew she needed help when she saw those little faces looking at her in a way she had never seen before. When Aiden climbed up next to her and she saw the same eyes as her wife looking at her, she had calm down. He had hugged her and told her mommy could fix her because mommy could fix everything. Hearing that broke her because she thought she had hidden what was going on but she hadn't. Her boys felt it and she had never wanted to hurt them.

She explained how she wasn't sleeping because she was constantly getting up to make sure her children were safe. She told him how she was mentally prepared for the bad and the evil that inhabited her life because of her job. She understood because of what she chose to do for a living that there were risks. She knew she could be a target for the likes of the Hoyts, Bianchis, and Alice Sands' of the world. But this was an accident. There was no one at fault. No one was pursuing them. They weren't pursuing anyone. Yes, they were chasing down a lead but it was a normal day and now there were children without a father. There were injuries still healing. And there was Jane afraid she wasn't good enough to keep her family safe.

"Jane, you suffered trauma. It has triggered this stress you're feeling and amplified your need to keep your family safe."

"But I can't, can I?" she asked defiantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't keep anyone safe because I can't keep things from happening. I don't have that power. They happen whether I want them to or not."

"That's true."

"Then what good is it to try?" she genuinely asked.

"I know this is terrifying to you and hard to understand, Jane. I do. I know a lot of what you have believed in doesn't seem there for you right now. Up seems down and down seems up but we can work through this. It will take some time but I need you to try to trust me and believe me when I tell you that although it seems hopeless to you right now there is end in sight and we will get there." She stared at him and sighed. She wanted to believe him. She really did.

"Have you talked with Maura about this?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Can you tell me why?"

"She's pregnant. She doesn't need added stress," she replied.

"You tell me your wife is brilliant. If you sons are aware something is off with you, don't you think she is too?"

Jane sighed again. This time heavier. Of course, Maura knew. She rubbed her face. She probably knew before Jane did.

"She doesn't need me adding to her load." He smiled. From what he knew of Dr. Maura Isles when it came to Jane Rizzoli the load was never too much to carry.

"Jane," he said simply his tone giving away his thoughts on that statement.

"I need to be strong for her," she tried again. He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want her to think less of me," she said. "It was just a car accident."

"Where someone died and you could have. Stop minimizing the accident, Jane," he demanded. "You minimize the accident you minimize what you are feeling and that is not fair."

"I've put her through enough," Jane confessed choosing to stop dancing around and admit why she hadn't told Maura.

"And I am afraid," she replied honestly.

Kaplan recognized the fear in her eyes. But Jane was one of the lucky ones. He really believed that.

"Maura isn't going anywhere Jane," he answered reading between the lines.

"You can't be sure of that. So much has happened to her since she has known me and now I am damaging our children."

"You can know that for sure. You know Maura and from what you have told me about her over the years, I can be sure of that as well and damaging your children? Jane."

"You didn't see their faces," she replied.

"They don't love you any less," he offered as comfort although he wasn't sure she believed him.

"That's what Maura said," she scoffed.

"Don't you believe her?"

"I believe she believes it."

"We will work through this," he said. "I will help you but we will need Maura's help as well which means you have homework."

She groaned. He smiled. Jane Rizzoli was still in there.

"Talk with your wife."

"Do I have to?" she asked well aware that she did and should have already.

"Tell her what is going on because I guarantee you she already knows but wants to hear it from you."

Kaplan was certain that like many people who were looking at Jane and Maura from the outside before they got together they could see that there was something between them that transcended co-workers who had become best friends. When Jane spoke of Maura, her body language was one of love. It always had been that way even when Jane didn't recognize she was in love with her best friend. She depended on this woman for life. Maura's presence in Jane's world grounded her like no other person seemed to be able to do. There was an invincibility that Jane possessed when she knew Maura was in her corner and a vulnerability when Maura was not which was rare as far as he could tell. He needed invincible Jane if they were going to be successful with her recovery which meant she needed Maura.

"If she knows I shouldn't have to tell her," she whined.

He chuckled then continued, "You and I will meet at least once a week wherever makes you comfortable." She nodded. He would change the rules for her because it was more important for her to be comfortable.

"Thank you," she said. She didn't like coming to his office.

"From everything you have ever said about Maura, I know she will be understanding."

"She isn't going to be happy with me," she admitted.

"No secrets. No omissions," he provided.

She nodded. He remembered the first time she had mentioned this agreement she had with her wife. Kaplan had smiled. Maura apparently knew Jane very well and knew she needed something to force her to share not just the good things but the hard things too.

"I think under the circumstances she may give you a pass," he offered. Jane shrugged.

"Not sure I deserve one."

"Let her be the judge of that," he suggested.

"Thanks doc."


	75. Chapter 75

Everyone had made themselves comfortable after the other guests left - shoes kicked off, hair let down. Angela looked around and smiled. For better definitely not worse this was her family – Nina, Maura, Lauren, Kiki, Hope, Cailin and Constance. Sean's daughter had left for work but she was included too.

Angela watched Nina and Lauren laughing, Maura worrying over her Jane though attempting to hide it, Cailin moping. She watched Hope and Constance talking like old friends and she guessed by now they were closer to that than the once strangers who reluctantly shared a daughter.

Nina and Maura had opened their hearts to Lauren who had needed a little time to adjust to being part of the Rizzoli clan and to understand she didn't have to be Maura. She couldn't have asked for better daughter-in-laws. She was lucky and she knew it. Her children had chosen well by the grace of God. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cailin flopping down onto the couch next to Hope who wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"You've been moping all day," Angela observed. "What's going on with you?"

"Walter asked me to marry him," she replied without thinking.

"Walter Walter?" Nina asked surprised.

"Yes. Walter Walter."

"What did you say?" Hope asked afraid of the answer. She liked Walter. He was a nice boy but she didn't like Walter for Cailin.

"Told him I had to think about it."

"And he went for that?" Nina asked this time not surprised. The response sounded characteristically like Walter.

"Told me to take my time and let him know," Cailin replied.

 _Take your time and let him know_. The concept seemed foreign to the women sitting there. They had all experienced that overwhelming joy when they were asked. They couldn't wait to say yes. The thought of being with their person forever was what they had dreamed about and it was everything.

"Cailin, don't you think you should have been able to answer him?" Angela asked.

"We've never talked about stuff like this," she admitted. "Not that forever have a family thing."

"Then why do you think he asked you?" Hope inquired. Cailin shrugged.

"Probably crunched the numbers and it came out marriage," she offered.

"Well that is extremely unromantic," Constance stated.

"Walter is a good guy," Cailin replied defensively. She knew Walter didn't quite fit in with this group. Especially with Jane and her brothers who teased him constantly until Maura would intervene but he was a good sport and he did try. She appreciated that about him.

"Being a good guy is no excuse for lacking romance," Constance countered.

"Do you love him? Better yet are you in love with him?" Nina questioned. Those were all good questions that she had been asking herself from the moment Walter decided to disrupt their lives.

"How did you know it was Frankie?" Cailin asked.

"Because I ran," Nina answered honestly. "What I felt for him scared me. I didn't think I could feel that way again but here was this sweet, kind man not giving up on me and knocking down these walls I had set up and it scared me. Really frightened me. When I actually gave myself permission to feel, I could imagine forever with him. I could see the house and kids. When I closed my eyes and pictured my future, it was Frankie."

"Sweetheart, do you see that with Walter?" Hope asked. If she were honest, Hope had not had that clear vision with Cailin's father. She had loved him but she had carried too much baggage into that marriage. She had been running from the reality of Paddy Doyle and a dead baby and that had not been fair to him. She wanted more for Cailin. She wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be.

"Did you all want to be married?" she asked avoiding her mother's question. There were nods and head shakes.

"I did," Angela offered. "Maybe because of how and when I was raised but I wanted a big family and a husband. The marriage didn't work but I got that big family."

"Why do it again?" Cailin asked Angela curious as to her motivation to try for the second time.

"Cailin!" Hope chastised.

"No, Hope. It's okay. Because I love love Cailin. I love having someone in my life to take care of and who wants to take care of me. It is a comfort knowing I'm not alone and this person is in the fight with me. And when I want to complain about my kids, he humors me. I love the Sunday mornings spent drinking coffee and talking. I love the snuggles and makin..." She stopped.

"It's okay Angela," Nina said laughing aware of why she didn't finish her sentence. "None of your children are here to be embarrassed."

Angela laughed too. "My children don't think I should have that kind of life."

"I didn't imagine myself married," Maura said offering an opposing position.

"Really? You and Jane are like the poster children for marriage," Cailin responded facetiously.

Maura smiled. "I thought about a child but not a marriage. I didn't feel I was marriage material."

"That's my fault darling and I am sorry," Constance interjected apologizing.

"There is no blame here mother. Just my truth. Being away from Jane in Paris opened my eyes to what my life was missing. For Nina it was running. For me it was my willingness to take a risk. That's how I knew. Jane was worth laying myself bare."

"I was worried for you," Constance acknowledged.

"I know mother. You were afraid Jane would hurt me."

"Yes," Constance agreed unaware her daughter knew of her fear.

"Janie would never hurt you," Angela protested defending her oldest child.

"This Jane would never hurt her," Constance countered. "That Jane before didn't know she was in love with my daughter." Angela nodded in agreement. That was true.

Maura looked at the message that came across her phone.

 _Our bench?_

 _Give me 20 minutes._

 _I love you Maura._

 _And I you Jane_.

"Do you want to marry him?" Maura asked her sister. She shrugged.

"I really don't know. I do love him but maybe not enough to marry him."

"Then you were right to ask for time to think about it," Maura replied as she stood. "I'm sorry but I need to go."

"I'm going to go too," Cailin said kissing her mother's cheek. "I'll walk out with you."

Standing by the car, Maura hugged her sister.

"Lunch Tuesday?" Cailin asked.

"Yes. I am looking forward to it. Jane refuses to try that new vegan bistro." Cailin chuckled.

"You really do have four children when it comes to food."

"Yes and in other ways too but I wouldn't change any of it."

"That's key isn't it? Knowing you wouldn't change it?"

"For me yes but Cailin, it will be different for everyone. You have to figure this out about Walter. It is your future and you have to decide what works for you. Jane is my person. I cherish her and enjoy spending my life with her. There is no one else for me. She makes me feel special and loved in every way. She is this kind, considerate woman who made the scientist in me believe in soulmates."

"Not sure that is what I have with Walter."

"Which is fine if what you have with Walter is what you want," Maura offered.

"Yeah. See you Tuesday, sis."


	76. Chapter 76

Maura slid onto the bench and bumped Jane's shoulder who smiled when their eyes locked. She loved this woman.

"Hey beautiful," she said to her wife.

"Hi Jane," she replied happy to see her.

"Pull you away from anything?"

"No, we were still at mother's. Walter asked Cailin to marry him."

"Oh god. Please tell me she said no."

"She said she'd think about it."

"Think about it?" Maura nodded.

"She's working through it."

Maura interlaced her fingers with Jane's and leaned her head on her shoulder as they sat in silence watching the people go by. This was their bench – the confessional as Jane referred to it.

"Went to see Dr. Kaplan," Jane started.

"Here?" she asked.

She shook her head. "His office."

Maura didn't comment. She knew for Jane to go to Kaplan's office this was serious.

"Korsak sent a picture of the boys," Jane said changing direction.

"Yes, he sent it to me as well and I spoke to them briefly on the way here. They are having such a good time. Nic and Abigail caught the first fish of the day."

"How did they both catch the _first_ fish?" Jane asked.

"Abigail is taking credit because she picked the bait he used. According to her, he just held the pole." Jane laughed.

"I love that girl."

Maura took Jane's hand and placed it on her stomach and watched her eyes light up. It never got old feeling their baby move.

"He's moving."

"So, you think it is a boy?" Maura asked.

"I don't know. We seemed to have that boy thing down pretty good."

"I am definitely ready to meet this little one," she said rubbing her belly.

"I'm going to need to see Dr. Kaplan at least once a week for a while," Jane announced.

"We can rearrange things so that isn't an issue."

"I'm sorry for scaring the boys."

"We've covered that Jane. The boys are fine. That was just one moment in time. It doesn't negate all of the other moments in their lives."

"I'm struggling, Maur," Jane admitted.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for Jane."

"I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to come out on the other side of this. I'm scared you're going to finally have enough and…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles. We have discussed this before. There is no situation or circumstance where I will finally have enough. Do you understand me?" she asked her tone firm.

"Can't help how I feel, Maur," she replied sounding defeated.

"I know but when you think that way you remember what I am saying to you. I am not going anywhere unless it is with you."

"That accident has knocked me for a loop. I haven't been sleeping. I worry all the time. I am afraid something is going to happen then I go and scare the kids because I am out of control."

"You were not out of control. You were upset."

"You're making excuses for me."

"No sweetheart, I am simply telling you the truth." Jane nodded. Maura's truth always seemed to paint her in the best light.

"What do you need from me?" Maura asked her wife.

"We need to get the nursery ready for the baby," Jane responded changing the subject again.

"Angela moved the last of her stuff so the workers will be able to start Monday."

"We seem to be starting so late."

"We are but it will be finished in time. We needed to get a decision on Matthew."

"What did the therapist say?" she asked aware Maura was meeting with Matty's therapist before the shower.

"She believes it is too soon to make any big changes like moving him into the guest house. He's still dealing with Troy's death and she feels it is best for him to stay in his apartment. It provides stability for him. He has made connections there and is doing extremely well."

"That's what you thought."

"Yes."

"The boys will be disappointed."

"I know. They love Matthew."

"You are such a great person to continue looking out for him."

"It's what we do, Jane."

"Will you be okay with your office out there now?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Moving the yoga room to my office and making the yoga room the new nursery is the best option if we don't want to move. It keeps us all on the same floor."

"I don't want to move, Maura," Jane admitted.

"I know."

"Jane, what do you _need_ from me?" Maura asked again. She didn't want to pressure her wife but she did need her to talk to her.

"You," she answered quietly.

"You have me. Always."

"Don't stop reaching for me, Maur. I feel like I will drown if you do."

"I won't have to reach for you darling. I never let you go. Ever."

"It's been hard," Jane confessed.

"I know. You have been struggling and I have tried to respect your journey but yes I have noticed the lack of sleep. Getting up three and four times a night to check on the boys and the house. Staring at me when you think I am sleeping. I know you are not eating as well as you should but I didn't want to pressure you. You are trying to do your job and constantly be on alert for us. Sitting in front of the schools. Parking down from my office." Jane's head turned quickly and she looked at her wife.

"It is hard to hide a Crown Vic." Jane hung her head.

"Guess I am not as stealth as I thought I was," she said ashamed at being caught.

"It is a very large car, Jane."

"Kaplan wants you to come to a session," Jane added.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop," Maura demanded. "I will not tolerate you apologizing for this. There is no fault here. No blame."

"I thought I was doing okay but then Sean mentioned the lieutenant's list and it just felt like more pressure, more expectation and I was already struggling to maintain. I was trying to figure out how to keep my family safe and still not let anyone down."

 _Cavanaugh called Jane into his office._

" _How are you doing?" he asked sitting on the edge of his desk._

" _Things are healing."_

" _Doesn't really answer the question Rizzoli."_

" _Getting better, sir."_

 _He wasn't certain that was true but he hoped it was. Angela had mentioned her concerns about Jane and he had noticed she wasn't quite the same but he knew things sometimes took longer to heal. Especially the emotional things. He was hopeful it was just taking Jane a little longer to bounce back to the old Rizzoli._

" _Sorry to add to your stress but I'm getting promoted," he said loosening his tie._

" _Wow. Congratulations Sean."_

" _Thanks. Never thought I'd see it happen. Haven't told your mother yet. I was waiting until the official word is out."_

" _Yeah Ma can't keep a secret."_

" _No not really," he chuckled._

" _You deserve it. You're a great lieutenant."_

" _I have a great sergeant that changed things around here for the better."_

" _Captain of Detectives," she said with admiration. "That is awesome. We getting someone good to replace you?"_

" _I hope so. We've done some good work around here Rizzoli." She nodded. Cavanaugh had been great with the changes in training and the reorganization of homicide. He supported her ideas and their clearance rate backed those decisions by being the best in the state. Cavanaugh understood that the quality investigations of BPD homicide pushed him over the edge for the promotion. It made him stand out. He was thankful Jane was a pain in the ass and extremely successful at it._

" _Who is it? Heard Charles and Dexter were in the running for the next available LT spot."_

" _Both were. But this is homicide. This is a premium assignment and the Chief decided to go a different way."_

" _Please don't tell me it's McCarthy," Jane said disgusted. "He's a dick. Sorry."_

" _He is a dick and he's going to be pissed when he finds out it isn't him." Jane nodded. McCarthy wasn't a good person. He was a dinosaur that hadn't kept up with the times which included believing women were more than capable to do this job. Jane was sure he would undo everything she had accomplished with Cavanaugh simply because it was a woman who thought of it._

" _Can you tell me who or is it a secret.?"_

" _You know the person. Think you'll be pleased." Jane stared at him waiting._

" _Really? How do you not get it? It's you Jane. Congratulations!"_

" _What?" she asked._

" _You do remember you scored the highest on the exam right?" he reminded her._

" _Yeah but the Chief has the discretion on promotions. Everyone figured he'd go the good ol…"_

" _Pick the best candidate?" Sean interrupted._

" _Okay," she responded getting the hint. "But seriously?"_

 _When she took the test, she didn't expect a promotion. Sean suggested she do it and she talked it over with Maura who supported the idea. She shook her head. She never thought it would be her._

" _You know you'd be better than anyone else," he said staring directly at Jane daring her to contradict him. Jane knew she was the best person for the job. She may not say it but Cavanaugh knew she knew._

" _The hours are better, Rizzoli. With a new baby, it would be nice to get home at a decent time to help your wife. It does require some schmoozing but you do that already. How many events do you accompany Dr. Isles to? Now you will just take care of BPD business while you're there."_

 _Jane listened. Cavanaugh painted a nice picture and he knew how to get to her. This would be good for her family._

" _Chief will be calling you in. Hope the answer is yes, Jane. I'd like to keep the band together for a little while longer. I'd like to see you as one of my lieutenants because I trust you and you are the best at this job." Jane stood. She had a lot to think about and discuss with her wife._

"But we didn't discuss it Maura. He didn't call me in. And I started to think he didn't call me in because he knew. He knew I was getting scared. He knew that I was becoming afraid to do my job and I wouldn't make a good leader. He knew that there was something wrong with me after the accident."

"Or that they were waiting because Captain Larkin changed his retirement date," Maura offered aware from the budget meetings that the new requisitions for both the captain and lieutenant positions though approved couldn't be created until the current captain retired.

"I didn't know that."

Maura massaged her wife's hand. "Can you share with me what you are feeling?"

"Afraid. Paranoid. Scared."

"I'm sorry Jane."

"A lot of times when I close my eyes, I relive the accident and sometimes it has you or the kids in it and I can't save you."

"Sweetie, it is not your responsibility alone to save us. You and I are in this together. I am here. I will always be here right beside you, in front of you, behind you. Wherever you need me to be. We're a team – Rizzoli and Isles."

"I am so tired, Maur."

"Oh darling." Maura held her tightly. Jane leaned in. "I love you Jane Rizzoli. Every bit of you."

"Even the broken bits?" she asked.

"You aren't broken Jane. You just need your program adjusted."

Jane chuckled. "I'm not a cyborg Maura."

"Would you tell me if you were?" her wife asked glad she was able to injected a little humor.

"No I don't think I would," Jane answered following the script. "Kaplan thinks we will work through this."

"I know we will."

"You're very confident, doctor."

"I know you and I know me and I know our family. We _will_ work through this. We will work together. I will depend on you to tell me what you need Jane. Will you do that?"

"I'll do my best, Maur."

"Good. That is all I ask for."

"Home?" Jane asked relieved she was able to talk with her wife.

"Ice cream," Maura countered.

"Really?" Maura nodded and gave her that look. It got her every time.

Jane stood and pulled Maura up drawing her into a hug then kissing her forehead.

"Two scoops?" Jane asked knowing the answer would be yes.

"In a waffle cone. Dipped in chocolate."

Jane laughed shaking her head. "That's new. Okay come on."

"You could go get it and I could meet you at home," Maura suggested.

"What's in it for me?" Jane asked.

"Neither the boys nor Cassie are there," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm," Jane replied understanding the meaning.

"Think we can work off some of that ice cream?" Maura inquired.

"Without a doubt," Jane replied excited by the possibilities.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked snuggling in to Jane's side.

"It isn't fair to ask that of a person after you did what you just did to me."

Maura laughed. It had been since before the accident that Jane had been as relaxed during their love making which Maura took as a good sign. Jane opening up about what was going on had set her on her way to getting better. Maura had read the literature and she understood it could take some time but Jane starting the discussion was the step she needed to start moving forward.

"I'll take that as you are feeling okay."

"I'm feeling deeply satisfied Maura," Jane responded.

"Good. I hope to satisfy you a few more times before the boys and Cassie return."

"Woman you plan on wearing me out?" Jane asked thrilled she had a wife who wanted to wear her out as well as be worn out.

"I'm hungry," Maura announced stretching.

Jane pulled herself up in the bed ready to attend to Maura's need. "There is some of that Mediterranean couscous salad you like in the frig. I can grab it."

"That's nice," she replied straddling her wife. "But I am hungry for you Jane."

"Lord help me," she said as her head fell back. This was going to be a good night.

The light filtered through the window. Jane rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She had slept through the night. The first night in a very long time. She reached for Maura but the bed was empty. She stretched, climbed out of bed and searched for something to put on. With the boys gone, there was no need for sleepwear. She loved sleeping with her wife nude. That skin to skin contact was comforting. She went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth then she found Maura in the yoga room in downward dog. She slid onto the mat and kissed her wife.

"Hey baby."

"Good morning. Join me." Jane assumed the same position next to Maura and went through her routine which she was sure her wife repeated for her. It felt good – feeling her muscles stretch and her mind relax even further.

"I should do that more often," she said when they were done. Maura knew this or any form of exercise was recommended but she would not push Jane. She would invite and encourage but she would allow Jane to choose, to have that sense of control.

"You are welcome any time."

"Thanks."

"I would like to go on vacation," Maura announced after taking a drink of water.

"Where did that come from?"

"I am going to have _your_ baby soon."

"How is it that it becomes my baby when you want your way?" Maura laughed.

"I didn't do this alone," she replied justifying her actions.

"No, you didn't. Okay vacation. What about it?"

"I checked with the doctor and it is still safe for me to fly. I would like for you and I to take our sons on a family trip."

"I don't know, Maura."

"Jane, we have a small window where we will be able to enjoy the boys and they not have to share our attention with a newborn."

"I get the why you want to. I just don't know about the timing," she said worried it would seem she was running from her problems.

"I understand. We will only go with Dr. Kaplan's blessing. Would you please check with him? If he signs off on it, will you then think about it?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Italy. I have it all picked out," she replied excitedly. Jane chuckled. Of course, she did.


	77. Chapter 77

Italy was beautiful. Kaplan had agreed she could go after Jane spent a few additional sessions with him where he focused on coping skills. Maura had chosen a quaint villa a few kilometers from town complete with a chef and a very inviting two-person shower off the master bedroom. There was a pool with mountain views that stretched out across the back of the property where the sunsets were magnificent to see.

The days were filled with simply being a family. There were no clocks or schedules. There was sleeping late and on a few occasions waking early to see the sunrise. There was swimming, running wild and exploring. There were hikes to town for gelato and adventures born from the minds of three creative little boys. There were rented bicycles and soccer in the open fields. Scooters and scraped knees.

There were new friends and pony rides. Trips to the market and sailing on the open water watching sunsets. There was food that touched all the senses and espresso at sidewalk bistros. There were nights of carrying exhausted little boys with unruly curls to bed and kissing their foreheads and being thankful and grateful they were yours.

There was talking and making love. There were moments of insecurity followed by moments of clarity, understanding, and support. There was a romantic candlelight dinner with soft music. There were strolls on the beach with the water lapping around their ankles and the boys swearing there was such a thing as sand angels which meant rinsing them off before letting them in the house.

There was singing and dancing. There was contagious laughter and fits of giggling. There was pure amazement when Jane played the piano and the boys heard her. _"Mama can play the piano!"_ Maura had been amazed too. Her smile was wider than her sons. She had never before heard her wife play. There were a few timeouts for the boys and one of the adults. There was a first crush on an older woman – 8 years old. And there were tears when it was time to go home.

"I can't believe it is time to go already," Jane said as she traced patterns on Maura's arm.

"It has been wonderful."

"I didn't realize how much I needed this Maur but you did didn't you?"

"Our family needed this Jane. We are so busy when we are home. Between work, school and the boys schedules, it is hard to have this much quality time even with family fun day and family dinners."

"Think we need to do this every year. I love our extended family but it has been nice with it just being the five almost six of us."

"Our children are spectacular."

"Yeah no one is going to think that is an unbiased observation Dr. Isles."

"It wasn't meant to be. We made beautiful children Jane and are raising amazing little people."

"If you have to say so yourself?" Jane teased. Maura swatted her.

"So violent."

"I will say so myself. Thank you very much."

"God I love you," Jane told her wife.

"Thank you," Maura replied with a smile. "In case you didn't know, I kind of love you too." Jane rolled over to face her wife.

"Made a decision."

"Oh," Maura said propping herself up on her elbow. "What about?"

"If they ask, I'm going to take the lieutenant's position."

"That's wonderful Jane," she replied leaning in to give her wife a kiss. "Lt. Rizzoli has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah. I think it does too. I know there is no field work but I think I'm good with that which I never thought I'd say but I am."

"You'll be a fantastic lieutenant. I have no doubts about that."

"Thanks."

"I mean it Jane. BPD is lucky to have you promote through the ranks. There is no one better or more deserving."

"Again with that biased opinion."

"While it may seem biased I am a scientist and my observations are based on fact." Jane laughed.

"You okay with this Maura? If they asked?"

"More than okay. I am very happy with your decision."

"Good," Jane replied content with that response.

"Since we are making decisions. I have a potential one of my own I want to talk with you about."

"Okay."

"Being here with you and the boys started me thinking. I don't want to return to being the Chief Medical Examiner after the baby is born."

"Really?" Jane asked not truly surprised.

"It isn't that I don't want to do it anymore Jane. It's just that I want to raise our family more than I want that position. I want to work at the clinic again. I was asked before we left to teach another class at the university next spring which I was going to talk with you about when we got home. And there's the Isles Foundation. I so enjoyed working with them. We had such a successful fundraiser and the transitional center for kids like Matt who have aged out of foster care should have broken ground yesterday."

Jane listened. There was excitement in Maura's words. It had been quite a while since she had heard that in reference to the things that Maura was working on. Her wife was brilliant and dedicated. She was a visionary. No one could argue with that. She took care of her business and Massachusetts was better for it. But hearing her now there was delight in the possibilities that awaited her if she didn't return to that job.

"What do you think?" she asked biting her lip.

"I think it is great, Maur. You have so many ways to contribute to the world. You should definitely do it."

"Really? Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am! Whatever makes you happy sweetie, makes me happy. I support anything you want to do."

"I was going to offer to help them search and even provide emergency coverage if they needed it. Possibly consult."

"That's generous."

"Are you sure? I want what is best for our family."

"Someone once told me that a happy me is better for our family. This is going to be a happy you. I think it's great Maura. I really do."

"You won't get to say it anymore."

"No but it's never been about the title. It is me being proud of you and you are so much more than the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Besides I like saying wife and mother of my children way better."

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"Good. I love you back."


End file.
